The Most Chaotic Date Ever!
by Azure129
Summary: It's been years since Celestia and Discord's first Grand Galloping Gala together after the chaos master's reform (and his unrequited confession of love). Their friendship has blossomed over the years, and they each have continued to date potential romantic partners. But now Celestia has something to confess. How will Discord respond? (Rated T for lots of kisses! ).
1. New Love

_I've lost my head, I've lost my way_

 _Trying to find what I can't replace._

 _Three little words I heard you say..._

 _~"New Love (Acoustic)", Ashleigh Ball-Hey Ocean!_

 **A/N:**

Hi everyone! Here it is, the sequel to "The Most Chaotic Night Ever!" Thank you all so much for your patience, and I hope you enjoy ^_^

 **The Most Chaotic Date Ever!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **New Love**

* * *

In her bed on this moonlit night, Princess Celestia tossed and turned. Her sleep was uneasy, as it had been on and off for the last few months. And during the past week, her nocturnal restlessness had been especially troubled. She hadn't even been able to dream.

Suddenly, in a blue burst of magic, Princess Luna appeared in the room and approached her sister's bed. She frowned at the sight of the day princess's troubled rest but then smiled and closed her eyes. They opened to reveal a bright teal glow. Luna bent her head and lightly touched her horn to Celestia's.

The night princess pulled back after a couple of seconds; the glowing of her eyes ceased.

Still asleep, Celestia let out a sigh and finally became peaceful. She even gave a small smile.

Luna's smile grew. "Sleep well, sister…" she whispered softly, "…and listen to your dreams, whatever they bring. I've made it so you can speak to the wisest pony I know. Either way, I'm sure you'll feel better soon: Discord will return from his latest adventure soon. I know you've missed your dear friend these past three months while he's been away for the summer."

Luna stepped back and teleported herself away.

Celestia snuggled against her pillow. And then Celestia began to dream.

* * *

 _In the land of dreams, Celestia found herself resting in one of her favorite places—the small valley near the edge of the statue garden. She smiled as memories of all the picnics and talks and pranks she and Discord had shared here over the years went through her mind._

 _Then she heard a burst of magic and the sound of someone approaching from behind her._

 _The sun princess blushed lightly and smiled more. "Discord?" Celestia turned…but blinked._

 _There before her stood…herself?_

 _Indeed, a second Celestia looked back at her with an all-knowing smile._

 _Celestia remained still for a moment then let out a breath. "I'm dreaming."_

 _"Either that or I'm afraid Queen Chrysalis has gotten rather bold in terms of who she's willing to impersonate," Dream Celestia replied._

 _Celestia hesitated for a moment._

 _Dream Celestia sighed. "I was joking. But if it makes you feel any more certain that I'm not a changeling…sometimes you used to hide on the castle balcony that overlooks the unicorn school courtyard and secretly watch Twilight at recess; and one time you saw the kids all partner-up for a game but she ended up the only one alone. So you quickly sent a message asking her to meet you in your study, and the two of you spent the next hour playing hide and seek." Dream Celestia's smile warmed. "You've never told that to anyone, not even Luna. Chrysalis wouldn't know."_

 _Celestia sighed and smiled warmly too. "So I am dreaming." She approached. "Funny, I've never dreamed of myself before."_

 _"Yes, well, you can thank Luna for this," Dream Celestia explained. "She knows you haven't been sleeping well lately, so she thought some time for introspection might be helpful. Ponies often find it illuminating to confront themselves in dreams; you can't hide the truth from you, after all."_

 _Celestia paused and swallowed. "I don't know what you mean."_

 _Dream Celestia went on with ease. "You thought I was Discord. And you were hoping I had come to laugh and tease you…and then to pounce you to the ground in play…but then, as usual in this dream of yours, your eyes catch as he lingers over you, he playfully asks if you want him to stop, and you just blush and smile. Then he leans in for a kiss, but before your lips part, you wake up. Sound familiar?"_

 _Celestia was blushing now, but she shrugged. "Discord and I have been friends for years. And I've been looking for a romantic companion on and off for years. And I've used Discord in my dreams to stand in for a special somepony for years. It's nothing special."_

 _"He's been gone three months—the entire summer—on adventures, and you've missed him a little more each day." Dream Celestia's smile warmed._

 _Celestia tried to smile in return. "It's hard for anypony when a friend leaves. We've grown attached, and this is the longest he's been away since his reform. Missing him isn't anything special either."_

 _"You look forward to writing him each week like a filly looking forward to Hearthswarming." Dream Celestia raised an eyebrow._

 _Celestia nodded. "Of course—who doesn't look forward to keeping in touch with a good friend?"_

 _An all-knowing smile came to Dream Celestia's lips. "But you secretly avoid reading his letters for a little while each time one comes…because you're afraid he's not just going to teasingly mention a few names of cute girls he's made friends with—he's going to tell you he met someone very special. And you don't know what you'll do if he does."_

 _Celestia just stood there, eyes wide, her blush bright._

 _Dream Celestia came closer. "Just admit it to yourself, Celestia. It's okay. Discord's friendship does mean something special to you." Her horn glowed; a shimmering cloud of magic appeared and began to play scenes from their friendship over the years—Discord and Celestia romping in the hedge maze, grabbing a milkshake at Sugar Cube corner, watching the Cake Twins together, Celestia helping Discord prepare for his first day of teaching at the School for Gifted Unicorns, the two of them visiting the Crystal Empire to see Flurry Heart, Discord teaching Celestia how to ice skate in the summer, the two of them having a cake eating contest for fun and countless picnics in this very spot… "You always help your little ponies confront the truth when they're having trouble. Why not help yourself?"_

 _Celestia used her magic to dissipate the cloud and frowned. "If you're me, you know the answer to that. I still won't pursue Discord just because I like the fact that he fell in love with me."_

 _"And that's what we're here to get past." Dream Celestia's voice softened as her gaze warmed. "Don't you see, Celestia, in each of those memories—Discord's having a wonderful time, but so are you. You always wondered how it would feel to care for someone so deeply…and that ache you feel now for him, you know it means something."_

 _Celestia glanced away. "Part of me wishes you were Chrysalis—villains are easy to deal with compared to this."_

 _Dream Celestia's smile picked up a little on one side. "If you need more proof I'm not her…would Chrysalis know that sometimes when you wake up from a bad dream, you put your foreleg over a pillow and imagine someone beside you…and eventually think about Discord until you fall asleep?"_

 _Celestia's blushing burned._

 _"You're afraid to fall in love with him."_

 _"Even if…" The sun princess took a breath, her voice quiet. "I told you, I can't just…and our friendship—if we tried and didn't end up… I love Discord so much as my friend. Losing him would hurt me. I can't handle going through that kind of loss again—not after what I went through with Luna." She hung her head._

 _Dream Celestia frowned and nodded. "I know. You fear being left alone and losing the ones you care for more than anything else. But you also trust that Discord would respect your feelings and your confusion and keep you safe. Don't you think your friendship is strong enough now that it could bear anything, even the weight of love?" Dream Celestia's smile was so tender._

 _Celestia blinked a few times, looking into her eyes, her own eyes shining. "But…"_

 _"You can say it, it's okay. I know what it is anyway." Dream Celestia didn't stop smiling._

 _Celestia took a breath. "Even if I didn't feel so flattered by his feelings and even if I didn't worry so much about keeping our friendship safe…Discord hasn't said a word to me about loving me in years. And he dates a lot. And the ladies really do seem to love him. I don't know if he cares for me anymore."_

 _Dream Celestia's eyes hazed in that wise way they could. "Well, if you're not sure about that, then how could you possibly only have feelings for him because he has feelings for you?"_

 _Celestia's eyes widened completely._

 _"I think my work here is done." Dream Celestia stepped back. "You probably need some time alone. I'll just…entertain myself somehow."_

 _"Well, well, well…two Celestia's," a familiar voice suddenly observed. "I'm not sure whether to be more confused or intrigued."_

 _With light blushes (but with Celestia's eyes still wide while Dream Celestia grinned), both mares turned to see Discord standing before them wearing a smirk._

 _Dream Celestia approached. "Real Celestia was just leaving to think about real Discord, I'm afraid. But if you'd like some companionship, I'm very available." She passed by him, casting a half lidded gaze over her shoulder._

 _Discord glanced after her with a blush. "Well, if you ladies really have settled everything…" He glanced to Celestia and gave a nod. "Have a fun time with real Discord." He winked then followed after Dream Celestia. "Where shall we go, my lady?"_

 _"How about the Everfree Forest…under your thinking tree?" she replied with a demure glance down._

 _Discord gave a low chuckle. "With pleasure." He snapped his tail, and they both disappeared in a shimmer of magic._

 _Celestia watched them go. And then she let out a breath and closed her eyes._

* * *

In reality, Celestia woke up in her bed. The position of the moon and the faint breath of light at the edge of the horizon told her that the time for sunrise would be soon. Her thoughts were instantly too full to consider falling back asleep in the meantime though. Instead, she took one of her pillows and laid her leg over it. She snuggled close to the soft object, sighed, and took some time to think.

By the time she finished raising the sun, she was smiling.

* * *

" _Dear Discord,_

 _I'm sorry for the delay in writing you back after your last letter. I've had a lot on my mind lately. A lot I'd like to talk to you about actually. I suppose that means I should have written sooner, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to say…and now I'm not quite sure how to say it. But I guess I'm starting to ramble, aren't I?"_

Celestia sighed deeply as she sat alone in her throne room on the floor below a stained glass window depicting a certain draconequus. She used her magic to crumple up the scroll she'd been writing on and toss it onto a small pile of likewise crumpled scrolls on the floor.

"Stop avoiding the subject, Celestia," she whispered to herself. "Just write what you feel." She used her magic to make another scroll appear, magically raised her quill, and tried again, quietly saying aloud the words as she wrote.

" _Dear Discord,_

 _I hope you're well, and I'm glad you're coming home soon. When you get here, feel free to pick me up on two hooves, dip me back and kiss me. I think I might actually enjoy that experience outside of a dream for once."_

Blushing, she sighed and crumpled up this scroll as well.

"Too direct. Okay…" She considered. Another scroll appeared.

" _Dear Discord,_

 _How have you been? I hope you haven't forgotten your old friend Celestia. From your letters over the summer, it sounds like you've been having a wonderful time travelling and like you've made many friends. Many nice, kind, young, pretty lady friends…not that I care…but I suppose I do…. Of course, I've dated too over the years, but I've never had as much fun with it as you seem to. Speaking of dating, I…I asked you once how you knew if you were in love. But I was wondering, how do you know when you're_ _falling_ _in love?"_

She turned scarlet and instantly crumpled up this scroll too. "I can't talk to him about love yet. It's too much. And starting out admitting I'm jealous probably isn't the best thing either." She made another fresh scroll appear. "I just need to relax, to have fun, to say what's on my mind simply."

She considered, then smiled and wrote again.

" _Dear Discord,_

" _I'm looking forward to your return and the start of another school year with you teaching at the unicorn school. You know, I've been meaning to admit something to myself and to you for a while now: when you teach class dressed in that tweed suit and those round glasses and smoking that bubble pipe while you twirl your beard and lecture passionately on chaos, I find myself attracted to you in a way I've never been attracted to another male creature in my entire life. How do you always manage to look so cute in clothes? And are you trying to make every mare blush or just me?"_

She laughed softly and shook her head as she crumpled up the scroll and made yet another appear.

" _Dear Discord,_

 _I know I usually write to you about how my week went, but I have something far more important to discuss. And I'm not sure how you'll take it, but here it goes._

 _Do you remember our time under your thinking tree, just after our first Gala? The private moment we shared? I only wish I had taken more time with you back then to understand both of our feelings completely…because now all I want is one more chance with you under that tree. I never had a kiss that with special another suitor. But I think I'd like to have one again with you, Discord…"_

She sighed, her gaze dreamy as she looked up at the stained glass window before her bearing Discord's figure. "I just hope you wouldn't mind another kiss with me too."

"Ah, you two _did_ kiss once. I suspected as much, but it's nice to finally hear you admit the truth. So _that's_ what was so different between you two a little after your first Gala…"

Celestia's eyes widened at the sound of her sister's voice suddenly behind her. "Luna!" She turned with a blush to see the night princess approach her with a warm gaze. The sun princess lowered her voice. "Luna, please don't ever tell anyone that, please—Discord and I promised to keep it to each other. It's been our secret for years."

"Of course, sister. Your secret is safe with me." Luna nodded. "…And so is the fact that you'd like it to happen again." Her smile grew. "Did you have some interesting dreams?"

Celestia blushed. "Yes." She smiled. "And thank you, Luna, for using them to guide me in the right direction about my feelings and Discord."

Luna nodded. "I've seen how you and Discord have grown together since his reform. And I've seen how you've missed him these last three months." The moon princess frowned. "Your sleep's been so troubled. Have you really finally made peace with the truth now?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes. I've been afraid of accepting what my heart wants…but I'm not anymore. Except for one small thing…" She blushed. "That after a trip this long, Discord really might come home with someone special on his arm…or that after all these years, he really might not be able to see me as more than a friend. I just hope I'm not too late, sister." Her eyes shined.

"I see." Luna observed the scroll still floating before her sister. "So you're planning to write him a letter?"

"I was trying, "Celestia explained, "but I can't find the right way to express how I feel. Even this one isn't quite right." She sighed and crumpled up the scroll, then tossed it on top of the others. "And even if I did find the right words to send him, there would be the whole ordeal of working myself up to read whatever response he would send back." She blushed and bit her lip in worry.

"You'll never know how he feels unless you tell him the truth and let him respond though." Luna's gaze warmed. "And I think you'll feel much better when you go through that process, no matter what happens. But if you're having trouble writing your feelings…you could always try _saying_ them to him instead. You are a very eloquent speaker, sister."

"You mean talk to him in person…?" Celestia swallowed.

Luna nodded. "Yes. Just tell the truth right in front of him and let him respond right in front of you. At least then everything will be done quickly. And then you can go on from there."

Celestia's blushing glowed. She hesitated but then glanced around at the few dozen crumpled up scrolls on the floor around her all bearing failed attempts at letters to Discord. "Yes…" she finally replied, "maybe the best thing would be to tell him directly. There's just one problem with that plan."

"What?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"I'm very nervous." A small sheepish smile came to Celestia's features.

Luna's smile warmed. "Beautiful ladies usually are before they propose feelings to handsome gentleponies."

Celestia smiled warmly now. "Luna, if I tell him but he doesn't feel the same…will you be here to spend a couple of days eating cake with me while I wallow in some self pity before getting back to my life?"

Luna nodded. "That's what sisters are for. But if things do work out, I'll be happy to take over some of your duties here if you and Discord would like to pursue some private time together." She chuckled.

Celestia looked down, her blush rosy. "Trying to date these last couple of years—it's been nice, but part of me always felt silly or like I was trying too hard. But when I think about being with Discord, I feel…like I do when the sun rises. Like I'm looking forward to everything and like I've found what's right for me. He's been such a good friend. He makes me happy." Her gaze wen to the stained glass window again and her brow furrowed. "Luna, how could it have taken me this long to realize? I—"

"Sister, don't worrying yourself about that," Luna interrupted in a gentle tone as she put a hoof on her sister's shoulder. "You came to your feelings in your own time and at your own pace. You're very sensitive, and your relationships matter to you very much. I'm not surprised you needed to feel close to Discord in every way as a friend before your heart finally opened up to the idea of having more together. The important thing now is you're willing to accept your new feelings and share them with the one you care for. Everything will turn out okay, Celestia. Believe in yourself."

Celestia smiled and turned her gaze back to Luna. She put a foreleg over her sister for a tender hug. Luna nuzzled against her mane to return the embrace.

They separated, smiling at each other.

Celestia sighed. "Well, at least now I know what I have to do. Discord said he wouldn't return until just before the new term started, and that isn't for another week. So I'll have a few days to gather my thoughts and think of what I want to say before he—"

Suddenly fanfare sounded from outside of the throne room.

A moment passed, and then a guard popped in his head. "Your highnesses, announcing the return of Discord. He's just arrived in the courtyard of the unicorn school." He smiled, gave the princesses a nod, then popped back out.

Luna smiled brightly and looked back to her sister.

Celestia just stood there with wide eyes. As soon as her gaze met Luna's she shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no…." She backed up a few steps. "I-I can't go to him _right now!_ I was supposed to have another week! He should _not_ be here yet!"

Luna grinned. "Yes, not keeping to a set schedule—who does he think he is, the lord of chaos or something?"

Celestia blinked then pouted. "Luna, I'm serious. I am not talking to him right now."

"Oh yes you are." Luna got right behind her sister and started nudging her forward. "And before you even think of it, don't attempt a teleportation spell on me. I've already got the counterspell in mind."

Celestia took several deep breaths in and out as she slowly found herself moving toward the looming throne room door. "But…But I haven't had any time to process how I feel!"

"You've had years subconsciously!" Luna smiled. "You'll do fine."

Celestia swallowed. "But I can't just spring this on him right when he's back from his summer vacation. What if he's tired?"

Luna shrugged. "Actually, now is the perfect time. He's not busy with unicorn school activities, he's probably dying to see you after so much time apart, and he's practically in our backyard." She grinned a little. "And if he is indeed tired, well, perhaps that's your opening line—you can suggest that the two of your find a nice place to lie down and rest _together_."

"Luna! That's not funny." Celestia turned scarlet and almost smiled but looked down as she continued to be pushed along. "But speaking of what we'd do after I tell him…well, what if we go on a date but have nothing to talk about?"

"Oh please, tis the weakest excuse of all." Luna rolled her eyes. "You two always have something to talk about. You gab each other's ears off till all hours of the night during some of the shorter school vacations. And even if you can't think of anything to say, Discord does love to make conversation."

Celestia had to look down in defeat at that point and couldn't help a small smile. "True…"

They were at the throne room door now. But Celestia put out a hoof at the door frame to pause Luna's nudging for a moment. "Luna…" her voice was very soft, her eyes down, "What if…what if I go out there and he really does have a girlfriend with him? Someone special he met in his travels, someone he wants to spend a lot of time with? What if I've been replaced forever and it's staring me right in the face when I go out there?"

Luna moved alongside her sister and spoke softly. "Then I meant what I said, sister—I'll be here for you to express your sorrows. And then you'll have a week to feel better before returning to your work with the unicorn school. And one day you'll find the special somepony you're looking for."

Celestia gave a single nod then raised her eyes up and glanced back at her sister. "Luna, I'll go to him. It might be a complete disaster, but…I'll try." She swallowed. "Wish me luck."

Luna's gaze warmed. "Good luck, Celestia. I'll keep order here while you're gone."

Celestia took a deep breath, her head held high, and stood tall. Then she passed out of the throne room to head to the courtyard and find Discord.

Luna watched her go. Then she teleported to her tower, went to her telescope, and looked secretly down into the school courtyard where her sister and the chaos lord would meet.

* * *

"I don't think I've been this nervous since my Coronation day. Well, maybe I was this nervous during Luna's return or Twilight's coronation. But 'nervous' might not even be the right word." Celestia released a shallow breath as she strolled along the garden path leading to the unicorn school courtyard. Every step she took felt like there was a spring in her hoof she was trying to keep down to prevent herself from bouncing across the green, the feathers of her wings seemed extra fluffed and pointed, and her hair even felt like it was waving at a faster rate. "Giddy," she suddenly said. "That's the right word. I haven't felt this giddy since my coronation day." She smiled. And though her mind tried to prepare for the worst…her heart longed to imagine the best and what it would bring.

She finally came to the edge of the unicorn school courtyard, full of young students playing in the open fields and enjoying the last week of their summer break together. Her gaze darted around in search of—

There he was, reclining in a colorful levitating hammock (clearly of his own making) and wearing sunglasses while a whole flock of little pony (and some non-pony) students crowded around him, laughing and talking.

"Professor Discord, did you fight any bad guys while you were gone?"

"Professor Discord, did you make any new friends?"

"Professor Discord, did you bring us back anything?"

Discord chuckled. "Now, now, one at a time. I didn't fight any villains, though I did help adjust the attitudes of a few creatures who were acting a little selfish. I made lots of new friends who just might come visit and be guest speakers in our classes. And as for bringing back anything for all of you…Ah, yes, I remember now!" He grinned and snapped: several big piñatas appeared in the air, shaped like a cupcakes and hayburgers and other fun goodies. "Some candy from every new land I visited!" He snapped again—large candy canes appeared before each young student. "Now bust them open and enjoy!"

"HOORAY!" the students cried as they instantly started hitting the piñatas to rain down delicious treats for all of them to share.

"And I'll give extra credit to anyone who manages to make this situation even more chaotic than it already is!" Discord added with a chuckle as he reclined back in his hammock.

So there he was, basking in Celestia's warm sunlight as he made her little students happy: he was home and safe and without another girl at his side. He was a dear friend, he was back home again, and suddenly the sun princess was enjoying the summer more than she had over the entire last three months.

Celestia lost her composure for a moment.

"Discord!" She called out as she bounded forward across the courtyard with a big grin.

The chaos master's eyes went wide to extend over his sunglasses, and just as the sun princess reached him, he snapped to shift his hammock to the side and snap her up one floating right next to him. Celestia collapsed into it, then raised her head and laughed.

Discord beamed at her and snapped away his sunglasses. "Celestia!"

Before he could get in another word, all the little ponies looked up from their candy-eating fun to wave and grin and give various hellos to the princess.

She smiled and waved back. "Hello, everyone! Enjoy your candy. And when you're done, you can head to the castle for some ice cold cider."

More cheers followed.

As the ponies went back to having fun, Celestia looked to Discord. "You came back early."

He nodded. "I decided I wanted to spend at least a little bit of this summer with my dearest friends. Besides, summer's the best time for ice skating in my opinion." He snapped, and suddenly he and Celestia were in skates and colorful outfits standing upon on a frozen area of ice in the middle of the warm courtyard. "I just know you haven't been practicing since I've been away."

Celestia laughed. "Shouldn't you go see Fluttershy first?"

Discord shrugged. "Already taken care of. She was my first stop actually. I got back in the middle of the night, and as usual she was up to feed the owls. We had a fun sleepover, I told her about my vacation minus any scary parts, and I left her tucked into bed with a plate of fresh cotton candy muffins and some chocolate milk for breakfast and a note saying I'd be by for our regular Tuesday tea this week. And then of course I had to come see my charming little students of chaos. I really don't know how they've survived without me for so long. Thankfully I've taught them well." He gestured out to the students. "Look, Sugar Beam is using her magic to make the candy giant-sized so that one gumdrop could last a week, and Feather Swirl is using his griffon beak to fly right into the piñatas and make them explode in one shot, and Curly Cue is using his earth pony strength to dive on three piñatas at a time and explode them all at once. Isn't it delightful!" He clapped his hands together with a big grin.

Celestia smiled more. "It's lovely—Oh!"

The day really was warm, and already Discord's ice had started to melt: Celestia slipped forward.

"Whoa there!" Discord snapped the ice, skates, and outfits away with his tail and caught her in his arms. "Tia, I know you want to entertain the students too, but prate falls are not to be tried by the inexperienced."

Celestia knew that normally she would have nodded, straightened herself up, and maybe said something teasing back to him. Instead she found herself not moving, her wide eyes looking up into his and her face warm as his hands kept holding her just beneath her wings.

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Celestia? Are you okay?" He furrowed his brow and touched the tuft of his tail to her forehead. "You feel warm."

That comment finally snapped the sun princess out of her daze. She let out a deep breath and got herself standing again and out of his grasp. "I'm fine, Discord. Really. It's just been a long morning…and night."

He still eyed at her. "Wait a minute…I know what's going on here."

Celestia's racing heart dropped into her stomach.

Discord snapped: a mug of hot, steaming liquid appeared in the air. "You overworked yourself while I was gone. And now you think you're going to pretend you're all right and just dive into the hard work of the school year next week." He floated the mug closer to her. "This is Green Tea—I made a side trip to Japone. Drink all of it, and then I want you to go straight to bed. I'll take care your duties for the rest of the week. Or I'll make Twilight do it and bug her the whole time. Whichever has the most potential for hilarious results."

Celestia smiled softly. "Discord, I appreciate your concern, but I promise I'm not sick. And either way, I couldn't ask you to do so much for me."

His look remained firm. "It's no trouble, and stop trying to sugar coat how you're feeling for me. If anything you'd think you'd be proud of something as chaotic as having a cold in the summer."

Celestia smiled more as she sipped some of the tea. "I'm really okay, Discord. But I'd like to talk to you about something if you have some time."

His eyes widened, and his voice lowered. "A new villain?"

She shook her head. "Nothing like that, I promise." She glanced at the playing children then back to Discord, her eyes down. "But I'd still like us to have some privacy. Would you come with me?"

He nodded. Then he turned to the children, put on his usual carefree smile, and called out, "All right, kids, I'm afraid I have to leave you for now. But you enjoy your candy and use that sugar rush to get excited for class next week!"

"Aw, do you really have to go, Professor Discord?" a pink pegasus with brown hair (and a face covered in colorful sugar and chocolate) asked. Her friends beside her nodded.

Discord nodded. "Yes, Paisley Skies. But don't worry, you'll all get your fill of me once class starts up again. For now, though, I have to go discuss boring grown-up stuff with our esteemed princess Celestia. You know how lost she would be without me." He winked.

All the little students chuckled and giggled.

"Very funny as usual, Discord." Celestia let out a sigh and did her best to keep her blushing under control. She powered up her horn and spoke to the students once more. "Remember, all of you, just head to the castle when you're done with your candy and tell the guards I said you could all have cider in the dining room."

All the little ponies nodded and thanked them both as Celestia teleported herself and Discord away.

* * *

The two friends appeared in the little valley of the statue garden of the castle.

Celestia shook her head, still smiling. "Discord, why do you encourage the students so much when it comes to teasing us about our friendship? There must be rumors all over the school about us…."

Discord shrugged. "Because one of the best things about school, I think, must be gossiping about the teachers. And because those kids get such a kick out of thinking that you and I sneak off for secret rendezvouses like the rest of their teenage friends. If they want to read too much into our friendship, I say let them have their adolescent fun."

Celestia laughed softly as her face warmed slightly again. "I suppose we do spend a lot of time together in front of them and a lot of time together away from them that they hear about."

Discord's smile fell again. "Celestia, you look flushed again. I'm serious, are you okay?" He snapped; the tea reappeared. "And drink your tea."

"I promise you, I'm fine." Celestia rolled her eyes to the side but did sip the tea.

"Sure." He raised an eyebrow skeptically, then snapped them sitting down on it in the grass (and created a blanket to put around Celestia's shoulders). "Whatever you say." He gave her a small smile.

Celestia set down the mug and let the blanket drop down her back, smiling as well. "Anyway, Discord…" she took a deep breath, "h-how was your trip?"

"How was my trip?" He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to one side. "Good. Very entertaining. Made lots of great memories."

Celestia nodded. "And did you make any special new friends?"

His eyes narrowed. "Just the ones I told you about in my letters. Some might visit sometime like I was telling the students."

"I see." She took another deep breath. "And now you're back to stay around for a while?"

"Yes." He leaned closer to her, twirling his beard. "Especially since I'm curious how long you'll keep up asking me questions that have nothing to do with whatever it is you really want to ask me about?"

Between the sudden accusation and always-enticing twirling of his beard (and the fact that he was close enough now for her to notice that three month of traveling and raucous adventures had left his unique fur rather ruffled and rugged-looking), Celestia's heart pounded. "I…sorry." She tried to put on her normal composed smile again. "Discord, you know how sometimes two friends can have a difference of opinion, but maybe later their opinions change or they even agree on the original subject…"

"Is this about my assignment last term for my students to shove pies in the face of any math or science teacher who mentioned pi?" he asked dryly. "I already promised you I'd only assign that one as extra credit in the future and give the other teachers plenty of warning." He grinned a little.

"No, no." Celestia cleared her throat and tried again. "Discord, you know how feelings can grow and change overtime? And how even a wise pony can overlook certain things? Well…"

"Oh, now, really, Celestia, are you that concerned that the friendships I made around the world over the summer won't last just because I'll be absent from my new buddies for a while? I assure you, I keep pretty regular correspondence with most people I know. And besides, if there's one thing you and the girls have taught me over all these years it's that feelings of friendship never fade." He winked.

Celestia nodded. "Yes, that's true, but it's not quite what I'm trying to say." She considered. "Discord, suppose you and I…"

"Ah, you want to run off on one of our little friendship adventures together before the school year starts. That's it, isn't it! I should have known." He held up his fingers to snap, grinning. "Why didn't you say so? I'm up for doing anything anytime anywhere! But no cold climates—I still don't entirely trust that you're not feeling under the weather." His eyes brightened. "Ooo, why don't we pop over to Japony? We can get you plenty of green tea there, the weather's warm this time of year, and I can show you this great tea house I discovered with these cute geisha hostesses." He chuckled. "There was a very nice one in particular named Lotus Blossom…"

"No!" Celestia blushed and pouted but regained herself in time to touch her hoof to his paw in the air, preventing his snap. "Discord…I'm not saying this right. I…" she sighed, looking down a little, but then she smiled softly and looked up at him again. "Discord…remember what you said before about the students liking to gossip about you and I?"

He lowered his paw and raised an eyebrow again but smiled once more. "Yes, of course. It was said only minutes ago after all."

She nodded, settling her hoof back on the ground. "Well, it reminds me of something that might help me say what I have to say. One of our favorite traditions as friends: the Annual Unicorn School Prom."

The chaos master grinned. "You mean the best social function of the school year now that chaos is involved and now that you attend as a dancing, laughing, punch-and-cake-consuming guest instead of as a stuffy chaperone ever since I convinced you to try it out with me?" He chuckled.

The sun princess laughed softly. "Yes, that School Prom. And as for me attending as a guest now, having you as my escort each year certainly does help me have fun going."

"I wouldn't have things any other way," he assured. "Plus, going together to that prom makes up for the occasional Gala where you and I don't go together because we have real dates line up for that night."

"Yes." Celestia swallowed. "The School Prom is a nice, steady tradition you and I share. And it's probably why all of the students like to giggle and gossip about us being a little more than friends. After all, that night must look like a date for us even if it's not one."

"Just like our first Gala, remember?" His gaze softened as he smiled more. "Only the Prom is a lot less pressure and has hipper music and better junk food. And you're much more prone to cutting a rug at that shindig. All of which makes it that much more hilarious to the students that you and I start and end the night so formally each year."

Celestia moved a little closer to him. "Yes. You come pick me up from the castle, we take my chariot to the school, we enter the dance floor arm in arm with a royal announcement and everything. Then we cut loose and have our fun with the kids. But then you escort me back to my chariot and take me home to the castle, and I kiss you on the cheek goodnight."

Discord shrugged and snapped up a glass of chocolate milk for himself that he held in his tail. "It's not the worst way to spend a Saturday night." He sipped then held up his fingers again. "Want one?"

"Maybe after I'm done with my tea." Celestia took a deep sip followed by another deep breath. "Anyway, about our annual night at the School Prom…while you were away, I've been thinking…and I think there's an improvement that we could make on the tradition.

Discord raised an eyebrow and smiled more. "You mean like maybe this year I let the kids do the palace pokey like usual but _don't_ give them fair warning that it's coming?" He chuckled. "I love how they chant my name each year when that ballroom starts to spin."

"I know you do. And that's I thought." Celestia laughed softly too and blushed. "But I was talking about a change to our _personal_ tradition of attending."

Discord sighed, still grinning at her. "All right, clearly whatever it is you're trying to get at, I'll have to let you get there in your own sweet time. But you still look a little warm, so as long as you're drinking your tea, I'm happy."

Celestia's eyes were down, but her smile and blushing only grew. She shifted a little closer, made her voice a little lighter. "Discord…what I mean is, instead of a kiss on the cheek, the end of our night together could go something like this…" She leaned her head up slightly, saw him still looking both amused and a little puzzled, decided it was probably the most adorable look he could pull off…and then she closed her eyes and lightly pressed her lips to his.

The moment both did and didn't feel like the last time they had kissed so long ago. Celestia couldn't describe the difference to herself exactly. But she also wasn't in much of a state to try since she was trembling inside from nerves. She would pull back now and open her eyes and finally know where the two of them could go from here: if his eyes held that look of adoration from so long ago, then a new chapter in their relationship could begin, but if his eyes held the hesitation and regret hers must have during their first gala when he had confessed, then it would be time for her to move on. But at least she would have some kind of answer one way or another.

Celestia pulled back and opened her eyes.

Discord just sat there frozen, his eyes wide, his mouth a little agape. He didn't make a sound.

Celestia paled slightly and tilted her head. "Discord, are you all right?"

He blinked once or twice but still didn't speak.

She bit her lip. "I…" She stood, her voice strong. "Discord, you and I have become wonderful friends and I've grown very fond of you. I, um…I can't say I ever grew so fond of a male friend actually. And you really did go away for quite a while this trip, and the way I missed you was something I didn't expect." She looked up at him, her head held high, her features absolutely red. "Discord, you've been on my mind very much lately. And now that you're home…yes, I would like to spend some time together, but not just on a friendly adventure. I like you and I think I'd like to go out on a date with you, Discord." She frowned a little. "But if you're not interested in something like that with me anymore, just say the word, and please know I'll always be happy to be your friend."

There was a dead silence. Discord still wasn't doing or saying anything.

Celestia blinked a few times, then frowned more and lowered her head, her eyes closed.

"Okay."

Celestia's eyes opened. Her head slowly rose at the sound of that one word from Discord. "Discord?" She swallowed. "You mean you'll…you'll go out with me?"

He remained absolutely motionless, still with that shocked look on his face. Then… "Yes!" he squawked in a panicked tone. And suddenly he disappeared in a puff of pink magical smoke.

Celestia coughed as she cleared the smoke away with her wing. For a moment she just watched the place where Discord had been, her own shocked and confused look on her face.

Suddenly in another puff of smoke, Discord reappeared exactly where he had been, the shocked look still on his features. "When, um…when should we go out? And where?"

"Oh." Celestia blinked and blushed more. "H-How about tonight? We could have dinner here at the castle, around 7 maybe—"

"Great! Bye!" he quickly squawked again in that panicked tone, then snapped himself away once more.

Celestia watched the spot with wide eyes for a moment. Finally she flushed with an uneasy swallow and teleported away.

* * *

The chaos master appeared in the first place that came to his mind—the living room of his chaos cottage. His eyes were still wide, red pupils dilated. Hesitantly his paw rose up and touched his lips.

Instantly he blushed, dropped his paw, then took the glass of chocolate milk still held in the tuft of his tail and splashed it on his face. He glanced around, touched his lips again, then paced around the room—though, for him, 'around the room' meant he started walking forward on the living room floor, then walked up one wall, walked upside down across the ceiling, walked down the opposite wall, and then walked across the floor again.

Suddenly he stopped and snapped his fingers.

"Huh?!"

"Ah!"

Luna and Fluttershy now stood in his living room, eyes darting around in surprise. They quickly saw each other then recognized their surroundings and looked to Discord.

The chaos master stood before them, tapping his fingers together. "This is an emergency. I need to run something by you two." The urgent tension in his tone was clear.

Fluttershy recognized his flustered state and nodded. "Of course, Discord. Is something wrong?"

Luna eyed him then smiled a little. "Indeed, is something on your mind, Discord?" She raised an eyebrow. "And…why are you covered in chocolate milk?"

"There's no time to explain!" he squawked. Then he cleared his throat and snapped himself clean. "I mean, it's not important. I just…" He took a deep breath. "Fluttershy, Luna…am I a reasonably sane person?"

Luna gave him a dry look.

Fluttershy glanced to the side. "Well, um…"

He shook his head. "Okay, okay, bad question. Um…" he tapped his fingers together, "do I have delusions of grandeur?"

Luna snorted.

Fluttershy at least tried to smile supportively. "Oh, well…you…um…."

Discord shook his head again. "Okay, okay, even worse question. Um…" he took a deep breath and lowered his hands, "have I at least made a general peace with the reality around me?"

Luna smiled. "That I'll grant you, Discord."

Fluttershy nodded, smiling too. "Oh yes, Discord, I think you've done a great job finding your place in the world and accepting reality instead of trying to change it."

"Okay, okay…" He swallowed. "Then, um…then there's a chance it wasn't just my imagination thatCelestia …Celestia she, um…"

"That she what?" Fluttershy tilted her head.

Discord blushed then snapped—a soundproof magic bubble appeared around Luna. The moon princess blinked then pouted and tapped her hoof against the surface.

Discord quickly glanced around then leaned in and whispered something to Fluttershy.

When he pulled back, she was beaming. "Discord, really?"

"Unless I've completely disconnected from reality, then…yes." He managed a sheepish smile, looking down.

"And what did you say to her?" Fluttershy smiled more, her eyes hazed all-knowingly.

Discord gulped. "I…I think I set up a dinner date for us tonight. It was all a little sudden. Anything else I might need to say I thought would be better saved until then." He wrung his paw and claw together. "When I let Luna out, please don't tell her how I'm sure you must know I feel about all of this: after all, you're the only one I've ever talked to completely about Celestia ever since that first gala. I don't want to risk Luna accidentally saying anything to Tia before I can do it myself."

Fluttershy nodded.

Suddenly, the magical bubble rolled between Fluttershy and Discord. Luna glared up at the chaos master from within.

Discord snapped her free. "Sorry, Luna. I needed a brief top secret best friends moment."

Luna sighed but nodded. "I understand. And just to reassure you, no, you are not imagining things. Celestia and you really did sneak off for a conversation just now: I saw you both from my tower. What exactly you two said to one another, though, I'm not sure. But I have my suspicions at this point." She started to smile again.

Discord swallowed but got his blushing under control and made his tone and gaze neutral. "Celestia strongly expressed a desire to progress our friendship."

Luna beamed. "So she really told you of her new feelings? Huzzah!"

"Yes, she—" Discord blinked. "Wait, you knew?! How long has this been going on? And who else knows?" He blushed more.

Luna chuckled. "Yes, I knew, Discord. Sisters talk. And as for how long it's been going on, you'll have to ask Celestia that. But don't worry, no one else knows at the moment—except probably Cadance for obvious reasons."

Discord sighed and face palmed.

Luna's eyes brightened even more. "Anyway, cease trying to change the subject. She expressed her feelings to you. So what exactly did you express back to her?"

Discord straightened up and crossed his arms, his tone neutral again. "A willingness to have dinner alone with her tonight in your castle."

"…And what exactly are you planning to say to her at this dinner?" Luna's gaze warmed.

Discord glanced away with a pout. "I'd rather not discuss it at the moment. Besides, I'm not the only one who should have a lot to say at this dinner." He eyed Luna. "Luna, how _exactly_ does she feel for me? Is this just a sudden romantic curiosity or…" He blushed more and cleared his throat as he finished, "I want to know the extent of what I'm dealing with here."

"I'm afraid I can't discuss it further at the moment," Luna simply replied. "Just as you wish to express the details of your feelings on this matter to my sister in private, I'm sure she wants to do the same about her feelings to you."

Discord pouted a little but then nodded. "Fine." He took a deep breath and gave Luna a slight bow of his head. "Luna, thank you for letting me drag you here against your will and for what you've told me. But now I need some time alone with Fluttershy. I'll be by for dinner with Celestia in the dining room at seven. Please make sure the staff gives us privacy. Okay?"

Luna gave a slight bow of her head in return. "Absolutely, Discord. And in the meantime, I'll tend to Celestia…as soon as I manage to find her." She brought a hoof to her chin. "Since your talk ended, I haven't seen her around the castle." She shrugged. "I'm sure she just needed a moment to herself. Perhaps I'll try to catch up on my sleep so that I can be prepared for the big talk I'm sure we'll need to have after tonight. Farwell for now, Discord and Fluttershy." She gave them both a wave and powered up her horn, but then paused to give Discord a warm gaze. "And Discord…I can tell you're very tense. But try to enjoy yourself with Celestia tonight."

"Sure, sure." He did his best to put on a smile and gave her a little wave. "Bye, Luna."

"Bye, Princess Luna." Fluttershy waved. "Say hi to Princess Celestia for me."

Luna nodded then teleported away.

Just as Fluttershy went to turn back to Discord, there was a burst of magic and she blinked. "Oh!" Suddenly she and Discord were sitting on either end of his sofa, colorful blankets around each of their shoulders, and pints of ice cream with spoons in their hooves and hands respectively.

"I thought this would be more appropriate for a long talk than our usual hot chocolate considering the warm weather," Discord explained with a sheepish shrug.

She looked up and smiled, then raised up a spoon of the ice cream. "Start from the beginning, Discord."

He nodded then raised his spoon for a bite too. "Okay. But this could take a while." He smiled a little. "Thanks, Fluttershy. I'm sorry to spring something I need help with this big on you so suddenly."

Her gaze warmed. "That's what best friends are for, Discord."

His gaze warmed a little too. Then he took a deep breath and glanced to the side with a slight pout as he started in on his ice cream. "I should have known something was up when we first saw each other and Tia kept turning red around me. I just thought she had a cold from overworking herself while I was gone. How was I supposed to know she was actually…blushing?" He blushed thoroughly but shook his head. "But let me begin from the beginning, like you said. So first I got to the castle…" Discord snapped up toppings for them and took another large bite of his ice cream then went on.

Fluttershy nodded in understanding and continued to listen attentively to the chaos master.

* * *

Celestia's first instinct after her confession was similar to Discord's. Just as the chaos master had sought out a familiar place and the advice of a friend, the sun princess sought out the same.

In a burst of magic, Celestia found herself teleported to the court of the Crystal Empire's palace. Usually such a long teleportation was a stretch even for her magic, but her heart was still pounding from her encounter with Discord and the adrenaline gave her all the extra power she needed.

"Celestia!" Cadance, Flurry Heart in hoof, was talking to some guards but smiled brightly and turned to her aunt at Celestia's appearance. "It's so nice to see you!"

The sun princess managed one of her usual composed smiles. "It's nice to see you too, Cadance."

Celestia came over and the two mares shared a quick hug.

Flurry Heart gurgled and smiled as she reached toward Celestia.

Celestia laughed softly. "And it's nice to see you too, Flurry Heart."

"Is everything all right?" Cadance raised an eyebrow. "Do you need my help with something?"

Celestia cleared her throat, glancing down. "Well, um…yes. And I'm afraid it's a matter of some delicacy."

Cadance frowned then used her magic to cover Flurry's ears as she whispered, "A new villain?"

Celestia actually smiled a little and shook her head. "No. Um…it's…" She moved close and whispered into Cadance's ear.

When she pulled back, Cadance's eyes went wide. Then the love princess smiled brightly and gasped. Instantly she turned around. "Guards, you're dismissed for the moment." As they bowed, Cadance teleported herself, Celestia, and Flurry Heart away.

Celestia blinked then realized they were now in another wing of the castle and in front of the young wizard Sunburst.

"Princesses!" He smiled then bowed and rose up. "How are you today? Wow, I didn't know you were due for a visit, Princess Celestia."

Cadance stepped forward. "We have a small situation to attend to. Would you mind watching Flurry Heart for a little while?"

"Of course!" Sunburst grinned as he used his magic to bring the giggling baby onto his back.

Celestia smiled. "Thank you, Sunburst. It was nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you as well, Princess Celestia." He bowed his head as Flurry blew her aunt a raspberry goodbye.

Celestia waved then blinked as Cadance suddenly teleported them away again without warning.

Now they were in the castle courtyard and standing before Shining Armor as he observed the exercises of some troops.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled at the sight of them. "Celestia? Cadance? Is everything okay?"

Cadance nodded. "Very okay, Shining. But Celestia and I need to talk for a little while. Would you mind taking over things inside the castle until we're done? Sunburst is already watching Flurry Heart."

Shining Armor nodded. "Of course. Take all the time you need. And it's nice to see you, Celestia. I hope you can stay for a bit."

Celestia smiled. "Thank you, and I wish I could, but I have dinner plans tonight." She blushed as Cadance looked at her with an all-knowing grin. Then Cadance turned back to her husband. "We'll see you later, Shining Armor."

He nodded and waved. "Have fun, you two!"

Again, just as Celestia was waving goodbye, Cadance suddenly teleported them away.

Now she found herself and Cadance in the love princess's bedroom.

Cadance used her magic to lock the door and turned around with a big grin. "Tell. Me. _Everything_."

Celestia blushed and glanced to the side. "There really isn't much to tell…"

"Except for the fact that you've finally fallen in love with Discord and waited until you told him before you told me!" The love princess beamed and giggled.

Celestia smiled and rolled her eyes. "I didn't fall in love with him. I just…had some time away from him and finally took a long hard look at our friendship and my feelings, and I realized…I might like to have more with him. And maybe he still feels the same way about me." She took a deep breath. "So I told him and kissed him and now we'll have dinner alone together tonight and…talk more about what's next, I guess."

"You kissed him? Auntie Celestia!" Cadance came closer. "Was it different now than in the past now that you know you have feelings for him?"

Celestia blinked and blushed more, an eyebrow raised.

"I always knew you two must have kissed once," Cadance replied. "I could never be sure of when it happened, but eventually I could feel the change in your relationship." Her gaze warmed. "I'm glad you took that piece of my advice to you, by the way. It was the most important one."

"Yes, well, um…" Celestia cleared her throat, her features warm, "it was good advice, and we took it cautiously, and it did help us. But what's going on now has been a little sudden." She shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't realize he'd be back today, and I just wanted him to know, and I couldn't think of another way to do it. Kissing him left no room for misunderstanding. Kissing him…" She closed her eyes, and brought a hoof to her temple. "I kissed him…I actually…I can't believe I did something so impulsive." She smiled a little and shook her head to herself.

"What did he do after you kissed him?"

Celestia opened her eyes but swallowed. Her smile faded a little. "Well, that's the thing…. I thought he would either be very happy because he felt the same way or very sad because he didn't. But he just kind of sat there in shock." She looked down. "I'm actually not sure if this dinner is about starting a relationship or letting me down gently about ever having one."

"I see." Cadance approached her aunt, her voice tender. "Well, Celestia, on the slim chance he doesn't want to try a relationship, I think you'll know what to do. After all, you handled turning down his confession very delicately in the past. And you've handled turning down other suitors too since then and having some of them turn you down. And I'm here if you need any advice or to talk afterwards. I always am."

Celestia nodded. "Yes. I don't think I would have gotten through the last few years of trying to date so unscathed without you."

Cadance smiled more. " _But_ …on the very good chance Discord does want to pursue a relationship but just feels as nervous and unsure as you do…I say we discuss where you want to go with it." She giggled. "After all, I've never seen you so worked up about a guy before. And I know you don't give kisses lightly. And I know you wouldn't be so bold unless your feelings were very, very strong."

Celestia nodded, her features flushing more. "I think things with Discord could progress very quickly since he and I already have such a strong friendship…and especially if his feelings are still strong and if mine grow as quickly as I think they will."

"Hmm…" Cadance brought a hoof to her chin in thought, "well, as long as you still have that letter after Discord's confession with the basics of my advice about the two of you, that's a good starting place for any questions you have. But if you want some more advanced romantic advice, I'm your mare. We can start with alluring fragrances," she lowered her hoof and used her horn to make a crystal bottle of red perfume appear, "romantic fantasies," she made romantic novel appear with two ponies passionately embracing on the cover, "…fashion advice to attract that special someone…" she used her magic to make a few white and pink sheer lace outfits appear on the bed and winked.

Blushing thoroughly, Celestia gave her a dry look. "Why don't we start with something much more realistic—like helping me process the fact that I confessed a romantic attraction to someone who's practically my best friend." She let out a breath and collapsed on Cadance's bed with a smile. Her eyes fell to the lace outfits and she glanced away and added in a mumble, "And really, Mi Amore Cadenza, one step at a time. I'm not quite as young as I used to be."

"It doesn't matter her age, any mare can have passionate romantic interests." Cadance smiled too and collapsed on the bed alongside her. "But we can start with your confession." She used her horn to make the other things disappear and to create a platter cupcakes set between them. "Cupcake?"

Celestia nodded and took one. "You really are a mare wise beyond your years."

Cadance giggled softly and took one as well. "So, you haven't answered my question yet…how did kissing him feel?"

Celestia was quiet for a moment, her gaze warm. "It…felt special. Like going home." She let out a deep sigh. "Does that sound as ridiculous as I think it does?"

"It sounds beautiful, Auntie Celestia." Cadance wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Tell me everything."

Celestia nodded and began, Cadance listening intently.

* * *

That evening, seven o'clock chimed at the Canterlot castle.

The dining room was empty. The long table at its center held only two place settings—aligned directly across from each other—which were complete with covered silver trays of food, full cider glasses, and a set of flickering candles.

In a puff of smoke, Discord suddenly appeared, Fluttershy at his side.

The chaos master wore a polka dot bowtie, his mane was brushed back, and in his hand he held a white rose on a long stem. He let out a deep breath. "I think I'm much better now after our little talk. Thank you, Fluttershy. And thank you for traveling here with me."

Fluttershy smiled. "You're very welcome, Discord. But please promise me you'll keep trying to relax. You know things always work out better when you do. And I still think the bowtie's too formal considering how well you and Princess Celestia know each other."

"I-I know. But it's helping me keep myself together a little." Discord tugged at the bowtie, causing his body to nearly collapse into pieces on the floor. But then he came right together again when he let the bowtie snap back into place. "Tonight's going to involve a lot of talking and emotions, and you know how I shy away from all of that complicated mush."

"I know." Fluttershy nodded. "But I also know you'll do whatever you can to help Princess Celestia and yourself feel more comfortable even if things are a little difficult at first. You're a good friend like that, Discord." She touched her hoof to his arm.

Discord finally smiled a little as he looked down at her. "Never as good a friend as you though, my dear Fluttershy."

"Oh Discord." Fluttershy lowered her hoof and blushed with a big smile.

There were hoof steps now outside of the main dining room door on the other side of the room.

Fluttershy took a step back. "I'd better go," she whispered. "Good luck, Discord!" With a wave, she turned and trotted back to the door behind them.

Discord nodded and waved. "Bye…" he whispered back. Just as she left, the main door opened. He turned around.

There stood Celestia, a small smile on her lips; the piece of hair over her eye was set in a braid woven with crystals. She blinked at the sudden sight of him, and her face went blank for a moment. "Oh…hello, Discord. How are you?"

Discord swallowed. "Hello, Celestia. I'm fine. How're you?" He approached the table from his side.

She approached it from her side. "I'm fine too, thank you. But a little hungry. Shall we start dinner?"

Discord snapped—her chair pulled itself out. He gestured for her to sit. "Ladies first." A faint blush entered his cheeks.

Celestia noticed but quickly lowered her eyes and blushed faintly too. "And gentleponies second." She used her magic to pull out his chair now as she took her seat.

For just a moment the familiar amused smile he always shared with her flickered on his features. But then he blinked a few times and sat down stiffly, his eyes wide. "Um, I made this for you." He snapped to make a vase appear around the white rose, then set it on the table between the candles.

"I see." Celestia couldn't help closely examining the flower to try and read his emotions. She sighed, unable to see much in a plain white flower. "Thank you."

He nodded. "You're welcome."

They both used their magic to lift the covers off the trays. There was a small spread of delicacies for both dinner and dessert.

The sun princess and chaos master briefly made eye contact and shared an unsure smile before serving themselves. Each of them absentmindedly built a moderate plate made of a little bit of everything.

But when it came to eating, they just kept magically playing with their food, eyes down. And a dining room could be staggeringly silent when it only held two people and those two people weren't saying a word to each other…the awkwardness of which was not lost on either of the two slightly cringing friends.

* * *

Through the crack in the door, Fluttershy had watched Discord make his way to the table and greet Celestia. She knew it wasn't polite to spy on others, but she hadn't been able to help lingering a few extra moments just to make sure her friend really was okay.

"Fluttershy…"

"Hm!" A faint squeak escaped Fluttershy before a large blue hoof come over her mouth to silence her. She looked up with wide eyes to see Princess Luna smiling down at her.

"Shh…" Luna said softly as she emerged from the shadows of the vestibule, "we do not want to disturb them." When Fluttershy nodded, Luna released her hold and glanced through the crack in the door as well. "They've both actually showed up. That's a good start. You have my appreciation for taking care of preparing Discord. It took me quite an effort to prepare Celestia this evening—and that was after Cadance had already taken care of most of the work."

"Of course, I'm glad I could help them," Fluttershy whispered in return. "They're our friends. I just want them to be happy and to have whatever they want together." She swallowed and took a step back. "But I think we should give them privacy now."

Luna frowned slightly, still looking through the crack. "I understand, Fluttershy, and you may go. But I wish to linger just a little longer. Celestia has been…unusually stressed the last few weeks. I want to make sure she is truly okay."

"The last few weeks?" Fluttershy stepped forward again, her head tilted. "Wow. Tonight really must mean a lot to her too then."

Luna's smile picked up on one side. "Does that mean this dinner definitely means a lot to Discord as well? I was wondering… After all he wasn't exactly clear with my sister or me about just what is feelings are to her now regarding romance."

Fluttershy blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, Princess Luna. I can't tell you; you and Princess Celestia will just have to hear it from him." Her gaze took on more tenderness. "But maybe you're right and we should both stay for a few minutes, just to really, really make sure they're okay…" She approached and looked through the crack in the door again.

Luna nodded. "Fair enough… And yes, just for now let us watch over our friends who have always so faithfully watched over us."

The two gazed at the still-silent couple for a moment. Then there was a small sound behind them.

The two mares looked at each other.

"Did you hear something?" whispered Fluttershy.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I believe so."

They glanced behind them.

Then both mares' eyes went wide.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the dining room, silence continued to reign as the hesitant couple shifted food back and forth over their plates and took light breaths without words forming. Discord cleared his throat, Celestia let out a light sigh.

Then they both took deep breaths and suddenly spoke.

"Celestia…" "Discord!"

They froze, blushed, and looked down at their plates again. Another moment of silence passed, then they looked up at the same time once more.

"I just wanted to say…" "I thought we should talk about…"

Instantly more blushing and more silence followed.

Just as they both looked up and went to speak again, Discord reached across the table with his paw and placed it over Celestia's mouth. "Ladies first." He cleared his throat and tried to smile. "I insist." He took his hand away.

Celestia blinked then nodded and cleared her own throat. "Thank you. So, um…Discord…you had a nice journey home? I don't think I asked you this afternoon." She blushed slightly.

The chaos master tilted his head then frowned a little. "Oh, um…yes. I, uh…took the scenic route. You know, usual shenanigans. Made pink clouds and chocolate rain…" He shifted in his seat. "You, uh…have a nice summer? Good sunrises and sunsets?" He blushed. "I mean, of course they were good—I saw them all when I was away. Can't really escape the sun. Not that I was staring at them or anything, it's just…you know…the sun…" He gripped the table a little with his claw.

"I-I understand." The sun princess tried to smile as she shrugged. "My summer was nice. Usual activities. I missed you at the Sunset Festival this year." She blushed more. "I mean, _we_ missed you! I mean…you were missed. No one sets off fireworks in the middle of the ceremony quite like you do…" She looked directly down into her plate. "You know, chaotically…but good chaos…but your own."

"Uh, thanks." Discord swallowed. "So…the meal's lovely."

Celestia nodded. "Yes, the cooks prepared some of their best dishes."

Rambling. There was safety in rambling.

"Luna looks well."

"All the children look happy to see you."

"Canterlot's nice this time of year."

"The rest of the world must be nice too."

"Your niece sent me pictures of Flurry Heart—she's so big."

"Yes, she's quite the young princess. I just saw her this afternoon when I went to visit Cadance."

…Except rambling could lead to accidental slip-ups: like admitting to the object of your affections that you'd gone to see the pony high-priestess of love to psych yourself up for your date.

They froze up again, blushing entirely.

Then Discord dropped his elbows to the table and sighed deeply. "Tia, what are we doing?"

Celestia finally sighed deeply too and brought a hoof to her forehead. "I have no idea."

"Hmm, I'll tell you what we're doing. We're acting like silly children—and not in the normal fun way we have." He smiled faintly.

"Yes, that sounds about right." She lowered her hoof, and though she didn't smile yet the tension left her tone. "I'm sorry, Discord. I think I may have done a pretty poor job of accomplishing what I wanted to accomplish today with you."

"I'm still trying to figure out exactly _what it is_ that you want to accomplish with me." Eyes down, he casually played with some food on his plate.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, glancing up again with a dull look. " _I mean_ where exactly did you want this 'date' to go, Celestia?"

She frowned a little, still blushing. "I think I was pretty clear, Discord."

"Clearly _not_ , or we wouldn't be having as many communication problems as we are at the moment." He smirked a little.

She pouted. "You're the one who said yes to a dinner date tonight."

"Well excuse me for agreeing with you that we needed to continue our epic emotional discussion in private and after one of us had more than two minutes to process it." He rolled his eyes. "I was expecting a welcome home cake today when I came back today, not an alteration of our entire relationship on a whim!"

"A whim!" Celestia scowled, her feathers puffing up a little. "A whim? Do you have any idea how long I've…and the advice I've…and the nights I've…" She scoffed, actually smirking a little. "Discord, Master of Chaos, sometimes you are the most…infuriating creature since parasprites!"

"And you, Celestia, Princess of the Sun," he started, leaning close, scowling, "are the most demanding diva ever to grace a royal hall since Princess Platinum! And that includes Prince Blueblood! You beat out PRINCE BLUEBLOOD for demandingness!"

She leaned close too. "Why do you always have to make serious things difficult?"

"I don't make serious things difficult, I just make you have to confront the difficult parts of what's serious!" He leaned forward even more on his paw and claw. "That's what friends do! They make each other get through the hard stuff!"

She leaned forward more as well on her hooves. "And what would you know about the hard stuff?! Off playing all summer, mentioning the name of every girl you so much as glanced at, leaving me here lonely and bored and without anypony special and convinced you were going to show up here again married or something!"

He blinked. Then his eyes narrowed and his voice lowered. "What would I know about the hard stuff when it comes to all of this? Think about that question very carefully, Princess Celestia."

She blinked then her eyes widened and she frowned. "Discord, I'm sorry, of course I know that you…but I…" She blushed again, her eyes going down. "This is very difficult for me…"

"Yes, if only you had a friend who knew you well enough to know that sometimes you need to be egged on a bit before you'll admit the truth to yourself about things that bother you. Otherwise you'll fill every moment with stuffy silence or polite phrases or fretting over other people's problems instead of your own." Discord's look went dry.

"Oh… I… " Celestia looked up again, frowning more. "But…I already told you that my feelings for you are different now…and that I want something different between us—something more than friendship. So why push so hard, Discord? What else do you want me to say?"

His tone became firm again. "I'm pushing so hard because all you did was admit that you finally can't pretend that how good we are as friends doesn't make you think we'd be good as something more. You're barely half way there with what you're 'trying to accomplish'! And all I want you to say is the clear, simple, truth! Be bold, Tia! Show me what you've got! Tell me just how deep this goes for you and then demand to know how deep this goes for me! Get to it already! Say it, Celestia! Don't just ask me on a date—tell me exactly how you feel! Confess!" His eyes glowed with passion.

She took a breath, looking right into those eyes with her own eyes full of passion as well. "I like you, Discord! I care for you! Crazy, confusing, chaotic you! I kept looking for something, but it's you! I kept feeling things I couldn't understand until I realized they were all about you! You mean so much to me. I've never cared about anyone the way I care about you! I missed you. And I need to know, did you miss me too?" His words from his return; she said them without even thinking. And then, her eyes shining now, she finished, "Do you still love me, Discord? Because I think my heart's broken without yours."

They were so close. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Tia…"

She waited…

Then…

 _SPLAT!_

Discord's tail snuck up from behind him, grabbed a piece of cake from the table, and smooshed it right into her face.

Celestia blinked in confusion, face covered in vanilla frosting and bits of chocolate crumb.

The chaos master smiled. "I thought you could use some cake. Oh and also this…"

Then Discord closed his eyes and kissed her on her cake-covered mouth.

Celestia felt him about to pull back; she quickly closed her eyes, reached up a hoof and kept him pulled in. He stayed and soon put his paw in her mane to do the same for her.

They separated after a lengthy embrace to catch their breaths. Suddenly Celestia giggled and Discord chuckled and soon they were laughing together. Then Celestia magically threw the second strike: a dish of steamed carrots right onto Discord's head! Discord threw a tray of daisy finger sandwiches at her. Instantly, the two of them began a glorious food fight together, flinging every dish on the table at one another, magically creating extra food to toss around from the ground as well as the air, and even chasing each other around the table a few times, laughing until they could barely breathe.

It took them quite a while to settle down. By then, of course, the dining room was covered in a glorious tapestry of stains. But the pair managed to find a clean area against the wall beneath a window to sit side-by-side and rest for a moment (and to wipe most of the food off of their coats).

With a final breath out, still smiling, Celestia glanced at Discord. "Discord…I take it all this means that you still feel…about me…" She blushed a little.

"Tia…" Discord smiled and blushed a little too; "first of all, if you haven't figured out the answer to that by now, I'm afraid there's no help for you at all romantically." They shared a small laugh. Discord went on. "And second of all…I'm sorry I pushed you so much." He swallowed. "I put my feelings for you behind me a while ago, but it was hard. I did it though because I care about our friendship, and for all I knew maybe I would meet someone else special to me one day. No one never felt right though…not the way you've always felt right to me." He sighed. "So I started a fight because I wanted to be sure the way you say you feel about me now is…very deep. And that the response you wanted from me was that I felt very deeply too." He blushed. "I know there are no guarantees about us working out. But I needed to know we're both trying from the same place."

"Don't apologize." Celestia's smile warmed. "Discord, that's exactly what I want—to be sure we're both looking for the same thing together. I understand why you'd be worried about our feelings for each other being out of balance. She considered then smiled more. "Discord, let me show you something."

He nodded, an eyebrow raised.

Her horn glowed; suddenly a small wooden chest appeared floating in the air. "Every flower you've ever given me, I've kept them." She opened the chest: inside were dozens of blossoms. "They're special memories to me. Each gala, each School Prom, birthday, or sad moment when you gave me one to make me happy: I cherish them all." She sighed and looked to him. "I've known since the start of our friendship that you were very special to me, Discord. It just took all the experiences we've had since then to make me realize what our relationship means to me." She blushed more. "And I've spent quite a few evenings gazing at them, trying to figure our what our experiences have meant to you."

"I see." Discord blushed now too…and smiled a little. "Then in that case, would you like to add your new flower to the chest, Darling Celestia?"

A warm pulse went through Celestia's heart at the gentle question, and especially at that phrase…Darling Celestia. She hadn't thought she'd ever hear it from him again. The sun princess nodded. "Yes, I'd like that very much." She gazed at the white rose as, with a snap of his fingers, Discord made it float over to them. "Discord, it's very beautiful but…why white?" She raised an eyebrow. "Everything you make is usually so colorful."

"Everything I make usually comes with a clear sense of what its purpose will be," he explained, making the flower pause between them. "But I didn't know what was going to happen between us today, so I went with white: a clean slate. Though I had to add at least some flair to it—it glows in the dark." He snapped, the lights went out, and the flower glowed with flashing white lights. As Celestia giggled, he snapped again to bring the lights back. His eyes hazed and his grin picked up on one side as he went on. "And besides, the flower does suit you—your coat's white, after all. You glow with freshness and light and potential, like a prism capable of reflecting all the colors of chaos." He snapped to float the flower into the chest and chuckled. "By the way, if you hording my flowers and me gushing mushy observations like that about you isn't proof that romance has been on both of our minds for a while, then I don't know what is. I just wish you had told me sooner, Tia…" his voice softened as he tilted his head slightly, "All you would have had to do is send me one note, and I would have come back from my vacation early in a literal flash to talk. You're my dear friend after all."

She nodded. "I know, Discord. I just…wasn't ready to say the words until today, to myself or to you. But I'm so happy I got to say them to you in person instead. Sending a letter today and waiting for a reply would have been torture. And besides…I spent the better part of this morning trying to write you letters, but they came out pretty terribly." Her horn glowed and suddenly dozens and dozens of crumpled up scrolls appeared on the floor around them. "Before I knew you were coming back early, I tried for hours this morning to find the right words to tell you the truth." She shrugged sheepishly.

The chaos master looked with wide eyes at the letters. "Can I read one?" he suddenly asked.

Celestia turned scarlet in surprise.

"Please?" He noticed and gave her a little humble shrug and a sheepish smile.

The sun princess sighed. "One." She swallowed. "But please don't ever share it with anyone."

"You have my word, dear lady," the chaos master replied as he snapped up a pair of reading glasses, selected a scroll, uncrumpled it, and read. A few moments later, he glanced up with a grin and a blush. "You really think my teaching outfit is that cute?"

Celestia let out a small giggle as she brought a hoof to her forehead. "Yes. Actually I do." She gazed up into his eyes and shifted closer. "And I'm happy to let you know it, Discord." She made the letters disappear. "And I'm happy you're back, Discord. I feel better now."

"I feel pretty good too, Tia." He smiled softly and touched his paw to her hoof on the floor.

When she responded by gently resting her head against his shoulder, the chaos master felt an explosion of emotion go off inside of him the likes of which he hadn't indulged in for a very long time.

Celestia let out a sigh and laughed softly. "Do you remember the time I got worked up about meeting that charming new Mexicolt ambassador? I spent all day showing him around Canterlot, trying to flirt, preparing to ask him if I could visit him soon…and then he said yes, his wife and children would love to meet me. I felt so stupid. Luckily I don't think he noticed how attracted I was to him, but still it was embarrassing. Then I told Luna and she told you, so you came over to cheer me up."

Discord nodded. "Yes. I made us churros and tried to teach you to ride a unicycle." They laughed; his fingers grazed her hoof gently. "Do you remember when Fluttershy went out on that Hearts and Hooves Day date with Bulk Biceps, and I was a nervous wreck thinking about her being a nervous wreck? So I went to the restaurant to keep an eye on them, and you joined me to keep an eye on me and make sure I didn't do anything ridiculous."

"Oh yes." Celestia nodded. "We were both disguised as other ponies, and after forty-five minutes of amusing panic and feverish despair about her suddenly being all grown up and getting married and having foals and not needing you anymore, you finally calmed down and agreed with me that there was nothing to worry about, for the date or the future or for Fluttershy in general. Then Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps left to walk home, and we stayed behind and had sparkling cider with cake and danced."

Discord laughed. "Then there was the time before I started teaching when you asked me to help you give a lecture at the Unicorn School because you were so nervous about the other teachers and the students and I all getting used to each other. The topic was early Equestrian history: you and I lasted about five minutes with the boring historical rundown, and then we ended up putting on a hilarious full-chaos reenactment of our first battle as a demonstration. As soon as I heard those kids laughing and the other teachers too, I knew I belonged there. "

She laughed too. "And let's not forget the time just last year when you wrote me to come bail you and Spike out of a misunderstanding in the dragon lands and begged me never to tell Twilight."

He snorted. "In our defense, Spike and I had a lot of fun on that trip—it wasn't _entirely_ our fault that we got into a misunderstanding that even Lord Ember couldn't sort out for us without some extra diplomatic help." He grinned as he went on. "And once Spike and I were okay, you stuck around there with us to have some fun yourself and made quite the impression. If you were a few hundred feet taller I think the former dragon lord might actually have been interested in courting you."

"I think you're all the dragon I can handle…" She moved a little closer so that her hip brushed his dragon leg on the floor.

Discord blushed thoroughly, his eyes wide.

"…And I'd like to see more of you," Celestia added, smiling a little sheepishly, her head still nuzzled against his shoulder.

Discord blinked, opened his mouth, then tilted his head and finally found words. "Did you just…ask me out AND make a pass at me at the same time?"

The sun princess blushed but only smiled more. "I've gotten a little bolder over time with how I make advances. And talking to Cadance today only encouraged me more."

The chaos master grinned. "I think I could get used to this. And since you're the one doing the asking out again, where shall we go and when?"

Celestia considered. "Discord, I think you and I need more than just an evening's date to work out our new situation. We've been apart a few months, and this is a big change for both of us…" She shrugged. "Earlier, you suggested we take one of our friendly trips together for fun. Why don't we take one of those but have it be a romantic trip? Sort of an extended date? We do still have a few days before school opens."

"You want to run off with me for days on a date?" He tilted his head.

"I want to give us both enough time to get used to being together in a different way," she replied softly, then swallowed and added, "And I want to…better understand your feelings for me and how they didn't change."

Discord nodded. "Yes, well…now that you mention it, I might like some time to get a better idea of how exactly your feelings have been progressing and what you see for both of us in the future. And to see how this works out—us, actually dating." He swallowed

"To see how we work…" The sun princess nodded. "I understand."

The chaos master nodded too. Then he chuckled low. "And perhaps the kingdom _is_ due for a good romantic scandal."

She rolled her eyes and laughed too.

Discord held up his fingers to snap. "So, an extended date it is then. Where would you like to go? The coast? San Franciscolt is lovely this time of year. Some place exotic? The sandstorm season isn't due in Saddle Arabia for at least another month, and they have the best falafel. Paris Prance? We could look up Cher Rouge. Horseshoe Bay? I could teach you wind surfing…." He was grinning more and more.

There was a little sparkle in Celestia's eye. "Actually I have a different idea. But I want it to be a surprise. Why don't you meet me here tomorrow night after sunset, and I'll take us both there."

"Ooo, a surprise date!" Discord clapped his paw and claw together. "It's a deal, Tia. I'm very intrigued."

She smiled more. "I really think you'll enjoy it, Discord."

He nodded…and then his smile grew. "Well, now that we've settled plans for our next date, how shall we finish this one?" He glanced out at the food-covered dining room. "This has been one of the best dates I've ever had by the way, truly and utterly and spontaneously chaotic."

Celestia laughed softly, looking to the food and then back to him. "It's been the most fun date I can recall." She sighed and shrugged as he glanced back at him. "Well, I suppose finishing dinner's out, all things considered."

"Oh, we were past attempting dinner before this date officially went off the rails." He chuckled, his voice lower as he turned a little more toward her. "Now then, help me remember. What were we doing just before the food fight started?"

She considered. "We…" his tail tuft came up to brush back her crystal braid and let both of her eyes show. "We…" She looked up into his eyes. "Oh." Her blush deepened. "We were…" The two of them shouting until they had half crawled across the table to hold each other and… "Discord…" she whispered, blushing shyly, her purple eyes wide.

"If you're up for it, we could pick up where we left off," he offered with a special grin. "Besides, every date should end with a goodnight kiss in my opinion." Before she could say more, he reached up with his paw to lightly cup her chin. His thumb grazed her lip to move away some icing. "And it might be nice to try it without the cake this time." His eyes narrowed.

"A-And without the table between us..." Celestia felt warm enough to burst. Her chest was just brushing his, and she wondered if he could feel her heart hammering…

He turned rosy, his smile and gaze warming even more. " _Nothing_ should ever be between us, my princess…" left him in a whisper as he leaned in.

With a shallow breath, Celestia closed her eyes and tilted her head as their lips nearly met…

…When suddenly a very distinct bang, squeal, and sounds of hushing met their ears.

Celestia and Discord paused; their eyes opened again.

Discord glanced at the door with an eyebrow raised, then smiled and turned to Celestia again, whispering. "It seems we have company."

She nodded, smiling a little too despite her ruby blushing. "We should have guessed."

"Probably 'the children' checking up on us. Never a dull moment." He chuckled.

A sudden giggle escaped Celestia. "I wouldn't be surprised."

He raised her hoof. "Shall we save this moment for the next time we're alone, Darling Celestia?"

She nodded. "Yes. That would be lovely. But you still deserve a kiss goodnight, Discord." Blushing, she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He grinned and chuckled. "As do you, my lady." Blushing, he leaned down and kissed her hoof.

They shared a smile.

And then at the sound of more stifled whispering and giggling Discord sighed. "What do you say you and I reset the table and invite them in to dinner with us, hmm?"

"Wonderful idea, Discord. " Celestia nodded as she stood up.

Discord held up his paw and raised his voice in the direction of the door. "Okay, okay—everyone who's spying, get on in here." He snapped; the dining room door disappeared, and instantly over half a dozen ponies and a baby dragon to come tumbling into the room on top of each other.

"Discord!" Luna pouted, trying to stand. "Honestly!"

"Discord, I'm really sorry!" Fluttershy gasped as she stood up. "We didn't mean to spy. Luna and I were just worried about you and Celestia, and then suddenly we turned around, well…" She glanced back at the rest of their friends.

Pinkie Pie bounced up with a grin. "I came here because my Pinkie Sense was going off like crazy—practically a doozy! And my doozies usually mean Princess Celestia, so I decided I needed to check it out a.s.a.p.!"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash shook out her wings and flew up, "and I saw her bouncing along and asked if she wanted to go pranking, and she said no and told me about the doozy. So I decided to come along."

"Yup." Applejack stood up and put her hat back on her head. "And then I saw them heading past my house toward the train station, And when they told me about Canterlot and the princess, I told them Fluttershy was already there so maybe the doozy had something to do with her too—she asked me this morning to tend to giving her critters lunch while she was gone. So we all got on the train to Canterlot."

Rarity cleared her throat as she straightened her mane. "And then I saw them walking through the streets here—I was visiting the Canterlot Branch of the boutique, you know. And when they said they were going to the castle, of course I followed along."

Twilight stood with an awkward smile. "And then they all ran into me at the castle gate with Spike. I wanted to stop by today to go over my first guest lecture of the year for the School for Gifted Unicorns, Celestia."

Spike cleared his throat. "And I came along because I wanted to say hi to you, Discord, now that you're back." He shrugged, blushing. "Sorry about all of this."

"Yes," Luna smiled cheekily, "our apologies, and we'll all just head out now if you'd like to return to your fraternizing. Of course I don't mind adding a few nightly touches first." Her horn glowed, and suddenly the dining room lights dimmed, the curtains parted to reveal the light of sunset and the silvery moon rising high, and candles lit along the walls of the room. "I'd clean up the food as well, but somehow I think you two actually find the chaos of it a little enticing." She giggled as the girls blushed and looked on with small smiles, and Spike rolled his eyes and smacked his claw to his forehead.

Discord and Celestia blushed and shifted a little apart but smiled too.

"Very funny," the chaos master replied as he snapped the room back to its normal lighting and ambiance. "So yes, as confirmation, Celestia and I _finally_ seem to be over the moon for each other. Tia and I have decided to count this date as sort of a practice one though. We'll be taking the full plunge into exploring a wacky relationship starting tomorrow night with a little vacation together. Don't wait up." He chuckled.

Celestia smiled more and gave him a nudge as she used her magic to clean up the two of them. "Yes, we're going to take a few days off together to discuss some long overdue personal subjects. But for now as long as you're all hear and as long as Discord and I did more fighting with our food than eating it, we thought we all might have dinner together. It would be a very nice way to welcome Discord home properly, don't you think?"

"Thanks, Celestia!" Twilight shrugged sheepishly. "And sorry again about interrupting you two."

"It'd be great to hear about your summer trip, Discord!" Spike smiled. "I want to know everything. And sorry again for letting the girls cramp your style."

"Awesome, I could totally go for some adventure stories!" Rainbow Dash nodded. "And it's about time you two got together," she added with a smirk.

"And I reckon I could go for some dinner. Thank you kindly." Applejack tipped her hat. "And congratulations on your new courtship."

"Who could turn down a formal invitation to dine with friends?" Rarity beamed. "And also, well…" her eyes brightened and she clapped her hooves together, "I'm ecstatic to be here for the blossoming of a new royal romance!"

"I'm just sorry we didn't get to be part of the food fight though, it looked super exciting!" Pinkie Pie bounced again. "And congratulations on dating, I think you two will be a super fun couple!"

As the girls and Spike all took their seats, Luna and Fluttershy approached Discord and Celestia.

Luna smiled. "A little trip together? I'm glad, I think it will do you both well. I shall be happy to attend to your duties around the castle in your absence, sister."

Celestia nodded. "Thank you, Luna." She came forward and laid a leg over her sister for a hug.

Fluttershy approached Discord, looking up at him. "And I can take care of your dust bunnies at your cottage for a few more days just like I did while you were away, Discord."

He smiled down at her. "Thank you, dear Fluttershy."

She nodded then put a foreleg around him in a hug. "Have a wonderful time on your trip, Discord."

Luna smiled as she came forward and put a foreleg over her sister in a hug as well. "And you have a wonderful time too, sister."

The four of them separated, sharing smiles.

Then Discord cleared his throat and turned to Celestia, blushing slightly. "Well, then, Tia, shall I take care of whipping up the dessert and you take care of the main course?" He held up his fingers to snap.

Celestia nodded as her horn started to glow. "I think that'll be perfect, Discord." A burst of magic left her, and suddenly the table was set with ten place settings and trays of daisy pizza with bowls of fresh apples. "I'm afraid I'm not too good at gourmet spells." She shrugged sheepishly.

"And I'm afraid I won't be much better—chaos and all," Discord added. "For dessert we'll be having my Celestia Specialty." He snapped to make a few silver trays appear with some very unusual looking cakes on them. "They're cakes but with the cake on the outside and the frosting on the inside." He leaned down close to Pinkie Pie. "The green and yellow one has jalapeno frosting. That's my Celestia _Pinkie Pie_ Speciality." He pulled back with a chuckle.

The girls and Spike instantly squealed with excitement and gratitude (Pinkie Pie in particular) at the sight of the delicious spread. They quickly took their seats and started serving themselves.

Luna gave another warm smile to her sister and Discord then nodded and took her place at the far head of the table.

Celestia sat at the near head with Discord at the first seat to her right.

"All right then, everypony!" Discord began, snapping up some glasses of chocolate milk for everyone (as Celestia made them all glasses of cider as well). "Not only do I want to share my adventures from my summer abroad but I want to hear all of yours from you're summer around here! Let's get reacquainted ladies, because I think I've actually missed your shenanigans these last three months almost as much as I'm sure you've missed mine."

Talking and laughter filled the room as the girls started to eat and prepared to share stories.

Meanwhile, sitting beside each other, Celestia and Discord watched their friends in amusement and joined in the conversation quickly too, acting just as friendly and casual together as ever.

But, as Luna noticed when she dropped her napkin and ducked down to pick it up, beneath the table their tails were curled together rather intimately. What their extended date would bring them to beyond such actions, she could only imagine.

* * *

 _I've searched all night and all the day_

 _To see if I can recreate_

 _The love we had—_

 _Oh what a waste._

 _I'm not looking for new love_

 _You were all I needed…_

 _I'm never going back again,_

 _Never going back again._

 _~"New Love (Acoustic)" by Ashleigh Ball—Hey Ocean!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thank you all again for reading! This story will be much shorter than MCNE (maybe 6-8 chapters) and most of the chapters will be like half this size-this one just ended up so long because there was so much ground to cover :twilightblush: The pace will be very quick though and it'll almost entirely focus on the few days Celestia and Discord will spend together on their extended date (followed by a glimpse into their future). Rated Teen for excessive kisses, snuggling, flirting, and semi-risque jokes by Cadance, Discord, Celestia, and whoever else feels like getting in a few cheeky comments lol.

I can't say when the next chapter will be up (I'm in the middle of a big project) but I'll do my best :)

~Azure129


	2. If You Can't Stand the Heat

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Here you go, the next chapter of the sequel ^_^ I hope you all enjoy it, and sorry for the delay!

 **The Most Chaotic Date Ever!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **If You Can't Stand the Heat…**

* * *

Celestia gazed at the clouds above her. The pegasi didn't control the weather out here over the Everfree Forest, so the white billowy masses were free to take whatever shapes they could manage. Naturally, they were the most excellent clouds for cloud gazing. Of course, the only way to see these free-spirited clouds was to be _above_ the forest canopy…which was where Celestia and Discord resided now. The two friends were lying on their backs with their heads together atop a large pink cotton candy cloud (and with a lot of extra pink cloud around Celestia to help keep her steady in her reclined position).

Spending time together in this place had become a favorite private pastime of the sun princess and the chaos master, though a rare one. It was a tradition only used for when they needed to talk about very important, very private things—things that might be easier to share with a friend while gazing up at the sky instead of having to make direct eye contact.

So, to begin their date, the sun princess had taken the chaos master here. And then Celestia had calmly and directly explained to Discord everything about the recent strength of her feelings and her sleepless nights and how she had come to realize there was no other explanation than the fact that she wanted to be more than his friend. And after a moment of silence and a swallow he had quietly replied, "Oh, I see…"

Ever since then, there had just been quiet lingering between the pair. By now, Celestia was fighting the compulsion to voice even more of the growing thoughts tumbling around in her mind. But her nerves got the better of her, and so instead she just continued to bite her lip as she patiently let Discord take his time to respond further…and as she tried to ignore how all of the clouds above her looked almost like draconequus different pieces to her today. She could even swear there was a beard-shaped cloud moving into view now. The sun princess let out a small sigh, her look growing dry.

Luckily, with a sudden breath, Discord finally broke the silence for her (and brought her attention away from the teasing, wild clouds). "I think about you a lot too, Tia. Actually…I'm really glad you suggested coming out here for one of our cloud talks to start our date. These times, when it's just you and I together…I feel like…"

He stopped, and there was a shy tone in his voice—a tone he only got when admitting something personal and embarrassing and 'mushy' as he liked to call it.

"Remember," Celestia urged softly, "you can say anything during cloud talks. And no one ever has to know."

He took another deep breath. "When it's just you and I together, part of me feels like…I'm home. You know, the part of me that's my heart," he finally finished in a voice that sounded like a stubborn colt admitting a crush on a little filly.

Celestia had to laugh softly. "Oh, Discord…"

"I thought the ground rules made teasing explicitly forbidden during cloud talks," the chaos master mumbled dryly. "And that 'Oh Discord' sounded dangerously close to breaking that rule."

The sun princess's smile only grew. "Discord, can I tell you something?"

"Another ground rule about cloud talks—we can both freely pick the topics…except, of course, for our traditional understood avoidance of romantic ones. But I suppose that restriction is almost ready to be overturned, in which case fire away about whatever's on your mind, Tia." Despite the stubbornness of his words, she could hear some of the smile returning to Discord's voice.

Celestia's eyes hazed. "When I saw Cadance yesterday, she asked me what it felt like to kiss you, and I told her it felt like coming home."

"Seriously?" left Discord with a light crack to his voice.

Celestia laughed softly. "Yes, very seriously." Then she let out a deep breath. "And you're right; talks like these feel like coming home too."

"Hmm…then we should do them more often. Especially if now we're going to be, well…you know, whatever we'll be at the end of this date." He swallowed. "Whether that's friends or…definitely more than friends."

Celestia swallowed too as she recalled their conversation from the other day in the castle when they had been planning this date. They were going to go off together 'just to see' how they worked. No guarantees. But she knew now they were both hoping for more than friendship, and the notion brightened her spirits again. "No matter what though, we'll always have cloud talks," she whispered back to him.

"Yes, and we'll always have each other…or something mushy like that," Discord whispered as well.

Celestia smiled and knew he must be smiling too.

"So," Discord went on, his tone resuming some of its usual sarcasm and wit, "is the surprise about where we're going on our date that you're going to keep us up here bonding over the Everfree Forest for three days? Personally, I'm okay with that if you are—plenty of fresh air, loads of cotton candy to live off of, charming company…but I have a feeling you intended something a little more interactive for our time together. Though I completely agree a cloud talk was a necessary starting point: subjects that are serious enough for them don't pop up often. "

Celestia nodded. "You're right, it _has_ been a while since we've had one. The last time I suggested a get-together like this was—"

"…Was when you had that Daybreaker experience in Starlight's dream…" Discord finished for her. "And you wanted to talk to someone you trusted—and someone who would never be afraid of you—about your fear of ever losing your way." He sighed with a light chuckle. "Personally, I still stand by my final opinion on the matter: evil you is kind of cute, but either way I'd never let you fall apart like that. I know what it's like, I know the signs, and I'd let you know if I ever sensed anything bad about your magic. And I'd do anything to help you, no matter what. But just the idea that our friendship is so strong is probably enough of a sugar-coated thought to keep you out of any danger in the first place."

Celestia's smile was full now as she continued looking at the clouds, finally not trying to ignore how much draconequus her enamored imagination could see in their shapes. "I still can't believe you convinced me to dress up as Daybreaker for Nightmare Night that year."

"And I can't believe you got me to cover myself in powdered sugar and go as 'Statue Me', but, well, we do bring out odd sides to each other," Discord replied, a grin in his voice.

Celestia chuckled softly, then took another deep breath as she settled more against their cloud. "And the last time _you_ called one of these cloud meetings together was when you were offered that job teaching for a year in Saddle Arabia at the National University by Jasmine Flower. And you thought you should let me know even though you said you'd never take the job." She swallowed.

"Yeah." He sighed. "And I, um…I know we never talked about it explicitly of course since it would have counted as sharing about our romantic lives, but Jasmine extending that offer to me wasn't just about letting me have a chance at a new job. We only saw each other whenever she visited Equestria, so we never got the chance to try a relationship, but she wanted to progress things by having me come to Saddle Arabia for a bit."

"Yes, I thought so." Celestia only managed to maintain a small smile. "I really couldn't have blamed you if you went, Discord. Not only was it a great teaching opportunity, but Jasmine Flower was the first mare you ever went out with after you and I decided to just be friends: she's probably very special to you. And I'm sure there have been quite a few other mares who were special to you."

" _You're_ most special of all though…"

The words sent a warm pulse through Celestia's heart and made her smile complete again.

Discord went on, his voice deep and serious. "How could my feelings for you ever fade, Tia? Every time I look at you or talk to you or think about you, all of me knows the truth—you're more to me than a friend." He cleared his throat. "If I ever did make you jealous by always saying how much I was dating, I never meant to. But if it helps to know, I could never feel a romantic future with anyone else as much as you. You're the lady who makes me happiest: dating so much only showed me more and more how true that fact was." He sighed, his tone going dry. "Yikes, it really is a good thing cloud talks don't involve eye contact: I'd never get all those sappy, considerate words out otherwise."

A giggle left Celestia, her eyes still gazing at the draconequus-like clouds. "Well, I'm glad you were able to say all those words to me. And yes, I've been jealous, Discord. But as long as you were happy, I could be happy. Though I'll admit it's nice to know that I'm the one who makes you happiest."

"Yeah, I figured you'd like that." A small laugh left him too. "So…now we come to the fun part of cloud talk…" Celestia raised an eyebrow as he continued with, "We talk about the fact that you admitted I've been in your dreams."

Celestia blushed and cleared her throat. "I-I just said you were in the one dream."

"Yes," he went on, his tone dripping with pride, "but you didn't sound surprised about my presence. And you did mention having some trouble sleeping for a while lately. And now I know I'm on your mind enough that you like to ogle me in my teacher outfit during school hours. So you _must_ have dreamed of me before." He chuckled. "All of which leads us the big question: does Luna ever bug you about those dreams since you're sisters or does she totally leave them to you like she does with mine? Just curious."

Celestia let out a deep breath but couldn't help still smiling a little. "She only 'bugged' me about the first one I ever had—after she admitted to spying on that one, I asked her not to go near any others, and she hasn't ever since."

"Hmm," he yawned, "so when was that first dream? It doesn't sound like you really admitted your feelings to yourself til recently, so I'm guessing…maybe three months ago, around when I left?"

"The first one was during the night after our first gala actually." Celestia grinned at the stunned silence that met her ears at this admission. "I told you, Discord," she went on softly, "there's always been a special feeling inside of me for you. It was just complicated for me to accept it. I was scared and worried about liking you just because of how special your feelings for me made me feel. So I gave myself a chance to experience the romantic part of my life again as fully as possible for your sake and for mine; to see if my feelings for you changed and what they truly meant to me. I've never had a special friend like you before…and now I realize it's because you're more than a friend to me too." She closed her eyes. "I feel like there's something new and wonderful to discover in life when we're together." When her eyes opened she was blushing. "Do I sound as smitten as I think I do? Cadance says I tend to ramble about you… Luna agrees with her."

Discord coughed a few times. "Sorry, I'm just…I'm still processing the 'dreamed about you on Gala night' thing. I…wow…. And you've been falling for me all this time." His tone took on a warm, dreamy quality that Celestia still remembered vividly from their gala night when he had confessed to her during their final dance. She really hadn't heard him get that tone since, but it was too special ever to forget. "You definitely sound smitten by the way," he went on with a happy sigh. "And just to be clear before I let all of this go to my head, Cadance didn't zap you with a love spell or something just for fun, did she?"

"I can assure you she didn't," Celestia replied, trying not to laugh. "In fact, after our first gala and our princess sleepover, she informed me that her diabolical plan for you and I was that she wasn't going to lift a hoof to get us together. She wanted to make sure I knew that when I fell for you, it would be entirely my own doing. I'm afraid my heart's all yours for real, Discord."

The chaos master chuckled almost giddily. "In that case, want to bring this cloud talk to a close and resume eye contact? I already spent three months not gazing at your loveliness, and frankly it was far too long."

Her eyes hazed at the idea of getting to see her actual dear draconequus instead of just some clouds that looked vaguely like his many interesting (rather well-toned, rather ruggedly-fur-covered, rather cute) parts. ' _Oh dear, I really have fallen hard, haven't I? Somewhere I just know Cadance is sensing this and grinning away. I can only imagine the questions she'll have for me when I get home._ ' She nodded. "I'd like that very much, Discord. We have a lot to get to on our date anyway."

"I'm sure we do, Tia." He chuckled. "And in that case, hold on." He snapped.

Celestia anticipated disappearing in a quick burst of magic and reappearing sitting up the cloud or the forest floor with Discord. But she did not anticipate slowly dropping on her back through the pink surface of the cloud that held them. However, before she could call out or try to fly up, she found air and light again as her head and the rest of her came up on the other side of the cloud on her stomach. And there was Discord, likewise on his stomach and facing her. Meanwhile, the ground was 'above' them which meant they were now both lying on the underside of the cloud.

Her eyes met his, and her smile returned at the sight of Discord's own bright grin as he cooed to her with a chuckle, "We should meet like this more often—I love the way your mane looks sans gravity."

Celestia blinked then glanced up—her hair was flowing in a mountainous stack 'upward'. Her eyes came back to him and she chuckled too. "I could say the same thing about your beard."

Discord blinked and looked down—sure enough, his beard was flowing 'upward' along the side of his mouth. His eyes met hers again. "Well, enjoy it while it lasts, because we have a date to get to. Where to first, darling Celestia?"

"Oh, any number of places." She brought a hoof to her chin. "I thought we could have a lot of little adventures based on whatever we wanted to do together…"

"A chaotic game plan—I'm listening." He leaned closer, head resting on his paw.

"But I did have a base of operations in mind," the sun princess went on. "Somewhere nice and private we could go back to each day. Somewhere special to me. But it might be a little treacherous getting there. What do you say?"

The chaos master's eyes brightened with a determined smirk. "I say bring it on, Princess. I'll meet any challenge you can bring, not only because I'm the indomitable spirit of chaos but because I'm utterly determined as your date to show off all my natural prowess and skills to you." He shrugged with a proud smirk. "This is what you're going to be dealing with now, Tia. I hope you enjoy the fun."

"I'm looking forward to it very much, actually." Her eyes hazed a little. "And as your friend I'm determined as usual to make sure we have fun together and make good memories. And as your date, I'm determined to make sure that all of that fun also has a chance to become something romantic." With a swallow, she reached out and touched his paw. "This is what you're going to be dealing with now, Discord. I hope you enjoy the fun."

He blushed pink like a little colt for a moment, and Celestia held back the urge to giggle. Then when he started lightly stroking her hoof with his fingers, she held back the urge to sigh deeply and cuddle against him on their cloud.

"I could get used to this," he cooed in a low voice, his eyes hazed.

She swallowed, her voice light. "Me too…"

Discord took a deep breath. "Tia…remember yesterday in your dining room…you and I were interrupted right in the middle of something, so we decided to put it off until later?" His gaze shyly went down. "Well… _now's_ later you know…"

Celestia felt her heart beating in strange bursts of warmth as yesterday's feelings of curiosity and excitement and romance came over her again. She remembered him cupping her cheek in his paw, brushing cake crumbs from her lip with his finger, saying nothing should ever come between them. "Yes," she finally nodded, "now _is_ later, Discord."

The chaos master swallowed, and his eyes barely came up to hers. He looked so unsure yet so hopeful that it made all of the romantic giddiness possible bubble up inside of Celestia. She moved her head closer first, and then he seemed confident enough to do the same. Their eyes drifted shut as their mouths met.

For Celestia, sharing a kiss with someone tended to be a slightly awkward experience. There was always at least one little thing she wasn't sure about like when to start or how long to linger or if she was doing things correctly or what the other person would think afterward. But with Discord, now, here, upside down in their own world, none of those little doubts came up: the lips of the two friends simply melted together. Even as Discord's paw moved farther up her foreleg and Celestia's other foreleg shifted to touch his claw arm, everything felt right. And his fang angled so gently against her lip, fierce but never hurting her, as her wings rose slightly and her mane shifted to give them privacy. The sun princess realized she could have gotten lost with him and spent the next three days up here embracing together.

Suddenly, the tickle of Discord's floating beard against her nose snapped her out of the intoxicating daze of his kiss and made her giggle, effectively separating their lips. Celestia's eyes finally blinked open slightly as did Discord's, his breaths shallow. "Sorry," she whispered, blushing, "your beard tickled."

With a dazed grin, Discord chuckled softly. "If it's a bother, I'll consider trimming it, but only for you."

"No!" Celestia all but squeaked, then, realizing her tone, she cleared her throat and went on with a blush, "I mean, never change for me Discord, ever—I like you just the way you are. And I like your beard very…very much."'

Discord blinked, and the ends of his smile practically curled up to his ears. " _Oh Tia_ …" left him in a low grumble as he suddenly moved closer, mouth approaching hers again…ready to bring her back to that euphoric state of their intimacy. Ready to make her lose all sense of time and reason and hesitation. Ready to lead her into a beautiful place of feelings her heart had never known so well.

Celestia's mouth was already approaching his again…but then she hesitated and quickly blinked and pulled back with a dark blush and a loud clearing of her throat. "Erm…Discord, it's getting late and we should really get going so we can set up where we'll be spending the next few days. And then we can plan our first outing. Come on." She gave his cheek a brief kiss and then flew off of the cloud.

Behind her Discord blinked a few times to snap himself out of his daze. He blushed distinctly but then smiled sheepishly as he touched his cheek then finally nodded and flew after her. "Excellent point, Tia. And I really am excited to see where we're going. Would it help for me to snap us anywhere?"

"Nope." Celestia glanced at him as he flew up alongside her. "Where we're going is just up ahead actually." She gestured forward.

Discord glanced out that way and blinked.

In the distance ahead of them at the far edge of the Everfree Forest was none other then the abandoned castle of the two pony sisters.

"But…then how is it treacherous getting there?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you'll see…"

* * *

"Okay, admit it—you and your sister were _insane_ when you set up this place!"

"I liked to think of us as very young and free-spirited!"

"You made your home navigable via DEATH TRAPS!"

"We just added a little fun. Don't tell me the chaos master isn't up to it?"

Celestia glanced over her shoulder with a grin. Discord was currently sitting behind her on a rock slab while the two of them went rocketing down a stone luge waterslide through several shadowy levels of the interior walls of the old castle of the pony sisters.

Discord blinked and pouted. "Hey, I was fine with the trap doors and the paintings with secret holes for spying and even that hallway of fake severed pony heads—actually I was mildly impressed that you two got that creative and kooky with building this place." He shook his head. "But right now we're careening through dark catacombs with major drops on either side of us—and we're picking up speed! And even if I wanted to use magic to help us, I can barely see in here. I love mayhem more than anyone, Tia, I just don't want to spend the rest of our first date in intensive ca—ahh!" the chaos master yelled as the slab went off another jump, flew through the air, and landed on the next level of stone waterslide, now speeding along in another direction.

"Whoo hoo!" Celestia called out merrily, grinning as the slide accelerated even more. Her grin grew further as she felt Discord's hands suddenly gripping her shoulders snugly. She glanced over her shoulder to see his eyes wide. "Discord," she started softly as she reached up a hoof to put it on his hand, "it's safe—just trust me, all right?"

His eyes met hers, and then a small smile came back to his own features. "I do. Always."

She nodded. "Then hold on tight—we're almost there." She gestured forward to the end of the luge suddenly looming through the shadows…which would seemingly jettison them off into black nothingness.

Discord's eyes widened at the sight. "Fine, but I'm buckling you in!"

His tail suddenly encircled both of them, which gave Celestia a warm feeling inside, though her attention quickly focused on the final jump. "Ready…set…" Suddenly they flew off the edge and went airborne.

"Sweet chaos!" Discord yelled.

"Whoo!" Celestia cried out with delight.

They flew through the darkness…and directly into a stone wall! But as they hit, the seemingly solid barrier suddenly flipped them through to a cozy room on the other side then sealed up again behind them.

The two friends landed in a heap on the floor, tangled up together.

Celestia laughed as she raised her head. "Oh that was wonderful! I haven't done that in ages! You need a partner for it to really get the slide going fast enough for the jumps, but I usually just visit here alone. That was so much better than teleporting though!"

"Well, next time we're wearing helmets but otherwise…yeah, I guess that was sort of fun." Discord finally started chuckling as he raised his head too. "Oh you are a wild one, Tia. Absolutely." He gazed down at her.

She gazed back up at him. "Well, the luge through the castle walls was Luna's idea, but the jumps and secret wall at the end were mine."

"The most thrilling parts from the most thrilling woman. Of course." He winked.

She laughed softly, her eyes hazing a little. "Flirting already, Discord? You really are taking this date seriously."

"You have no idea." He let out a sigh, sitting up a little more as he leaned over her. "By the way, this date has just started and we've already managed to fall on top of each other. Really now, Tia, what cliché date thing is next? Shall we get locked in the same room for hours, accidentally get hoof-cuffed together, start to finish each other's…?" He held off on the obvious last word, clearly waiting for her to take over.

Celestia giggled. "Sentences…?" she replied.

"I was going to say 'songs' since I like your singing so much, and since you and I really do need to do a duet one of these days, but I'll accept 'sentences' for now." He chuckled. "And as for the other things…"

"And as for the other things," Celestia went on, "I'm not sure if a date between the two of us could stand being intense enough to include all of that." The sun princess rolled her eyes as she blushed.

"Either way, we're off to a good start here…" And though Discord's voice had a playful tone, she could see the blush and shy glance down he gave: they really were all tangled up together. For a moment, Celestia had a brief mental flash to Cadance's letter of advice for her and Discord from so long ago: specifically the pages with diagrams for the best way for a four-legged pony and a two legged draconequus to embrace.

The sun princess finally swallowed. "Well, um… 'here' this is just a pit stop, like I said. A place to come back to each night. I'll, um…I'll get up and give you the grand tour." She shifted away from him and got herself sitting.

Discord floated up with a nod as he cleared his throat. "Yes, I was wondering exactly what part of your old castle this…was…" He had finally looked around enough for his eyes to take in their location: a large room with windows overlooking a small balcony, a cozy armchair and rug by the fireplace, a few bookcases filled with old volumes, some shelves full of knick knacks and, on the walls were paintings of a very young Celestia and Luna set over a door in the corner…

"This is my old room—well, part of my old room. I used to call it my parlor," Celestia explained, glancing around. "My actual bedroom is through the door in the corner, but it's very big and formal and stuffy. Since this room is brighter and smaller, I cleaned it up on my own a while ago. I visit here sometimes to relax and reminisce, so I thought we could camp out here." She used her magic to create two 'beds' made of large stuffed cushions with colorful pillows, a pink blanket for her and a blue and pink checkerboard blanket for Discord. "We can sleep here, eat here…" She used her magic to turn an end table into a larger table with two chairs and candles, "and just come back here to relax and talk." She used her magic to take down a few board games from her shelf as well as a pack of cards. Then she turned to Discord with a smile. "What do you think? I figured this way we could still have privacy from everyone but we also wouldn't have to worry about anyone back home needing to get in contact with us in case of an emergency—we'll be right nearby after all."

He just floated there though, looking at her with wide yes and her head tilted. "So, we'll be sharing a room together for the three days?"

Celestia blinked and instantly felt her white features warm with red. "Oh, well, um…I thought it would be the best way to get to know each other and to catch up since we've been apart for so long." She quickly cleared her throat. "But if you'd be more comfortable with your own room, I could clear the dust out of my actual bedroom and one of us could go in there. It'll only take me a little while to get it done."

"No, no—this is fine, really," Discord quickly assured as he sat on the edge of his bed and shrugged 'casually'. "Kind of nice actually." He smiled a little, looking down. "I never, um…lived with a lady before, even if it's just for three days."

Celestia sat on the edge of her own bed, her head tilted. "But you lived with Twilight for a few months after our first gala, and sometimes you spend weekends at Fluttershy's—"

"I meant I never lived with a lady who was more than a friend—sharing a place and room and all that formal stuff," he clarified quickly, turning to her.

"Oh." She swallowed. "Really?"

Discord shrugged as he gave a single nod. "I was never much of the settling down type…" he blushed a little and added, "you know, in the past."

Celestia looked down, still blushing slightly, then smiled a little. "Come to think of it, I've never lived with a gentlepony before…one who was more than a friend, I mean, since the guards and stewards who live in the castle wouldn't really count."

Discord's usual warm grin returned. "Well, we'll certainly be getting a crash course in becoming close during this date, won't we?"

"Yes." She nodded, smiling warmly too. "I'm looking forward to it a lot." She laughed softly. "I'll try not to wake you up in the morning when I go to raise the sun."

"And I'll try not to keep you up all night with my witty conversation and hilarious antics so that you don't end up too groggy to bring the day to everyone," he replied.

Celestia's gaze warmed. "Well then, we better get to the first adventure of our date so we have plenty of time to come back here and talk before bed."

"Excellent plan." Discord nodded, his fingers clasped together with a grin. "So then, where do you want to go?"

"I…" Celestia blinked. "Oh, I…" she raised an eyebrow to herself, "I…I guess I thought you would pick." She shrugged sheepishly.

Discord, however, just shook his head and wagged a finger. "Uh-uh-uh, I've been off doing all the adventures I want all summer while you've been stuck in that big drafty castle looking over everypony. _You_ pick our adventure: I insist."

She blushed a little and swallowed. "Discord, you're always better at coming up with adventures for us, you know that, and especially for something this big—"

"Tia," he interrupted gently, "my chaotic mind might dream up some of the most thrilling adventures, but you're the best of thinking of adventures _you want to go on_." He shrugged, grinning. "Come on: whatever you want to do, as long as we can do it together, I'm sure it'll be more than fit for a king of chaos and a princess of ponies."

"I…well…I appreciate the confidence, Discord." Celestia was blushing now and biting her lip. She took a deep breath and looked at him, making her smile bright. "Er…how about…lava surfing?"

"Lava surfing?" The chaos master raised an eyebrow so high it left his head.

"Yes, lava surfing: like the dragons do." Celestia nodded, glancing away. "I've always enjoyed lava—it's sort of like liquid sun. And it would be nice to travel out of Equestria. And it would be thrilling; definitely a challenge for a chaos king and a pony princess."

Discord's smile grew and he nodded. "Very well, lava surfing it is, Tia." He flexed his fingers and chuckled. "Lava—you never told me you liked lava or that you thought of it as liquid sun." He snapped up two stone 'surfboards' with a high wall in the front and low walls at the sides.

"Well, you _have_ been away for three months, visiting new places, new friends…new mares." She smirked a little as she used her magic to create two stone helmets for them.

"Only because I didn't know you were secretly pining away for me here at home…" He smirked back as he climbed onto his board and gestured for her to do the same with a sweeping motion of his arm. "And you still could have mentioned it in all the years of our friendship before then."

Celestia smiled a little more to herself as she climbed aboard her board and used her magic to place both of their helmets on their heads. "Maybe I just enjoy being a mysterious mare, Discord." She winked at him.

Discord raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

Celestia cleared her throat and powered her horn. "Shall we get going?"

He blinked a few times then smiled and nodded. "Oh…yes, of course." He usual playful grin returned as he held up the end of his tail to snap. "Lava surfing. Talk about a first date that hits the ground running." He snapped his tail, his board grew stone feet, then ran forward into a portal through which he disappeared.

Celestia giggling as he left, then bit her lip, took a deep breath, tightened her helmet, and disappeared in a flash of magic.

* * *

The happy couple hadn't needed long to find a volcano on the verge of erupting in the dragon lands. And once the initial blast had taken place, they teleported on their boards to the volcano's peak and started riding the currents down to the red hot lava lake below. As they neared the volcano's base and jettisoned off crags into the awaiting magma of a lava lake, they picked up speed from the flow and were now riding the crests of lava waves over the lake at full throttle.

"Celestia, you're brilliant!" Discord called out, riding over a flat rock sticking up through the 'lake' to get some air for a jump.

Celestia laughed, hooves on the edge of her board's rock shield as she flew along with her rainbow hair streaming in the air behind her. "I never realized it would feel like this! You know, I've wanted to lava surf ever since I was a filly and got to know about dragons as part of my royal duties!"

"So why didn't you ever try it?"

"Because recklessly riding waves of bright, hot molten rock didn't seem like a very royal thing to do—whoo!" she called out with a smile as she caught a large swell.

"And is it royal now?" Discord called out with a smirk.

"Who cares? I'm not on duty now—I'm on a date!" Her board rode the end of the swell to sail her right past Discord.

"Hey!" the chaos master called out. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I think I'm going to reach the rock valley at the end of the lava lake before you do!" Celestia grinned at him over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Discord angled his board, caught a couple small swells, got right near Celestia, then stuck his dragon leg in the lava and used it as a rudder to swerve around her.

"Hey!" she called out with a blink.

"What?" He glanced over his shoulder and shrugged. "I thought you liked my dragon leg." He stuck out his tongue then careened forward.

Celestia rolled her eyes and smirked, then shifted the board onto a fresh swell and ducked her head low to make her board more aerodynamic. She got right alongside him instantly.

"Hey," Discord raised an eyebrow at the sight of her, "how did you get so close so quickly?"

"Another big swell." She shrugged with a smug grin.

"But…the swells should only be getting smaller now that we're getting near to the end of the…lake." He turned his head and stopped talking, his eyes wide.

"Discord, what—" Celestia hadn't felt the tremors at first but now she heard the great boom—a fresh eruption and a big one. She quickly turned to see a cascade of fiery red lava pouring over the volcano's side and building into a huge new wave that was starting to approach: fast.

Her mouth fell open a little. "Discord, we should…" Then there was another loud sound, and Celestia looked forward to see that a rockslide caused by the volcano's tremors had cut off the flat stone edge of the lava lake and was sending large swells right toward them, ready to push them far away from safety. She gasped when her board wobbled as the currents of the lava started shifting them toward a large cliff wall instead…where the swiftly approaching lava tidal wave behind them would inevitably crash into herself and Discord in a matter of moments. Celestia blinked and tried to concentrate enough for a teleportation spell, but almost fell off of her board. "Oh!" She was half hanging off for just a moment until suddenly a strong arm pulled her away and she opened her eyes to see that she was beside Discord on his board now…with the rock wall of the cliff right ahead of them, and the lava wave behind now looming right above.

"Tia, hold on!"

"Discord…?" She blinked, blushing a little as he pulled her closer.

"Trust me." He winked at her then looked forward with a determined scowl just as the shadow of the lava tidal wave behind them started to loom over their heads.

Discord kicked his leg into a shifting swell of lava, got them airborne for a moment, then wrapped himself around her, jumped up from his board, and snapped his fingers.

Celestia saw a flash then felt softness as darkness took over.

* * *

The scent of something sweet and delicious met Celestia's nose and woke her up. She blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted to the dimness of wherever she was. "Discord?" His was the first name that came to mind.

"Tia…" she heard a gasp, "you're awake!"

And suddenly she was indeed wide-awake as a familiar set of strong arms wrapped her up in a tight hug. He pulled back, eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

She blinked a couple times then nodded. "Oh…yes, yes of course. I'm all right."

He let out a deep sigh and finally released her. "Wonderful." The chaos master cleared his throat and shrugged. "Sorry for the bumpy landing. I would have just snapped us back to the Everfree Forest, but there wasn't much time and I was afraid I might accidentally take some of the lava along with us. I hope you're okay with the alternative though." Discord gave a shrug, gesturing to what was around them.

Celestia eyed the location. It seemed like a cave but the walls were dark, and the floor looked white and felt so springy and…what smelled like cinnamon? She found the source to be at the mouth of the cave which was covered by a strange light brown door that looked like it had some…bites taken out of it?

Discord explained. "Smores cave: I snapped it up into the cliff and sealed us inside before the tidal wave hit. Marshmallow floor, chocolate walls, graham cracker door: you know, the basics. I figured it'd be appropriate considering all the heat we already have." He grabbed a large chunk of graham cracker beside him, scooped some (already toasted) marshmallow from the floor, and then let a blob of chocolate fall from the ceiling right on top. "Plus marshmallows always make a great landing pad," he added as he held out the smore to her.

Celestia took the snack from him, an eyebrow raised in wonder as she still looked around the cave. "You came up with all of this in the split second before the waves overtook us?"

"Hey, I don't call myself the chaos master for nothing." He smiled and scooped up some marshmallow on a graham cracker for himself and let a blob of chocolate fall on it as well. "Besides, I know we both like a snack after narrow misses with dangerous situations." He chuckled. "And, hey, we're still only on day one of our date, and now we've technically managed to get locked in the same room together. Next on the list of cliché shenanigans handcuffed—can't wait to see what wacky circumstances bring out that situation, huh?" He smirked playfully as he finished "But the most important thing for now as that we're all right."

Celestia tried to smile in return but her eyes fell a little instead. "Thank you for saving us, Discord. And for the snack."

"My pleasure, Tia." He finished a bite of his smore, still glancing at her as she continued to look down. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Celestia's brow furrowed. Then she frowned and she put down her smore for a moment. "I just…I didn't mean for us to end up in a dangerous situation. I wanted our date to be about doing something fun together and enjoying ourselves."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "Well, Tia, in lava surfing's defense, it _is_ an inherently dangerous activity. I think we both did quite well for our first time though. So what if there was a little hiccup at the end?"

She sighed. "I know, but you and I have already done adventures together that involve saving the world or each other or getting into risky situations for fun. I wanted an adventure that would give us time to go beyond that: something that would let us get close for our first date, something that would romantic in a special way…something that would let us both feel…feel…." She took a small bite of smore and shook her head as she tried to smile again. "Never mind, Discord. I know I'm not making much sense."

"Fortunately you're talking to the king of not making sense." He moved closer to her, an eyebrow raised, his tone gentle. "Tia, if you wanted a sentimental adventure like that, then why did you pick something as extreme as lava surfing?"

She blushed slightly. "I…I think didn't want you to be bored."

"What?"

"I don't know." She sighed deeply and brought a hoof to her head. "You see, this was why I thought you should pick what we were going to do: you would have picked something chaotic, and it would have been exciting, and you'd think _I_ was exciting…and chaotic…and you'd know that us being more than friends wouldn't have to change anything about our time together; that 'settling down' wouldn't mean _settling down._ " She laid her head against the marshmallow floor. "Cadance says I have a bad habit of getting myself very worked up about dates, and I think she's right. But still…" her eyes hesitantly shifted to him, "I wanted us to have a date that was chaotic and romantic and unforgettable all at once—the kind of date that would mean a lot to you just like our first gala." She blushed a little. "That night really could have been perfect if it hadn't taken me so long to realize that you…and I…"

"Now wait a minute, Celestia…" Discord had just been staring back at her with wide eyes, but now he lay down on the marshmallow floor with her. "First of all, no matter what happened that night, it was one of the best of my life: you became one of my dearest friends on that night. And no one needs to try and relive it in any way other than it was." His brow furrowed slightly. "And second, you're wrong about something: us being more than friends changes _everything_ about our time together. But not in big ways; in small ones. I already know there can still be excitement and fun and chaos even if it'll be a little different now. I already know _you_ can be exciting and fun and chaotic. And I could never ever be bored with you." He smiled a little. "We just went lava surfing—that's not boring. And now we're having a nice talk in a cave, and that's not boring either. And all of it is romantic and chaotic and fun and memorable. And I have no intention of letting you suffer through so many doubts again if I can help it. Okay?"

Blushing lightly, she nodded. "I know… Somehow I knew all of that already." She sighed deeply. "Cadance also says that the more I like a suitor, the more flustered I get and the more I overthink things. I think it's embarrassing, but she thinks it's adorable." She cracked a small smile.

"It kind of is," he added with a chuckle, then moved closer. "You really should have said something about all of your cute dating quirks during cloud talk time."

She smiled a little and shrugged. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice?"

"I notice everything about you," he replied with an extra grin.

Her smile grew.

"So, did you actually want to do lava surfing, or…"

"Yes." She nodded. "I wanted to, but maybe not at first. One day though… It really is something I wanted to try ever since I was young and I first saw the dragon lands and all the lava. I think the way Luna likes thunder and lightning is the way I like lava." She rolled her eyes but then smiled warmly as she went on. "But for our first outing…I probably would have just chosen a quiet trip to Rainbow Falls or gazing at the canyons in the buffalo lands just outside Appleoosa or, I don't know…"

"…A secret stroll through the Canterlot castle gardens—like the one we took during our first gala?" Discord suggested with a gentle smile.

"Yes!" Celestia smiled then blinked. " I mean, yes…" her gaze softened, "not to 'relive the moment right' or something, but just to enjoy being together in some place special to us—making new memories."

Discord nodded then sat up and held out a paw to her. "If you wanted to start simply like that for our date, it's okay." He smirked smugly. "We can start right here in this cozy cave actually. Just try to overlook the fluster my masculine charms create in you."

She chuckled lightly. "It'll be hard. You fluster me more than any suitor ever has."

His eyes brightened and Discord's smile became bright like a happy colt.

Celestia giggled at the sight and put her hoof in his paw to let him help her sit up but then winced and pulled back. "Ow!"

"Tia?" He blinked.

She removed her gold horseshoe to reveal that her hoof was a little red. She frowned. "This shoe must have gotten to close to the lava and the gold must have heated up. I didn't even notice until now. It's just a small burn though." Her cheeks flushed as Discord suddenly took her hoof delicately in both hands.

"Still, a cold compress couldn't hurt." He snapped to make a compress appear around her hoof secured with a bandage. "It's filled with frozen lemonade—great for burns and to drink later once it melts." He smiled. "We can give it a few minutes to take effect and then we can head back to the forest castle."

"Thank you, Discord." Her eyes met his, and she suddenly became very aware of their closeness and the dimness of this place and the touch of his fingertips. "I won't be worked up anymore about our date. I think it's all out of my system."

"Good." He lightly brushed his fingertips over her hoof, back and forth. "Then…maybe I won't be so worked up soon too."

She raised an eyebrow. "You? But…you've seemed so calm this whole time…"

"I'm a master of trickery." He smirked then looked down shyly. "How I'm worked up is a little different from how you're worked up. But in the interest of letting us have as much time as possible to be close and open with each other, I'll just explain everything to you instead of waiting for some dramatic time to reveal it all. Maybe tonight once we head back to your old castle? Just you and me and a cozy fire?"

Celestia swallowed, blushing warmly and hiding in her hair a little. "I'd like that."

He claw gently played over her hoof…then his paw moved away. She watched as he raised it, heading toward her shoulder, but paused for a moment.

"Discord?" she whispered softly.

He replied softly in return. "Under my thinking tree all that time ago, you said I shouldn't hold you because it would complicate things. Thinking too much about moments like that is part of how I'm worked up."

The sun princess could have laughed. She shifted closer so that her shoulder came up under his paw and replied simply, "I _want_ things to be complicated now." She heard him let out a deep sigh and saw him smile more in the dimness. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he leaned his head near her ear. Suddenly Celestia was very glad she had chosen lava surfing for their activity especially as she felt their hips touch and Discord's tail twist lightly through her own. Her ear shifted to his chest, and when she heard the funny fast rhythm of his heart, her own pulsed like mad. She had never simply touched someone so thoroughly—yet the closer they got, the more she wanted. And as she felt his paw start to shift across her back from one shoulder to the next beneath the cascade of her hair, she knew he wanted more too.

"Celestia, I…"

His voice was low and deep that it made her ears flick. "Yes, Discord?" left her almost breathlessly in a way she'd never spoken to anyone else before.

"I…"

There was no sense of time or day or night in this chaotic cave he had made for them. It was like sharing eternity together in a single moment.

"…I…"

She wondered if it would help him speak if she leaned up and kissed that silver-tongued mouth of his, but decided it might only make him more flustered. She would let him finish saying whatever was on his mind and then maybe in the heat of the moment she might give in and embrace his lips, probably still tasting of sweet marshmallow and chocolate and cinnamon. Silly chaos master…hiding from her heart in plain sight all this time… How had she resisted him for so many years?

She let her chest lightly brush his.

"I—" He held her more closely, and all of her feelings grew.

But suddenly there was a loud crash, and Discord's graham cracker cave door burst into crumbs and dust.

Celestia and Discord coughed and looked toward the entrance with wide eyes, where now in full of light and the sight of the sky stood the figure of Princess Ember.

" _Attention, trespassers!_ I mean…" Ember swallowed, lowering her voice slightly. "Hello, potential new friends. My dragons and I heard your activities in this area when we were flying by to observe the eruption. We saw you overtaken by a lava tidal wave and saw the magic that created this cave. So we came to help you…or whatever!" She pouted a little.

Celestia blinked. "Princess Ember!"

Discord grinned. "Oh, Ember, thank chaos—I thought there'd been another eruption or something. Nice chaotic knockdown of that door, by the way."

Ember blinked and tilted her head. "Discord? Princess Celestia? What are you two doing here?"

Celestia swallowed. "Oh, well, we were lava surfing. Heh…"

"Lava surfing?" Ember raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Dragons usually use that as a competitive form of battle. Are you two having a fight?"

"Form of competition? Fight?" Celestia blinked. "I didn't know…"

"We're not having a fight," Discord rolled his eyes to the side. "Celestia and I were just doing it to have fun…together…on our, um…well…"

"On our date," Celestia finished sheepishly, pressing her hoof a little more against Discord's claw.

Discord smiled warmly at her for a moment.

Then the two of them realized they were still wrapped up together and quickly separated, blushing and clearing their throats.

Ember watched them with wide eyes for a moment. "Ohhh…" she finally said in realization, "So it's like part of a pony courtship ritual?"

"In a way…" Celestia managed a small shrug.

"Well, yes, I suppose…" Discord twiddled his thumbs.

Ember turned around and called out of the mouth of the cave. "Hey guys!"

"Yeah?" a lot of dragon voices boomed back at her.

"It's okay, it's just Princess Celestia and Discord, and they weren't fighting—they were doing a courtship ritual!"

"Oh…!" all the voices answered back.

Discord blushed and rubbed the back of his neck while Celestia just brought a hoof to her forehead and sighed.

Ember turned back to them. "Are you two still in the middle of the courtship ritual or are you done now?"

"Erm, Done, for now," Discord quickly answered as Celestia nodded.

"Great." Ember smiled. "Well, then, want to come with us and maybe have something to eat? Spike taught me that offering meals is something friends do. Besides," she grinned at Discord, "I told you you're welcome here any time— _with a chaperone_. And it seems like this time you actually listened to me."

Discord sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ember, Ember, Ember…still not over me turning the lava into melted nacho cheese last time I passed by here, are you?"

"And Discord, still not over me beating you out in a fire breathing contest, are you?" She smirked.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at him. "You can breathe fire?"

He held up a finger. "Only after I've had five alarm jalapeno salsa." He grinned at Celestia. "I guess you're not the only one who still has some mysterious secrets to share, lava lover."

The sun princess blushed and tried not to smile too much…especially as she remembered the Ember was still watching (and that it sounded like a few dozen dragons were waiting for them just outside of Discord's cave). She cleared her throat and looked to the dragon lord. "We'd love to have a bite to eat and get caught up, Ember. And I'll be happy to act as Discord's chaperone," she added with a little extra smile.

"Great." Ember smiled and flew up. "I hope you two don't mind a small feast. It's dragon tradition to entertain fellow royalty with everything we've got _and_ to embrace new courtship's in the same way, and there's both to celebrate with you too."

"Okay, but I'm bringing smores!" Discord called out as he snapped; instantly the large patch of marshmallow dribbled with chocolate and graham cracker crumbs rose up in front of himself and Celestia.

Ember raised an eyebrow. "What are…smores?"

Celestia and Discord looked at each other, then Discord looked to Ember. "A treat that a land full of endless fire sources should never be without. I'll be happy to teach you all about them and to leave the cave here in case you dragons want to gather supplies in the future."

Celestia nodded. "It's the least we could do for all of your hospitality, Ember."

"I'm just glad you two are all right." Ember smiled at them, then she turned back to the outside of the cave with her usual scowl. "All right, guys, make way—princess and chaos master coming through with something called…smores."

Celestia and Discord shared another small laugh as they followed after the marshmallow bubble floated out of the cave to meet the other dragons.

* * *

"Tia, this carrot and cream soup you whipped up is simply delicious. Are you sure that sun cutie mark of yours isn't actually a vague hint that your special talent involves heating up savory dinners?" Discord grinned at Celestia as he snapped to lift the ladle from a cauldron before them near the lit fireplace in Celestia's old parlor and refill his bowl.

The sun princess smiled as she finished another spoonful of soup. "No, I'm pretty sure the cutie mark is just about raising the sun. But thank you for the encouragement: if I ever retire, maybe I'll consider opening a restaurant. And I'll have you prepare all the drinks." She sipped from a large glass of chocolate milk using a crazy straw. "Shaken not stirred with extra chocolate: I think it's time I admitted that part of me may actually like this better than cake."

Discord gave her a dry smirk. "Abandoning cake? Okay, what kind of rogue, still-evil changeling are you, and what have you done with the mare of my dreams?"

The two of them burst into warm laughter.

When they finally settled down, Celestia sighed and gazed at the balcony window. The moon shone high overhead, illuminating the room along with the flames of the fire before them (they had spent so long with the dragons that she'd only barely returned to the old castle in time to lower the sun). They were in such a peaceful moment. She sighed, considering something.

"Want any leftover smores to go with the chocolate milk?"

Celestia blinked, coming out of her thought for a moment, and turned to see Discord holding up his fingers to snap. She shook her head with a smile. "No, no, no…I think I had more than enough smores for quite a while with Ember and the other dragons."

Discord nodded as he lowered his fingers. "Yeah, ditto. Can you believe an entire race of creatures with their own perfect heat source had no clue about that dessert? We certainly righted a grave wrong today, didn't we, Tia?"

"Yes, I believe so. It was certainly an interesting date." She swallowed. "It's also very interesting that now the dragons believe we're involved in a formal courtship after they burst in on us in your smore cave." She took a deep sip of her chocolate milk.

"Are you uncomfortable about them knowing about our date?" Discord asked with a tone of understanding that made Celestia smile.

"No," she shook her head, "I was just sad our date got interrupted so suddenly. We barely had a chance to enjoy your cave." She blushed deeply; she could still feel the ghost of his paw drifting over her shoulders in the dimness, remember the funny rhythm of his heart, hear him trying to tell her something in that tone of his that had filled her with so much warmth and longing that she blushed to remember it now.

Discord's eyes widened a little and he blushed too. "Oh…yes, of course." He swallowed.

"It was nice," Celestia quickly added, feeling her face heat up more and her smile grow as she glanced away for a moment.

Discord took a deep breath. "Tia? Speaking of the cave… maybe I should tell you now what I meant back there about being worked up about our date too in my own way. That way there won't be any more misunderstandings, and we can just enjoy each other's company completely."

"I'd like that." She nodded, glancing back over at him. "I was waiting for you to say something."

He nodded too then looked to her and took a deep breath. "I'm not worried about boring you; I'm worried about _overwhelming_ you." She raised an eyebrow as he went on. "I…I'm good at acting charming and calm and confident with ladies for fun, but…it's very hard for me to express my true, deep romantic feelings for them. This sort of wince goes through me—this worry about being rejected if I open up like that but it's too much for the person I care about to handle." He cringed a little but managed to finish, "I'm afraid of getting hurt."

Celestia frowned. "I'm so sorry, Discord. Did someone you liked a lot hurt you like that? Do you want to talk about it?" She blushed more and looked down, torn between wanting to give him a chance to share but not wanting to hear about another girl he could have cared for so deeply.

The chaos master sighed, almost smiling. "It was just a result of a misunderstanding…." He looked down a little and shifted closer to her. "You see, once upon a time I went to a dance with the first girl I ever fell for and spilled my guts to her in the middle of a full ballroom thinking she felt the same way. But when she didn't…" He stopped talking at the feeling of Celestia's hoof on his paw.

She just looked up at him with wide, shimmering eyes.

He only smiled. "Tia, remember what I said: no matter what happened that night at the gala, I wouldn't change a thing. That moment may have been difficult, but you were the best friend to go through it with me. You made me able to try at love again even if I was still scared." He swallowed. "But part of me is still worried that…if I let myself open up all the way and show you just how much you mean to me, you'll be overwhelmed again. But I also feel like I need to open up because this is my one shot—not just with you but to find someone to…to…" He bit his lip.

"Tell me." She moved closer. "You can tell me anything about how you feel, Discord. I want to know it all."

He looked into her eyes. "You're the only one for me. So this is my last chance to find someone to spend the rest of my life with." He blushed completely and looked down a little, shaking his head. "I know, I know, I know, that's way too much to be thinking about on just a first date, but I can't help it. I'm ready for everything with you, darling Celestia, even if all you're ready for right now is just to have a date with me."

She leaned up and lightly kissed him on the cheek then pulled back with a small smile. "Thank you for telling me. And I'll make you a deal—I won't spend any more of our date worrying about living up to your expectations if you won't spend any more of it trying to suppress the depth of your feelings, okay?"

The chaos master nodded with a warm smile. "Deal." And then he gazed dreamily at her, his eyes hazed. "In that case, is it okay if I just gaze at you like this from time to time? Resisting the compulsion is very hard. And you are quite a lovely sight to behold, especially in firelight."

"Don't you mean 'in firelight, in moonlight, in sunlight—all the lights really'?" She smirked.

He chuckled. "Oh you're so cute when you tease me…and especially about that first quite cozy Hearthswarming together."

Celestia rolled her eyes, smiling and blushing more. Then she swallowed. "Discord? Back in the cave, before the dragons came…it sounded like you were going to tell me something. What was it?"

He blushed—the completely pink blush he only got in his most flustered moments. He opened his mouth, tried to speak, but then closed it and swallowed. "I don't think I'm ready right now, Tia. I'm sorry."

She ignored the small bit of curious disappointment in her heart and only nodded, her voice soft. "Don't be sorry. There's a lot to be said for waiting for the right time for something special." She looked into his eyes.

He looked back at her with a tender smile, tail lightly swishing behind him. "I couldn't agree more." He took her paw and raised it to his lips but then blinked. "Celestia, your hoof!" He quickly cupped the delicate appendage (now back in its shoe) in both hands. "I almost forgot. Is it okay? Is the burn better? I'm sorry, I didn't even think to ask you about it…"

Celestia's smile warmed. "It's okay, Discord. And yes, it feels a lot better."

"Are you sure?" He bit his lip, hesitating.

She nodded. "Your frozen lemonade compress helped a lot. Thank you." She blushed a little. "And thank you again for saving us from the lava wave—for saving _me_." She cleared her throat. "I…I honestly can't remember the last time someone saved me like that."

Discord tilted his head at first but then smiled slightly. "Ah, I see. I didn't bruise your royal ego at all, did I?" he asked with tender humor.

She blushed more and rolled her eyes. "No, of course not… Not much." The sun princess smiled sheepishly. "Actually, it was a nice change of pace having someone take care of me like that."

His eyes went down shyly, though his smile only grew. "I really couldn't help myself. I like to keep you safe. Consider me at your service, my princess." He raised up her hoof again and kissed the back of it.

"L-Likewise, mighty lord of chaos," Celestia managed before a long giggle escaped her at the tickle of his beard on her hoof.

When Discord pulled back from her hoof, he chuckled, which made her giggle more, and for a moment the two of them shared a warm laugh by the fire as the night darkened outside and the cares and joys of the day washed through their minds.

Celestia wished that single joyous moment could have lasted forever—but she knew it was doomed to end the second a yawn suddenly escaped her amid the laughter.

Discord picked up on the yawn as his laughter slowly subsided. He gave a stretch. "You're sleepy," he observed. "Come to think of it, I am too. It really has been a doozy of a day after all. Perhaps we should turn in." He stood up.

Celestia did her best to contain another yawn. "But it's barely after sunset, Discord. And we only have the next three days for this date. We could explore the castle some more or take flight over the forest by moonlight or play a game or sing a song or…or…" The cursed yawn escaped her unfortunately, and right when Discord was looking at her with a particularly all-knowing grin.

"Or…" he continued for her, "We could get plenty of rest, probably have some fantastic dreams about each other, and then wake up early all refreshed and ready to tackle a brand new full day together." He shrugged. "Or we could do your 'stay up all night' plan, I suppose, and end up cranky and sleepy all day tomorrow with no energy to go anywhere." She smiled a little and rolled her eyes. He went on. "Or, this being a date, there is a third option—we could always neck." He gave her a big grin and a wink.

Celestia blushed pink and gave him a dry look. "A flirt til the end, aren't you, Discord?"

"Would you have me any other way?" He held his head high with a proud smile

"Never." She didn't hesitate. Then she blushed slightly as she added, "But you're also a somewhat reasonable spirit of chaos from time to time. Would you settle for a goodnight kiss instead as the final part of our date today?"

He moved closer to her, features a little rosy. "A kiss with you is never settling, darling Celestia."

They both blushed and smiled sweetly and then came forward and shared a small peck that lingered…and lingered…and lingered. Celestia tilted her head and felt her heart flutter as Discord let out a deep, pleased sigh through his nose. But as his paw came up and shyly touched her hair, she pulled back with a deep breath and swallowed, managing to keep a calm smile. "We really should get to bed." She cleared her throat. "If you want to get cleaned up, the nearest bathroom is just two trap doors and a hall of mirrors away. I can show you how to get there."

Discord blinked a few times and finally came out of whatever fluster that kiss had left him in. "Oh, uh…" he cleared his throat and resumed his usual charming smile, "that's all right, Tia, you go on. I never leave home without my traveling washroom, you know." He snapped—instantly he was standing in a floating bathtub with a full curtain around him, a show cap on, a rubber ducky held in his tail and a bath brush held in his claw.

Celestia nodded and chuckled. "Of course—how could I forget? It certainly came in handy for you that time we tried to have a magic-free cake baking contest in the castle kitchen and your oven accidentally exploded open with batter."

Discord chuckled, leaning against the bar holding up the shower curtain. "And it came in handy that day you and I had the chocolate milk water balloon fight in the chaos dimension."

Celestia laughed more. "Oh, and let's not forget the time at the unicorn academy when we…"

They spoke in unison now, eyes brightening, "…led the students in an epic tug of war outside for their physical education final and ended up breaking the rope and falling in to the mud!"

They shared a hearty laugh.

When Celestia finally caught her breath, she used her magic to make a large white towel appear over her back and moved toward a wall with a candlestick holder attached to the brick. "All right, Discord, I'll leave you to your traveling wash room and head to the bathroom. And when I get back, a nice early night's rest it is."

"Glad to hear it." He yawned (a bit dramatically). "I'm even a little too tired for the necking option, come to think of it."

They shared another small laugh again. Then Celestia pulled the candlestick, causing large trap door with stairs to open in the floor by the wall. She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes slightly hazed. "I'll see you soon, Discord."

He gave her a little wave with his fingers, his own eyes hazed. "just try not to get lost in this death trap labyrinth you used to call a home."

"I'll do my best," she replied with another chuckle then headed down the stairs and out of sight.

Alone now, Discord simply gazed for a moment at the last place she had been. Then he glanced around and suddenly ducked down into his bathtub, and finally (quietly) exclaimed to himself with a smile so bright that he felt he might sprain his face, "She likes me! We're really here, we're really doing this, and we…oh, _she likes me!_ She's a bit shy and maybe a little nervous sometimes and…maybe she's a little hesitant about all of this in her own way…" he frowned slightly for just a moment but then his smile returned. "But the most important thing is that she likes me! I'm dating my darling Princess Celestia!"

The chaos masater snapped up a scroll and quill, quickly penned several lines, then snapped it away and finally let out a deep breath. "Okay, okay…now that I sent a quick, gushing note to Fluttershy, I think I'm all right again. Whoo…" He closed his eyes, still beaming. "I'm just so happy…and all thanks to you, sweet Tia." He swallowed, gaze tender as he twiddled his fingers shyly. "And maybe before our few days together are over, I'll even have enough courage to finally tell you…to tell you that I…" he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I love you, Celestia. I know you kind of know already, but I've never actually said the words to you. But I'm going to do it sometime on this date: I can feel it." His features went a lovely rosy color. Then Discord nodded to himself in determination and finally turned on the water of his shower, steam starting to cloud things over in the room.

The chaos master proceeded to clean up quickly, then snapped away the washroom, got himself settled into bed, and snapped up some reading classes and some papers to distract himself until the return of his lovely companion to their room for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Fluttershy's cottage in Ponyville…

Fluttershy and Luna were enjoying an early night tea party together. Well…the tea itself was enjoyable, but the two of them were clearly quite preoccupied as they chatted and nervously played with their hooves on the table.

"Thank you for keeping me company, dear Fluttershy." Luna drained yet another teacup. "But I know it's getting late, and I'm sure you must want to get to bed. Please, do not let me keep you up: you've already done so much to help calm my excitement and anticipation about the results and Celestia and Discord's date together."

Fluttershy smiled, refilling Luna's cup as she took a scone for herself. "You're very welcome, Princess Luna, but really I'm not sleepy at all. Thinking about Celestia and Discord has me a little nervous too. I just hope everything's going well for them." She sighed, looking down at her scone but then frowning and not picking it up. "I'm not sure how I'll sleep at all until they get back. I just wish I knew if things were starting out well."

"Indeed." Luna looked down a little. "I am sorely tempted to reach out to their dreams tonight, though I know they deserve privacy. But I too would at least like some sign that all was well."

Just then a scroll appeared in a burst of confetti and glitter (and with a fanfare sound effect) and quickly unfurled itself in front of Fluttershy.

"Oh my!" the yellow pegasus exclaimed but then she gasped with a bright smile. "It's from—"

"Discord!" Luna's eyes brightened. "Oh read it, Fluttershy, pray do!"

Fluttershy giggled. "Well, it's very short, but…" She cleared her throat and began.

 _Dear Fluttershy!_

 _Dating is a fantastic invention, and whoever conceived of the idea of courtship should be worshipped as the most brilliant of all social innovators._

 _And just in case the implication I'm trying to make isn't coming through, I am on a date with the mare of my dreams, and I couldn't be more ecstatic!_

 _I don't have time to write too much now—Tia will be back soon once she's done cleaning up. We had such an adventure today with everything from dragons to smores to secret water slides. I never want this date to end, but at the same time I can't wait to come home and tell you everything…including, hopefully, some excellent news about the future for Tia and I._

 _Take care, dear Fluttershy. And I know you're probably worrying yourself about me (and that Luna's probably in a tizzy about Tia, and that Cadance and Twilight are probably the same way about both of us), but please relax and be happy. No matter what the end of this date brings, I promise there's nothing to worry about: Celestia and I are friends forever no matter what the future holds._

 _Missing our tea parties already!_

 _Love,_

 _Discord, Chaos Master (and Dater) Extraordinaire!_

Fluttershy looked up at the sound of Luna giggling. The moon princess beamed. "Huzzah! Discord is clearly enchanted, and he knows Celestia well enough to be able to tell if she wasn't having a good time, so she must be quite happy with this arrangement too. Oh Fluttershy, all of this is wonderful!" She suddenly reached across the table and hugged Fluttershy, lifting her right up out of her seat.

Fluttershy blinked but then smiled. "Yes, Princess Luna, I think it's wonderful too. And it makes me feel so much better to hear such good things from Discord. I'm calmer already." She swallowed as Luna's hold tightened. "Um…and I'm glad to see that you seem happier too, but…is there any way you could possibly put me down now?"

Luna laughed as she gave Fluttershy a final quick hug and then set her down and resumed her own seat. "Of course, of course, dear Fluttershy. I didn't mean to be so enthusiastic; it is just such a great relief to me that the date is starting out well. And now I won't feel such an awful temptation to peek at their dreams." She chuckled.

Fluttershy nodded then considered. "Do you think I should write Discord back?"

Luna shook her head. "Nay, it sounds like he had a spare moment and chose to write to you, but I don't think we should potentially interrupt anything between him and Celestia."

"I think you're right." Fluttershy nodded and tucked away the scroll under her wing. "Besides, they'll be back in just a couple more days and we can both talk to them then."

"Very true." Luna nodded, draining her teacup again.

Fluttershy took a bite of her scone then yawned.

Luna's gaze became warm. "A great relief before bedtime often quickly leads to a sound night's sleep. I think this is my cue to depart, Fluttershy." She rose up from the table.

"Oh…okay," Fluttershy replied, unable to protest as she yawned again. "But if you'd like some company for breakfast tomorrow since Celestia's away, you're more than welcome to stop here in the morning before you go to bed."

"Thank you, Fluttershy." Luna bowed her head graciously. "I shall see you in the morning then, and we can continue to keep each other company." Her horn glowed. "Farewell and sweet dreams."

"Bye Princess Luna." Fluttershy waved.

Luna teleported away in a flash of magic.

Fluttershy stretched a little then stood up from the table. "Come on, Angel, time for bed," she called out into the living room. "We can clean up the dishes in the morning before Princess Luna comes back."

Angel hopped off the living room couch and onto her back as she headed toward the stairs. He eyed the letter tucked behind her wing.

Fluttershy noticed and smiled. "It's from Discord. And don't worry, Angel, he'll be over here again soon to keep you company at night. I know you miss him a little."

Angel rolled his eyes and pouted with a scowl…but then shrugged.

Fluttershy held back a giggled as she ascended to the second floor. "Come on, let's get a good night's sleep and we'll see Discord in a few days."

Soon the lights went out and the cottage went quiet as sleep descended over its occupants (and Luna made sure that a certain yellow pegasus within would especially have good, worry-free dreams).

* * *

Back at the Everfree Forest castle, Celestia found herself ascending the trap door steps and finally reentering her old parlor, feeling refreshed and sleepy and happy to have someone to come back to for the night.

Her eyes focused on her bed first, so cozy and inviting, and then went to the bed beside it…which currently held a reclining draconequus wearing reading glasses, a purple and white striped nightcap, and writing something on one of several floating scrolls. She bit her lip and tried not to blush as she approached. ' _Why is he so attractive to me in clothes? If he twirls his beard right now too…'_

Just as the chaos master went to absentmindedly perform that action, his ears perked and his eyes went to her at the sound of her approach. He lowered his paw from his beard (which made Celestia release a small inward sigh of both relief and disappointment about the loss of witnessing the cute gesture) and smiled. "Welcome back, Tia." Then he blushed slightly, gazing dreamily at her. "It's nice to see you." He blinked. " _Again_! _It's nice to see you_ _again_ ," he managed awkwardly.

The sun princess raised an eyebrow then glanced down at herself for a moment. ' _Do I still have some chocolate on me from the smores? He's acting like there's something strange about how I look…_ ' Suddenly her violet eyes widened as she recalled that she wasn't wearing her regalia anymore. She hadn't even thought about the fact that she would be walking back into this room without it. She smiled a little. ' _I really must be perfectly comfortable with him now not to feel strange at all—the only one I usually ever let see me like this is Luna_. _Is Discord really that attracted to me that he would notice? That he would care so much?_ ' She blushed hotly but then quickly snapped herself out of it and managed to look up at him and reply, "I was only gone for a little while, Discord. Did you really miss me so much?"

"Enough that I was quite tempted to start writing love letters to you just like you almost wrote to me, my princess." He managed with a little grin and actually winked at her.

She giggled and finally found the courage to move forward and climb into her bed. "What are you reading?" she asked as she settled under the covers.

Discord stretched. "Oh, I was just looking over some lesson plans for chaos class. Something about doing that always helps me relax whenever I'm nervous." He blinked twice and then quickly snapped away the scrolls with a slight clearing of his throat.

Celestia smiled a little. "Why are you nervous, Discord?"

"I-I'm not nervous _now_ ," he admitted with a blush. "But, waiting for you for the last few minutes, well…that made me nervous." He shifted onto his side to face her more. "This is the first night of our date, and I was starting to overthink things, and worry, and get a little too emotional…so before I could hit the point of not being able to sleep a wink all night, I pulled out the paperwork. But between that and you being back here, I feel a lot better now."

"I see. Well, I'm glad you feel better, Discord." The sun princess smiled a little more, nestling into her pillow. "And I'm glad you decided you were comfortable with both of us sharing a room. It's like a sleepover, and the other princesses and I don't get to have those nearly enough. It's nice to have someone to talk to at the end of the day though."

"I agree, definitely." The chaos master nodded, relaxing a little into his pillow too. "The guys and I don't get enough of a chance for sleepovers either. And you and I hang out at night sometimes, but this is the first time it ever wasn't just a midnight cake binge while telling jokes and reminiscing about fond friendly memories."

"Yes." She laughed at the memories. "Those times have always been nice. And this time we have together now is nice too." Another yawn of sleepiness escaped her though her smile remained. "Discord? We'll have a full day together tomorrow. How do you think we should spend it?"

He raised an eyebrow, yawning as well. "I thought _you_ were going to pick our adventures since I already got to spend an entire summer gallivanting around."

"But what I want to do most tomorrow is to find out where you would take me on a date." She shrugged sheepishly. "I've always wondered secretly what you'd have us do in that situation…and now I get to find out." Her eyes hazed. "Whatever you decide we'll do, I'm sure it'll be wonderful. And no matter what it is, I'll feel special and safe as long as we're together, my good friend."

He was blushing with a big smile by now. "Well, when you put it that way…I did have some ideas in mind for what we could do together as long as we're out here braving the wilds of Equestria, just you and me."

Her eyes brightened. "Wonderful, Discord. Where do we start?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out." He stretched, snuggling completely into his bedding. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Very well." Celestia considered, then added, "In that case, to make sure we both have a something special to look forward to tomorrow, I think I'll prepare us a surprise breakfast."

"Sounds delicious. I can hardly wait." He chuckled.

She giggled. "I can't wait either, Discord."

They shared a tender gaze for a moment, their eyes growing heavy.

"I'll really try not to wake you up at dawn," Celestia whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Tia," he assured in a whisper as well. "The more time I get to spend awake with you on this date instead of just dreaming about you, the better." He winked.

She blushed and smiled more. "I feel the same way about you."

They laughed lightly then yawned at the same time.

"Goodnight, Discord."

"Goodnight, darling Celestia."

They shared a final, tender look in the dimness of the room before closing their eyes to drift off.

Soon, from Discord, came light snores and silence…and maybe a few mumbles as he dreamed and cuddled snugly against his pillow.

Meanwhile, the princess's mind drifted in and out of dreams set right in this location…except the draconequus a few feet away was right beside her—the two of them cuddled together in warmth and comfort.

Dawn approached far too quickly for her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed the update! There should only be three more chapters in Discord and Celestia's date before the big finale ^_^ And the next chapter starts out really, really, really fun lol. My schedule is super crazy but I'll post when I can, and I appreciate your patience ^^

~Azure129


	3. Uncharted Territories

**A/N:**

Finally it's here-yay! Enjoy! ^_^

 **The Most Chaotic Date Ever!**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Uncharted Territories**

* * *

 _Celestia, Princess of the Sun, had never felt more relaxed in her entire life. She lay in the peaceful little valley in the Canterlot castle statue garden as sunshine warmed her from overhead, birds chirped happily, and a fountain made a pleasant trickling sound in the distance._

 _But the nicest part about this moment was that she wasn't alone. Though her eyes were closed, the feeling of a soft arm draped over her shoulder clearly reminded Celestia of her chaotic companion's presence. Discord yawned now and shifted closer as he started to snore lightly. Had he fallen asleep with her here? She was tempted to fall asleep too, but worried for a moment that she might have somewhere she needed to be or someone expecting her at the castle. Yet oddly she couldn't recall any particular commitments for the near future. And as Discord sighed lightly and his warm breath moved over her ears, she lost all interest in trying to remember the context of why they were cuddled here together. She let her folded wings relax against his body and savored his touch with a smile._

 _That smile soon turned into a giggle as his beard suddenly tickled the back of her neck. Celestia's head shifted, and she supposed her hair must have brushed against Discord's face because he chuckled lightly in his slumber and hugged her closer._

 _Suddenly though she felt like she was slipping away from their sweet moment together: almost like falling asleep but in reverse and rather quickly. The image of the lovely landscape vanished away…_

* * *

With her eyes still closed, it took a moment for Celestia's hazy mind to realize that she was just waking up from a rather lovely evening of dreams. Slowly she remembered that she was staying in her old castle in the Everfree Forest on a date with Discord. And something in the air and in her heart told her (as usual each morning) that it was just about time for today's sunrise. She would have to get up and put her dreams on hold for the moment, she supposed. Even that last dream that had seemed so simple yet had felt more intimate and real than any of the others.

Celestia smiled to herself as she prepared to stir. ' _I'll have to remember to do my best not wake up Dis—'_

She had slowly opened her eyes and shifted to rise from her bed…but paused. Something was holding her in place—something warm and strong and long and…

There came a sleepy chuckle from right behind her head followed by the loud yawn of someone waking up for the day. "Hmm?" Discord let out a happy sigh and whispered to himself. "Wow, this dream feels even more real than any of the others…" His hold on her firmed. "Still, perhaps I should leave you for now, my dream Celestia, and return to my real darling Celestia. I'd hate to sleep through her sunrise. A little pinch should wake me up—it always does." Celestia heard the sound of his tail shift under covers. "Ow!" Clearly he had pinched himself. "Ah, yes, there we…"

Silence.

A wide-eyed Celestia's features burned bright red.

She heard Discord stop breathing.

Then Celestia slowly turned her head to face him.

There was Discord, levitating with a blanket in the air right beside her bed with his arm over her body: a location he had definitely not occupied when they had gone to bed but that he had somehow acquired over the course of the night.

The chaos master's pupils contracted to red pinpricks as their eyes met. He gave a dry swallow. "T…Tia?" croaked out of him.

Her heart stopped and then took off racing. There were so many thoughts and feelings, and this was real wasn't it? Oh dear…

"Ow!"

Her wings shot back, and one caught Discord right in the eye.

"Discord!" Celestia turned completely toward him, a hoof to her mouth. But as she reached out to touch him, his unharmed eye widened, and with an utter look of panic he snapped his fingers to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Celestia watched the empty space he had left behind, her breaths shallow. Then finally she sighed deeply and brought a hoof to her forehead. "Discord…it's just like at our first Gala: why do you always run away from me when you're embarrassed?" She turned her gaze upward. "Okay… I can handle this. I can handle a relationship with Discord, even moments like these. First I'm going to raise the sun, and then I'll find him. He wouldn't go far—we're still technically on a date after all." Her brow furrowed in determination. "I am a calm, confident, capable mare, just like Cadance says." The little mantra of female empowerment from her niece finally made Celestia smile. And even though she still blushed a little, she finally left her bed to perform her sunrise and to prepare for the best way to approach Discord.

* * *

Celestia couldn't sense particular creatures by their magic as accurately as Discord could. But she could still sense shifts in a familiar figure's magic as long as that figure was near. And only a few moments of wandering around the forest castle grounds led her to know that Discord was somewhere close by. She just had to figure out exactly where…

"You are such an idiot, Discord. Such. An. Idiot."

Celestia's ears perked up at these mumbled words in a very familiar voice; she walked a few paces over to a clearing set just before the forest border.

There was Discord, sitting on the damp morning grass, his head hung low. "She trusts you enough to share her old home with you—to share a room with you—and you go sleep-floating off to her bed the very first night. She probably thinks you're either tactless or just completely inept at having a romantic relationship with somepony."

Celestia frowned.

His tail flicked a rock into the underbrush. "She's probably furious with you…"

Celestia blinked and shook her head.

His wrapped his arms around his legs. "Or she thinks you're a big joke."

Celestia sighed, her look a little dry.

"Or maybe she's just left…and our date's over, and…we're over."

The note of devastation in his voice sent Celestia into action. The sun princess took a deep breath, put on a smile, used her magic to make a covered silver platter appear in the air behind her, and then trotted into the clearing.

"Good morning, Discord."

The chaos master jumped and scrambled to sit normally again as he turned to her with wide eyes.

Celestia sat beside him and set the platter on the grass. "I hope you had a good night's sleep." Her blushing burned but she tried to ignore it. "If I remember right, I promised to make us a surprise breakfast this morning. I'm glad I found you before it got cold." She used her magic to remove the lid from the platter, revealing lovely golden and brown squares of pastry. "Coffee cake—emphasis on the coffee…and on the cake." She gave a sheepish shrug. "It's a favorite of mine to start the day with a lot of energy. I hope you'll like it as much as I do." She took a piece of cake in her magic and nibbled.

Slowly, the chaos master reached out with his paw (his eyes on her the whole time in a look almost dramatically fearful) and took a piece. He held it close. "Er…thanks. I almost forgot about breakfast, I guess." Out of the corner of her eye, Celestia saw him take a small nibble. But then he blinked and polished off the piece of cake in two bites and took a second one.

Celestia smiled a little more. "You're very welcome." She dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "Discord?"

"Yes?"

She ignored her blushing and made herself be bold. "I know you dreamed about me last night—I heard you say so when you woke up. So I think it's only fair to let you know that I dreamed about you too. Which probably explains how we both woke up this morning. So whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'm here. But if you need some time, that's okay too." She smiled a little. "I just want you to be comfortable."

He was quiet again for a moment (he even stopped eating the coffee cake). Then he took a deep breath. "I'm…I'm ready to talk. But I'm nervous. What if the conversation goes badly?"

Celestia's smile grew as her eyes hazed. "Discord, I just made you cake and told you I dreamed about you—if you really still think I'm setting you up for a bad conversation, I'm not sure what else I can do to convince you otherwise."

That remark got a small smile out of him. Then he finally looked to her eyes. For just a moment, the smile left again and he was all seriousness. "It really was an accident. I promise. I'd never sneak over to you like that in the night on purpose, not as a joke or anyth—"

Celestia placed a hoof over his mouth. "Discord, I know you'd never do something like that. It goes without saying. Okay?"

He nodded.

She smiled as she removed her hoof. "I'm not upset at all, Discord. Really. Actually, it was nice not to wake up alone." She blushed slightly as she quickly added, "A-And of course, it was also our first morning together. There were bound to be a few bumps in the road."

" _Second_ morning together," Discord corrected with a grin. "Remember the Hearthswarming after the Gala? You, me, and my sofa…"

The sun princess smiled tenderly. "Yes, I remember."

"I just really like you," Discord went on in an almost coltish tone. "I'm drawn to you. And having you so close last night for the first time in so long…I guess I couldn't help drifting close when I was sleeping. It…really is nice not to be alone." He swallowed. "And dreaming about you so much didn't help keep me away either."

Celestia blushed but shifted closer to him as she took another piece of cake. "In my dream we were in the valley of the statue garden back home. Somehow you'd convinced me to take the morning off, and we were lying in the grass, resting. And you put your arm over my shoulders to make sure I wouldn't be tempted to sneak back to the castle early."

"Oh…" He blushed pink as he took another piece of cake and played with it in his fingers. But then he smiled a little. "That…actually sounds nice." He chuckled.

Celestia took another piece of cake and bit her lip. "If you wanted to tell me about one of your dreams sometime, I wouldn't mind. If you ever feel comfortable enough, of course."

She glanced over to see him grinning to himself. Then he sighed. "Well, I suppose. Last night's was sort of fun after all." He chuckled then blinked and blushed. "I mean, not 'fun' like…just fun like _fun_! Like…"

She gave him a dry look. "Discord, I understand things are awkward, but if we're going to try being more than friends, getting so nervous won't help. And neither will running away whenever you're embarrassed." She looked down. "You ran off during our first Gala too. I wish you wouldn't do that. It makes me feel like you don't trust me not to hurt you."

She looked up at the feeling of his paw on her hoof. He looked back into her eyes, his tone serious. "I run off when I'm embarrassed because I have an ego the size of Appleoosa. I know you'd never hurt me. It goes without saying." He smiled a little as she did too. "But I'll try to keep in mind that running off just wastes time—we always seem to end up together and talking about whatever happened anyway after all. Okay?"

Celestia nodded. "Okay."

He winked then released her hoof and took up his piece of cake again to keep munching. "Now, back to my dream. Ah, yes, you and I were in Chaosville, frolicking in the madness—giant mushroom tops to bounce on, rock candy mountains to climb, solid rainbows to slide down: you know, the works. Anyway, we got tired, and you wanted to rest on one of my cotton candy clouds before heading home. But I know you still get a little dizzy floating in my chaos world, even on a cloud, so I offered to keep a hand on your shoulder to help you stay grounded. And you were so warm, I couldn't help moving closer…" He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. But then he blinked a few times and swallowed. "So, yeah, that was my dream for the most part."

"I see." Celestia's smile grew, and her gaze went down slightly. "You know…I meant what I said yesterday in your marshmallow cave: that I wanted things to be complicated now, that it was okay for you to hold me. You can touch me, Discord—as more than a friend. Really."

She glanced over to see him quite red. "Oh," he started. "That's…good to know."

Her smile grew as she shifted closer. "You could even touch me right now. I wouldn't mind. It felt nice—the little bit I experienced yesterday before the dragons came and the little bit I experienced this morning." She cleared her throat. "As long as you want to, of course."

His wide eyes shifted over to her slightly. Then he gave a small smile. "You really have gotten more direct at making advances. Tell Cadance I approve…and that I'm very grateful. I think I might need that little extra encouragement from you sometimes." His paw came up and lightly touched her shoulder at first before extending across the top of her back.

Celestia nestled closer to him. "Whatever you need, Discord, I'm here for. And isn't this nicer than sulking out here all day?"

"Indescribably." He picked up another piece of cake with his claw. "By the way, how did you find me so quickly? Have I really gotten so terrible at hiding?"

She shook her head with a smile. "No. I could just sense some of your magic since you weren't too far away." She glanced around at the clearing. "How did you decide to come here, Discord? This place is a bit hidden from the castle."

"Something just seemed familiar to me when I came this way." He smiled a little more. "And then I realized—this is the place where I saw you all those centuries ago playing one day. Remember that journal entry I wrote about the memory in the book I gave you for our first Hearthswarming together? I think it was here that I saw you and couldn't bring myself to attack you with my chaos."

Celestia's eyes brightened as the memory came back to her. "What a special place, Discord."

"A special place for a special mare." He winked.

His wink brought Celestia's attention back to his eye. She frowned as she noticed the bit of darkness around the rim. "Discord, I'm so sorry, is your eye okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just a little 'surprised' when I realized you were really with me… And so my wings… I-I, erm…" She paused, blushing darkly, as he reached out and raised her chin with his paw.

Discord smiled, blushing too. "My eye is fine. I'm tougher than I look. And I understand… about being 'surprised'." He swallowed as he removed his paw. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Her blush still dark, Celestia managed a shy nod. "Thank you," she replied quietly.

He nodded.

Then she cleared her throat and looked to him again. "Anyway, this should help your eye, Discord." Her horn glowed; a yellow cloud of magic gently came over his eye and dissipated the darkness. Discord blinked a few times and smiled. Celestia laughed softly. "And for good measure, this might help too." She leaned up and kissed his temple just above his eye.

Discord smiled brightly after she pulled back. "You've worked wonders, Tia. It feels better already. Thank you." Then he glanced to the side 'innocently'. "But, you know…I think your wing might have also grazed my jaw—right near my mouth, actually." He shrugged. "So, you, if you wanted to do anything to make that 'better' you could always—"

He stopped talking as she came forward and gently placed her lips to his. Eventually his eyes closed and he returned the brief gesture.

Discord and Celestia pulled back, both smiling.

"You're very good at that, you know," Discord grinned, arm still around her.

Celestia giggled softly. "At what? Making you feel better?"

"Well, yes, there's that. But I meant you're very good at kissing."

The sun princess burst into blushing. "Discord…" She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile.

"What? It's true." He leaned closer. "All bias in your favor I might have aside, you're quite the skilled mare when it comes to lips." He chuckled then looked down shyly. "I don't mean to embarrass you. It's just…sharing our dreams…it seems like we're finally able to talk about the romantic part of our lives. And I'd like to keep the topic on the table permanently if you don't mind. I think it might be nice to finally be so open with each other."

"Maybe you're right." Celestia glanced at him again. "It might be nice to officially start letting each other into that part of our lives." Her blush deepened as her eyes went down again. "And for what it's worth, you're not bad at kissing either. And it really is nicer when you touch me while you're doing it…" She snuggled a little closer to him.

Discord chuckled dreamily. "You know what else touching makes better?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Tickling," he replied simply. And then before she could question him, he started. "You see…" his fingers played near her neck and shoulders. "As friends, I'd only tickle you with the tuft of my tail. But as more than friends…welcome to your laughing doom, princess."

"Discord!" Celestia was convulsing from the movements of his hands and now flung herself onto her side in the grass. But just as he approached for more tickles, she used her magic to wrap her mane around his body.

"T-Tia!" Discord was convulsing with laughter too now, especially as she wrapped her tail around him as well for good measure. "S-Stop! It's too much! I can't breathe!"

"Only on one condition…" She smirked.

"Anything!" he yelled between laughs.

"Tell me what surprise date you have planned for us today. I'm afraid half my dreams last night were me just trying to picture whatever you have in store."

"G-Give me your fantastic coffee cake recipe and you've got a deal!"

"Deal!" Celestia nodded with a bright smile as she finally released him. "Oh!"

As Discord dropped back to the grass in laughter, the hold of her mane and tail on his body caused him to pull her forward. Celestia was now half on top of his still chuckling form. With a happy laugh of her own, she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

How many daydreams had she had about doing this? Usually alone in her study or in her office at the academy (and maybe once or twice during particularly dry government meetings), she would recall something memorable Discord had done or said and then her thoughts would go to his grinning face and unique form until she couldn't help wondering about how warm and inviting that long chest of his might be cuddle against. And now here they were, and she had her ear pressed against his heart—still beating such a funny rhythm, like a song without a tune. And his fur was cozy yet rugged, and the rise and fall of his breathing body made her think of a comment Luna had made back after her first Gala with Discord: that stone body suits must be an excellent enhancer of muscle tone. Celestia blushed more and released a peaceful sigh. She couldn't recall a better morning…

"You seem quite cozy, Tia," left Discord in a playful tone. "I really did have some plans for our date today but…we can just stay here like this for a while instead to start. If you want to, my princess." He gently brushed his hand over her mane with a light chuckle. "We could just stay like this forever actually," he teased.

Celestia smiled more. To just stay here with him, finally together, without anything to come between them. At the end of so many struggles and missed opportunities, nothing sounded better for a moment. She felt a blissful yes on her lips.

"I don't hear a no," Discord added in a low, humorous tone. "Admit it—we're not on an extended date, you just wanted to run away with me. _Oh, Tia, I like this side of you_ …."

Celestia's eyes popped open, and she quickly sat up with a funny smile. "O-Oh, very funny, Discord." She cleared her throat, desperately seeking some of her usual poise as she moved off of him. "You really do have an ego the size of Appleoosa. Of course I'm looking forward to doing whatever you have planned for us for the rest of the day, which is why we should probably finish breakfast so we can get back to our date." And with that she magically served him a final slice of coffee cake and took the remaining hunk for herself, swallowing half of it in one bite, her eyes forward.

Discord watched her, an eyebrow raised at her barely hidden skittishness. Then finally he sat up and nodded. "Yes, we can get back to my plans. And I supposed I did promise to reveal them in exchange for not being tickled to death." He smiled a little again.

Celestia noticed and finally smiled a little again too as she swallowed her last bite of cake. "I'd just like to get an early start. We only have a few days together after all." Her horn glowed as her smile grew. "Oh, and I just sent a copy of my coffee cake recipe to your house. The secret is using fresh brewed Coltlombian espresso."

"I'll keep that in mind." His gaze warmed as he finished his final slice of cake.

Celestia's fluster finally subsided a bit, and she managed a warm gaze as well. "So then…where to?"

"Actually, I thought we could go on sort of a quest." He twiddled his thumbs, looking up innocently.

Celestia's grin grew as she raised an eyebrow. "What kind of quest?"

"A quest for something magical," he replied with a mysterious grin in her direction. "Come on, it'll be fun—you and me braving the dangers of a treacherous journey all to achieve some lofty goal. It'll be like going on a mission to save Equestria but much more fun since the fate of the nation won't be hanging in the balance."

She sighed, trying not to laugh. "You're not going to tell me what we're questing for exactly until we get there, are you?"

"Not until I can present it to you with the flourish you deserve, my fair lady, no." He winked.

She blushed lightly, smiling more. "Just so you know, Discord, even if it's working in this case, you can't just flirt your way out of _every_ situation whenever you want to be mysterious."

"Duly noted. But I can certainly have fun trying." He chuckled as he floated up in the air.

Celestia just shook her head as she stood up. "So, will we need any supplies for this quest?"

"Just wings, magic, and a set of strong legs. And look at that, the two of us each have all three."

Celestia raised an eyebrow as he tapped one of her wings, tapped her horn, and then let his gaze linger for several seconds on her legs.

He quickly shook his head through and cleared his throat. "And speaking of needing wings, we'd better get going—we have a long flight ahead of us to our destination."

"We'll be flying? In that case, should I clean up one of the old chariots from the stable here?" Celestia suggested. "And maybe you could snap up some flying pigs to pull it?"

"However impressively chaotic that suggestion is and however much it just increased my attraction to you, if that's possible," Discord began with a gleam in his eye, "I for one have no problem using wing power alone. But if you do feel tired, my darling, just let me know and I'll be happy to snap up a cloud for you to rest on."

Celestia stretched her wings with a smile. "Well, it's been a while since I flew long distances, but a chance to stretch my wings does sound nice now that you mention it."

Discord spread his own mismatched wings. "Very well then, let's take off, Tia." He flew up, bobbing a little in the air.

Celestia flew up as well. "Lead the way, Discord. I've always liked going off on little adventures with you as friends…so going on one as part of a date should be very interesting." She gave him a half lidded gaze before ascending into the treetops.

Discord chuckled as he soared past her to lead the way. "You have no idea, my princess…" He winked over his shoulder.

Celestia pursued him into the sky, anticipating his adventure for them more than she had ever anticipated a date with anyone else.

* * *

"Discord, we've been flying for a very, very long time. Are you sure you don't want a cloud to carry you too?"

At this point, Celestia and Discord were quite far out over the wide, nearly-empty expanses of one of Equestria's far borders, and Celestia had long since opted to be carried by a floating cloud. Meanwhile, Discord was still dutifully flying beside her, though the way his chest and tail sagged, how hard he flapped his wings, and his huffing and puffing were clear indications that he could use a rest as well.

However (just like the last two times she had gently suggested he take a break), Discord shook his head. "N-No, I'm…I'm fine, really. It's just a little bit of flying, heh. I've got this." He flapped his wings even harder and his flying evened out a little again.

Celestia sighed and tried not to smile too much. "Discord, if this is about proving you can handle a longer flight than I can, remember you already did that. I've been on this cloud for almost an hour."

"Oh, like I would be so transparent, Celestia." He snapped his tail to make himself see-through then snapped himself back to normal. "I just know that a little more wing-related exercise won't kill me. I'm Discord: I'm the master of chaos, the ancient and eternal spirit of disharmony and hilarity all at once!" He held his head high. "Duke of disparity, Earl of Entropy, Marquis of Mayhem…"

"Sultan of Stubbornness," Celestia added with a grin.

"Yes, Sultan of—hey!" He stuck his tongue out at her playfully as he crossed arms. "Very funny, Tia. My point is I can manage the rest of our little journey on wing alone."

Celestia considered, then her eyes hazed a little. "Well, that's too bad. I was thinking we could _share_ a cloud if you decided to take a rest. It's a little chilly up here all alone." She smiled invitingly.

Discord blushed and glanced away. "Celestia, I think we should establish that the whole 'flirting to get your way won't work all the time' thing applies to you as well."

She giggled. "It was worth a shot. But if you want to keep flying, be my guest." She yawned and stretched out comfortably on the cloud.

Discord glanced back at her with a warm smile as he added, "Believe me, though, you provide a tempting offer for abandoning my determination." He shrugged. "Maybe if the offer still stands later you'll allow me to join you on our way back home?"

Her smile grew. "Of course, Discord. In fact I'd really have to insist—tomorrow's the last full day of our date, after all, and I'd like you to be well-rested for it."

"It's a deal then, princess," he replied, huffing and puffing a little again as he looked forward. Then he blinked and his eyes brightened. "And speaking of rest, it looks like we're here! Finally!" With a deep sigh of relief, he dove for the ground.

Celestia watched him go with an amused shake of her head then abandoned her cloud to fly down and join him.

Discord stood at the base of a large, craggy hill, catching his breath.

Celestia glanced at him, her eyes bright with adventure. "What's next on our quest, Discord?"

"We head to the top of the hill," Discord replied with a grin as he straightened up, trying to maintain an energetic air.

"Are you going to fly up there as well?" Her smile fell.

"No, no." He shook his head and held up his paw. "No more flying for today."

Celestia's smile returned at the (seemingly sensible) reply. "Teleporting then?"

"Not quite. We're going to climb." The chaos master grinned. "Nothing wrong with an old-fashioned hike! You can use your earth pony strength and I can put my draconequus strength to good use." He puffed out his chest and flexed his arms.

Thankfully he was looking up at the top of the hill now, because a very quick and deep flush came to Celestia's features at the muscular display.

Discord turned to Celestia again just as the flushing ebbed from her features. "I told you a set of strong legs was required for this quest. Are you ready, Tia?"

Celestia eyed the steep hillside. "Well, I wouldn't mind the chance for a nice hike and fresh air. But the hill looks a little steep in some areas." She glanced at Discord with a look of concern. "Maybe you should rest a little more before we start—Discord!"

He was already up and climbing the rough surface, hands and feet working with a surprisingly fresh exuberance. "Come on, Tia," he called over his shoulder with a grin, "we're burning daylight!"

With a sigh and finally a determined smile, Celestia approached the hill and began to climb as well. Suddenly she heard the sound of some rocks falling overhead and glanced up only to see that Discord's dragon leg had lost its footing. "Discord, be careful!" she called out, feeling a tightness in her chest at his near tumble on the sharp rocks.

"Of course, Tia—don't you worry!" Discord called back brightly as he swung his leg back up to catch a fresh foothold. He paused though in his climb and looked down at her. "Tia, are you doing okay too? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you with a climb this extreme. Maybe I should snap you up a helmet and a harness or something…"

"Don't worry, Discord," Celestia assured as he moved up beside him on the hillside. "I'll be fine. I'm very well rested from my time on the cloud. Let's just take it slow the rest of the way though, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay, Celestia. Slow, together."

Her gaze warmed. "Discord…I'm having a lot of fun, you know. More fun than I've ever had on a date with anyone else."

Fireworks practically went off in his eyes. "O-Oh good…then it's not just me who feels that way?"

She giggled. "No, not at all."

He chuckled. "Okay then, let's move to the summit to keep having fun together."

"Let the quest continue." She nodded.

The two of them finished their climb to the top together and finally collapsed onto the flat summit side by side.

Celestia raised her head with a smile as she caught her breath. "I'll admit, Discord, that wasn't the easiest way to get up here but it was sort of invigorating."

He sat up with a smile as he caught his breath too. "Agreed. I feel like I'm practically two hundred again." He stood then held out his paw to help her up.

Celestia blushed and smiled as she took his paw and rose onto her hooves. "Okay, Discord, now do I finally get to find out what this quest is all about?"

"Of course. Far be it from me to keep a lady waiting." He pulled her around a rock formation, smiling giddily. "And here we are! Ta da!"

Celestia blinked. "Oh, Discord, it's…it's lovely!"

Before them grew an immense flower, towering stories above her and Discord. For a moment Celestia felt something nagging at the back of her mind: like a specific piece of valuable information about flowers like these that she just couldn't put her hoof on.

But before she could try to remember though, Discord leaned close to her with a satisfied grin. "Isn't it grand? Your little obsession with getting flowers from me helped give me the idea. This is the largest and rarest flower in Equestria, for the most beautiful and brilliant mare in Equestria." He shrugged. "Of course, you can't exactly take this one home to add to your chest of flowers, but still I hope the memory of seeing it together will suffice."

Celestia looked to him with a grin and a half lidded gaze. "You're quite the romantic, aren't you, Discord?"

"Guilty as charged." He chuckled. "But wait, there's more!" He floated over to the flower.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Discord?" That nagging thought she couldn't quite place came mind again. The largest flower in Equestria, far into the outlands on steep hilltops…and somehow it had a connection to Discord from the past. But what was it?

Discord flew up high. "You see, under this flower lives a certain creature I had a bad run in with years ago. But I'm ready to make amends and extend to him the magic of friendship, with you as my witness. You might want to step back, Celestia—tatzulwurms have a long reach." He gave a quick snap of his tail to set up some barrier rocks in front of her as protection.

"Tatzul…" Celestia's eyes widened. "Discord, don't!"

But she was too late. Discord flexed his hands and snapped his fingers with a flourish. The flower rose up high under an immense swirling, glowing force field of his magic to reveal a large crater in the mountain summit. And then the tatzulwurm loomed up with a screech.

Celestia ducked behind a rock as one of its tentacles lashed to the ground and caused a tremor near her.

Discord just held his head up high as he floated in the air and projected his voice. "Hello, tatzulwurm! I know we got off to a bad start all those years ago, but I'd like us to try again. My name is Discord, Master of Chaos, and I want to be your fri—AH!" The wurm flung out a tentacle and wrapped Discord's body up tight.

"Discord!" Celestia used her magic to burst through the rocks and come closer.

The chaos master swallowed at his new predicament. "Okay, okay, tatzulwurm, maybe you need more time, heh…" He cringed as the wurm growled and gnashed its teeth. "I'll just put back your flower and we'll try again in a century or two. I—uh oh!" Just as Discord went to snap his fingers, tentacles shot out to wrap around his limbs and tail.

The wurm screamed again and pulled Discord toward his mouth.

And then a voice interceded.

" **ATTENTION, TATZULWURM! I AM CELESTIA, PRINCESS OF THE SUN. WE MEAN YOU NO HARM AND APOLOGIZE FOR OUR INTRUSION. ALLOW THE CREATURE IN YOUR GRASP FREEDOM AND WE WILL RETURN YOU TO YOUR SLEEP!"**

That voice… Discord's body and the tatzulwurm's tentacles vibrated with the voice's depth and resonance. The chaos master not only felt compelled to follow the voice's command, he felt like doing so must be the safest and rightest action anyone could take.

And the tatzulwurm must have felt the same way because, accordingly, its tentacles loosened and slipped away.

A hazy Discord fell through the air but landed on a something long and soft, He heard sounds of the wurm moving and saw the shadow of the flower pass overhead and finally return to its place on the summit, sealing the wurm below. Then Discord felt himself moving away, and suddenly whatever had him bounded down the side of the mountain in a few graceful leaps and dropped him onto the soft earth below.

* * *

A few moments later, Discord rubbed his head and blinked a few times. His eyes snapped open when he caught sight of Celestia lying on the ground beside him, her brow furrowed as her breaths came shallowly.

He got himself up and leaned over her. "Tia?! Are you okay? Here let me get you a drink—"

He went to snap his fingers, but Celestia quickly raised her head and held out a hoof. "No, don't!" She took a couple more deep breaths. "Using magic will disturb the tatzulwurm again. We need to get away from the mountain first. I just…I need a minute." And then she lowered her head again and closed her eyes. Her brow wasn't furrowed anymore, but her magical exhaustion was apparent even if Discord hadn't been able to sense it.

He sat beside her on the ground with a frown. "Tia," he said softly, "you don't have to talk, but I think I know what you just did. You used your Royal Canterlot Voice, didn't you?"

She smiled a little, her eyes still closed. "First time in well over a thousand years. Not bad, huh?" She chuckled slightly but still didn't rise.

Discord swallowed. "Everything up there was kind of a blur at the end. Did the wurm hurt you? Is that why you're like this right now? Celestia, I'm so sorry. I was stupid to bring you up there with me. I'll do whatever it takes to fix whatever's wrong. I'll carry you all the way home if I have to. I'll—"

"Discord…" she sighed as she opened her eyes again, smiling more, "the wurm didn't do anything to me." With a deep breath she lifted her head fully. "I don't use my Canterlot voice because it's very powerful so it takes a lot out of me. And I'm not as young as I used to be. I just need a moment to recharge. But it was worth using to save a friend I care for so deeply." She reached up and touched his face with her hoof as she frowned in concern. "Discord, why did you do something so reckless? Tell me the truth."

His wide eyes looked into hers. He swallowed. "I…I wanted to show you…I mean…" He took a deep breath, "I wanted to show you that I can be more for you than just a good friend or a good date. I want you to know that I can be a good…" He cringed and mumbled something.

"Discord?" Celestia prompted once more softly.

He took a quick breath in. "I wanted to show you that I can be a good prince for you too." His features burned red with blushing.

Celestia blinked, her eyes wide.

Discord sighed and rolled his eyes. "You have earth pony strength and pegasus flight and unicorn magic all so you can lead your people with as much skill as possible. And you have the magic of friendship to bind everyone together. I flew here to prove myself as a flier, I climbed that mountain with my own claw and paw to prove my strength, I raised the flower with my magic to show how powerful I am. And I tried to demonstrate my mastery of the magic of friendship by befriending the wurm even though I failed entirely." He let out a deep sigh and looked down. "I meant well, but I know I made a mistake. This date shouldn't be about me showing off; it should be about us being together. And I'm sorry I forgot about that when I saw a chance to recklessly deal with my own insecurities."

He blinked and gasped as Celestia came forward and laid herself against his chest in a hug.

Discord swallowed then finally closed his eyes and held her in return.

Celestia savored his warmth and safety and touch. Eventually she pulled back and smiled up at him warmly. "There now, are you calm and relaxed again?"

Discord blinked a few times and grinned. "Uh, sure…"

"No more spiraling off into panicked monologues about how you've ruined our date?" She tried not to laugh.

"I'll try not to." He shrugged sheepishly.

"Good." She smiled more. "Now then, yes, you did something reckless and over-the-top. But frankly I think that's just in your nature, chaos master. The important thing is no one got hurt and you learned something from what happened. And it's also important that you know this: it's very sweet of you to worry about what I need in a prince. But I don't want a prince, Discord. I want someone who will be there for me when I'm being something besides a princess. And you've already mastered doing that as my friend."

He swallowed, blushing. "I…It's just, you…I know your work is so important to you, and I want you to know that you can rely on me if you need help."

Her gaze grew tender. "From how well I know I can rely on you in my personal life, I have full faith in being able to rely on you in my professional life. A prince may not be what I need, but I assure you you're very capable of being princely when the time calls for it."

His eyes twinkled as a big smile took over his face. "Really?"

She nodded. "Now then, shall we go back to the castle? After a long quest I could use some lunch and relaxation."

"Actually," Discord grinned sheepishly, "there is one more place I wanted to take you on our little quest. It was supposed to be a place to celebrate my success with the tatzulwurm, but even without that achievement I think you'll like it. I promise, no wacky stunts or crazy ulterior motives. It's a very simple outing. We're going to a show…"

She raised an eyebrow. "What show?"

Discord blushed a little and shrugged. "Mine, actually." He cleared his throat. "It's sort of a monthly engagement of mine, and they're definitely expecting me because our date came up so suddenly that I forgot to cancel, so I really hope you'll come. And there'll be a full meal there for us, guaranteed."

Celestia smiled in interest. "Sounds like fun, Discord." She stretched a little on the ground. "Just give me a few more minutes. I'm still a little too weary to walk."

"Oh, I'm afraid not, princess." Discord stood up. "I'm getting you away from this mountain right now just in case the tatzulwurm comes down again. And if I can't use magic and you're too tired to walk or fly, then I'll just have to carry you."

Celestia was speechless as Discord suddenly got one arm around her hips, another around her shoulders, and heaved her from the ground to cradle her in his arms. He walked away from the mountain with her in his grasp.

"Discord!" she gasped, clinging to him as she suddenly found her cheek against his chest and that irrepressibly attractive beard of his dangling over her nose. A giggle burst out of her that she quickly pushed down. Her face heated. "Discord, you don't have to do this…"

"I'm getting you out of here safely. Believe me, I have to do it. Besides, even if the details are hazy, I believe you carried me on your back down from that hill, so consider this me returning the favor." He smiled down at her with a warm grin. "Just let me know when you think it's safe to use magic, and I'll set you down and snap us up a big cotton candy cloud to take us to our destination. We promised to share a cloud this time, if I remember right."

A soft smile returned to Celestia's features. "I'd like that, Discord." She sighed and rested her still slightly weary head against his chest. "Discord?" she whispered, "even if it wasn't necessary, for what it's worth…I was very impressed with your flying and your magic and your attempt at friendship…"

A low chuckle left him. "And what about my strength?"

She smiled more. "I'm in the process of being impressed with that as we speak." She settled into the lightly taught muscles in his arms and chest, and blushed all the more.

He chuckled low again. "Well, I'm always pretty impressed with those things about you too, so I guess we're even."

After after another minute of Discord walking her away from the hill, Celestia sighed. "It's okay to use magic now…if you want."

"I'll use it so we're not late for the show." She opened her eyes as Discord shifted her forward and set her on the ground. He grinned down at her. "But my arms are always open for you, Tia."

Celestia blushed deeply and tried to ignore her heart fluttering. She used her magic to make a large white cloud dotted with blue spots appear. "Come on, Discord—you've shown off enough today. We'll take one of _my_ chaotic clouds to your show." She climbed aboard and lay down on one side. "Also, I think I've perfected making the white part of the cloud taste like whipped cream to go along with the blueberries, and I want your opinion."

Of course, the sight of some of her chaos made Discord beam and instantly climb aboard to lie down beside her. He took a chunk of white dotted with blueberries and ate it. "Ooo, you took my advice about adding a touch of vanilla! Delicious. 'A Plus' work, Celestia."

"Thank you, Professor Discord. I tried." She smiled.

They shared a laugh as the cloud rose up and took off back over Equestria.

"Hey, Tia?" Discord turned on his back to gaze up at the sky. "Before we head to this next place, you should know that us going there involves more people finding out about our little dating experiment. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Discord." Celestia nodded. "Dating in secret sounds so lonely anyway."

"Oh. Good." Discord smiled more. "Because if this works out for us, out I kind of want to write across the nation in chaos that it's happening." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Celestia's gaze was out at the horizon. "If this works out for us, part of me would like to join you."

Discord hesitated. "Tia? Do you think it's working so far?"

She smiled a little and turned her eyes to his. "Despite all of our worries and nervousness and misadventures, it seems to be working out very well. And if what we have can survive all of that in only a two day period, I have a lot of hope." She moved a little closer to him and whispered. "I like you, Discord. Very, very much." Her lips found his cheek for a soft kiss.

Discord's whole look went giddy. "I like you too."

"Discord? Are you cold at all?"

"Hmm? Oh, the air's a little chilly up here, but not a big deal. I'm more rugged than that, Cele—"

"Discord, just say you're cold. Trust me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I guess I am. Why?"

He got his answer when Celestia raised her wing and laid it over his body.

Celestia then spent the next two minutes trying not to laugh as Discord just lay there in a catatonic state with his wide eyes looking up at the sky.

"Discord?" she whispered. "Are you okay? If you're too warm, maybe I should…" she started to retract her wing.

"No!" he squeaked, finally coming out of his stupor as his paw came to touch the top ridge of her wing. "I-I mean, please don't. I feel very cozy actually."

She nestled closer to him. "I only ever rest like this with Luna, and a few times Twilight and Cadance. But I'd like to include you too now, I think. Is that okay?"

"Indescribably." He let out a deep sigh and settled close. "Are you feeling better now from your Canterlot voice?"

She nodded. "Yes, much better."

"Good, then you won't be overwhelmed if I tell you that your voice is the most stunning, melodious, compelling, commanding tone I ever heard, and that if the tatzulwurm hadn't had me trapped while you used it, it probably would have brought me to my knees, Darling Celestia." He grinned at her.

Celestia blushed. "I'm glad you got to hear it then…and I'm glad I got to impress you too on this trip, Discord."

He chuckled and cuddled close.

Celestia laid her head down near his.

They didn't need to say anything: they simply fell into an easy comfortable silence for the rest of their journey as natural as all of the conversations they could fall into at any given time when together.

* * *

Events with Discord and Celestia had certainly been a roller coaster.

Events back in the greater Canterlot Ponyville area were about to get pretty interesting too.

Princess Cadance had just arrived in a chariot and made a surprise landing at the Canterlot castle where she found Twilight and Luna sharing an early evening tea together. The love princess walked into the dining room with her head held high and a special gleam in her eye and made her presence known with one simple sentence. "Hello ladies, I'm glad I found you both together! Sorry for the short notice, but I think we have some work to do." She smiled sheepishly.

"Cadance!" Twilight lowered her teacup and dashed happily over to her sister-in-law. "What are you doing here? Did you bring Shining? What about Flurry? I've been helping Luna cover for some of Celestia's duties, but it would always be nice to have an extra set of hooves."

Cadance laughed warmly and shook her head. "No, Twilight, I'm afraid I'm alone, but I'm happy to see you too." She put her foreleg around Twilight and gave her a hug that was reciprocated quickly.

"Cadenza, what a surprise." Luna smiled too as she likewise approached the love princess. "I think I know the answer, but to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Cadance giggled. "Celestia and Discord, of course. Their date is going well—I can sense it—so I want to make sure they come back to just the right romantic atmosphere when they're done. It'll be a little tricky since I can't sense the final result of their feelings until their date ends and they get closer to home—unless of course something big happens between them—so we'll have to plan cautiously and be ready for anything." Her eyes brightened. "I promised myself and Auntie Celestia that I'd never influence their potential relationship, and it's been hard to resist. But now that they're pursuing it on their own I can finally help."

Twilight smiled. "Cadance, I know you want to do everything you can for them, but I think they'll be okay no matter how the castle looks when they get back. After all, their friendship is rock solid, so no matter how their date ends the two of them will remain close."

Cadance smiled more, already glancing around at the castle walls in thought. "Of course, Twilight. But love is also different than friendship. You've done a great job helping them appreciate their relationship so far, but now it's time for something to progress them forward; something with a lot of finesse that'll touch their heartstrings without leaving them embarrassed or underwhelmed. It's an art, Twilight, and this will be the first time I've ever practiced it on a relationship for the ages." She turned back to her sister-in-law, beaming hopefully.

Twilight tilted her head, still smiling. "I understand, Cadance. But friendship requires some finesse and a delicate approach too even if it's harder to notice since its development is more long term. And with the number of friendships each pony can have, believe me, I have enough experience to know what I'm talking about. And especially with how much I've helped guide Discord and Celestia's friendship when they've needed it."

"Exactly, Twilight." Cadance came forward and put a supportive hoof on her shoulder. "You've done your job. Now it's time for me to take over with them and do mine. And I could use help of course."

"Oh, yeah…sure," Twilight replied, still smiling. "Of course, Cadance." She stepped back. "But since love isn't really my strong point, maybe I should focus on giving the castle an underlying friendly atmosphere. That way if they come back and still need more time to work on friendship before they're ready for love, they'll have a safe space to return to."

"Oh." Cadance blinked and lowered her hoof, her smile fading a little. "Well…I suppose. But doesn't that seem a little unoptimistic, Twilight?"

Twilight shrugged. "Actually, I think it would be the best way to show Celestia and Discord that we're not here to pressure them. After all, their friendship has always been what's most important to them." She brought a hoof to her chin and glanced around the room like she was deciding about decorations and atmosphere now.

"Uh…right." Cadance's full smile returned faintly again. "But we'll definitely have to keep the love effect strongest since that's what they're both clearly looking for now in their relationship. We can't forget to be supportive about that."

"Exactly. So we'll be supportive of both things then," Twilight added with a nod.

"...Sure," Cadance added with a shrug.

Luna had been watching two princess's very polite slight bickering in amusement so far (they really reminded her so much of herself and Celestia in this moment). But now she intervened. "Ladies, please, both of you have made excellent points about friendship and love." She turned to the doorway. "I'm afraid I have duties to attend to now, but perhaps you two can finish the tea and work out where you'll start with the castle, and I'll aid you both at sunrise for a little while when I'm off duty. Agreed?"

Twilight and Cadance looked at her, then glanced at each other then glanced back at Luna. Cadance shrugged with a little grin while Twilight smiled sheepishly and they both replied at the same time.

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

Luna nodded. "Very well. I bid you ladies a fond evening." The moon princess headed out of the dining room.

Of course, as soon as she got out of sight of the two other princesses, she burst into some muffled chuckles. "I believe I'm looking forward to the morning more than I ever have." She shook her head, then teleported away to begin her duties and her wait to see just what the two young princesses would come up with together.

* * *

"…Then I said, 'Zap Apple Jam? I thought you said, 'Zebra Artifact Scam'. So then I had to give Zecora back all of her precious zebra artifacts. And thankfully she didn't press charges—otherwise _I_ might have ended up being in black and white stripes myself. " Discord snapped to make a black and white prisoners uniform appear on him then rapped out a rim shot on the snare drum on the stage with his tail and grinned at his audience.

Down below, tables of colorful changelings laughed and stomped their hooves in approval. And so did Princess Celestia from her table front and center to the stage where she was seated with King Thorax on her right and Prince Pharynx on her left.

Thorax leaned in close to Celestia and whispered with a big smile, "Isn't Discord good?!"

Celestia tried not to giggle. "Yes, very," she whispered back. "Just as good as the other times you asked me."

Pharynx rolled his eyes and whispered to her from the other side. "Sorry. Thorax gets very 'enthusiastic' when he finds out people are dating: like he wants to be some kind of changeling matchmaker. Though I've never seen him get _this_ goofy."

Celestia smiled and nodded. "It's perfectly all right." She turned her attention back to the stage.

Discord snapped away his prisoner outfit. "Yes, keep the applause coming, everyone—it's 'pie time' my comic genius was recognized." He snapped, and a cream pie rained up from the floor and smacked him in the face. The crowd burst into laughter again. Discord smiled as he wiped off the pie. "Of course, my audience deserves recognition too: always with me through good and bad 'feather'." He snapped; multicolored feathers doused the entire audience.

As their laughter continued, Discord took a dramatic bow. "Thank you, thank you, you've been terrific, and I'll see you all at my engagement here next month! Don't ever 'change'!" He gave the changelings a big wink then snapped himself away in a burst of magical smoke.

He reappeared in a chair right next to Celestia, squished between her and Thorax. He grinned at her charmingly. "Hello there—and what's a beautiful mare like you doing at a show like this without an escort?"

She smiled more and blushed. "Waiting for my escort to finish his comedy act so he can go back to entertaining me for a little while."

"Next time I'm here I should do a comedy magic show and have you be my lovely assistant…"

"You just want an excuse to finally hoof-cuff us together and show off at the same time, don't you, Discord?"

The two of them shared a warm laugh.

Then, realizing they were getting a little silly and still surrounded by many changelings who were starting to notice them now, Celestia and Discord cleared their throats and glanced away from each other with sheepish smiles.

"So," Discord twiddled his thumbs on the table, "you really liked the show, Tia? You didn't think it was too corny or anything?"

Celestia shook her head. "I thought it was very you—hilarious comedy and puns from a chaotic variety of sources. And I like how you let the audience participate."

"It's been great having Discord come here," Thorax piped up. "The changeling sense of humor was very underdeveloped from our time with Chrysalis. But Discord reminds us of the importance of laughter and teaches us how to see the humor in life."

"Yeah," Pharynx sighed and smiled a little more, "I'll admit, it's sort of nice to come to one of these shows after a long day of working for the hive. And, you know, it lets the civilians blow off steam."

"And it helps me too of course," Discord added as he reclined back in his seat. "I get to practice my material and I get to perform for adoring fans. And now I get to add you to that list of fans, Tia." He gave her a small bow that made Celestia giggle. Then she tried to hold back more giggling as she saw Thorax beam over Discord's shoulder and bring his hooves to his cheeks with a big smile and heard Pharynx sigh in mild embarrassment behind her.

Discord just gazed at her with hazed eyes for a moment longer then blinked a couple times and cleared his throat. "Anyway, Celestia, I know it's been a long day and that you probably want to get back to the castle soon. But there is one more thing I do at the hive during these monthly engagements. If you're too tired though—"

"Whatever it is, I'd love to," Celestia assured as she touched her hoof to his shoulder.

He looked up with a happy smile.

Thorax clapped his hooves together as he stood up from his chair as the other changelings started to stand and depart now. "Wonderful, thank you, Discord! I know you're on a date, but the grubs would be very disappointed if they didn't get to see you."

"Grubs?" Celestia raised an eyebrow and stood up as well along with Discord. "You mean the baby changelings?" Her eyes brightened.

"Oh yeah." Pharynx grinned as got beside Thorax to lead their group away. "Discord is their keeper during comedy show nights, which means this is one evening I definitely won't find our king locked in their nursery making funny faces and baby noises."

"But they're so cute!" Thorax beamed.

"You are a grown changeling KING." Pharynx brought a hoof to his forehead.

"And you're a grown changeling Prince, but I've caught you in there a few mornings playing with them." He grinned.

Pharynx straightened up and cleared his throat with a pout. "I was inspecting our new citizens to see if any of them are potential military candidates."

"Sure, Pharynx," Thorax replied with an all-knowing look.

The changeling prince just sighed again.

"Anyway," Thorax went on to Celestia, "Discord helps the grubs learn how to transform, and they really like him. Just look."

The party approached a door in the honeycomb, and Thorax used his magic to open it.

Inside, dozens of tiny changelings of all colors played. And sure enough, as soon as the grubs turned to the doorway, they instantly smiled and crawled or flew to Discord and the King and the Prince and the new pretty mare with rainbow hair.

Thorax leaned down to all of the excited babies. "Hello there! Yes, Mr. Discord is here to play with you, so everyone be on your best behavior, okay?" He received a bunch of coos and gurgles in response. Thorax cleared his throat and glanced to his brother. "Come on, Pharynx, let's uh…go do that thing we have to do."

Pharynx raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You know? That thing?" Thorax rolled his eyes to Celestia and Discord then pointed at the doorway and finally smiled at his brother with a big giddy grin and winked.

Pharynx just rubbed his temple as he caught his brother's meaning and walked out of the room. "We need to get you a better hobby, brother."

Thorax just chuckled as he followed after him, closing the door.

Discord grinned. "Those two are even more hilarious than you and Luna."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Celestia added.

They laughed and then turned back to the children. Celestia's gaze softened. "It really is sweet of you to watch the children, Discord. And to help them with their changing."

"Well, I'm a prime candidate." He shrugged and flew forward over the kids. "I'm a mix of all sorts of creatures, so they can practice changing into me one part at a time or even all of me at once as they get more advanced." And indeed, many of the changeling babies were already trying to replicate parts of Discord's body. "Want to help me?"

"How?" Celestia smiled tilted her head.

Discord pointed behind her. "Encourage that little on over there who's desperately trying to duplicate your enchanted hair."

Celestia turned, and sure enough a little changeling right behind her had given herself Celestia's mane but without the flow.

"Come on," Discord grinned, "let's have a contest and see how many of them I can convince to try and turn into me and how many of them you can convince to try and turn into you. And in between all that we can play with them because, however sappy he is, Thorax is right—these little guys are adorable." Discord lay down in the center of the room and laughed as a dozen changeling grubs crawled and tumbled on him in play, trying to turn into parts of him all the while.

"I couldn't think of a nicer way to end our time here, Discord." Celestia's smile grew as she settled down on the floor as well. Instantly a little gaggle of changelings came to play on her too. "You can do it!" she urged to one who had her eyes scrunched up in an effort to change. Suddenly the grub gave herself a perfect Celestia cutie mark. She giggled, and Celestia nuzzled her. "Very good!"

Then Celestia looked over at Discord and felt her heart warm. The changelings were exploring his arms and legs and tail, and one was touching his face, pushing and squishing his features. Discord chuckled. "Yes, I've got two eyes but two different horns. And yup, that's a fang. Be careful. Oh and a snake's tongue, see." He stuck his tongue out at the baby. Then the baby reached up and tugged his beard. "Ooo, careful. That's a part of me that Princess Celestia likes very much." He moved the changeling to sit on his head and looked over at Celestia with a wink.

She blushed and giggled. And then she looked down to see that one little changeling had turned herself into a perfect mini-Celestia. "Wonderful job, little one!" The baby cooed in return, and the other grubs gurgled happily.

Celestia and Discord lost themselves in playing with their little charges for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Eventually, the changelings grubs were tuckered out and fast asleep, all in their normal forms again. Celestia and Discord silently snuck to the door of the nursery and crept out. They each let out deep breaths as the door closed behind them.

"Babysitting—not a very usual way to end a date, but I hope you had a good time regardless, Tia." Discord grinned.

Celestia smiled warmly in return. "I got to play with a whole room of new little friends who see me as a playmate and not a princess. I think you know me well enough to know I had a good time, Discord."

Discord smiled warmly too. "I'm glad, sweet Celestia. It was nice to have someone to share the time with."

Celestia glanced down a little. Then she leaned up against his shoulder, her eyes hazed. "Discord," she started softly.

He blinked twice and raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Yes?"

She smiled more. "You know…I meant what I said earlier: that I don't need a prince even if you can be rather princely. But there is at least one special, regal quality I look for in a suitor: and I'm not sure if you were trying, but you just reminded me how very capable you are of that quality."

"What, um…what quality exactly?" His suaveness was melting to shyness, and the change only made Celestia feel bolder.

"Nurturing," she replied with a light blush. "My life's work has been caring for my little ponies. So seeing you care for those little changelings…it touched my heart very much. Just like when I peek through the door at the School for Gifted Unicorns and see you teaching my little ponies: you're the only teacher who gets as excited as I do about sharing learning with others."

His eyes widened. "Wow, you really are a dedicated educator, aren't you?" Discord blinked. "Wait, you spy on me holding my classes?"

"Only sometimes. How else would I get to enjoy the sight of you in your tweed suit with the little glasses and your bubble pipe, twirling your beard and making magic…?" She brought a hoof to his shoulder, her heart beating fast and filling her with a warmth she only felt when raising the sun.

Discord shifted into her touch then slowly brought his hand to her shoulder in return. "You know, if Chrysalis knew we were canoodling in her old hive, she'd suck our hearts dry."

"Chrysalis strung me up in my own throne room during Cadance's wedding. I'll do whatever I want in her old hive." Celestia's grin picked up on one side as her eyes hazed.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow, grinning too.

"Yeah." She nodded and let their foreheads come together. Any awkwardness that might have been part of being so near him ever since she had confessed was minimal by now.

When his arm came around her waist, the awkwardness burned off completely.

He whispered to her. "Tia…" he blushed softly, "I should really tell you something…"

"Yes, Discord?" she whispered in return.

"I…" He swallowed, then sighed. "I don't know, maybe I should wait until… I mean we haven't even finished our first official date yet technically. But you're so lovely and warm when we're like this that it's hard to resist trying to tell you."

She nodded, then blushed deeply as a response slipped from her lips. "Maybe I can help convince you it's the right time…." Her eyes closed as her mouth approached his.

His eyes closed; his lips puckered.

And then sounds of shuffling nearby made them pause and open their eyes.

Before them were changelings—practically the whole hive of changelings, actually—looking at them with eyes bright and wings fluttering.

Suddenly Thorax raced through the crowd toward Discord and Celestia with Pharynx right behind him. "Celestia! Discord! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't sense the love being shared until the other changelings did too so I couldn't warn you they were coming! And now here we are…all of us…heh. Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

Pharynx sighed and turned to the other changelings. "All right, nothing to see here, back to bed. Now!" The other changelings departed but not without giggles and whispers.

Discord opened his mouth to say something but Celestia made a move first by going wide eyed, shifting several feet away from him, and blushing a rather distinct scarlet as she did her best to put on her normal smile for their hosts. "Oh, no, no, Thorax, we're the ones who are sorry. It was an accident, really. Discord and I finished with the children, and we…heh…" She bit her lip and looked down.

She felt a mix of relief and embarrassment when Discord stepped forward to her rescue with his casual tone and a smile. "Our date started to get a little personal. Sorry for waking up the whole hive with it."

Thorax grinned. "Oh, that's all right, Discord. We're just glad you're having a good time."

Discord nodded. "Thanks, we are, but I think Celestia and I are both pretty tired now. We'll head out. It was great seeing you guys. Say bye to everyone for us." He held up his fingers to snap and glanced at Celestia. "Tia, you ready to go?"

She blinked and nodded. "Oh, um, yes, of course." She waved to their hosts. "Goodbye, Thorax and Pharynx. Please come visit Canterlot anytime."

Discord gave a little wave and snapped them away.

Thorax's eyes burned brightly with happiness. "They like each other! It's working!" he whispered with glee as he clapped his front hooves together.

Pharynx couldn't help smiling. "You know what you need, brother?"

Thorax sighed. "More military training?"

"Nope. A girlfriend." Pharynx grinned and turned to head back to bed. "Goodnight, Thorax. I'll get to work on this new problem in the morning."

Thorax blinked, eyes wide. "Wait, Pharynx! Let's talk about his, heh…" He swallowed as he trotted after him. "Do you really think so?"

Pharynx just chuckled and soon Thorax was chuckling too as the brothers headed back to bed.

* * *

Night had nearly fallen over the castle in the Everfree Forest by the time Celestia and Discord returned. Celestia awkwardly stepped out to lower the sun while Discord (curious but patient) stayed inside and snapped them up a small dinner. Their meal passed quickly and quietly, and the nighttime now found the couple resting on the rug by the fire in Celestia's parlor playing cards. It wasn't a terribly lively game though, as Celestia seemed content to keep her eyes down and Discord just kept smiling warmly in her direction.

"Do you have any negative two's?" Discord asked with an extra little grin.

Celestia blinked and glanced up at him for a moment. "Negative two's?" And then she glanced back down at her cards and had to smile: sure enough, the deuce she had been holding suddenly bore a negative sign. She sighed and used her magic to send the card over to Discord. "We are never playing cards again. You keep influencing the rules, you know…"

"And doesn't that do an excellent job at keeping you on the tips of your hooves about the game?" He chuckled as he took the card. "Besides, each time I do it, you smile a little. And I like that." He glanced down at his cards. "You've been pretty quiet since we got back. Is everything okay?"

She felt herself blush deeply as she quickly nodded. "Yes, of course, Discord. Our visit to the changeling hive was lovely, and even the tatzulwurm journey had many nice moments. I'm just…thinking about it all. I normally don't get out so much."

"I understand." He nodded as his eyes came back up to look at her.

Celestia shifted a little and took a deep breath. She didn't want to bring up their last moments together at the hive, but there was one occurrence connected to it that she was very curious about (especially since it was the second time the event had taken place). "Discord?"

"Yes, Tia?"

She swallowed. "Back at the hive, when we were…alone," she cleared her throat, "you almost said something to me again." She bit her lip. "Are you ready to tell me what it is yet?"

He blushed slightly. "Funny thing—I keep waiting for the right time, and the right time keeps feeling like whenever we're 'alone' like we were back in the cave in the dragonlands and then in the hive…but during those moments I'm also so full of feelings that I can't make the words come out. But if I really can't make the words come out then I don't think it's exactly the right time." He frowned a little. "I don't mean to tease you, Celestia. I'm just nervous. But I'll tell you—very soon. You have my word." He looked into her eyes.

A twinge of disappointment went through her but she smiled softly and nodded. "Of course, Discord. Take your time. Can I at least ask…is it something bad?"

"No." He shook his head. "I promise you it's not, so please don't worry."

Celestia smiled again and nodded in return. "Okay, Discord." Then she felt a yawn build at the back of her throat. "Maybe we should hold off on the cards for now and turn in. We had a very long day, and I still have to wake up by dawn to raise the sun." She got up and started to walk past him to the beds.

"Wait, Tia?"

She paused as he sat up and went on. "I have a question for you too."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, um…of course, Discord. What?"

He shrugged with a sheepish smile. "Well…we said this morning we wanted to start being completely open with each other about all parts of our lives…right?"

"Right…"

His smile softened. "So I'm wondering…why do you go into a state of extreme panic whenever the two of us get very 'close' when we're alone? And especially when someone comes along to interrupt us?"

Celestia closed her eyes—she had almost known the question before he asked it.

"I guess it serves me right for my tendency to run off whenever I'm embarrassed. But since we had a nice discussion about that issue this morning, I figured it'd be good to talk about this issue too," she heard Discord go on more softly.

Celestia opened her eyes and swallowed. "It's, um…a little complicated Discord."

He floated over to her. "Are you just very uncomfortable with the risk of intimacy in front of others?" He shrugged. "Because I could understand that. It's never been a very big hang-up of mine, but you always say you're a very private mare. We can keep at a certain distance from each other in potentially public places…"

Celestia sat down and sighed. "Discord, it's not quite that. I'm private but I've never minded sharing a kiss or a moment of cuddling with a suitor in a place that might not be private."

"Oh." She noticed the slight frown on his features as he went on. "Okay then. Well…I had another thought—is it because you're just not comfortable yet trying to be intimate like that with _me_?" His eyes shyly met hers. "I know once you said you can find creatures besides ponies attractive, but you have to admit I'm pretty different from any other creature you might have courted. If the whole biped, hands, fang, scales thing is a little off-putting to you up close, I'd understand. Just because I like touching you as more than a friend doesn't mean you feel the same way about me."

"Discord, of course not." She frowned. "I…actually, you're very…I…" She blushed and looked down. "That's not the problem, I assure you." And then she almost laughed—a very nervous laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. "Actually, it's the exact opposite."

He pouted and raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand. And please don't laugh—for once I'm being serious. I want to know how you feel about the physical part of what we're trying to do here so I can know what you're comfortable with."

The request made Celestia's eyes haze. Then she shrugged sheepishly. "Promise me you won't laugh?"

He nodded. "I told you—rare serious moment for me."

She blushed more and took a deep breath. "I…have feelings for you…"

"Yes, we already established that a few days ago when you lured me to the statue garden and mauled me with a surprise kiss…" he added, still seeming quite serious.

Celestia ignored the vivid description and went on. "But I don't just have feelings for you, Discord. The feelings I have for you are…stronger than any feelings I've ever had for a suitor. And those feelings seem to magnify everything that goes along with liking you…for example, how I feel about being near you." Her blushing burned. "I've never been more attracted to anybody than I am to you, Discord. And sometimes when we're alone and close, I get carried away…but then it's so new and strong that I pull back." She couldn't look up at his eyes. "For example, when I say I like your beard, Discord, I don't just mean I like your beard. I mean, when you twirl it through your fingers, it makes me weak in the knees. Me—Celestia, Princess of the Sun." She giggled nervously and then brought a hoof to her forehead and closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

There was silence for a moment.

Then Discord spoke. "For me it's your legs."

Celestia's eyes shot open. "What?"

He was curled on the floor beside her now. He shrugged, blushing with a small smile. "I've been attracted to you that strongly from the beginning, even before our first Gala, Celestia. And the thing that always gets me is your legs." His eyes went down to them. "They're so long and strong and elegant." His smile went wobbly. "I love when you take off your shoes and I can see all of them. That's one of my favorite dream details actually."

Celestia was absolutely scarlet now. And yet she also felt a smile bubble forth. "Discord, I don't know what to say…I…"

He looked up into her eyes. "It's okay to be very attracted to someone you like very, very much. And it's okay if it makes you nervous sometimes. But like we agreed this morning, talking helps. Right?"

She nodded. Then she glanced at him with a rare playful look and raised her hoof. "May I?" Her hoof pointed to his beard.

He blinked then raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Uh…sure."

She moved her hoof forward and twirled his beard around it, giggling.

Discord chuckled. Then he tiptoed his fingers to her other foreleg. "May I?" he gestured down with his eyes.

She glanced down then blushed and nodded. "Of course. Just one thing first…" She used her magic to remove her horseshoe, then lay down on the floor beside him.

Discord blushed scarlet as he reached over with his paw and lightly played his fingers along the long limb. He chuckled more, and Celestia giggled more.

"This is probably the most ridiculous thing I've ever done on a date." Discord grinned.

"Me too. But I like being ridiculous with you." Celestia smiled.

Then their eyes hazed. They moved a little closer to each other, faces illuminated in the glow of the fire.

Discord's voice lowered as he gave a long stroke to her leg. "Is this okay?"

She nodded. "Yes." She gave his beard a gentle twirl. "Just…slowly, for now."

"Slow and steady." He nodded. "That's all I needed to know."

Then the two of them came forward and shared a lingering tender kiss.

Eventually they separated, breaths shallow.

"Yes, that's…that's good…" Celestia managed, smiling and blinking a few times. "That's wonderful actually."

"A few days ago I thought I might never have another one of those with you." Discord grinned. "Now every one of them we have sort of amazes me."

Celestia's gaze warmed completely. "Oh Discord…" She nuzzled her head against his chest. She felt his body stiffen and then relax completely.

Celestia smiled more when he put an arm around her to hold her and sighed contentedly. "I like being here with you," he admitted softly. "I'll be kind of sad when this date is over." He swallowed and glanced to the side. "But maybe there could be another one…sometime soon? I mean, not one where we run off for half a week but just…dinner or something?"

Celestia blushed but nodded. "I'd like that. I like being here with you too."

"Oh…great." Discord beamed a little and then cleared his throat and looked forward at the fire, trying to seem casual though Celestia could tell he was just shy of giddy.

She gazed at the fire too. "Would you like to do anything else on our date before we head to bed? It's not too late yet."

"Well, in the interest of not sending you into a weak-in-the-knees fluster by jokingly suggesting the necking option again…" he started to tease. "Oof!" left him next with a chuckle as Celestia laughed and gave him a little nudge. He chuckled and went on. "I do have one idea. A perfect way for both of us to relax before bed doing something we both like." He snapped and suddenly they were leaning on pillows by the fire, and they had several scrolls and quills in front of them. And Discord was wearing glasses and his tweed suite as he smoked his bubble pipe. "I thought we could compare notes for the new semester at the Unicorn School—you know, since I now know you find an interest in teaching and nurturing to be such a desirable quality in a suitor. And also I figured it might be nice for us to try a more low-key activity together as more than friends."

Celestia nodded. "That sounds like a lovely idea, Discord. And I'd enjoy the chance to compare notes for the semester. Let's get started." Her eyes hazed. "And thank you for wearing your teaching outfit."

He smirked. "Like I could resist at this point." He raised an eyebrow in interest when Celestia then slipped off her other horseshoe, leaving both of her forelegs bare on the floor.

Their gazes lingered on each other for a moment, then they shyly turned to their papers.

"So," Discord started, clearing his throat, "I've been thinking of offering an 'Intro to Chaos Studies' class for some of the younger students—no entry requirements. That way they can get an idea of what I teach and decide from there if they want to apply for the program. Plus I figure if there are any star students maybe I can scoop them up early."

Celestia nodded. "That sounds like an excellent plan." She unfurled a blank scroll and started writing with a quill. "I'm thinking of taking over the magic kindergarten class this year. I'd like to get close to the students from such a young age so that they view me as a peer instead of a princess. It worked with Twilight…"

"Please say I can co-teach that class with you sometimes—you know how much fun we'd both have." Discord grinned.

Celestia giggled as she lowered the quill. "I'd like that very much, Discord." She used her horn to snap up a couple of filled glasses. "Cider, Discord?"

He nodded and took a glass. "Celestia Specialty Cupcakes, Tia? Cake on the outside, frosting on the inside?"

"Yes please." Her eyes brightened as he snapped up a platter of pink cupcakes. She lifted one off the platter for herself. "Why don't we move on to talking about plans for the Hearthswarming pageant? I know it's still months off, but there's really so much involved."

Discord chuckled. "Happy to help. I'd like to volunteer for special effects. You know how great I make them…"

They shared a smile and went back to work, resting very close together. The rest of their night continued with Discord and Celestia talking and sharing and eating until bedtime.

* * *

In the night as rain poured over the Everfree forest, Celestia tossed and turned in her sleep until finally a loud blast of thunder made her sit bolt upright in her bed, breathing heavily.

The sun princess glanced around at first, confused by the darkness and unfamiliar space, until she lit her horn and remembered everything about the Everfree castle and Discord's date and the fact that her nightmare wasn't real. She took a few more deep breaths but then flinched as another crack of thunder sounded and a flash of lightning outside lit up the room.

She heard a snore she turned to see Discord snug in his bed, nightcap on as he snoozed.

She bit her lip then finally got out of bed and walked over to Discord. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Discord?" she whispered.

He snored and yawned. "Flying cupcakes…they sing… Rainbow's pretty…like electric sheep." He chuckled.

Celestia almost felt better at the sound of his funny, chaotic mumblings. But another thunder rumble with a lightning strike made her flinch and bite her lip again. "Discord," she leaned close, "please wake up." She let the ends of her hair tickle his face.

Discord laughed and then his eyes finally opened. "Hmm…Celestia?" He yawned. "I didn't float to you in the night again, did I?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, you're still in your bed."

"Then you didn't float to me, did you?"

She blushed but shook her head again. "I'm afraid not."

"I see." He stretched. "And I'm not dreaming, am I?" He pinched his shoulder with his tail. "Hmm, no, definitely not. Okay then, I'll bite—what's up?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "I had a bad dream. And…" thunder cracked again, making her flinch, "the storm isn't helping. Luna's very good with thunder and lightning, but I'm not. I have bad dreams during storms. And I told her not to visit me here in my dreams, so…"

Discord sat up now and snapped. Suddenly Celestia was tucked back into her bed, Discord was seated beside her in a rocking chair, and a cup of tea sat in his claw and a cup of tea floated by her head. "Tell me about your bad dream, Celestia. It'll help you sleep—guaranteed. I have a lot of personal experience in this field, you know."

She smiled and nodded, taking a sip of the tea. "I dreamed that we were back at the school just after you came home. And I went to find you so I could tell you how I felt and ask you out. But…you had a special friend with you. You told me you were packing up your things and leaving. You told me you were in love with her." She closed her eyes. "It's so stupid, really. I've been through so much already in my life, that even if you had, I…" Yet her smile faded. "It sounds ridiculous now that I say it out loud."

"Shh…" Discord's claw stroked through a few strands of her hair—possibly the most soothing form of touch she had ever felt. "It's not stupid or ridiculous to value something that'll make you happy after a lifetime of living for others. I've had a few bad dreams about you leaving me all alone too, Tia. But even if we're just friends or we work out as more than friends, we'll never leave each other alone. We'll always be together. Promise?"

Celestia opened her eyes. He had his paw held out to her hoof. She reached out for him. "Promise." They lightly shook.

"Good." Discord released her and sipped more of his tea. "And if it helps, you should know that I was planning to ask you out on my own anyway after this Hearthswarming."

Celestia's eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Oh yes. I've been planning it for months actually. I figured enough time had passed that even if you said no, it wouldn't hurt our friendship: I guess great minds think alike." He chuckled. "And besides…" he added shyly, "like any guy in or out of his right mind could ever get over you after falling for you completely, Celestia darling."

Celestia's gaze warmed. "Thank you for telling me, Discord. Hearing that makes me feel a lot better. And thank you for touching my hair—it feels nice." She blushed.

"I'm just glad my claw isn't tickled by it." He gave one final deep pull through her tresses and then set her teacup on a small table. "I'll let you go back to sleep now, Celestia, but I'll stay up for a little in case you need me. And if the thunder makes you on edge…well, it always helps me when I can't sleep to have something to cuddle."

For just a moment Celestia's heart raced as she imagined him offering to cuddle with her in her little bed. She remembered the nights of bad dreams over the years when she had held a pillow and imagined it was him…

But then he snapped his fingers and made a little plush pony doll that looked like Fluttershy appear. He grinned. "See, this is my Fluttershy doll. She's the best whenever I'm worried at night and can't sleep or I have a bad dream but can't monopolize all of Luna's time." He gave the doll a little squeeze and it squeaked.

Celestia smiled. "Very clever, Discord." She bit her lip. "Can I have one that looks like Luna?"

"You got it." He winked and snapped. Instantly a stuffed little Luna doll appeared in the air.

Celestia's eyes brightened as she took the doll and hugged it close. "Thank you, Discord."

"I live to serve, my lady." He took a bow then floated over to his own bed and went under the covers. "Sweet dreams. See you in the morning for sunrise?"

She nodded. "Let's have a real picnic breakfast this time. We can go down to the lake: the view is lovely in the morning. And then we can decide what to do for the rest of the day."

He nodded. "Excellent plan, darling."

Thunder struck again, and on instinct Celestia squeezed her doll—it gave a little squeak and she couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight, Tia." Discord winked.

"Goodnight, Discord." Celestia already felt her eyes hazing peacefully.

They fell back into a deep sleep in the darkness, better for each other's company.

Celestia woke up in the morning just before sunrise and, with her doll at her side, penned a brief letter to her sister relating some of her feelings about date so far and asking how affairs in Canterlot were progressing.

* * *

 **A/N:**

As usual, thank all of you for your patience and for reading. I've taken on a lot of things over the last few months, and trying to keep up with everything and fan fiction writing has been a lot for me to manage. But I appreciate your continued support, and I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be the final full day of their date-it'll feature even more adventures, more awkward moments, possibly a fight, and a lot of fluffy romance. Meanwhile, in Canterlot, there will be fun things. Has anyone else but me ever wanted to see Cadance and Twilight get into a disagreement? I really think it would be a source for a lot of comedy and a lot of insight into their relationship. So, love vs. friendship-we'll see what happens :)

Take care, everyone!

~Azure129


	4. Escalation Among Royals & Relationships

**A/N:**

Hello everyone!

Thank you all for your patience with this update. I was working a lot, and then I had some original projects and writing contest entries to prep, so I'm afraid it took me longer than I thought to get this to all of you. There will only be a few more chapters to this story, and I'll try to have it wrapped up soon so you can all have a proper ending.

~Azure129

 **The Most Chaotic Date Ever!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Escalations Among Royals and Relationships**

* * *

In the cool air before dawn, Princess Celestia rested after sending off her letter to her sister. She sighed, comfortable, cozy…but also missing something. And with a light blush, she realized what it was: the feeling of a warm arm over her body and light breath against her neck which she'd had yesterday. She turned in her bed in the dim room and smiled at the sight of her companion in his own bed. Discord was still sound asleep, smiling and cuddling his Fluttershy doll as he snored lightly. Then she smiled more as her eyes caught sight of a scroll attached to his nightcap with her name written on the outside. She used her magic to unfurl it and read the simple note.

 _Tia,_

 _Wake me up for your sunrise. Trust me, I'd rather see it than sleep. Though I might take a little nap afterwards before breakfast._

 _Yours,_

 _-Discord_

The 'yours' in the letter made Celestia's heart flutter. He really did want to be hers, didn't he? And for her to be his… She rose from her bed, still blushing as she walked over to him and moved some of her mane forward to tickle his chin.

The chaos master gave a deep snore then laughed as he blinked his eyes open. He smiled as Celestia stepped back with a small laugh of her own. "Tia…" he yawned, "The real Tia, right?" He pinched himself with his tail then nodded. "Hmm, morning already? I see you got my note then."

"Yes." She nodded. "But Discord, you don't have to make yourself wake up so early for my sun rises. I know not everyone is a morning person like I am."

"Nonsense." Discord sat up and stretched. "I'm eager to admire your handiwork. I'll admit, I don't think I could make a commitment to this 'crack of dawn' schedule like you do, but for our date…yes, I absolutely want to see your sunrise. Especially since I missed yesterday's." He snapped to make a big foam finger, a cap, and a poster appear, all bearing pictures of the sun.

She laughed softly. "Well, I'll admit it is nice to have an audience for once that's not just watching for the Summer Sun Celebration." Celestia walked over to the balcony, her eyes hazed in thought. "You used to come see my sunrises a lot after our first gala…"

"And then I stopped," Discord finished for her simply. "I know, I know." She glanced over her shoulder to see him blushing and looking down as he went on. "I just couldn't keep coming to them and move on from you all at once. You're radiant when you raise the sun—full of potential and purpose. And every time I saw you like that, I…suppose I fell for you all over again." He cleared his throat and shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, I can get a bit sappy when I'm sleepy."

Celestia blushed very much, still looking at the pale sky. "You think my sunrises make me look radiant?"

"Hmm…" Discord sighed, "With the new light falling over your lovely form and your hair pulsing from magic and your eyes ablaze with warmth—yes, quite." Celestia felt like her knees would wobble, especially as he went on. "It's a good thing you don't open up those sunrises to the public usually. Every pony who popped in for one would become stricken with adoration for you. Then you're dealing with hundreds of suitors, hundreds of ponies being left without companionship, pretty soon courtship rates decline and the population dwindles. It's quite the slippery slop, and all because the princess of the day sets desire burning in the hearts of others whenever she wields the sun…"

"Discord!" Celestia had tried to power up her horn to raise the sun but now had to turn around and face him, blushing immensely.

He just sat there on the edge of his bed with his sign and hat and foam finger, smiling charmingly. "What? Just letting you know. We _are_ trying to be more open about romantic things, right? And we did an excellent job last night, so why not keep going? Why shouldn't I finally tell you how alluring you are once and for all?" He chuckled. "If you're uncomfortable sharing with me though, I can wait to hear more about how delightful you find me too, Tia." He twirled his beard and winked at her.

Celestia's blushing burned for another moment but then suddenly she burst into laughter. "Discord!" She shook her head, her eyes hazing. "Maybe you're right. It's nice to be so open together." She turned back to her window and powered up her horn, then added with a lilt of flirtation, "Maybe over breakfast we can share even more. It's sort of nice not holding back."

"Sounds great to me, Tia," Discord replied behind her. "Now then, on with the light show—I've got a front row seat after all."

She began to raise the sun. "By the way, Discord…I missed you this morning."

"Hmm?"

As the light began to break over the horizon she explained. "I missed not waking up with you holding me just like in our dreams. I feel very safe in your arms, just like when you carried me away from the tatzulwurm yesterday."

She raised her head and wings to finish placing the glowing orb of the sun up into the sky, then she let her magic slip away and turned back to her companion.

Discord was blushing pink and looking at her with wide eyes.

Celestia, eyes hazed and a small smile on her lips, just walked back over to her bed. "You said you might want to take a nap before breakfast, right, Discord? That sounds like a wonderful idea. I haven't slept in for ages. We can talk more about our romantic lives and feelings later." She crawled back under the covers and cuddled into her pillow with her Luna doll.

Discord just blinked and snapped away his props then dropped back on his bed. "I, um…of course. And actually instead of a nap, I might just take some notes for the academy. Suddenly I'm not so sleepy anymore." Then he snapped up his glasses and a few scrolls and began to write with a quill in his tail.

Celestia just laughed softly. "Okay, Discord. I'll see you when you're done. Wake me up whenever you're hungry."

"Will do, Tia," he replied shyly. Yet he glanced at her with a small smile that she returned. Then he added. "And I'll be making breakfast for us this morning. Just leave everything to me, darling Celestia."

She blushed more and nodded. "Thank you, Discord." And then the sun princess closed her eyes and soon dozed off into a light sleep while Discord wrote on scrolls, smiling more and more to himself.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, shining over Discord and Celestia as they rested in their clearing on the castle grounds after a lovely breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice with tabasco sauce. Celestia lay down in the grass with her wings pulled in, and Discord had his body half circled around her with his head resting on his hand.

They had wasted no time diving right into a conversation about their romantic lives.

Celestia titled her head with an amused half grin. "Are you really trying to tell me that you only dated half a dozen females since our first gala?" She smirked. "From what you used to say in your letters, it sounded like you went out with a new girl every night when you were away on trips."

Discord shrugged with a smirk of his own. "I _flirted_ with plenty of ladies, but not many made me want to try actually dating them. And as for the few I did date, we'd only go out for a few months before I realized we worked better as friends—actually I was lucky to get through _one_ month with some of them."

"One month?" Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Discord sighed. "Well…I've got a policy. After one month, I invite a girl over to Fluttershy's for tea and I see how things go. If they try to be polite to Fluttershy and seem okay with our friendship, then we'll go on more dates. But you'd be surprised how many mares are uncomfortable with me having a mare for a best friend. I can read the jealousy all over their faces. But Fluttershy and I are a package deal: I'd never leave her behind or neglect her for anyone in the world."

Celestia's eyes hazed in warmth. "I'm very proud of you, Discord: for looking out for Fluttershy and for realizing you deserve a companion who accepts all parts of your life and all of your friends."

"Yes, I'm pretty proud of me for that too." He held his head high with a grin. She laughed softly until he leaned close to her with a curious smirk. "Now then, spill—how many suitors have you entertained with your attention ever since our first gala? You're always so private about that part of your life, I could never get a clear read on it."

Celestia blinked a couple of times and blushed. "I…well…you mean suitors I've gone on dates with?"

"Yes." He nodded, moving back a little.

She shifted. "Well, erm…just a few…dozen."

Discord blinked. Then he beamed. "You really did try to get in touch with that part of your life to see what you wanted from it—congratulations, Tia!" He snapped up a gaudy crown. "The King of Flirting is Dead, Long Live the Queen of Flirting."

"Discord, _you're_ the flirt." She made the crown disappear and stretched out a little more on the grass with a shy smile (that grew a little when she felt her hip brush the scales of his tail). "I carefully select somepony who I think would be nice to get to know better and ask for an introduction to them. But I almost never made it to more than just three or four of dates with any suitors. I'd realize so quickly they weren't what I was looking for."

"I see." Discord's eyes hazed and met hers. "Well, I at least hope the time you spent with them was special to you both. And I hope you find what you're looking for soon." He blushed.

She let her hoof touch his hand on the ground. "I hope you do too."

They shared a warm smile.

Then Discord chuckled. "The most serious girlfriend I ever had was Jasmine Flower. She was funny and pretty and clever and interesting…"

"You're coming to a point soon, I'm sure, Discord." Celestia sighed with a smirk.

He grinned and went on. "She seemed very right for me, but I knew she wasn't the one. There was something special missing: something I always saw in you. Something I've never felt with anyone else."

Celestia blushed and smiled more. "The most serious relationship with a suitor I ever had was with one of Luna's guards."

"Tia!" Discord blinked and chuckled. "You wooed a guard! Someone right in your own castle! And one of Luna's! How did you keep that gossip under wraps, and please tell me more!"

Celestia rolled her eyes. "I always make sure that the stallions I see are discreet, Discord. And Luna set me up with him actually. He's a night guard, I'm the princess of the day—and opposites attract. She thought I might enjoy the company of someone quiet and serious but with a unique sense of humor. And someone more my size—he's a rather well-built Clydesdale." She blushed as her smile grew.

Discord sighed deeply. "And I'm sure you're getting to your point soon as well."

"Yes, well…we enjoyed our time together, but eventually we realized we didn't work. I started to feel in little ways that he wasn't the one. And then of course one more small thing came along and finally convinced me to end our relationship in friendship like with all the other suitors."

"Can I ask what that small thing was? Just trying to keep myself from making the same mistake you know." Discord shrugged.

Celestia nodded. "Well…he snored." She laughed to herself.

Her laughter soon stopped when she didn't hear Discord join her and glanced over to see him looking forward with wide eyes. "O-Oh…" finally left him with a light crack to his voice. "He snored." And then he blushed darkly.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at first but then blinked and blushed darkly as well. "Discord! Wait, I should explain. It's kind of a funny story actually. You see—"

"Oh, no, no!" he quickly interrupted with a clearing of his throat. "No need to explain!"

"But really, Discord, it's just—"

"You really do not have to, Celestia."

"Discord, just listen to me. What happened was—"

"Tia, enough, please! I get it, he snored—let's move on." He clasped his hands on the ground and gave her a weak smile then blushed with his eyes wide before swallowing and glancing away. "I-I don't really want to hear about it. We don't have to mention it again." Then his brow furrowed in a slight scowl to himself.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at first. But then she frowned. Distinctly.

Discord raised an eyebrow at the frown. "What?"

The frown descended into the closest thing to a scowl the sun princess could manage.

Discord blinked. " _What?"_ he tried again.

Celestia sighed and stood up as she glanced away with her head held high. "I'm done with breakfast. I think I'll go for a walk."

"Oh." He floated up. "Okay… Let's—"

"A walk _alone_ , Discord," Celestia quickly corrected, blushing slightly. "Just because we're on an extended date doesn't mean we have to spend every moment together."

Discord landed beside her, head tilted. "Okay, clearly I did something and you're not responding well to it. Care to fill me in?"

"You're very clever, Discord, I'm sure you'll figure it out," she replied coolly as she moved past him.

"Or you could just save us both some time and tell me since I'm not a mind reader," he replied, arms crossed as he watched her walking away with a small scowl of his own.

"Discord, I just need a moment alone." Celestia stopped and turned her glare back to him. "Besides I don't want to talk about this anymore. Goodbye." And then she turned and headed into the forest.

Discord frowned a little but then scowled even more deeply. "Well, fine! I'll just go for my own walk then! You're not the only one with legs, and this forest is definitely more than big enough for the two of us!" With a blush and a pout he set off onto his own path through the woods (though it conveniently paralleled Celestia's even if it was at a distance from it).

Celestia ignored the sounds of Discord entering the forest too and kept moving forward, lost in some very frustrated thoughts.

* * *

Luna had spent the first hours after sunrise in her room, enjoying a peaceful breakfast alone and reading her sister's letter from the previous evening with interest. And in between the lines about the fun times Celestia and Discord were sharing, Luna smiled to detect notes of a deeper attraction and budding romance. And now, with her pleasant breakfast in bed eaten, the night princess was planning to write back to her sister and then settle in for a long day's sleep.

Suddenly there was a crash somewhere not far off in the castle.

Not a 'we're under attack' sort of crash, or a 'someone is injured' sort of crash—more of a 'something big just fell into something else, and now someone has to clean up the mess' crash. At first, Luna was willing to leave it to the servants until her ears perked up at the distant sounds of Twilight and Cadance's voices.

Luna took a deep breath and folded up her sister's letter, then gave a stretch. "Well, last night was uneventful and I'm not so tired yet. Before I retire, let us see how amusing the 'war' between friendship and love is going." She smirked as she teleported into the hallway and headed in the direction of the noise and voices (which happened to be near the ballroom). "After all, if Celestia returns to a 'Midnight Sparkle' or a 'Princess Dissonance' she will not be pleased." She chuckled to herself as she entered the ballroom. Then she paused, her eyes wide.

Somehow in the small amount of time since sunrise, Twilight and Cadance had each decorated half the room entirely in the theme of their domains. Twilight's half held photos of herself and her friends as well as Celestia and Discord during special platonic bonding moments, a large banner reading 'Friendship is Magic', multiple books on friendship stacked neatly on tables, and finally a full replica of the tree of harmony with replicas of the elements wedged inside. Cadance's side of the room featured silk hangings and paper lanterns all in pinks and reds, a banner that said 'The Magic of Love', vases of roses, and large heart-shaped archway constructed from crystal and a dozen types of flowers.

And on the line right between the two room sides was a pile of heart-shaped potion bottles and many scrolls—clearly the source of the crashing sound.

For a brief moment Luna considered slowly backing out into the hall, going to her room for a cup of tea, and waiting until this whole thing blew over.

But then her responsible nature overcame her and she cleared her throat to address the room. "Good morning, ladies!"

"Luna!" Cadance and Twilight said at once.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Twilight bit her lip.

"I knew we should have put a silencing spell on the room," Cadance added with a frown.

Luna cleared her throat. "Oh, no no, I was just catching up on some correspondence before bed when I heard a sound from here. Is everything all right?"

"Oh yeah, sure, fine great!" Twilight quickly replied with a bright smile. "We just decided to start our decorating in here—both of us."

"We wanted to lay out the foundation of our designs in a room that's very special to Celestia and Discord." Cadance rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "But Twilight and I might have gotten a little carried away for a moment, and then her sack of friendship letter scrolls bumped into my love elixirs."

"Or Cadance's love elixirs landed on my sack of friendship letter scrolls." Twilight shrugged, equally sheepishly. "Anyway, I know the crash they made was a little loud. Sorry again."

"Ah, I see." Luna maintained a steady gaze and poised smile. "Well, I'm sorry I was not here to help, but I'm glad everyone's all right. Good luck with the rest of your…enterprise. I'll be in my chambers for a while."

Before she could turn away though, Twilight put a hoof to her chin in thought. "Hmm…help? That's a great idea. Thanks, Luna!"

"Oh, uh," Cadance blinked then smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's actually a wonderful idea!" She glanced at her sister-in-law. "We'll both get help. What do you say, Twilight?"

"I say absolutely, Cadance!" Twilight swung a hoof through the air.

The sisters-in-law nodded to each other.

Luna continued to silently marvel at the politeness of their clear competition. She nodded her head. "Very well. Carry on, ladies." She left the ballroom.

Once teleported back to her own room, Luna sighed. "I…may wait to see how this plays out before I write anything to Tia. And I may require some help myself from an outside source." She yawned. "For now I'll savor at least some sleep and see to Twilight and Cadance a little later. After all, how much more could their rivalry grow in a mere few hours?"

And with these famous last works, Luna settled in for a good morning's slumber.

* * *

Celestia continued pressing on through the Everfree Forest, vaguely aware that she might be getting herself lost but not really caring. There was plenty of daylight, so all she'd have to do to find her way back to the castle was fly above the canopy. And as for any threats the forest might pose, she was perfectly confident in her magic to handle them. For now though she just needed to keep moving to keep at bay the frustration which her ruffled wings, heavy scowl, and pout clearly indicated.

"He has some nerve!" she whispered to herself. "Meanwhile, if he'd just let me tell the story he would have realized… But that's not the point! Who is he to act like I just said something he has to sweep under the rug to accept? He knew I wasn't just going to sit around like some perfect princess on a pedestal while he went out and courted." She kept her gaze stern for another moment but then finally closed her eyes, slowed her pace, and took a deep breath, still whispering to herself. "Maybe we went too quickly, talking about our love lives up until now like that. But still…"

 _SNAP_

Celestia heard a thin branch snap like something was near her. Eyes wide, she held her breath and waited. When nothing happened she took a single step forward and heard a rustle like something pressing through underbrush. Her horn glowed and she charged through the forest growth to the direction of the sound. Anything sneaking around that much might not be friendly, and this approach would hopefully scare it off or at least give her the element of surprise. She entered a clearing, horn ablaze.

"Wait, Celestia, it's me! Power down that thing!"

"Discord!" Celestia blinked a few times and her horn stopped glowing at the sight of the chaos master with his hands held up in front of himself. She tilted her head at first then narrowed her eyes slightly. "Were you following me?"

He lowered his hands and gave her a dry look. "No, I figured it was best to let you run off all alone into a dangerous wild forest full of predators without any way of finding you. Of course I've been following you! There could be everything from timberwolves to manticores to a rogue escaped villain from Tartarus in here!"

Celestia just rolled her eyes to the side. "I appreciate the concern but I think I can manage. I'm not that out of practice with defending myself."

He scowled. "Why are you trying to take this as an insult? I just want to help you if you need it."

"I didn't ask for your help. I asked you for some time alone." She walked past him.

Discord followed her. "And that's another thing, what was with storming off back there? You know I don't like being left alone." He frowned a little. For just a moment Celestia did too until he went on with, "And all because I didn't want to talk about the intimate details of your extra special old flame."

Her anger flared again. "You acted like you couldn't imagine I would have any intimate details," she scoffed. "You didn't even let me explain: you just presumed and acted embarrassed like I'd done something wrong." She blushed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Like _you_ did something wrong? What are you talking about? I asked you what HE DID to make you break up with _him_?"

"And I tried to tell you, but you made me feel very uncomfortable about it!" Celestia huffed.

"Well, I still don't understand, but what in the world can I do to make it better, oh demanding Celestia?" He landed right in front of her, scowling with his arms crossed.

She narrowed her eyes and pawed the ground. "Just disappear and let me finish my walk in peace…"

And then Discord dropped out of sight.

Celestia blinked and gasped. But then her gaze went down to the ground and she saw him. Discord had been standing on the edge of a steep slope of rocks and dirt, and apparently the ground had suddenly given way. Now he was gripping at the grass to keep from sliding down more.

"Discord!" She quickly came forward to help him—if he slid all the way down before he could snap his fingers he might really hurt himself. She got a foreleg around one of his shoulders, but suddenly the patch of ground she was on gave out too. She gasped as their eyes met, and then Discord and Celestia had just enough time to hold onto each other before they went tumbling down the slope.

Fortunately, the drop wasn't too far, and holding each other made them suffer little damage from the rocks. And the best part was they ended up falling into a huge bed of soft flowers in a clearing. Pretty, blue…familiar…flowers.

The two of them caught their breath and opened their eyes. When they realized they were both okay, they quickly pulled apart and pouted again.

"I think you're right," Discord murmured, dusting himself off, "you do need to take a walk alone. Work off some of whatever's bothering you before I start taking the insults personally."

Celestia's brow furrowed as she stood up. "I didn't make the ground give way, that was a coincidence."

"Hey, I wasn't the one pawing the ground with my alicorn stren—" He paused, his eyes wide.

"What is it now, Disc—" Celestia's eyes widened as well.

They had both just realized they were standing in a huge patch of poison joke.

Celestia instantly teleported them out of the flowers where they collapsed on the ground together, breathing heavily.

"Do you think they got us?" Discord looked Celestia over and then himself.

"I have no idea, Discord." She glanced at him then herself. "It can take time for the effects of that flower to show up depending on how much of it you're dosed with. Let's go back to the castle and see how we feel later." She opened her wings, went to flap them… And then she found herself fully grounded and down on her knees.

Celestia blinked a few times. There was a strange weight over her limbs and her head suddenly felt chilled by the breeze. "What in the world…? Discord, did something happen to me?" She looked at him.

He just stood there with his eyes wide. Then his lip twitched. "N-No." A snicker escaped him.

Her look went dry. "Tell me what the poison joke did to me, Discord. Now."

"You, uh…better see for yourself," he replied, his smile bigger. And then he snapped up a full-length mirror.

Celestia's jaw fell at the sight. Her mane was gone. Well…not really 'gone'. Her head was bare and now she had a flowing rainbow beard and moustache the size of her mane.

Discord let out some snickers. "I'm sorry, it's just. Wow…"

Celestia blushed and scowled. "It's not funny." She took a deep breath. "Okay, if I can't fly because this beard keeps getting caught under my wings then I'll just levitate myself up over the canopy." Celestia powered up her horn: instantly it unpowered and a large rainbow lock of hair grew out of it.

Discord burst into full, raucous laughter now. "Oh I forgot how much fun poison joke is! And hey, apparently it doesn't affect me. I guess it wouldn't even know where to start."

Celestia pouted at him, but then her eyes went wide.

"Tia, you look—" He stopped laughing. "Wait, why does my voice sound so high-pitched?"

And now it was Celestia's turn to smirk.

"And how did you get so tall, Tia? Oh, tell me you're becoming a giant too on top of everything."

"No, Discord," Celestia replied with a full grin apparent even despite her beard. "I'm afraid you've shrunk."

"Huh?" Discord turned and looked into the mirror. "Ah!"

He was practically a baby draconequus. Not a shrunken version of his adult form but a big-eyed little tyke, barely two feet tall, all of his features in childlike proportion (though his wings were strangely the same size as his adult form).

Celestia laughed. "The poison joke made you a colt. Now that's funny."

"I'll fix this and show you funny…." Discord pouted and snapped his fingers.

Instantly a bolt of chaos magic went ricocheting off of multiple trees (causing Celestia and Discord to duck) before it finally zinged off into the sky.

"Oh boy. That's…that's bad," Discord mumbled.

"What happened?"

"I uh…" he shrugged at her, "I didn't really get a handle on my magic until I was about twice this size. I couldn't direct it anywhere: I could only shoot random bolts of pure chaos all over the place." He rubbed his temple. "Great, what are we supposed to do now?"

Celestia chuckled again at the sight of the baby draconequus looking so intense then sighed. "There's only one option: we need the cure. And fortunately we happen to be in the Everfree Forest. We just have to find Zecora's hut."

"Oh boy…" Discord sighed again.

"What is now?"

"Zecora…doesn't really like me." Discord cleared his throat. "Remember that 'Zebra Artifact Scam' joke I made at the changeling hive? It was sort of based on true events. I may have drawn myself into multiple pieces of ancient zebra artwork for fun back before Tirek when I was only semi-reformed."

The sun princess rolled her eyes. "Well, then you can just apologize to Zecora when we get there because we need that cure, Discord." Celestia nudged him forward. "Now, you can still fly, I'm assuming. Go above the canopy and see if you see the smoke from her hut. Then we'll head in that direction."

"Fine. And yeah, I can fly." He put out his wings and a couple flaps made him airborne.

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't your wings return to child-sized too?"

"Because my wings have been this size since I was a child. Always thought they'd grow in, they never did, I'm a little sensitive about it, and it's why most of the time I prefer to levitate. Thank you for pointing it out Miss 'six and a half foot wingspan'." Before Celestia could reply he was up above the canopy. He landed a moment later. "Looks like her hut's about a hundred yards this way. Let's go." He turned to the start of the path but hesitated. "And be careful. Neither of us can protect our selves or each other in this state.

Celestia felt touched by the concern for a moment. But then her pout returned as she wrapped her new beard around her neck a few times to keep it away from her hooves and started following Discord, who flew forward.

The little chaos master sighed. "Let's just get this cure and then we can go back to fighting I guess."

The sun princess frowned a little, opened her mouth but then hesitated. "The cure is what matters most for right now, Discord," she finally replied softly.

The two continued on in silence the rest of the way to Zecora's hut.

* * *

"Just a few more ingredients I have left to pour /

And then I will be ready with the Poison Joke cure."

Zecora poured a bottle of purple liquid into two large basins.

"Thank you, Zecora," Celestia replied sheepishly. "We appreciate you helping us. And sorry again for dropping in unannounced."

Zecora finished stirring each bath with a large wooden spoon then set it on the floor as she turned back to Celestia.

"Don't apologize, please—I am not irate. /

Indeed I'm happy to help a princess on a date."

Celestia blushed a little and looked down…then sighed. Her beard and moustache had grown so long that she'd needed Zecora to come and cart her the last twenty feel to the hut. Even her hooves were growing long rainbow forelocks now. She glanced away with a blush.

Zecora approached Discord who had been sitting on a little stool twiddling his thumbs and not making eye contact. Her look grew a little dry, though she smiled slightly too.

"I assist any creature who seeks my aid, /

Despite their past or the harsh tricks they've played."

"I said I was sorry." The mini chaos master crossed his arms and pouted.

A baby draconequus pouting was adorable, so Zecora's smile warmed. She took some leaves from one of her shelves then went back over to the basins and sprinkled them into each one. She inhaled over each of the steaming baths and sighed happily.

"Your baths are all set, use them freely, /

But get in quick while they're still hot and steaming."

She put a saddlebag on her back.

"For now I must leave to mark on my map /

The place where the fresh poison joke patch is at."

She smiled at them and then departed.

Left in silence, Discord and Celestia eyed the baths. Discord got down off his stool. "Uh…can I help you get to yours somehow?"

"I can manage." Celestia blushed in embarrassment and stepped carefully through the hairy layers of her beard and moustache then finally shifted herself into the bath. When she looked back at Discord, she realized he had been watching her with a look of concern, like he was making sure she got in safely. Now he blinked and then climbed up the side of his own basin and fell into the tub with a splash. Then he faced away from her. Celestia faced away from him as well.

The two of them reclined back in the steam and water, thinking deeply.

* * *

"… _Sister, right now they have not only decorated separate sides of the ballroom and recruited their own teams of castle guards and staff to assist, but they have even brought in reinforcements. Twilight—her first friend. Cadance—her first love. I have sent word to a reinforcement of my own: the element of kindness herself. I assure you, there will be no to-do when you and Discord return to the castle. In fact, pray, linger one more night on your date. And for now, watching our two fellow princesses politely clash is most amusing. I will not let them get carried away, but I do feel they ought to work this problem out for themselves. They are surprisingly more mature than you and I were at their ages._

 _Give Discord my regards. If I cannot be there to assist with your dreams and nightly needs, I am certainly glad that he is. And I hope he will continue to give you such nocturnal company in the future._

 _Love and regards,_

 _~Lulu_

Luna used her magic to roll up the scroll she had just penned and send it away to find her sister. Then she resumed her post on a castle rampart gazing down through a window into the bustling ballroom. She had woken up from a long nap in the late afternoon and decided to get her bearings in private on what the princesses of love and friendship had been up to before making her presence known among them once more. And the amount of work the two of them had wrought was quite impressive. As Luna had mentioned to Celestia in her letter, they had even brought close companions in to assist: Twilight had teleported Spike here and Cadance had teleported Shining Armor. Luna was just waiting for her own assistant to appear.

"Princess Luna?" A loud whisper came from the sky behind her not far off. "Princess Luna, are you near here? You said to meet you on the castle roof and to be very quiet. Oh dear, I hope that wasn't too loud."

Luna turned and waved a hoof until the gentle yellow pegasus who had been speaking caught sight of her. Fluttershy's look brightened as she joined the princess.

"Fluttershy, thank you for coming so quickly in response to my letter."

"Oh of course." Fluttershy smiled. "But I'm not sure how I can help. I'm not really good at interrupting ponies once they get passionate about something." She shuffled a hoof on the roof.

Luna smiled gently. "Tis alright, Fluttershy. We do not need to stop Twilight and Cadance: we just need to supervise until they work out the situation on their own. Honestly this clash was bound to come sooner or later." She sighed, her look dry as she glanced back through the ballroom window. "I'm just impressed with how civil they are being despite the clear competition. Perhaps it is because they are merely sisters-in-law and not sisters." She shook her head and looked back to Fluttershy. "Anyway, you have Discord's best interests at heart just as I have Celestia's. I could use a companion since I cannot watch over these two constantly." She yawned. "I'll have to take another nap again soon before evening starts."

"I understand, Princess Luna." Fluttershy looked down. "As long as you really think I can help, I'll do my best."

Luna's smile warmed. "I bore the element of kindness once myself: I can see why it chose you—your deep care for others in a great comfort in all times of conflict. I have full faith in you, kind Fluttershy."

Fluttershy blushed and smiled, looking up again. "Thank you."

Luna nodded. "And do not be afraid of being on your own while I am napping. I have a feeling you might find sympathy from Spike and Shining Armor. Though both of them acted quite supportive upon being summoned, I have watched them give each other uneasy looks as time has passed. They will welcome a neutral party, I am sure."

"Okay, Princess Luna. I'll talk to them."

"Excellent. In that case, let us brace ourselves and visit the ballroom." And with that Luna teleported herself and Fluttershy away from the castle roof and to the center of the ballroom.

Fluttershy blinked at the activity around her and brought a hoof to her mouth. "Oh my…"

Guards and staff were running everywhere trying to fulfill the princesses' orders, and Spike and Shining Armor were doing the same.

Luna cleared her throat. "Attention ladies and new guests! I have awoken to see how your plans fair and also invited Fluttershy over that she may see as well."

Twilight and Cadance turned to Luna as they had done earlier when she had entered the ballroom, only by now both princesses looked a little harried, their smiles nervous.

"Princess Luna, what do you think? I know we might be spending too much time on one room, but I'm trying to capture all the subtle arts of friendship!" Twilight gestured to her ornate side of the room. "Right, Spike?"

"Uh huh," Spike replied very carefully with a nod and a forced smile that was practically a cry for help.

Cadance stepped forward with her head held high. "And I've done my best to conjure up a romantic atmosphere over here just suited to Celestia and Discord's needs and which can serve as a basis for how to spread love through the other parts of the castle. Isn't it perfect, Shiny?"

"It's lovely, honey," Shining Armor replied with an equally desperate plastered-on smile.

Luna held back laughter quite well. "I see. You've been hard at work. Perhaps a break is in order—you can each take some time to rest before dinner as I plan to do."

"No!" Cadance and Twilight yelled at once.

Twilight cleared her throat. "We really shouldn't waste any time."

"And I don't want to overlook any details of course," Cadance added.

"Oh, Cadance," Twilight waved her hoof, "you can take a break if you want—your side is fine. Really."

"Oh no, Twilight!" Cadance replied with a wave of her own hoof. "My side requires even more subtle emotional layering. It's hard to explain. But your side looks as thorough as can be. Why don't you take a break, I insist."

"Heh, no, no, that's all right. I've still got to make sure each element of friendship shines—it's very complicated."

"Just like love!"

"Yeah, but…you know…not."

The sisters-in-law were standing face to face now, grinning far too much.

Behind each of them, Spike and Shining Armor waved to Luna and Fluttershy with silent pleas for assistance.

As soon as the princesses blinked and pulled back from each other though, both boys pretended to be whistling and hard at work again.

Luna sighed at the two princesses but nodded. "Very well. If there is any sort of emergency please wake me. Until then, erm…Spike, Shining Armor, you each had a draining teleportation to get here. Perhaps you would care to retire with Fluttershy for a little while with some tea?"

"Yes!"

"Please!"

These replies perhaps left the boys a little too desperately.

Cadance and Twilight each tilted their heads and frowned slightly at their partners.

"Oh, I really could use some tea since I flew all the way here," Fluttershy gently added as she stepped forward with a humble smile, "and I wouldn't mind some company. Please." She looked from Twilight to Cadance with her teal eyes brimming with hope.

Of course, Twilight and Cadance each bit their lips then finally nodded.

"Sure—Shining Armor, go enjoy some tea and catch up with Spike and Fluttershy. I'll handle things while you're gone."

"You too, Spike. Take a break, you've earned it."

Not needing to be told twice, the guys smiled at each other and then dashed over to Fluttershy with expressions of pure happiness. The three trotted out of the room.

Luna gave her fellow princesses one final gentle smile. "Just keep in mind, ladies, that Discord and Celestia are quite in control of the fate of their relationship: in the end there is no need to get carried…away." Luna's eyes widened as one set of guards walked in with a cake bearing the message 'Friends Forever!' in frosting, and another set of guards followed with a giant chocolate sculpture in the shape of a heart. When the princesses didn't even acknowledge her words for the sake of running to their latest decoration arrivals, Luna slowly backed out of the room and closed the door.

She turned to see Shining Armor and Spike: Fluttershy stood behind them with an awkward smile as the boys looked to Luna with wide eyes.

"You've got to stop them!" Spike whispered loudly.

"Luna, I'm scared—seriously. Do you think there's a chance she's a changeling again?" Shining Armor's pupils shrunk. "I'd actually be a little relieved because it would make some of what we've done for the last three hours make sense."

Luna bit her lip uneasily for a moment then looked with a steady gaze at both the dragon and pony. "Do not worry, tis a princess matter. And speaking of which, go have that tea and some snacks so that you may return here soon to support each of your princesses." She sighed with a small smile. "And trust me, all will resolve itself in due course, even if I have to see to it personally. You have my word." She nodded solemnly.

Fluttershy came up between the two boys with a compassionate smile. "Come on, you two, some nice soothing tea and something yummy to eat really will help you both." The two frazzled boys managed nods, and then Fluttershy led them down the hall.

Luna shook her head then teleported back to her room and nestled herself under the covers again. "Sister, you owe me a large favor for dealing with this all on my own while you're out gallivanting with your suitor." She yawned and chuckled softly to herself. "Thou best be making excellent use of thine time with thy draconequus." Soon the night princess drifted off to sleep, knowing the final conflict between love and friendship was to come but confident in the abilities of her fellow princesses to continue handling it maturely…more or less.

* * *

Discord and Celestia had been sitting in their baths in Zecora's hut for a good ten minutes now. Celestia was back to her normal, full-maned self, so she knew Discord must be back to his old self too. However, he had remained submerged for the full ten minutes with only a snorkel sticking out of the water. All she could make out was the long brown and tan and red curve of his body in the shape of the basin.

Finally she sighed, propped her front hooves on the edge of the basin and spoke to the snorkel. "Discord, please come up—we should talk."

The snorkel sunk a little lower.

Celestia pouted but took a deep breath. "I want to apologize for—"

In a burst of magic Discord appeared sitting upright in the basin, his snorkel gear gone. "You want to apologize—well, do go on." He had a slight smile despite his dry look.

Celestia blinked then frowned. "I want to apologize for yelling at you in the forest before and not seeing the danger you were in until you'd already slipped. I hope you didn't hurt yourself."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

She sighed. "I'm not going to apologize for our fight earlier too. Today was not my fault, Discord."

"Are you saying it was mine?"

"I—no…yes, but not…" She closed her eyes. "It's complicated."

"Okay then, if you can't decide that, can you at least finally tell me what I did wrong?" When the sun princess raised an eyebrow at him, the chaos master only furrowed his brow and met her gaze. "Seriously. I don't know, and I want to understand what upset you."

Unable to find anything but sincerity in the question, Celestia sighed and her look softened. "I told you about my stallion guard caller, and when you asked why we broke up I said it was because he snored. And then you acted strange, and it made me feel like you…assumed something and weren't okay with the situation." She blushed, her head held high. "This is the modern age, Discord—mares aren't subject to old-fashioned ideas about how they should court. Hey!" She blinked—he had just splashed her.

She turned to see Discord with his arms crossed and glaring at her a little, his tail clearly having performed the splash.

"Discord!"

" _That_ was for thinking so little of me! Did you seriously believe I'd have some kind of problem with the intimate details of your past? That I'd treat you like you'd done something wrong by getting closer to suitors at your own discretion? I do not hold ladies to a different romantic standard than myself, and I was not insinuating disapproval when I declined to talk about your snoring comment." He leaned closer to her over his basin. "If you really want to know the truth, when I'm not sleeping out in the fresh country air like this, I tend to snore myself. And if you broke up with someone for that habit, I got worried that maybe…maybe I'd be a bother to you if you and I ever…if we ever…spent more time together at night. I…" He was stuttering now and blushing. Then he blinked. "Hey!"

Celestia had just splashed him herself. She leaned over her basin and looked him in the eyes. "That was for doubting how strong my feelings are for you! I would never abandon you or anypony for some silly thing like that! _Especially you!_ What you and I have is stronger than some six-week polite fling I had with a guard—you have to know that!"

Discord blinked a few times then pouted and shot back, "W-Well, I would have if you'd explained!"

"You didn't give me a chance!" Celestia huffed.

Discord's hands gripped his basin, and Celestia's hooves rested on her basin just a few inches from his chest. They were nose to nose now, breathing heavily.

For a moment something in Celestia's look softened as Discord's features flushed. She couldn't help but notice how his mane was bristled up and his muscles were tense and how his wings were spread: he might have thought they were small, but she though their intricate, compact design only served to enhance the grand presence of his other features. He was so passionate, and he could bring out a passionate side of her as well. She was angry, yes, but for a moment another breathtaking emotion filled her too.

But the moment was broken as suddenly Discord's eyes went wide and he moved himself back to the far wall of his basin. Meanwhile, Celestia caught her breath and suddenly realized her heart was racing. Discord looked down then exhaled deeply. "Okay…okay, fair enough. We both didn't think before. And I hurt your feelings by playing off that moment so casually, and you hurt my feelings by assuming the worst about my response." He came forward a little again and held out a paw to her. "Sorry."

Celestia, her momentary internal fervor under control, swallowed and nodded. "Sorry." She shook his paw and then they separated.

They were silent for a moment, looking down. Then Celestia took a breath. "Discord, can I please tell you what I meant by the snoring comment? I want you to understand…"

"Okay." Discord glanced at her again.

Celestia smiled a little. "One sunrise I thought I'd fetch him from the barracks and surprise him with a nice early breakfast together. But when I got there he was sleeping. The other guards told me he'd just got off duty. I went to wake him up, but he snored loudly like he was in a deep sleep that he needed very much. And then I realized the princess of the day and a guard of the night couldn't work: I didn't have the heart to wake him from a well-deserved rest to join me for the day's beginning, and he would never ask me to spend all night out when he knew how hard I had to work each morning from dawn. We just didn't fit." She glanced at him. "So it's a small joke Luna and I have—that he and I broke up because he snored."

Discord blinked then let out a deep breath. "Wow…we fought over an anecdote. We are incredibly ridiculous."

"Maybe." Celestia smiled a little more. "But I already told you I like being ridiculous with you…like the poison joke patch. We were too angry to laugh much at the time at ourselves, but it actually was kind of fun."

"Speak for yourself." He rolled his eyes but grinned. "I never want to be two feet tall again. Though I suppose it was fun feeling like a kid one more time."

"Yes, and I'd prefer to keep my hair where it is. I never felt so out of place looking on a date." She ran a hoof self-consciously through her mane.

His eyes hazed. "Who cares whether that glorious mane of yours is coming out of your head or your chin? You're always beautiful to me."

"Discord…" Celestia blushed and rolled her eyes.

Discord chuckled then moved to the side of his basin nearest to her again. "So, we're made up now?"

She nodded. "Yes, and I'm very glad."

"Good." He swallowed. "In that case, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Discord."

He twiddled his fingers. "Just a few minutes ago when we were yelling at each other—it seemed a little more 'energetic' than fights we've had as friends. What I mean is…and if I'm the only one who felt this please tell me…when we reached that high pitch of shouting, eyes locked, am I the only one who felt a rush of delightful energy and wanted to…grab you and kiss you quite deeply?"

Celestia's eyes went very wide and her blush returned.

Discord waited then cleared his throat and added lightly, "Never mind, it was stup—"

"You felt that way too?" She glanced at him hesitantly.

He shrugged but nodded. "Maybe that's just a new thing now that we both have feelings for each other?"

"Maybe." Celestia swallowed. "But we should probably resist it when fighting so we can work through our problems."

"Okay." He smiled, eyes hazed again. "But I have to tell you, it won't be easy for me: I've been resisting you for years…"

Celestia's smile warmed as her blushing persisted. "I've been having a similar experience over the last few months."

They quickly glanced away from each other with awkward laughs and smiles. But then their eyes met again.

The chaos master shrugged. "So I guess we'll fight sometimes, but then we get to make up, like we've always done as friends. There's just a lot more passion behind it now." His voice deepened as a blush crept into his features and a little smile curled at one corner of his mouth. "But we can work out this development during future disagreements, as you say. After all, we probably won't resolve much if every time we get to the climax of a fight we just go at each other like a couple of hormonal filly teenagers."

"Discord…" Celestia tried to sound disapproving of the comment but she smiled and glanced up at him. Her heart pounded again at the sight of her draconequus with his eyes hazed and his head tilted down mischievously while his chest puffed out a little and his strong arms leaned against the basin's edge, long tail swishing lightly behind him in and out of the water. And then she couldn't help herself. "I agree—giving in while we fight won't help. But giving in after we make up would be fine I think."

For just a moment his eyes widened in a little bit of that adorable fluster he could get when she flirted back. Then she giggled and leaned across the tub to rest her chest against his chest and her head under his chin. She closed her eyes: the sound of his heartbeat thumping like a calypso song in reverse made her smile more.

When his arms came around her so his hands could gently touch her shoulders and he nuzzled the top of her head, she felt like magic was coursing between them.

"I'll start a whole new war with you if it means we get to make up like this after it," he cooed with a deep chuckle.

Celestia almost snorted with laughter. "Fine, but this time no magic: I'm too tired for all those spells and the Elements of Harmony. Let's just settle things with a singing contest or something."

"Deal. Winner gets Equestria, loser gets to buy the winner dinner afterwards…maybe at sunset, a table for two, glowing candles, a vase of eternal rainbow flowers for effect…"

Her smile grew. "Such a romantic." His fingertips were lightly pressing her shoulders, making her wings perk up as the rest of her relaxed. She let out a soft breath and gave into a small selfish impulse. "Discord?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"As long as we're getting close right now, I…if you want to tell me whatever it is you've been wanting to tell me, I'm listening."

He shifted a little, letting his chest brush hers, and sighed. "I'll try. But not like this: I need to look into your eyes."

Celestia's eyes blinked open. "My eyes?"

"Trust me," he replied. "They're lovely, by the way. You know, when you took my advice after our first gala and started wearing your hair at special occasions so both your eyes would show, I felt so special." He chuckled. "I don't know how every other pony you looked at kept themselves from begging you for a date, but I just tried not to think about that part too much."

Celestia gazed down modestly but then nodded. "Okay, Discord. You can look into my eyes when you tell me." Though she was reluctant to leave her place nestled against him, she pulled back enough to meet his gaze. And for the first time she found herself looking quite deeply into his eyes now, observing their details. "Your eyes are nice too," left her in a daze before she blushed at the words.

Discord scoffed. "They're not, but thank you anyway: yellow and red different sizes when yours are like twin sunsets."

If the walls of their basins hadn't separated her and Discord, Celestia knew she would have done something very impulsive with him for that comment. And then a thought occurred to her that made her smile curl up at the ends just as much as his was. "If mine are like sunsets, then yours are like sunrises—bright and bold."

Those eyes went so wide, and he turned pink. He blushed often enough, but he rarely turned perfectly pink. Pink had been Celestia's favorite color as a filly. She whispered to him. "No matter what you tell me everything will be okay. I promise."

He swallowed then found his voice again as the pink subsided. "Maybe I should kiss you first just in case it isn't…" He was joking but she detected the slight nervousness there too.

Her eyes hazed more. "Don't tempt me…"

Discord moved so close she thought he might kiss her but instead he lightly held her shoulders, gazing even more deeply into her eyes as she gazed into his. His voice was low and tender as he started to speak. "My darling Celestia…I—"

"I have returned from the patch of poison joke /

I hope you two have been enjoying your soak."

Celestia and Discord jumped and held each other close in surprise as they turned and saw Zecora reenter the hut.

As soon as the zebra saw them she paused then grinned.

"I'm glad to see you both quite well once more /

My poison joke cure is most effective, to be sure. /

But one of those basins could fit two of you with ease /

If you prefer a bath together, next time tell me please."

That did it: Discord and Celestia blushed and shot away from each other. Celestia instantly teleported herself out of the bath and took one of Zecora's towels to dry herself off while Discord flew up over his basin and wrung himself out.

Celestia cleared her throat, trying to keep her sheepishness under control. "We were just, um…finishing a conversation from before our little accident. Thank you, Zecora, for everything." Discord landed beside Celestia now, though he kept two feet of space between them.

"I am happy all has turned out for the best /

I was honored to have you both as my guests."

Zecora nodded to Celestia, and Celestia nodded to her in return.

Discord cleared his throat. "Yes, thanks, Zecora—especially for helping Celestia." When Zecora glanced up with a dry look she was met with a very sincere expression from Discord that then brought a smile to her face as well.

"Of course, a hoof I was happy to lend, /

In the service of curing two friends."

Discord perked up a little.

Celestia's smile warmed then she moved toward the door. "Come on, Discord, we'd better get back to the castle. It's almost dinnertime."

Discord nodded to her. "Coming." He shared a nod with Zecora then departed out the door with his princess.

Once the couple was out of sight of Zecora's hut, Celestia placed her hoof in Discord's paw as they walked quietly homeward together.

"Tia…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you—"

"Discord, it's okay." She blushed a little bit and smiled sheepishly. "I think I might have let my curiosity make me take advantage of the situation. I'm curious but…you'll tell me when you're ready. And I don't want you to do it any sooner than that."

Discord smiled gratefully and nodded. Then he let out a content sigh and looked forward. "Hey, Tia? When I was under water with the snorkel, I was thinking a bit. You know, it was nice to catch up a little on our prior romantic lives this morning but…maybe we went a bit too quickly. I'm surprised hearing all that stuff actually didn't spark some jealousy or a misunderstanding even sooner."

Celestia considered then nodded. "Maybe you're right. It almost started to feel like a competition by the end. And we really did let things turn into a bad fight even if we made up." She frowned.

"Exactly." He nodded. "So instead I think it might be better to talk about _the future_ : where we see things going and what we're both looking for romantically in general." Celestia blinked and raised an eyebrow in interest at the suggestion. "But for now," Discord stopped their walking and stepped in front of her with a grin, "you know, that thing Zecora said about a bath together sounded kind of nice."

Celestia's jaw fell open a little. "What?!"

Discord chuckled. "What I mean is, why don't you and I go for a nice swim together at the lake by the castle? Come on, we'll bring a picnic down by the shore, splash each other for fun instead of in anger, then enjoy the sunset while we cuddle and eat cake."

Celestia blinked then burst into happy laughter. "That sounds nice, Discord."

"Great!" He snapped. Instantly he was in swim trunks with a snorkel and goggles, and Celestia wore a big floppy hat with sunglasses and was lying scooped up in Discord's arms.

"Discord!" She smiled and blushed, peering at him over the glasses. "You really don't have to keep picking me up."

"How else would I set us up to do a double cannon ball into the lake?"

Celestia's eyes widened as Discord's tail snapped.

The next thing she knew, Discord took a jump off of a diving board now stuck somewhere on the fourth story of the castle; they plummeted to the lake below as he held her tight and she wrapped her forelegs around his neck in both shock and excitement.

Then everything stopped and Celestia blinked. They were upside down, suspended just a few inches above the water. She looked into Discord's eyes.

He grinned. "…Unless you'd like to eat first and go for a swim later?"

She smiled then used her magic to send her hat and sunglasses to shore and to make a couple of large colorful towels and a blanket appear there as well. "As long as we're here, let's swim first. Zecora's idea did sound nice, like you said."

Discord chuckled.

Then Celestia's eyes hazed and she used her magic to keep herself levitated and send him plummeting into the water. As Discord came up sputtering she landed gently on the surface only to be splashed by a mighty wave from his tail which prompted her to splash him with a great push of water from her wings.

Late afternoon grew into evening as the happy couple spent hours swimming and playing and laughing like carefree foals.

* * *

Late afternoon found Celestia and Discord reclining on blankets on the shore and laughing hysterically as Celestia finished reading Luna's letter from home.

"Luna actually called them 'Midnight Sparkle' and 'Princess Dissonance'! I can't breathe!" Discord held his sides and wiped a tear from his eye.

Celestia barely caught her breath. "Oh I wish I could see them! Poor Twilight and Cadance. I just hope Luna steps in soon before they work themselves up too much."

"Aw, but at the same time it's sort of cute thinking of 'the children' fighting over us, Tia." The chaos master subdued some of his laughter. "And if Luna's got Fluttershy with her, she should be all right. Believe me, Fluttershy knows how to handle creatures at their most difficult. I put her through quite a lot when she was reforming me, after all."

"Yes, that's true." Celestia got her laughter under control as well. "And I suppose Twilight and Cadance were bound to bicker a little at some point now that their both rulers and relatives." She sighed. "We'll see them in a couple days anyway—it'll all get straightened out by then, I'm sure."

Discord smiled gently and touched her hoof with his paw. "Definitely. It's nice of Luna to offer us a little more time together. So don't worry about what those other princesses are doing at all. We're both off duty for now." He sighed, gazing up at the castle. "A couple more days… I'm gonna miss this place when we go. I'm really starting to like your old castle, Tia. We should visit again sometime… maybe after I have you over for tea with me and Fluttershy one day?" He blushed a little as he glanced at her.

"Oh…" Celestia's eyes lit up: he was already looking forward to a 'tea with Fluttershy' date with her. And his shyness about their future dates was so cute. She nodded. "Yes, I'd like that, Discord." She glanced at the castle wistfully. "It's been very fun being here with you. This place almost feels like home again."

Discord swallowed and squeezed her hoof. "Hey Tia?"

She turned back to him. "Yes, Discord?"

"So, remember how earlier I suggested we let each other into the romantic part of our lives by talking about what we want for the future instead of the past, and you agreed…"

"Yes, Discord." Celestia nodded. "Now that we're done swimming and eating, would you like to move on to that?"

He nodded. "I know this is still technically a first date, but I think we should get an idea of what we're both looking for long term. You know, to make sure we're on the same page about some things… long term. I think it'll prevent some confusion later on and help us both feel more comfortable."

"Okay." She squeezed his hoof back, which made him smile. "I'll start then." Celestia cleared her throat. "Well, I think this one's a little obvious, but are you looking for a casual relationship or something serious?"

"The serious one!" He answered very quickly then blushed and swallowed. "A-And you?"

She giggled softly. "The serious one too."

Discord's smile grew. "Good. Um…how many dates per week on average are you looking for in a serious relationship?"

Her eyes hazed. "As many as we can fit in while still making time for our friends and our callings and ourselves."

The chaos master rested his head on his paw with a dreamy look. "I like the sound of that too."

She giggled again. "You're right, this is much more fun than our conversation this morning." She considered. "Are you okay with late dates sometimes depending on how my schedule runs?"

He nodded. "Are you okay with me being unavailable Tuesday afternoons due to my private weekly tea parties with Fluttershy? It's an engagement I never like to break."

"Of course." Celestia nodded. "Hmm…remember during our first gala I mentioned guards having to escort us on dates and stained glass windows to commemorate the relationship?"

Discord rolled his eyes but still grinned. "Yes…"

Her smile grew. "How would you feel about me throwing aside all of that tradition? No guards watching us, no announcements in the society column, no historical artworks. Just you and me enjoying each other's company privately and on our own terms."

Discord's eyes lit up. But then he hesitated. "But…won't your subjects worry or your guards get in a tizzy or something?"

"I'm a grown mare, I can take care of myself and I have my own personal life to lead. It's about time Equestria accepted that." She winked.

Discord beamed. "In that case, yes, I am very okay with you shirking all of that tradition. But maybe we could still have a statue or something carved of us for irony's sake? Just a little one? Or at least a hedge sculpture out near our valley in the statue garden."

"I'll talk to the staff," Celestia replied, and then the two of them shared a laugh again. They collapsed with sighs against their blankets on the warm ground.

Discord swallowed. "Tia, can I ask you a bigger question now?"

She nodded.

He took a breath. "Do you want to get married?"

"What?" For just a moment, Celestia felt like she was reeling even though she was lying on the ground.

She supposed her look must have changed drastically because Discord quickly raised his head up and grinned. "You do know that wasn't a proposal, right? First of all, I'd never do something that big with so little flair. And second of all, I simply wanted to know if marriage is something you're looking for in general in your life." He chuckled. "Sorry, I knew the wording was a little vague, but I couldn't help myself."

Celestia cleared her throat, "Oh, heh…very funny, Discord."

"So?" Discord continued with a smirk.

"So…erm…"

His tone softened. "Do you ever want to get married Celestia?"

She considered for another moment then glanced up at the sky. "I've thought about the idea, Discord, but not recently: not since I was barely more than a young mare. So I suppose the answer is that I don't know. I think if the right creature came along, I'd… " Her gaze softened but then she cleared her throat and went on with a light blush, looking back at Discord again. "Right now all I know is I want someone special in my life, someone to get close to, someone to make memories with. And…having you here as that creature feels very right."

Discord just watched her with interest—not disappointment, not confusion, just a gentle curious acceptance.

Celestia managed a small smile and said the first thing that came to mind to move along the conversation. "Do you want to get married ever, Discord?"

He blinked twice like he was coming out of a thought then smiled a little. "Well…actually I would be open to the idea. Doing that or not isn't a deal breaker for me or anything but…I guess the idea of a permanent partner in crime has an appeal to me. Maybe I've spent too much time around Cadance." He chuckled then finished with a small sigh. "But for right now, I just want to finally explore my feelings for someone very special for me—for you. You're giving us a chance, and I want to take full advantage. Our time together right now means a great deal to me, sweet Celestia."

Celestia blushed rosy but smiled. "So it looks like we're agreed then about marriage—we're both open to the idea to an extent. And for now we'll just explore any relationship we have together as it goes along."

"Sounds about right." Discord grinned.

Celestia bit her lip then did her best to keep her voice level. "Discord? Can I ask you a big question now?"

"Bigger than marriage? Bring the awkwardness on, Tia." He chuckled.

She glanced at him with her smile pulled down at the corners and asked, "Do you want to have children?"

There was a moment of silence.

Then Discord, his face blank, replied, "I'm sorry—I don't understand your question."

"Discord…"

"Okay, okay…I guess I understand it…a little." He grimaced.

Celestia frowned a little. "As long as we're talking about marriage, I just thought…." She watched him blush darkly, his eyes wide. He bit his lip, glancing down and then back up to her. She spoke softly with a gentle smile. "Discord, just tell me your true answer to the question. That's the only way we'll be able to work it out if we have a difference of opinion."

He hesitated for one more moment then took a deep breath. "Okay." He brought his paw to his forehead. "Celestia, honestly…I just don't know about— _that_. I mean, I love visiting the cake twins and Flurry Heart, and I love teaching my students at your school. But raising a child, I…" he swallowed, "there's so much work and commitment and responsibility, and that's not really me. If it's important to you I'd try to think more about kids, but I honestly don't want to be a father." He cringed in silence for a moment.

Celestia's gentle smile hadn't changed during his reply.

And then finally he worked up the courage to swallow and add, "So how about you, about kids?"

Celestia looked down thoughtfully. "Sometimes I used to look at my subjects together as families and think maybe it might be nice to have what they did. But my subjects themselves have been like children to me; my little ponies. And I got an even more personal experience being Twilight's mentor when she was a filly. And I'm a little tired, Discord…and I saw how exhausted Cadance seemed after Flurry Heart came." She sighed, stretching out more on the grass. "I guess I wouldn't mind keeping the option open. But I don't think I want to raise a family, Discord. I just want someone to share my life with in a new, special way." Her eyes met his.

He just looked at her in wonder. "So…we're kind of on the same page about that too?"

She nodded.

He beamed again. "I'm so happy I could kiss you."

Her smile grew. "I'm afraid there's a small problem with that plan."

"Oh really—do tell?"

"It's time for sunset in exactly forty two seconds. I still have a job to do. But I have a feeling that if you kiss me it'll go on longer than forty two seconds, so maybe we should wait until afterwards."

"Ah, fair point." Discord sat up. "I'm just glad to have a front row seat for sunset now too."

Celestia stood up and gazed at the sun already near the edge of the forest line in the distance.

"How do you know when it's time to set and raise the sun exactly?" Discord asked (in the same curious tone that fillies and colts at her school sometimes asked her the same question). "Do you and Luna synchronize sun dials or something?"

Celestia shook her head. "I just know, Discord, in my heart. I suppose it's like when you're in love—you can't help but know, right?" She blinked then glanced at him awkwardly. "Sorry, that was the best comparison I could come up with for it."

He just gazed out at the lake with a curious little smile. "It's all right."

Celestia watched him for a moment longer. Then her smile warmed. "Discord, will you come here, please?"

He blinked then stood and walked towards her.

"Do me a favor? Put your hand on my shoulder while you watch the sunset?"

Discord raised an eyebrow but then chuckled. "Okay, you don't have to tell me twice to touch you." His hand gently came to the spot.

Celestia settled under his touch. "Okay. Here we go." She took a deep breath and then her horn and body and eyes glowed as she used her magic to guide the sun to the horizon.

" _Oh_ …" was all that left Discord at first, and then he was silent, his hand glowing where he touched her.

Celestia let her magic flow through herself entirely (and into Discord a little) as she raised her wings and finished her task. The sky turned a gentle purple with peach undertones as sun disappeared. The glow of magic left her horn and finally left Discord as well.

The chaos master just stood there, unblinking.

Celestia looked to him. "I just thought I'd share my sunset with you in a closer way. I wanted you to understand what the sun means to my magic and to me, how being ruler of the day fulfills me. I hope you enjoyed it."

"I…" he took a deep breath and finally blinked, "That was… _wow_ …" He removed his paw from her and touched his forehead.

Celestia blushed. "If you think that was something, one day I'll share a _sunrise_ with you—those are…different but in a good way."

"I wish I could share my chaos with you like that." He finally managed a full sentence, looking at her with wide eyes.

Her smile softened. "You already did—by teaching it to me so long ago, and now to our students." He blushed more, and she walked past him holding back a giggle. "Discord, why don't we head inside? Maybe I can take you on a little tour of the castle and then we can go back to our room and play some games and talk a little more about our future, hmm?"

"Uh, yeah…" he blinked a few times, managing to come out of his amazement, "Sure, I'd like that. Oh!"

She took his paw in her hoof and trotted ahead to the castle with him in her wake as night fell.

* * *

"Psst…um, Princess Luna? Princess Luna, I'm sorry, but please wake up. I think we have a situation."

"Hmm?" Luna raised her sleepy head. She was about to turn and see what gentle creature had woken her when her gaze caught sight of the sun lowering on the horizon through her window. She blinked, instantly flew up, powered her horn, and commenced the moonrise. "How could I sleep so heavily even if I am taking care of both daily and nightly affairs and two squabbling princesses? Thankfully I am just in time: if Celestia had seen the moonrise delayed she may have grown worried." Luna let out a sigh of relief and then turned to Fluttershy (who she now realized must have been the one to have woken her). "Thank you, kind Fluttershy, for your assista—" Luna paused

Fluttershy was before her biting her lip with her hair a little out of place. And flanking her were Spike and Shining Armor. Spike was dressed in a harmony tree costume with Owliscious perched atop dressed as a rainbow. And Shining Armor wore a large crystal heart costume and held Flurry Heart in one hoof who wore a tiny pink heart costume.

Fluttershy swallowed. "Um…I'm happy I could help about the moonrise. But also…um…well…"

"It's like we're gearing up for some really weird war!" Shining Armor exclaimed. "Basic Training did NOT prepare me for this!" Flurry Heart giggled and clapped her hooves.

Spike's look went dry. "Yeah, I'm pretty close to abandoning friendship and deflecting to the side of evil at this point. Do you think Tirek would like a dragon sidekick?" Owliscious hooted.

"Also, um…" Fluttershy added softly, "now Twilight and Cadance are getting much closer to fighting. And they want, um…well…since you're the senior princess, I guess…"

"They want you to decide who's right!" Spike and Shining Armor finished for her at once.

Luna's eyes widened.

And at that moment Twilight and Cadance burst through the door, practically climbing over each other to get inside. Their manes were disheveled, their crowns askew (the fact that Twilight was even wearing her crown was noteworthy), and they had remnants of their projects stuck to them (bits of glitter and paper and even frosting).

"Luna! Wonderful, you're awake! We were just coming to check on you!" Cadance came forward with a big smile, trying to regain some of her usual poise.

"Yes! We've missed you all day!" Twilight added (a little too) brightly. "Now that you're up though you probably want to get caught up on everything that's been going on in the castle."

"We've been doing a lot, and we're really interested in your opinion," Cadance added with an eager nod.

"Because after all, you're Princess Luna!" Twilight went on. "An original ruler of Equestria! And this is your home! You're Celestia's sister, _and_ you've known Discord longer than any of us!"

They were moving closer to Luna.

"You learned first-hoof just how powerful friendship was when you returned!"

"And you also understand the delicate balance of a realm of power that some ponies can overlook!"

"Friendship shines brightest in the dark!"

"And love loves the night!"

Now the princesses directed their comments at each other, face-to-face, smile-to-smile.

"Celestia said it herself—she needed to be friends with Discord before she could feel anything else for him."

"And that 'something else' she could feel for him was love: the goal toward which their friendship was heading."

"So you admit friendship is the foundation of love."

"I admit love is the eventual goal of friendship in rare and beautiful cases."

"And how many times as 'love' saved Equestria?"

"It certainly saved the Crystal Empire…"

"That was Spike."

The young dragon groaned. "Oh, please, Twilight, don't bring me into this."

"Technically saved the Crystal Empire was my Shining Armor hurling me at Sombra with the crystal heart—a symbol of love!"

Shining Armor's brow furrowed in distress. "Sweetheart, I…I second what Spike said."

Polite forced smiles had turned to scowls now for the friendship and love princesses.

"Cadance, you don't just get to swoop in here and decide that love is some superior form of friendship!"

"And you can't ignore love just because it falls out of your realm. Friendship doesn't get to take credit for everything, Twilight!"

"And love doesn't get to pretend it's better than friendship!"

"I've been a princess longer than you, there are some things I understand better!"

"And I've been on more adventures around Equestria as a princess and a student than you, so don't think you understand _everything_ better!"

"Jealousy over a fellow princesses' realm is never a good thing, Twilight. You ought to know that from your 'adventures', and I'm sure Luna has the heart to agree."

"And lording a sense of superiority over a fellow princess is a poor way to be a leader, Cadance. You ought to know that from my adventures too, and _I'm_ sure Princess Luna has the wisdom to agree."

Luna cleared her throat very distinctly.

The two princesses, breathing heavily, suddenly blinked and turned to her.

Luna had a dark look. She walked forward between the princesses, her voice cool and steady. "Spike, Shining Armor, Fluttershy—please remove any costumes, refresh yourselves, then take Flurry Heart and Owliscious into the courtyard to play."

The creatures in question glanced at each other then nodded to Luna and headed out of her bedroom door. Luna approached the open door and signaled to a guard who saluted her. "Guard, inform the staff to cease and desist fulfilling any of Princess Twilight Sparkle's or any of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's orders. And apologize to them on my behalf for today's inconveniences. Inform them that they may take free leave for the rest of the night and all of tomorrow." The guard nodded and trotted off.

Luna turned to fellow princesses last. "Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza— _meet me in the observatory._ " And with a flash of light and a crack of thunder despite the clear evening outside, Luna teleported away.

Twilight and Cadance swallowed and looked to each other uneasily.

* * *

As sunset had progressed into night, Discord and Celestia had finished their tour of the old castle (taking full advantage of trap doors and secret luges). They had retired to their room for cake and more talking and had found to their pleasant surprise that a lot more of what they were looking for in a relationship and for their future lives in general was in harmony. There were a few minor bumps, but knowing they were on the same page was ultimately a comfort to each of them.

Discord grew a little quiet as the evening wore on, and finally with a sigh Celestia stood up from their place by the fire and said she was going to turn in.

"Tia, wait, one more thing…"

Celestia stopped and glanced at him with a playful smile. "A goodnight kiss, Discord?"

He blushed and couldn't help smirking a little. "Yes…well no, but…" Then he came forward and took up her hoof in his hands. "Celestia?"

For a brief moment she thought he might propose to her, and the idea made her both feel like passing out and like her heart would take on wings to fly out of her chest. "Yes?"

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

"Wh-What?"

He blinked and shook his head. "I mean, I know we're already on an extended date but… after everything the last few days, I just…as long as we have that final full day to ourselves, let's go out tomorrow. No trying to impress each other, no silly fights, no involving others. Let's just make ourselves invisible or make ourselves look like normal ponies and go do whatever things ponies do on dates—all the things. You have a nation to run, I have a force of nature to spread—it might be the only day we get enough time to ourselves for something like that. You're amazing to me," he blushed more, "and I want a chance for us to get to know each other as more than friends, slowly, happily, nothing in our way. What do you say?"

Celestia's eyes brightened. "I say I'd like that, Discord, very very much. Of course I'll go out with you."

He beamed as he released her hoof and did a flip in the air.

She giggled. "Shall I wake you up for sunrise then?"

"Yes, please," he sighed dreamily as he landed. Then he shuffled forward shyly and added, "And, speaking of a good night kiss, as long as you brought it up…"

"Yes, Discord?" Her eyes hazed and her smile grew as she moved closer.

Discord's eyes hazed too. And then he cupped her cheek in his paw and guided their mouths together.

Celestia had been correct earlier—they needed longer than forty two seconds for this. At the back of her mind, she recalled during their first gala Discord's notion during his confession to snap them away somewhere private so they could have a whole evening to explore their budding romance. Suddenly all she wanted was for him snap them away to his thinking tree, the location of so many of her dreams about him. He had said she was a good kisser, and she wanted to explore that side of herself more with him and to let him have the same chance. She wanted to linger in one of those close moments they kept having.

Discord finally separated his lips from hers though. Celestia's eyes opened and she caught her breath. She couldn't tell if one or both of them were trembling slightly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Huh?" She looked up at him, a little confused and dazed.

He looked down into her eyes, his voice deep and sincere. "That thing I've been trying to tell you for the last three days: I'll tell you before tomorrow is over. You have my word, my lady." He gave her a deep bow, and for once the motion was sincere, not playful. Then he straightened up with a small smile. "Goodnight, Tia. Until the morning, sweet dreams." He waved then snapped himself into bed and let out a content sigh.

Blushing, Celestia finally wandered over to her own bed and got under the covers, both elated and curious about what tomorrow would bring. And considering some of her own plans for their final day together very carefully.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it very much.

I'm sorry, I wanted these A/N to be more enthusiastic, but I'm just a little down about some things right now. Thank you all for reading and reviewing as well, as always. You're a wonderful group of readers. 3


	5. Differences BW Friendship and Love - P1

**A/N:**

Hello everyone! Yes, finally an update to this story! Thank you all for your patience ^^ I've been managing a lot personally over the last few months, but I'm very happy to continue this fic. I hope you all enjoy the update, and read the A/N at the bottom for a special announcement : )

 **The Most Chaotic Date Ever!**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Differences Between Friendship and Love – Part 1**

* * *

" _Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, meet me in the observatory!"_

Following this fierce order from Luna and her disappearance, Twilight and Cadance had remained very still with uncertain looks. Gradually, they had started to the observatory until a scroll had appeared—this one with a more formal invitation telling them they would spend the evening in the observatory while Luna completed her night's work, and then she would see them after dawn. Dinner and sleeping arrangements were already made for them. And with this information, Twilight and Cadance continued to the observatory tower.

Normally the two princesses would have spent their brief journey through the castle chatting and laughing. But right now Twilight did not look at Cadance and Cadance did not look at Twilight. Both mares frowned—Twilight bit her lip and Cadance had her brow knit slightly.

The two princesses entered the observatory to find the room filled with tables bearing books, some astronomical tools, and of course Luna's telescope. There was also a fire in the hearth, and two covered plates on a table. A single large had been stuffed into one corner across from the telescope, clearly just for them. In begrudging silence the two princesses ate their dinner then got into bed, each stationed as close to her own side of the bed as possible. Eventually they both fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Just before dawn, a sleeping Celestia could only be pulled from a very enjoyable dream about dancing with Discord on clouds by the rich scent of good coffee and tart apples in the air. She blinked twice then smiled as she inhaled deeply through her nose. With a pleasant sigh, Celestia turned over and opened her eyes.

Through the windows she could see the pale dark sky of the Everfree Forest at this time between day and night. And just to the side of the windows was Discord wearing a chef's hat and apron. On a floating tray he had two mugs filled with steaming, fragrant, chocolate-brown coffee and a platter of baked apples covered in honey, raisins and…was that rock candy? Celestia giggled at the sight of the colorful specks.

Discord turned around at the sound, and his eyes brightened. "Tia, good morning!" He teleported near her and grinned.

Celestia sat up, and tilted her head. "Discord, you're already awake?"

"Thought I'd surprise you." He floated around her. "We want to get our day started early, so I figured I'd get cooking and we could have breakfast together after you raise the sun. I was just worried I wouldn't get the timing right since your internal clock about whole 'day' thing is so exclusive." He winked.

Celestia's smile grew. "Discord, that's so…I…" She blushed. "I'm usually alone for my sunrises except when Luna happens to be nearby. And I never get to share breakfast at dawn with anyone. I just hope you got enough sleep…"

He moved closer and gently rested a finger of his paw on her lips as he looked into her eyes. "I am perfectly refreshed, my darling Celestia. And here to share sunrise or sunset or high noon or the middle of the night with you. Whatever you desire…"

He said the words with perfect sweetness yet Celestia still blushed warmly and felt her heart flutter a little. As he slipped his finger away though, she quickly regained herself. "And I'm happy to have you, Discord…" left her softly, "as long as you're sure you don't need a rest after breakfast."

"On a normal day, yes, but not today." He flew back over to his bed and eagerly sat up tall on the blankets. "Now then, onto the sunrise!" Then he added with a shy shrug, "Unless, of course, you want to give me an interactive demonstration like you did last night with your sunset?"

Celestia felt like she was flushing clear down her neck and was grateful for the dim light of the room to hide some of it. She smiled softly and looked to the window. "Sunrises are a little different than sunsets for me, Discord. I think it might be a little too much for me to share one with you right now. I hope I haven't hurt your feelings."

When she glanced at him again, he just smirked back at her with an eyebrow raised and his tail swishing. "Ooo, being mysterious, huh? How intriguing." He chuckled and his smile softened. "I don't mind at all. You do whatever you're ready for, dear Tia. I understand."

She nodded, her smile growing, and then moved to the window and powered up her horn. "Then I also want you to understand that one day I think I will share one with you. And I'm looking forward to the experience." She glanced over her shoulder to see him blushing a little and looking at her with a curious smile. She giggled and finished raising the sun. When it was up and the light began to fill the room she smiled to herself with her eyes closed. But then she blinked as Discord's magic teleported her onto the balcony: he had placed them both in their beds on the balcony with the mugs of coffee and baked apples on a table between them.

The chaos master took a sip of his coffee and smiled as he looked to the sky. "Beautiful work as always, Celestia."

Celestia felt a sense of warmth come over her as she magically took up her own mug. "Just as beautiful as your chaos always is, I hope."

He nodded. "Yes. We're both capable of lovely things, separately…and together."

And then his hand was touching her hoof.

Celestia looked down at their hand and hoof, and then back at Discord but he was still just watching the sky with a happy smile.

She smiled again too and returned her gaze to the sky as she magically created some plates and served them both some of the apples. "We really are very nice together…"

They sat in silence for another moment.

Then Discord grinned. "After this, want to have some fun trying out pony disguise forms? I can't wait to see the couple we're going to make today when we're in public."

She laughed. "I'd love to. Besides, it'll be cute watching you try to prance around on four legs long-term."

"And it'll be cute seeing you short for once."

They shared more laughter as sunlight filled the Everfree Forest from overhead. And then they made their plans for the day.

* * *

At dawn, Cadance woke up to the sound of pacing and realized it was Twilight. At first she was confused until she remembered Luna would show up any moment. Then she got out of bed as well.

As soon as light appeared over the horizon, Luna appeared in the room. "Good morning," she said simply.

Though they both started in a little surprise, Cadance managed to hold her head high and Twilight tried to smile.

"Sit down." Luna went on, her gaze stern.

Cadance's ears fell and Twilight's smile dropped. Both princesses came forward and sat.

Luna paced once in front of them, then back the way she'd come. Then she stopped, head high, towering over them in a way that made both princesses' eyes widen.

Luna's voice was cool but firm as she spoke: like a compressed Royal Canterlot voice, full of power subdued (for now). "Let me be clear about something. My sister's method of dealing with misguided young ponies is to let their behavior run it's course until said ponies learn their lesson, then she comes in with some comforting advice. That is not the way I handle problematic ponies and especially not problematic princesses." Her gaze narrowed. "If I see an issue, I make sure it is corrected immediately. And I am neither doting nor affectionate during the process if I do not believe those traits are useful. Do you both understand?"

Twilight swallowed and nodded. Cadance frowned a little but finally nodded too. Then she opened her mouth to speak.

Luna held up a hoof and went on. "For the last three days, I have taken on the responsibility of both princess of the day and night so that my sister may have a brief window of time all to herself and a very special creature. Do you know how long it has been since Celestia took a vacation? Too long. Far, far, far too long. Longer than you can imagine. My point is I am busy, and I am busy for the sake of a pony the three of us love dearly. I do not have time to referee the squabblings of two grown mares who should know better—who should have learned already by example."

In a flash of magic, Luna transfigured herself to Nightmare Moon. But in a breath she was back to her normal self.

Twilight and Cadance's heads sunk a little.

Luna took a deep breath. "Now, since I had multiple interruptions to my sleep yesterday thanks to your shenanigans, I am going to have a brief breakfast then take a nap. You two will stay here and await further instruction. Breakfast will be sent to you. As of last night I have taken care of arrangements for rooms for each of our loved ones and friends whom you roped into this altercation. Until I return, take this time alone to consider deeply a solution to your problem."

Without waiting for an answer, Luna teleported away, sounding a grumble of thunder in her wake.

Twilight and Cadance watched her go and didn't move.

* * *

"Ah that does it! I have made myself look as 'me' as I can while still being able to pass as a normal pony!"

An hour or so after breakfast, Discord stood proudly in the center of the room. He had transfigured himself into a moderately tall stallion with a grey coat (the usual color of his head), brown hooves (the usual color of his body), a mane and tail of red, black, and white, and a set of very prominent wings, one dusted blue on the wingtips and the other dusted purple. His eyes had normal whites but with red irises. His cutie mark was his classic tornado.

From behind the slightly ajar door that led from their cozy parlor to Celestia's old bedroom came an amused laugh from the sun princess. "Oh really? After a dozen different transformations, you've finally settled on something that's both believable and chaotic?"

Discord trotted around, head held high. "Oh yes! And I'm quite proud of myself for it. Have you seen my wings?" He spread them out a little more and grinned in the direction of the doorway.

A shadow moved in the dark space between the door and the wall. "Yes, I have. Very impressive. Especially since it took you so long just to pick between pegasus, unicorn, and earth pony. But are you sure you won't miss your magic?"

"Oh you know me," he grinned more, "as long as no one's looking, I can always snap my tail." His tail lifted up at the end and snapped. He chuckled. "Now then, are you ready to finally let me see how _you_ look? I think I've been quite good about not prying into your privacy even though I'm bursting with excitement at this point." He snapped his tail and made a piñata version of himself appear which instantly ballooned up and exploded.

Celestia sighed. "Yes, I'm ready. But don't laugh. I decided on a unicorn version of a much, much younger me. It was the only time in my life I was ever the size of an average pony."

"I wish I could have known you back then," Discord grinned as he sat down, his gaze hazing. "I wish I could have known you forever," he added, pouring on the charm with a chuckle.

Celestia snorted. "No, you don't. I'm afraid I was impossible at this age." And then she pushed open the door and stepped out.

Celestia took a deep breath and looked down at herself at first, feeling a blush tinge her features. She was still a bit tall but not much more than the girls though she was slightly older-looking. Her mane and tail were pale pink—long and wavy but not cascading behind her and flowing. Her coat was white. Her eyes were violet. Her wings were gone, her horn was a normal size, and her usual cutie mark was now a sunflower. She finally looked up at Discord and shrugged. "Well…what do you think?" She blushed and quickly cleared her throat. "I mean, erm…did I forget anything?"

He just watched her with wide eyes for a moment, his head tilted. Then he replied, "I take it back…that thing I said about wishing I'd known you when we were both young." Celestia's brow furrowed and she tilted her head, but then he went on. "I never would have gotten a single chaotic thing done with a girl like you around." He cleared his throat and blushed as he rolled his hoof in the air. "Chaos knows I would have tried, but I would have been stumbling all over myself trying to show off for your praise."

Celestia's smile returned and she held back a laugh. "I'm afraid you would have had a difficult time." She strode past him, her head held high with a proud smile. "I loved attention as a young mare from anyone, but I'd never let anyone know that. So I would never have let you see that I was impressed by anything. But if you'd stopped paying attention to me, I would have cooked up any scheme I could to make you start again."

Discord scoffed. "Are you serious?"

Celestia sighed and shrugged, glancing back at him. "I told you, I was a hoof-ful—willful, proud, bossy, and far too clever. I'd have wasted so much time playing around about getting your attention instead of just enjoying spending time with you."

"Well then," he shrugged, "I'm glad to know the modern Celestia instead, I suppose. Though I would like to hear some stories about 'uppity young Celestia' one of these days."

"I have many, and Luna has even more." She stood before him with a warm smile, finally observing the details of his form up close. "You really do still look like you. Good… I like the real you best—mismatched wings and all."

He blushed, which made her giggle and quickly set them both to laughing.

Eventually they just shared a warm smile. "So then," Celestia started, "for the rest of the day, whenever we're like this around others, I'm 'Tia'…"

Discord nodded. "And I'm 'Dizzy'." Then he held out his foreleg to her. "Shall we head to our first stop then, Tia?"

She took his foreleg and nodded. "I'd be honored, Dizzy." She blinked as Discord suddenly pulled her close with a smirk.

He grinned down at her. "Today is about letting you know what it would be like if the two of us were together—not just friends, not just mercilessly flirting, but in that very long-term relationship we both keep hinting at." His smile grew. "I intend to make sure we are the two happiest creatures on the planet by sunset."

Celestia felt her features burn rosy. But then her eyes hazed and she grinned back up at him. "Not if I make sure of it first, chaos master."

He blushed and his eyes widened—she held back another giggle.

Finally, the chaos master rolled his eyes to the side. "Very well, princess. Let the games begin." And with that, he snapped his tail, and sent them away in a shower of sparks and light.

* * *

"First stop…" Discord started with a smirk as Celestia smiled to find them sitting in the front row of a wooden arena, "the rodeo at Dodge Junction for entertainment and a delicious post-breakfast snack of…Chimicherrychangas straight from Cherry Hill Ranch!" He pulled out a platter from behind himself and presented it to her—full of the steaming, delicious pastries coated in cinnamon sugar.

Celestia's eyes and smile brightened as she inhaled deeply over the platter through her nose.

Discord grinned. "I think we made an excellent choice for our first stop, don't you? Plus, Pinkie Pie talks a lot about how she invented these Chimicherrychanga things and I've been dying to try them."

"And I've been dying to try them ever since she brought them up in a letter to me five years ago," Celestia replied as she used her magic to remove one of the pastries and bit into it. She ate with a perfectly content smile as cherry juice stained her lips and she didn't care at all.

"You're cute when you're a mess." Discord replied as he swallowed a whole Chimicherrychanga in one bite, staining his face with cherry juice too.

She blushed then returned his smirk. "And you're still always somehow cuter in clothes. So I think we need hats." She used her magic to make them each a Stetson—hers tan with white stitching, his bright orange with purple and yellow stitching.

Discord grinned at the hat. "Ooo, how chic! Both Rarity and Applejack would approve." He used his front hoof to tip his hat down at Celestia. "Ma'am…"

She nudged him with an eye roll and then they both shared a laugh as the announcer pony came out into the ring. "Howdy, fillies and gentlecolts! We've got a wild show for you today! Who's ready for some rope tricks?"

The crowd stomped their applause, and Celestia and Discord joined in. Celestia even gave a big whoop for the show. And at a surprised look from Discord she only smiled more and gave him a small, cherry-flavored kiss on the cheek.

They both shared a happy look then turned to watch the show together. The feeling of joining with some of her subjects to enjoy such a lively event made her happy beyond measure. And she felt the happiness even more deeply by having Discord here to share it with her. When the applause stopped, she touched her hoof to his on the bench. His face brightened and then he leaned his hoof a little more against hers.

They spent the next hour cheering with the crowd, gasping at amazing rodeo feats, and eating every warm Chimicherrychanga they wanted.

* * *

"This second stop was an inspired idea, Tia!" Later, Discord (still in his pony form) grinned as he trotted down a sidewalk, glancing at skyscrapers and billboards. "I haven't had a chance to visit Manehattan since I was reformed, you know. I've always meant to have a little fun with Rarity here one day at her boutique but it just never worked out. Oh this place might seem orderly with the carefully laid out streets, but it's just brimming with natural chaos!" And indeed, ponies were dashing in every direction, chariots careened down the streets, there were lights flashing and horns honking and creatures talking.

Celestia (likewise still in her own pony disguise) laughed as she increased her pace to keep up with him: he seemed as enthralled as a colt on his first big trip to the city. "I know, aren't modern cities amazing? I rarely make it to Manehattan myself. Canterlot is lovely of course, but this place is so full of life and progress—it feels like anything could happen here." She held her head high, admiring all of the ponies living their lives around her. "Now then, our theatre tickets are for the matinee, but for now I thought we could get to know the city a little better." She glanced up at him as they paused at a crosswalk.

Discord grinned down at her. "Sightseeing it is. Let's do all the cheesy tourist stuff. Let's paint the town neon plaid then get some entertainment! We'll snap photos as we visit the Statue of Limpizanarity and the Empire Gait Building, and the Hooflyn Bridge! I can't think of anything more fun than escorting the prettiest mare in Equestria through the liveliest city in the nation." He held out his foreleg to her.

Celestia giggled as she hooked her foreleg with his then added with a blush, "And I've never been escorted around town by a handsome gentlepony before."

"You mean around Manehattan?"

"No…around any town." Celestia blushed a little more and looked down. "Ever since I was this young, whenever I had suitors and we went somewhere it was to some high society function. And even if we just tried to go for a walk through the city or even the castle grounds, guards would follow us and ponies would stop and wave. I've never gone on a date like this, Disc—Dizzy—where it's truly just us."

When he moved his head closer to hers, she glanced up at him, her eyes wide. He smiled gently. "You have sacrificed so much for your people. But from now on, we're going to date however we want to date—I insist. And if there's anything you've secretly always wanted from a relationship but never had the chance to try, I'm here for all of it. As long as you want to share all of that with me too."

She didn't even hesitate. "I want to share everything with you. You're my very dear friend, and more than that, Dizzy." She chuckled. "Sorry, it feels so strange calling you that."

He sighed dreamily and they began to cross together as the light changed. "I don't mind. It's sort of growing on me."

Her eyes hazed. And then they reached the corner and a delightful smell entered her nose. "Would you be up for some hay dogs with the works?"

"Yes—two actually. You're hungry already too?" He led them over to the food cart. "It's these full body transfigurations, am I right? The energy it takes to keep this up is draining."

She sighed with a grin. "I know what you mean. Luna can manage it better than I can but even still, after we're done here we should probably go some place where we can just be ourselves for a bit."

Discord nodded to her then looked to the vendor pony. "Four haydogs please, with the works, and two bottles of apple cider." He glanced at Celestia. "If that's all right with you, Tia. You and I do tend to share similar tastes…"

"Yes, that sounds delicious!" She nodded. Then Discord removed some bits hidden mysteriously in his mane and paid the vendor pony who then handed over their food and cider.

Celestia raised an eyebrow with interest. Discord just looked at her as they took the food and he shrugged. "What, you're the one who insists on giving me a salary for teaching at the school of yours. And you can't very well put things on the royal tab when we're like this." He smirked. "And besides, if you don't think I have every intention of being able to take care of you in every way for all the time we're together, you are sadly mistaken. You take care of everyone else so well, Tia—I insist on reciprocating."

Celestia just sighed, gazing at him as he ate his haydogs with vigor. "If you've been this caring with every lady you've courted, I really don't know how any of them have left you, you know."

He shrugged. "It's because I left all of them. I know what I want." He looked into her eyes and winked.

She smiled a little more to herself and started eating her own hay dogs. "I finally do too, I think."

They still held forelegs as they walked along, eating and admiring the scenery around them. Manehattan couldn't possibly have seemed nicer.

* * *

"I wish I could visit here for hours all the time, Discord!" Celestia cried out joyfully now as she careened through shapes and colors she couldn't quite name. She was back to her true form for, as was Discord—after all, there was no one around who could recognize them in the chaos dimension.

Discord flew right on her tail. "I know, you only ever come by for half an hour at the most just to visit my garden or take a gander at my home improvements or to give me advice on lessons for the school. You never get to see most of this place, but isn't it grand?" He twirled in the air. "Are you sure you're not dizzy at all though from flying in here? You get so little practice after all…"

Celestia grinned over her shoulder. "I can manage. But clever trying to convince me to slow down so you can catch up with me."

Discord blinked then smirked. "Oh, it's a race you want, huh? Bring it on, princess!" And then he was off like a shot.

Celestia laughed and rocketed herself forward with all the power of her large wings, banking off of random shapes and clouds of nonsense patterns to give her extra momentum. She caught up with Discord, though she was just shy of matching his speed.

He smirked at her. "Ready to give up?"

"Never, chaos master." She laughed until he flung himself even farther ahead and then used his signature move of spinning his body in a tight circle to somehow zoom forward like a launched wheel. She watched for a moment in amazement at the tactic and then powered her wings as fast as a parasprite's and tucked in her legs for extra aerodynamics. She was gradually gaining, and smiling more the closer she got, especially as she heard Discord's chuckling.

Then a herd of flying pigs rose up seemingly out of nowhere right in their path. Naturally, Discord plowed into them and was knocked sideways as the pigs scattered with oinks of annoyance. Several dozen strongly flapping pig wings batted Celestia before she spun out of control too and then finally floated in the ether. She saw Discord resting on his back on a cotton candy cloud and landed beside him.

He sat up on his arms, catching his breath with a sheepish grin. "Well, that was certainly one of the top ten most fun ways I've ever crashed. Sorry, guys!" he called out to the pigs who only oinked in annoyance before flying away.

Celestia smiled and came closer to him. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Oh yes, yes," Discord brushed away a few feathers and waved her off, "Come on, you know me—practically indestructible. And how about you?" His eyes hazed as he looked at her. "By the way it's nice to be seeing the real you again."

Celestia blushed and smiled more. "Thank you. And yes, I'm perfectly fine." She fixed a few misplaced strands of her hair. "And it's nice to see the real you too."

"I know, aren't I just fabulous?" He chuckled, and she laughed. Then he sighed. "This has been wonderful—I've never had a chance to explore my dimension with anyone else before like this. I mean, Smooze comes along with me sometimes, but at heart he's a homebody. And I wouldn't want to make Fluttershy nervous by bringing her too far from my cottage. But you just take to this dimension like an oddly orderly duck to chaotic water."

Celestia nodded. "That's because I've come to understand you more. And you're chaos, and this place is chaotic: I've learned to trust it more from trusting you."

"Hmm…" He flew up and around her, "I know, I can feel it—your magic doesn't resist the magic of this place anymore."

"Are you trying to make me call you irresistible, Discord?" She almost smirked.

He blushed but shrugged with a little smirk of his own. "Maybe I'm trying to say that this place can't resist you…and, as you pointed out, this place is chaotic and I'm chaos so…"

She came forward and set her lips gently to his. Discord inhaled deeply through his nose then relaxed completely as he kissed her back.

Celestia separated from him after a moment, eyes hazed. Then she blinked blushed more as she tucked her head a little against her mane with a shy smile.

Discord watched her with a warm grin, his tone gentle. "You know, whenever I know you're stopping by the cottage—even if it's just for a moment to deliver me an invitation or something—I spruce up all the chaos in that area. I like to impress you."

Celestia's blushing subsided a little and she glanced at him again. "You're impressive enough on your own, really…but seeing all your creative chaos doesn't hurt." She let out a breath and looked down. "Whenever I know you're coming by the castle, even just for something small, I…I spruce _myself_ up a little. I've been doing it for years." She closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile. "I've never told anyone that before—Luna observed it on her own and teased me sometimes, but…it really sounds silly now that I say it out loud."

"That's okay." She opened her eyes as he moved closer to her with a caring smile, his words confident and warm. "In case the flying pigs and upside-down raining pies and total lack of physics haven't tipped you off, I'm very partial to silly things. And I'm especially partial to you too of course. So, you see, it all works out."

Celestia's sheepish smile gradually melted into a sincere one. She blushed lightly. "Yes, it all does seem to be working out very well."

His smile grew and his eyes hazed more in an almost all-knowing way.

After a moment, he flew off of the cloud. "Come on, let's go do something lighthearted and silly and carefree. Ooo, I know! Let's go find the flying pigs again and see if some of them will let us ride them! Or at least if they'll race with us. What do you say?"

Celestia finally came out of her fluster enough to nod. "Oh, why not? It does sound like fun." She spread her wings.

"Want to race to see who can catch up with the pigs first?"

"Loser has to have the flying pigs over for tea sometime this month to make up for crashing into them just now?" Celestia smirked.

"You're on!" Discord winked. Then he and Celestia took off together out into the zany ether of the chaos dimension.

* * *

The Canterlot castle observatory had been very quiet as afternoon came. And it could feel like such a small room when two ponies were sharing it who weren't too happy with each other at the moment. Apparently Luna's quick post-breakfast nap must have extended into several hours of sleep, because though lunch had been sent up for them from the kitchen neither princess had heard from her yet. Right now both princesses had settled into stale silence and some simple activities to ward off boredom as they sat by the fire (the best source of light even if it left them uncomfortably close). Twilight was attempting to read an astronomy book while Cadance was attempting to study a dusty globe of constellations. And, as a side activity, each princess had slowly inched closer to the center of the rug to claim more warm space while still keeping distance between them.

Finally Cadance's wing accidentally brushed Twilight's book as Twilight's hoof accidentally tapped Cadance's globe.

"Hey!" they said at once, frowning at each other. And then their voices matched again. "What? I didn't mean it! Just move over!"

Finally the two of them let out deep breaths. Pouting, they turned back to their respective tasks though neither of them was clearly very invested.

Finally Cadance sighed. "I'm leaving."

Twilight's eyes widened. "What? You can't leave! Princess Luna said—"

"Twilight, I'm a grown pony—I'm the leader of an empire. I'm a mother and a wife. And I'm a princess too. Luna cannot just give orders like that."

Twilight bit her lip. "Actually… she can. She's princess of Equestria. I'm princess of friendship _within_ Equestria, and you're technically a guest since the Crystal Empire isn't part of Equestria. So unless you can prove something's affecting her judgment, she can order both of us to do something if she wants." Then her look went dry. "Besides, do you really want to be the one to wake her up?"

Cadance considered very deeply. Then a small swallow clearly showed she remembered Luna's words to them this morning and their serious tone. She finally settled back down on the rug. "Fine. It's nice to get a break anyway. The empire takes up a lot of time."

Twilight rolled her eyes to the side subtly. "Friendship does too."

A light giggle barely left Cadance.

Twilight glared at her.

Cadance just cleared her throat and returned to her normal poised smile.

"It does," Twilight added. "I'm running a school and an entire field of magic, and somehow I still end up having to save Equestria."

Cadance pouted a little again. "I'd save the empire if the Crystal Ponies needed me to."

There was silence again.

Then Twilight swallowed. "I guess maybe Luna didn't have to talk down to us so much. An order is one thing but…maybe she did go a little far."

"She talked to us like we were fillies in magic kindergarten," Cadance added dryly. "I've never even spoken to Flurry Heart like that."

Twilight's smile flickered to warmth for a second. "Well, Flurry heart doesn't have an opposing princess around yet."

Cadance almost smiled warmly a little too at the joke. But then their eyes met, and their smiles fell again. They looked away.

"Maybe when Luna calms down and comes back, we'll have a word with her about her disciplinary tactics," Cadance added with a sigh, going back to her globe.

"Yeah, maybe." Twilight nodded and brought her eyes back to her book.

Silence reigned again except for the fire crackling. But neither princess was trying to take up more space on the rug than the other anymore at least.

* * *

"Tia, come in, the water's great!"

Celestia giggled softly at the sight of Discord in his pony form waving to her as he swam in the waters of Horseshoe Bay. In her disguise as well, she shifted on the blanket they had spread out on the sand though she didn't move to get up. "I'm sure it is," she called back to him, "but I'm enjoying some sun right now." She stretched out in the late afternoon light—she never got a chance to just bask in her sunshine like this, appreciating it for herself instead of only for what it could do for her ponies. Still, that didn't mean she wouldn't like some company. "Come join me when you're done!" she added.

Discord brought a hoof to his chin then grinned at her. "I have an idea—sort of a compromise." She raised an eyebrow and watched him glance around and made sure nopony was looking (thought this late in the season there were only a few tourists walking farther up along the beach). Then he raised his tail up from the water and snapped the end. He appeared floating on one large raft with a glass of lemonade—an empty raft with a glass of lemonade appeared in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at Celestia and grinned more.

Celestia smiled at the sight. Then she stood up, let the sand fall from her coat, and teleported herself over to the empty raft.

Discord chuckled as she appeared. "See, this way we can enjoy the water…" he swirled the water with his hoof, "and the sunshine all at one."

"It was a wonderful idea to come here." Celestia's smile smile grew. "I haven't been to the beach on a summer day in ages. The sea air, and the soft sand, and the bright sky." She laughed. "And it's nice that I'm in this smaller form with no wings because now I can do this." She turned on her back to let the sunshine warm her stomach as she gazed at Discord upside down with curls of her mane drifting in the water."

He laughed. "Remind me to snap us up a beach house one of these days if a little sea air will make you this playful."

"And I can make us a boat," she mused, watching faint wisps of clouds high overhead. "And then we can enjoy the sun and the water at the same time even more."

"Sounds like a nice retirement plan."

Celestia blinked and watched as he gazed up at the sky with his chin resting on his hoof. "Are you proposing we actually do run off together one day, Discord?"

"Depends…"

"On?"

"What your answer would be?" he turned his warm, charming gaze upon her.

Celestia felt her features warm. "I..." Somehow she had the sense of almost being proposed to again, and the feeling sent a burst of confusion and curiosity through her all at once.

"Unless you have someone else in mind you'd like to run off with..." he added cheekily.

"No…" She turned back on her stomach and rolled her eyes, smiling. "In fact, I'd miss you if you ran off without me—very much, in fact." Her shy glance met his warm gaze. He'd had a confidence all day that was slowly overwhelming her. But she also liked it, and him, and all of their time together.

"Okay then, it's a plan." He chuckled then looked out to the shore, eyes bright. "I could snap us up a nice little bungalow just past those trees—put it on stilts so we'd have a great view. We could come in the off season when no one else is around and just be ourselves." He snapped the end of his tail: suddenly to the surprise of the few ponies walking along the beach, a raised bungalow appeared right on the spot. It had bright green walls and a yellow balcony and a ceiling composed of pink and blue tiles alternating in a checkerboard pattern with a big sunroof at the center. And to top things off, there was a weather vane with a pie on the end of one of its arrows and a cake at the end of the other arrow.

Despite all the attention the bungalow caused, Celestia had to laugh. "If ponies during the busy times of year start seeing that place, I think it might raise some questions. Then we'll have an entire paparazzi here trying to snap pictures of us."

"Well, then I suppose I'll just have to hide our happy home when we're not using it." He snapped, and the place disappeared in a burst of light. Then he gestured to the surface of the water with his hoof. "Look down."

Celestia glanced down—sure enough there was the bungalow tucked safely deep down below the water.

"I figure no one will mind it there—we're pretty far from Sequestria, and regular ponies don't swim that far down."

"I see." Celestia felt her smile grow as her eyes returned to meet his. "I like it. It's nice thinking about having a place like that for ourselves, especially if we want to go away for a few days again sometime."

"Yes, well," Discord's gaze softened, "since we're stuck living far apart, like we talked about yesterday, I kind of like the idea myself."

It was a topic they had gone over yesterday during their long talk about the future. Celestia had to live in Canterlot for her duties. Discord had to live in his chaos dimension because it suited his nature best. They didn't expect each other to change that part of their lives no matter what happened between them even if it was more usual for couples eventually to live closer…or together.

Celestia felt her features heating and quickly cleared her throat. "It'll be a nice place for long day trips or even overnight for a weekend. I'll re-create our beds from the castle."

"And I'll make up some furniture too," Discord added. "That place I made might look small but it's got seven rooms inside—or eight depending on what the physics feels like on any given day. We'll have plenty or space to spread out or even to invite friends over if we want." His warm smile only grew. "And our vacations line up since we both work at the same school, so it's all very convenient."

Celestia's eyes went wide.

"What?" Discord raised an eyebrow, his grin picking up on one side in an intrigued way.

"Oh…" she shook her head with a sheepish smile, "Nothing, I just…hadn't even thought about the school." She cleared her throat slightly. "Once we get home, we'll have to let the rest of the staff know that our relationship's changed so we can assure them our new situation won't affect us professionally. It's a silly thing, I know, but it's part of the EEA guidelines."

"Oh, is that all?" Discord waved her off. "Well, sure, you'll break many hearts on your staff when you tell them you're crazy for me, but otherwise I think we'll manage."

Celestia laughed. "Discord, you can stop flattering me."

"Oh please." He rolled his eyes. "You know me, I'm the king of eavesdropping. It's how I let out the little bit of naughtiness still inside of me. I've listened in on dozens of private teacher's lounge conversations about how intelligent and beautiful and so very approachable you are these days. Some of those teachers you hired admire you for more than just your teaching experience, princess. And they're convinced you would make quite a lovely extracurricular companion."

Celestia's features burned because she could always tell when Discord was lying, and this time he wasn't at all. "Um…but you weren't part of these conversations?" was all that suddenly popped out of her. And then she realized how eager for his interest that sounded.

Discord laughed. "They always clam up when I come into a room and they're talking about you. That's why I eavesdrop. It's like they think I might have some reason to be jealous over their appreciation of you."

Celestia watched him with interest, considered her options, then asked as casually as she could, "And…are you ever?"

His smile curled up at the ends. "I don't envy an astounding lady her many admirers. Actually I respect their fine judgment in mares. Frankly I would only be jealous if you returned those affections."

Celestia glanced down humbly but then she raised an eyebrow at him, her smile faded for a moment. "Does that mean you were jealous when I would date?" She cleared her throat. "I know we avoided the details of our romantic lives these last few years, but I'd still mention to you sometimes that I was going out with someone if I couldn't make plans with you. And the Canterlot press liked to announce my dates in the society column. And you did comfort me when I had a bruised heart a few times…" Her lack of smile turned into a frown. "I wasn't sure if you still had feelings for me all this time, but I am sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable. Really."

"Says the mare who had to read all my teasing jokes about me making so many lovely female friends in my travels," Discord simply finished for her. And then he rolled on his side to gaze at the shore, stretching in the sunshine. (Celestia tried not to focus on the action too much—her sunlight extending over all of him, though she couldn't help imagining for a moment the sight of the sunshine extending over his fascinating draconequus body instead). Discord went on. "I did have a few bouts of jealousy: I'm afraid Fluttershy bore the brunt of them." He sighed. "I could never feel bad about you feeling happy. But I have to tell you, my standards for you are ridiculously high. So if I thought anyone you were seeing was questionable or if they upset you, I'd go to her and fume for an hour or two. I'd rant about every glorious trait you have, and unfairly ridicule everything about your suitor. Then eventually I'd calm down, Fluttershy would feed me tea and cookies, and I'd sleep it off." He glanced at her again. "I learned from my second gala not to let jealousy hurt one of my friendships—it almost cost me Fluttershy because I couldn't accept her friendship Tree Hugger. I'd never take the risk of losing you too. No matter what you wanted to do, you had my support."

Celestia's soft smile returned.

Suddenly she wanted to be on the same raft together.

And so, in a rare bold moment, that's what she did.

With a burst of magic, her raft was gone and she was beside Discord on his raft on the shore side so he could face her. She looked into his wide eyes. "Discord, there's something you should know."

"Hmm? Yes, what?" he swallowed, he suaveness breaking only for a moment before he managed a casual grin again.

She blushed and shrugged. "Some of the teachers at the school have made very…flattering remarks about you too."

"Celestia, however much I'm sure you know I like it, you don't have to stroke my ego…"

"I'm serious." Her eyes hazed. "Do you know how many conversations I've half overhead about how funny Discord is, how charming, how magically talented? How strong and clever and smart he is? How many of them have hoped you'd invite them to be your date for the gala, or how many of them have even wanted to ask you for just one dance at the unicorn prom…"

Discord watched her with wide eyes for a moment then blinked twice. "You…say you only overheard these conversations? Were you eavesdropping too?"

Celestia blushed. "I'd hear someone say your name and pause for a moment—at first because you're my friend but later because…hearing your name makes me feel something special." She cleared her throat. "And I'd hear the beginning of the conversation and listen for a few lines but, well… if I ever entered the room they'd all stop talking about you. I suppose they thought I might be jealous…"

"And were you ever?" He frowned a little, resting his head on his hooves. "I really did send you a lot of letters. And you've mentioned before how it distressed you a little."

"If you had returned their affections, then yes, maybe I would have been, just like with you," she replied quietly, resting her head on her hooves as well. "But mostly I was just frustrated—with myself…for not having the courage to tell you how I felt. How I didn't want to be without you anymore. How I realized I was ready now to try."

His look softened. "You're worth waiting for, you know. You always have been. You always will be." He winked at her with those mischievous eyes she'd come to take peace in.

"You too." She felt her smile grow.

On an instinct she went to extend a wing over him but then realized she didn't have any in this form. When Discord raised an eyebrow at her slight movement she explained. He shrugged. "Is that all again? I can help with that." Then he reached out a foreleg and placed it over her back.

Her heart echoed wildly and all of her flushed as she shifted onto her side facing the shore along with him and relaxed against his touch.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked near her ear.

"Yes…" left her in a light sigh. She tried to maintain at last some degree of composure as they settled in close together. "No one's held me like this ever since…that Hearthwarming night we spent together, right after our first gala.

He chuckled low. "I remember. That was one of the best night's sleep of my life—and not a whisper of a nightmare."

"I loved that night," left her softly, surprising even herself. Then she swallowed and added with a small smile. "I mean, I slept very well too." Wrapped up warm and safe and happy together with no doubts or confusion between them, just like now.

"Maybe sometimes I could hold you like this when we're our usual selves…?" left him shyly.

"I'd insist upon it, but I don't want to seem like I'm coming on too strong." Her smile grew.

Discord chuckled warmly behind her. "Cheeky princess." He snuggled in a little closer to her.

Celestia had a brief daydream about how it would feel to have a soft paw lightly resting on her shoulder instead of a hoof. How he might move his fingers caressingly through her hair like he'd done the other night when she'd had a bad dream.

Eventually Discord let out a happy sigh. "Want to think up fun ideas for our little bungalow while we continue to bask in your sunshine?"

"I'd like that." She nodded.

"Good. And not that I don't worship your sun, darling, but after this maybe we could go someplace to cool off? It's gotten a little warm out here."

A sparkle came to Celestia's eye and her grin grew. "I know just the place actually. I wasn't sure if we could fit it into our routine, but, well…Cadance has always offered me use her chalet in the Crystal Mountains for dates."

Discord smirked. "Ooo, mountains, snowball fights, access to a lot of Cadance and Shining Armor's stuff—let's do it."

They shared a laugh. Then Celestia glanced down at the bungalow under the sea. "Could we have a small library in the bungalow? I like libraries."

"Absolutely—I won't snap up the books just yet though. Don't want them to get wet. Ooo and maybe we could use a slide to get down from the balcony to the ground?"

"Yes, please. That sounds a lot more fun than flying or teleporting down. Besides, I haven't been on a slide in ages."

"Well, we'll remedy that soon enough."

They smiled and talked and whiled away another hour in the sun. Discord never let Celestia go, and Celestia never wanted him to.

* * *

From the castle courtyard, Shining Armor gazed up at the observatory tower and bit his lip. "Maybe one of us should go up, just to check on them. I could teleport in and out really quickly."

Fluttershy frowned a little. "Shining Armor, I know this is probably very hard for you. But Princess Luna asked us to leave them alone before she went to bed, and I think she might be right. They need some time to work things out themselves."

Shining Armor sighed and looked down at his plate of untouched food from the lunch the staff had brought out to them (his loss of appetite a rarity). "Yeah, I guess. I mean, Luna's a princess of Equestria—she knows what she's doing. And they'll have to make up soon." He smiled a little and glanced over to where Spike and Owliscious were playing a game of flying tag with Flurry Heart. "Besides, Spike and Owliscious are doing a really good job of distracting Flurry Heart so she doesn't miss Mommy."

Fluttershy smiled and glanced over at them as well. "Yes, it looks like they're having a lot of fun."

"Discord and Celestia are pretty good with her too." Shining Armor swallowed then looked down with a touch of distress. "Hey Fluttershy, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She nodded.

He sighed. "Do you think…Twilight would be mad at me if she knew that I think Discord and Celestia would be happier in love than as just friends?"

Fluttershy blinked. "Of course she wouldn't be mad, Shining Armor. Why would she?"

"I don't know." He rubbed his temple with his hoof. "Because now after everything she and Cadance have been through the last couple days it feels like betraying Twilight to admit that's how I feel. But she's my sister—and Cadance is my wife. They're both important to me, so I don't want to hurt either of them." His eyes widened. "And what about Flurry Heart? Since I'm Twilight's brother and since Cadance is Flurry's mom, that makes Flurry Heart part love and part friendship. What if she ends up with some kind of identity crisis?" He took a few heavy breaths.

Fluttershy smiled gently. "Shining Armor, Flurry Heart is going to find whatever's important to her when she grows up—love or friendship or something else. And if she does ever have questions, she'll have a lot of strong ponies around to help her." She glanced to the observatory tower, still smiling. "Deep down Cadance and Twilight appreciate both those kinds of feelings—friendship and love—even if one of those feelings can end up meaning more in a relationship with somepony sometimes." She looked back to Shining Armor. "I think all of us are hoping Discord and Celestia find something special together, even Twilight—and I think she's just happy she was part of guiding their friendship to the place where it could deepen to whatever works best for them."

Shining Armor's smile returned. "Thanks, Fluttershy. I think you're right about all of that. Aw, come here!" He gave her a big bear hug. "My sister's so lucky she found friends like you and the rest of the girls when she came to Ponyville." He gave her a small noogie.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy squirmed a little from the tightness of the hug but then laughed as they separated.

"Sorry, did I get carried away?" He shrugged sheepishly. "That's always how I'd play with Twilight."

"No, it's all right." She straightened her hair with a warm smile. "I've just never had a big brother before—I've always been the big sister. But it was nice to try something new."

He laughed.

Then Spike came over, a little out of breath. "So, what's up? Are we gonna bust out our princesses or...?"

Shining Armor and Fluttershy shared a smile then Shining Armor looked back to Spike. "I think we're going to go with Luna's advice and leave them alone for a bit. Some time to work things out on their own might be exactly what they need."

"Sounds good to me." Spike collapsed on the grass with a tired sigh and Owliscious landed near him. "But could someone else take a turn with Flurry Heart now? I need a break—I'm not as young as I used to be."

Fluttershy laughed softly. "I'll go. I like babies. They're quiet and sweet just like animals." She trotted over to Flurry Heart and engaged her in a very spirited game of peekaboo.

"Hey, Shining?" The small dragon sat up in the grass.

Shining Armor glanced at him. "Yeah, Spike?"

"Twilight and Cadance…they really are going to make up soon, right?" He looked down nervously.

Shining Armor nodded. "I was worried, but I think so."

"Oh, good." Spike smiled again and patted Owliscious's head. "And after all this blows over can we have another guys night? I think we're overdue."

"Definitely." Shining Armor nodded. "Plus we'll have to grill Discord a little about his four-day date so there's that." He chuckled.

Spike laughed too. "True." He raised an eyebrow and added dryly, "But no more plugging up my ears sometimes when you're all talking about love and flirting and girls and stuff, all right? I'm not a baby dragon anymore: I've got wings and everything."

"Okay, okay." Shining Armor nodded. "I promise, no plugging up your ears."

"Good." He rested back on the grass with a smile then glanced at the picnic basket contents. "Hey, any of those sandwiches have gems?"

Shining Armor's horn glowed. "Some do now." He floated a few over to Spike.

"Thanks!" Spike chomped down on one hungrily as he settled against the warm grass.

Shining Armor settled in too with only one final wistful glance at the observatory as Fluttershy and Flurry Heart continued to play.

* * *

In the observatory, Twilight had moved on to reading a third book, and Cadance was now glancing at maps of the tides and seas. But neither of their attentions was quite focused. Every once in a while one of them would frown just slightly and glance at the other. But then the glancer would quickly turn back to her chosen distraction. She might pout and puff up a little but eventually her look would soften and she would steal another glance at her sister-in-law and fellow princess. Only once their glances coincided, and for a moment a look of mutual sadness was exchanged, but then both mares pouted again and turned away once more.

It was going to be a long day (or a long 'banishment to the observatory'—whichever way one liked to think about it).

* * *

Celestia's current situation reminded her somewhat of her battles in the past against Discord. Not the heat of the final attack, but the build up when he had first begun to unleash his chaotic reign on Equestria. Discord had always been an unusual foe: he didn't attack suddenly, but he didn't slowly work his way into power secretly then strike: unlike every other villain, he always took a strange middle route. He would openly tease his attacks, letting tension build and linger, and then suddenly she would turn around and the world would be slipping into neon colors and mismatched animals and pies raining skyward.

Apparently, even though he was reformed, old battle styles died hard because they were an hour into this snowball fight outside of Cadance's chalet in the Crystal Mountains and Celestia felt practically under siege with anticipation though seemingly not much was going on around her. Then again, maybe his extreme evasion had to be expected. The rules of this snowball fight were simple after all: first hit would win.

From one of her snow bunkers facing Discord's mighty snow tower she observed the terrain—quiet. Too quiet. She kept a snowball levitated at the ready. One of their ground rules had been no invisibility. But somehow, despite his unusual features, Celestia knew Discord could find a way to blend into the snowy scenery around them.

Celestia smiled a little. Though she would never admit it to him for fear of causing his ego to absolutely burst at the seams, Discord had not only been one of the most difficult villains to beat, he had also been the one to leave her feeling most challenged as a tactical leader. She used to sit around tables for hours pouring over maps and trying to predict the movements of a creature who was pure unpredictability. And here she was again, only this time there was no risk of anyone getting hurt. She could savor the pure thrill of their looming encounter.

And just maybe she could directly pelt a snowball right at that enticing beard of his too.

Celestia stifled a chuckle at the idea. And then she came around the side of the bunker, keeping herself low, letting her coat blend with the snow. Her hair couldn't be helped, but she had a knit white scarf around her neck that managed to cover enough of the rainbows in her mane. And her purple boots had white trim. She came around the bunker's corner to observe the landscape fully. No movement appeared near Discord's large mountain of snow. Celestia let the snowball fly at the mountain.

A direct hit near the top.

Celestia waited, her tail swishing.

But no snowball returned fire, no draconequus appeared. Was he really not there anymore or was he only pretending not to be there or was he right behind her?

Or was he already inside Cadance's chalet, sipping hot cider and watching her fight a non-existent enemy? With a dry look and for good measure, Celestia glanced at the chalet once more—no smoke came from the chimney, no candles or lamps lit the windows. If he was in there, he was freezing in the dark just to trick her. Even Discord wouldn't be that ridiculous, at least not on a date.

For just a moment, thinking of her date and Cadance made Celestia think about using her 'feminine wiles' to lure Discord into the open. She blushed and stifled a laugh all at once at the image of herself enticing like that. Though if Discord insisted on drawing things out much longer, she might try it as a last ditch effort—she was getting cold at this point, and hot cider with a roaring fire really did sound nice.

But maybe she could do something else first to move things along. Celestia gave an imperceptible glance upward then looked back at the terrain around her. If she could just catch sight of him, she knew her plan would work. He just needed a reason to come out.

Maybe the chance for a little banter would do the trick? Celestia gathered another snowball with her magic then held her head high. "Show yourself, Discord!" It was a sentence she would have yelled sternly in the past though now she said the words with a small smile. "We should settle this battle once and for all!"

Silence continued as she surveyed the snowy landscape. For a moment, she thought she heard the snow crunch, like a step against it, but the sound had come from in front of her and there was no one there. She cleared her throat, using her magic to hold her snowball a little higher. "Come on, Discord…we're both probably freezing by now. Let's settle things by just taking one good shot at each other. Then we can go inside—I'm sure Cadance has plenty of snacks we can pillage…"

Still no response, though that sound like a step in the snow came to her ears again. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Discord, we said no invisibility, remember?" She took aim at the area in front of her where the sound had come from and threw—but her snowball just soared through the air and landed on the ground near Discord's snow tower. She blinked in surprise. Then her eyes widened as she heard some (seemingly) disembodied laughter.

The sound grew, and then—

"WINNER!" Discord yelled as he exploded up from the snow just beneath her, effectively dousing her entire stomach, chest, and legs, and neck in an icy coating of whiteness.

Discord, bundled in colorful coats and hats, flew out of the settling cloud of snow, observed her, then burst into raucous laughter as he landed on the ground. "I did it! I win! Yes! Oh, I had tunnel through that snow painfully slowly so you wouldn't hear and so the tunnel wouldn't collapse, but it was totally worth it! You should see the look on your face!"

Celestia could almost imagine the look: an agonized shock at being suddenly frozen solid throughout all the lower parts of her body. She just stood there shivering with her mouth slightly open, her muzzle covered in snow.

"Great 'battle' though, Tia." Discord grinned with pride, arms crossed. "I haven't had a good game of strategy in…well, practically since I took the girls through your little labyrinth once I first got out. Ah, fun if evil times." He chuckled then glanced at Celestia's still levitating snowball with a raised eyebrow. "You insisted on taking the direct approach with how to get me this entire time? Really, Celestia, I thought you had learned how to be more unpredictable these days."

Celestia shook off whatever bit of the snow didn't cling frozen to her coat. The corner of her mouth twitched up in a smile. "This?" She brought the levitating snowball forward. "Oh I wasn't going to hit you with _this_ , Discord."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then what—"

Celestia made a slight gesture upward with her head. Discord glanced up.

A particularly large snow cloud loomed high above him. And then it bulged out at the bottom with about fifty round bumps—clearly snowballs in hiding.

Eyes wide, he lowered his gaze to Celestia, opened his mouth and raised finger.

Celestia's horn was already powered up though. With a smirk she let the snowballs drop.

Her draconequus instantly found himself buried under a mini hill of snowballs, his raised hand the only thing still visible.

Celestia burst into laughter. "I've been filling that cloud up this entire time—gradually so you wouldn't sense my magic. Oh Discord, you should see the look on _your_ face!" She laughed more as Discord finally dug himself to the top of the hill, a snow beard covering over his real beard.

"I kn-knew you must have had a real plan up your sleeve," He replied with a grin, shivering. Then the ground beneath the snowball pile shifted. He blinked, his eyes wide. "Uh oh. My tunnel."

Laughter subsiding, Celestia raised an eyebrow. "What do you—"

And then the ground caved in beneath both of them. Ice and cold surrounded Celestia as she found herself buried in the remains of Discord's snow tunnel. He was across from her, likewise looking snow-ravaged. They were both shivering and a little blue at this point.

"O-Okay," Discord's teeth chattered, "Fun's over—truce?"

Celestia nodded. "Let's go inside—n-now." She teleported them.

They appeared in the dim chalet's den, still coated in snow.

"One cozy chalet coming up." Discord held up his shivering hand and snapped—the fire roared, and all of the candles and oil lamps lit.

Celestia powered her horn—blankets appeared by the fire and steam came from the kettle over the fireplace, filling the room with the scent of hot cider.

Then they both used their magic to remove their snow-encrusted clothes. Celestia teleported the rest of the snow off of her body and sent it outside. Discord removed the snow from his body, formed it into a snow draconequus, and teleported it outside as well.

The two of them quickly buried themselves in the blankets and filled their mugs with the hot cider. They took deep sips then sighed.

"Ah, much better." A smiling Discord snuggled into his blanket more. "I love a good snow day, but not with so much emphasis on the snow."

"I know what you mean." Celestia sipped deeply. "I tend to prefer a warm, sunny summers day anyway. Actually, the most fun I ever have doing a winter activity is when we ice skate in the summers."

Discord chuckled. "Happy to provide you with the best of both worlds, Tia." He glanced around the chalet. "So, I believe you said there were snacks in here we could pilfer. Were you just trying to lure me out of hiding or…"

"Oh, no." Celestia shook her head. "Cadance has her own sweet tooth: she has a stash here."

"Of what?"

"Chocolate." Celestia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose. "Actually, make that two or three stashes—I can smell it from all directions." When she opened her eyes, Discord was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged. "I enjoy desserts. They provide a lot of energy. And after a few centuries you get pretty good at sniffing them out."

"You know, I could just snap us up some chocolate." Discord grinned.

Celestia grinned back, a glint in her eye. "But where would the fun in that be?"

"I was hoping you'd say that." He chuckled. Then the two of them got up.

Celestia walked from one room to the next, inhaling deeply. "Hmm…there's one in the kitchen." Her eyes bright, she opened a high cabinet but then frowned. "Baker's chocolate—unsweetened. Let's try the next one."

She walked down the hall and opened a side drawer of a cupboard. "Hmm…" she tilted her head, "candy bars. No, no, she has the good stuff somewhere. This is probably Shining Armor's stash."

"You're basically a sugar bloodhound." Discord grinned, still floating after her. "I'll have to hide things extra good if I get you candy for any holidays we have together—and clearly I'll have to remember that you demand high quality."

He talked about future holidays together with a warm confidence that made Celestia blush more as she continued down the hall to return to the den. She inhaled. "Yes, it's in here. But how would she keep it from melting with the fire so close by?" She walked over to the hearth and looked at a small wooden box on the mantle. She stuck the tip of her horn into the small round keyhole. The box glowed with magic as she removed her horn. Then it opened.

A blast of cold air shot out and hit her in the face, leaving icicles dangling from her chin.

Discord laughed.

"Of course," Celestia had to smile, "Cadance booby trapped it with a cooling spell. Very clever." She shook off the ice that was already melting from the heat of the hearth and glanced inside the box. Her smile grew—rare chocolates from the Crystal Empire, each one flecked with different colored crystal fruits and nuts.

Discord cleared his throat. "Is Cadance going to go pink bananas if she find out we got into the good stuff? I know how you get about cake, so—"

Celestia laughed softly as she turned to face Discord with the box. "I think it'll be okay. Whenever she offered this place to me, Cadance always told me to make myself at home. As long as we don't eat all of it, I'm sure she—"

And then the box glowed one more time and a huge scroll appeared in the air that read the following (and ended with a little cartoon drawing of a winking Cadance).

 _Dear Auntie Celestia (and her very special draconequus friend, I'm assuming),_

 _I'm glad you decided to stop here on your first official date! Feel free to stay for as long as you like. This cabin is the most private place in the Crystal Mountains. You're welcome to the chocolate. It's a natural aphrodisiac, you know._

 _-Love Cadance._

"Wow." Discord blinked. "She has really taken off the kid gloves when it comes to us. I guess now that we took the first step, we'll be at her mercy, huh?" He chuckled though he also blushed with an awkward glance at her.

Celestia sighed, smiling and blushing to herself as she made the scroll disappear and shook her head. "Oh this is quite tame compared to what I've seen from her toward me ever since our first gala."

Discord raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you said she maintained a 'non-interference' policy to make sure you knew you fell for me all on your own?"

"She maintained a non interference policy about _you and me,_ " Celestia explained. "But when it came to just me, there was interference and plenty of it. She was actually very clever. She'd never explicitly say that she was doing things for one day when I might date you, but I could tell she was. But I couldn't accuse her or it would prove to her that I had started thinking about you like that all on my own." She sighed, rolling her eyes to the side in amusement. "She's sent me articles about relationships changing from friendship to romance, she's suggested romantic books where the leads start out as enemies and fall for each other, she once sent me a perfume because it was called 'chaos'. She's even suggested…" And then Celestia stopped herself and cleared her throat. "Well, you get the idea." She decided she wouldn't bring up the 'fashion to attract that special someone' Cadance had suggested during their brief visit together following her confession to Discord (maybe she would tell him far in the future of whatever relationship they could have but not now).

Discord was blushing considerably. But then he looked down and smiled a little to himself. "Wow, I guess I got off easy. All that happened to me is Shining Armor would pull me aside sometimes during guys nights and ask me if everything was okay. He'd never be more specific but I knew what he meant. And the girls have been very good about never bringing up what they know…except for Fluttershy of course, but she only does it when we're alone." He chuckled gently. "Though I guess now we'll be dealing with much more active questioning from our friends once we get home."

"Yes, probably…" Celestia felt her features warm as her gaze went down toward the fire for a moment.

She could feel Discord's gaze on her. He spoke again, his voice softer. "But I'm sure they wouldn't pry too much if they knew anything might be embarrassing for us to talk about."

Celestia took a breath and glanced back at him again. "I wouldn't say 'embarrassing'. And I don't mind letting them know that we're dating and enjoying each other's company. I can just be a private pony about some things, Discord, that's all."

"I understand." He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "I'm pretty open about most parts of my life but even I have some things I'd like to keep private." He cleared his throat. When he spoke again, his voice was quieter. "We can let our friends know we had a good time without sharing…everything."

Celestia smiled a little though she still felt flushed. "The special details can stay between you and me…like how funny your heartbeat sounds when I rest my head against your chest."

He blushed deeper but smiled more as well. "Or that little satisfied sigh that escapes you whenever I scoop you up to carry you."

Celestia's heart fluttered as she remembered the feeling of those arms of his hugging against her back and making her exhale in peace. "Yes, those things can just be for us."

"I like having special stuff that's just for us." He placed his paw on her hoof then levitated two pieces of chocolate out of the box with a snap of his tail. "Chocolate, darling?"

Celestia nodded and took it with her magic. "Thank you…" Part of her felt like she should call him something in return, but nothing came to mind that didn't either feel silly or forced.

The two of them lay down and settled in their blankets, eating chocolates. "By the way," Discord went on, "how do you think they're doing back home with the little spat between Twilight and Cadance? I mean, do you think The Crystal Empire and Ponyville are at war yet or…"

"I think Luna's got things handled." Celestia sipped her cider. "She'll help Twilight and Cadance find their ways back to each other. She's good at emotional things like that. And I'm sure having Fluttershy and Shining Armor and Spike and Flurry Heart there will help too to bring Twilight and Cadance back around."

"I just hope Fluttershy isn't too stressed." Discord's smile fell a little. "She doesn't like conflict between ponies. I want to be there to give her something to smile about in between the fights."

"I understand." Celestia moved her hoof to his arm. "I know Luna can handle this but I wish I could be there for her too. What's going on must remind her of how it was when we were young and we fought. I want to remind her it's okay."

Discord held her hoof in his paw. "She knows—from your last letter she does, I'm sure."

"And I'm sure Fluttershy thinks of you to feel better whenever she's felt overwhelmed."

They shared a small smile.

Then Discord chuckled. "Remember when I tricked Rainbow Dash into catching that snow critter for me so it could attack Twilight's castle and I could give Fluttershy the chance to be a hero as her Hearthswarming present?"

"Yes." Celestia smiled more. "Remember when Luna was fighting the tantabus and she didn't even wake me up to help because she wanted to take responsibility for it. After she explained everything, I was so upset and worried, but then she just crawled into bed with me and hugged me. We fell asleep together—we hadn't done that since we were fillies."

"What about when the girls got mad at me for tricking them into a cutie mark map mission so I could run Twilight's school for a bit with Starlight? I hadn't seen them so frustrated ever since I first came back. But then her students had so much fun that she had to forgive me."

"Or when Cadance brought Flurry Heart to Ponyville to watch Trixie's magic show, and then when she visited me in Canterlot all Flurry wanted was for Cadance to pretend to do magic tricks over and over. And I had to be her lovely assistant until Flurry finally went down for her nap."

"And let's not forget the time Big Mac got into that non-existent love triangle over Sugar Belle."

"Or poor Spike going through his molt—I couldn't send letters through him for a week."

By now they were warm and smiling and laughing, full of chocolate and cider.

Discord glanced at the fire, his smile a little weak.

Celestia noticed. She whispered to him. "It's okay, Discord. I know it's only been a couple days but…I miss them all too."

He squeezed her hoof again. "It's been a little longer for me—the whole summer. Though I'll admit, I did pop in on Fluttershy a few nights just to make sure she was sleeping well." He shook his head and glanced at her. "I guess you and I really wouldn't work out running off together. We'd be homesick after a long weekend."

"That's because we have a wonderful home to go back to." Her gaze warmed a little.

"I'm just glad we'll be going back to it together." His gaze warmed even more.

Celestia blushed a little. That new confidence of his now was so alluring. She worked up her courage then cuddled up alongside him, resting gently against his side. "Let's stay here for a while," she whispered, gazing to the fire.

He rested against her a little too. "We didn't want to go to the carnival in Rainbow Falls until sunset anyway to see the fireworks. Let's stay until then."

She nodded. "And can we talk more about our friends?"

Discord nodded. "I'd like that," he whispered back. "Also, the girls do the strangest and most amusing things sometimes, and it'd be nice to have someone new to share them with."

"Stories about the girls are my favorite—I don't hear enough of them ever since Twilight stopped sending me her student letters. Please share, Discord." She refilled their mugs, and they sipped their cider peacefully again.

"And if you have any new ones about Luna or Cadance or Flurry Heart from over the summer please share too," Discord added. "Especially about Flurry Heart—I like that chaotic little kid. She's always exploding something new. Takes after her Uncle Discord, you know." He held his head high.

Celestia grinned. "Maybe, but she's still going to call me Auntie Celestia before she calls you Uncle Discord. We made a bet, and I intend to win it."

"We'll _see_ about that," he replied in that deep, dragged out tone he could use when he was scheming, but he said it with a smile and then they both laughed.

Then Discord blinked and grinned as he pointed over Celestia's shoulder. "Ooo, look, it's snowing!"

She turned; sure enough a light snow had begun to fall outside the window.

"Granted, it's normal snow and not coconut flakes or something chaotic, but I suppose it'll do," the chaos master added.

"Yes, it's lovely. I'm glad we came here. Maybe we'll visit again sometime."

"Let's take a picture!"

"What?" But before Celestia finished the word, Discord had teleported them. Now he was beside her with the two of them facing forward and the window behind them. He had a camera held up in front of them with his tail.

"With the snow in the background, it'll look great!" he explained.

Celestia's smile returned and she nodded. "All right." She felt herself blush lightly as Discord pulled her close to fit into the frame. The flash went off.

"Now, let's see!" He snapped—the camera disappeared and the photo appeared in its place. Snow fell through the window onto the white, mountainous landscape in the background as the two of them looked forward, Discord winking with a grin and Celestia blushing with her eyes and smile bright. "Perfect." Discord beamed at the photo. Then he snapped, and a large banner with the photo on it appeared in the air with the caption 'Discord and Celestia were here!' underneath in bright pink letters. He snapped again—the banner folded up into a tight square and tucked into the enchanted chocolate box. "A little surprise for Cadance next time she opens up this thing, to thank her for her amusing letter." He winked.

Celestia laughed. Then she saw Discord's attention turn back to the original picture still in his hands. "And what will you do with the original picture?"

He blushed a little and shrugged. "Well…you know my nightstand with my picture of me and Fluttershy on it? I…figured it might be nice to add a picture of you and me—like this, as more than friends."

Celestia's smile grew and her features heated up more. She looked down a little. "That's a lovely idea Discord. May…I have a copy?"

She glanced at him to see him blush more, eyes wide, but then he quickly snapped his fingers. A duplicate of the photo floated before her. She glanced at him one more time to see him smiling to himself, then sent her picture away to her room back home with her magic. Discord sent his away as well.

Celestia's eyes lingered on him. In tender moments like these, she could see a part of him that she liked to think was just for her—especially since he brought out a part of her that she had decided was just for him. She didn't know what to say.

Discord finally floated back over to the blankets, hovering above them and gesturing down. "So then, back to cider and chocolate and reminiscing?"

Celestia blinked and let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. " She laughed a little to herself then stood up and walked over to the blankets. Her eyes widened when Discord tucked her in a little.

Then he settled down into his own blankets with a charming grin. "Now then, back to amusing friend stories. It's the best way too keeps up from missing those crazy kids too dearly for the rest of our date."

Celestia laughed and nodded and felt warm inside as Discord started a story about Twilight and as she felt herself remembering so many fun and amusing stories to tell about Cadance, and Flurry Heart, and Shining Armor and Luna and so many others.

If a sign of a good friend was that he could make you feel closer to all of your other friends, Discord was certainly proving to be one of the best.

* * *

Luna had tried to best to catch up on sleep after breakfast, but instead of a brief deep nap she had managed a light sleep for most of the day. Once she became aware of how much time had passed though and the fact that sunset wasn't too far off, she sat up in her bed and used her magic to make a cup of tea for herself. Then she sighed deeply and let her glance go to the window where she could just see the tower of the observatory. It wasn't that she feared her plan for handling the two rogue princesses wouldn't work. She was just impatient to see the final result. Even if her methods were twice as fast as her sister's for resolving conflict (a result of being twice as potent), she still didn't like the waiting.

And perhaps a small part of her felt a little guilty for a few of the moments she had let slip into her conversation with them. "Maybe I overdid it by turning into Nightmare Moon. After all, this is the first spat they've had about their domains…" Yet still she knew she wouldn't have forgiven herself if she hadn't said something firm before fights like these possibly became frequent or escalated. The two mares needed to work through this issue properly right from the start. And they also needed to do it fast because Celestia and Discord would be back sometime tomorrow morning, and Luna refused to let her sister come home to the need to fix this problem.

Luna settled a little more deeply into her covers. "Tis not moonrise just yet. I'll wait until then to check up on them. But still, how to do it in a way that will not disrupt them if they are in the middle of a crucial moment—nay, in a way that may bring them even closer together?"

Then there was a knock on her door. It was not followed by a guard apologizing for disturbing her, so Luna called out curiously, "Yes?"

A stallion cleared his throat, then she heard Shining Armor's voice. "Princess Luna? It's Shining Armor. Uh…do you know if Cadance will be back soon? And maybe Twilight? Because Fluttershy and Spike and I are having trouble getting Flurry Heart to bed without a kiss goodnight from mommy or at least a hug from auntie. And we're pretty tired too. Oh—"

Luna used her magic to open the door.

Shining Armor, holding Flurry Heart and flanked by Fluttershy and Spike, frowned. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you up? We just thought—"

"Nay, do not worry. I have been awake for some time." Luna smiled and focused on the giggling baby in a tiny nightcap in Shining Armor's foreleg. "And my apologies—I forgot my little grand niece might miss her mother and aunt." Luna frowned lightly and approached. "Is she quite upset?"

Shining Armor shook his head as he cradled the baby with a smile. "No, just a little fussy."

"She's probably just used to a certain bedtime routine," Fluttershy added.

"Yeah." Spike nodded. "When I was just hatched, Twilight said I could get like that whenever she was doing homework late in the library and couldn't tuck me in."

Shining Armor shrugged. "Maybe Flurry Heart could visit the observatory for a little bit? Unless—Oh!"

Flurry heart had zipped right out of his forelegs and was now clinging to Luna's mane, gurgling and cuddling into it. Then she yawned. Luna's eyes widened.

Shining Armor's jaw had fallen. "Or, uh…maybe some time with Auntie Luna could help her? Heh…" He grinned sheepishly. "And sorry about that, she really likes snuggling long manes."

Luna cleared her throat then used her magic to bring Flurry Heart (along with most of her mane) in front of her to look at the baby. "Well, er…I am not very experienced with children—my sister is the schoolteacher, after all." She bit her lip, looking hesitant. But then she blinked and smiled. "Oh, but I have become more familiar with foals from these modern Nightmare Nights." She smiled more at Flurry Heart. "Shall I gobble you up, tiny one?"

Flurry Heart laughed and hugged Luna's whole head.

Luna blinked then laughed too. She used her magic to slip Flurry Heart into her foreleg then turned her attention back to Shining Armor as Flurry Heart nibbled her ethereal hair. "I have an idea. I still have some time before my duties, and you're right of course—the young one should see her mother and aunt. So-Shining Armor, Fluttershy, Spike-why don't you get some dinner? Perhaps it is time Flurry heart and I did some bonding, and as part of that I'll have her visit Cadance and Twilight to say goodnight. Then I can put her to bed myself. And I'll make sure she has sweet dreams."

Shining Armor blinked. "Oh, Luna, that's nice of you, but you don't have to. I mean, I know you're busy…."

"Never too busy for family." She smiled warmly (a little glint in her eye as she turned back to the baby). "Isn't that right, mini princess?"

Flurry Heart cheered.

Shining Armor tilted his head. "Uh…if you're sure." He glanced to either side of himself. "Spike, Fluttershy, you up for an early dinner and bed?"

"Oh that sounds nice."

"Yeah, definitely!"

Shining nodded then looked at Luna again. "I'll ask a guard to bring you some dinner and Flurry Heart her warm bottle."

"Thank you." Luna nodded as she used her magic to conjure a blue crib and placed Flurry inside. "And the three of you," she glanced at them, "thank you for your continued support about my tactic with our beloved princesses earlier. I believe we shall see good results soon."

The three of them nodded with trusting smiles then left Luna to Flurry Heart.

The baby smiled up at her, cooing and energetic though a small yawn escaped her.

Luna grinned. "Thou hast been a very mature little princess in the midst of your aunt and your mother's bickering—I approve. I believe you will grow into a most sensible and kind leader." Flurry Heart gurgled. "And we shall have many fun Nightmare Nights together in the future. I insist. But for now, as long as you're still wide-awake, you can assist me. And in return you shall see your mother and aunt." Flurry Heart giggled, and Luna laughed too. "And then, sweet dreams for you courtesy of Auntie Luna—do we have a deal?"

Flurry Heart just gave her a big smile.

Luna returned the smile. Then she used her magic to write up a scroll, rolled it up, and attached it to Flurry's nightcap. "On your way then, Princess." Luna's horn glowed, and in a flash Flurry Heart disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thank you again for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed this latest installment! Please review if you can 3 And, good news, the reason this chapter says 'Part 1' is because my original draft for the update got so long I decided to break it into two parts. So you'll all have Part 2 by the end of the month or sooner ^_^ And then the story's almost over!

Take care, everyone, and Happy New Year!

-Azure129


	6. Differences BW Friendship and Love - P2

**A/N:**

And here it is, part two of the update! :trollestia: Thank you all for reading!

 **The Most Chaotic Date Ever!**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Differences Between Friendship and Love – Part 2**

* * *

As sunset approached, Cadance and Twilight were pretty bored. The two princesses listlessly stared at the fire with their heads on the rug; a pile of books beside Twilight and the constellation globe and a pile of maps and other observatory trinkets beside Cadance.

And then with a burst of magic, Flurry Heart appeared floating between them, giggling.

Cadance's eyes brightened and she stood and smiled. "Oh, my baby!" She came forward and cuddled Flurry Heart. "How did you get here? Did you miss mommy?"

Flurry gurgled.

"And did you miss your best aunt ever?" Twilight cuddled Flurry Heart from the opposite side—the result was that her and Cadance's forelegs touched as they each half hugged the baby. They stayed that way for a moment then blinked and, with awkward glances down, stepped back from the levitating foal.

Twilight finally glanced back at Flurry Heart and tilted her head. "Hey, a scroll!"

Cadance used her magic to remove and unfurl it.

The two princesses read together.

 _Dear Mommy and Auntie Twilight_

 _Auntie Luna sent me to say goodnight to you both before bedtime. She also says she thinks you two should spend the rest of the night up here and that you will both help her with paperwork before you go to sleep. She'll send up dinner for you as soon as I leave. She'll see you in the morning to talk before Auntie Celestia and Uncle Discord arrive._

 _P.S._

 _I want to spend next Nightmare Night with Auntie Luna. She says I would make a most adorable bat._

 _Hugs,_

 _Flurry Heart_

Twilight sighed and glanced at Flurry with a tired smile. "Well, Luna certainly picked a cute messenger."

She glanced over to see Cadance already writing a reply which she furled and then attached to Flurry's nightcap. Cadance smiled at the baby. "Mommy loves you so much, Flurry Heart. Have sweet dreams." She kissed her cheek.

Twilight nodded. "Sweet dreams, Flurry Heart. We'll see you tomorrow." She kissed Flurry Heart's other cheek.

And then with a coo and a yawn the baby disappeared.

In a flash, two large piles of paperwork appeared in front of either princess along with covered plates of food.

Both of them sighed deeply but finally settled in and took a page and a quill each.

Twilight barely glanced at Cadance. "What did you send to Luna?"

Cadance smiled a little to herself, though her eyes stayed down as she wrote. "Oh, just something to make clear that I can take advantage of a cute messenger too."

Twilight bit her lip, considering asking, but then just sighed and got to work too.

The princesses still weren't talking but at least they weren't scowling as they worked side by side now.

After a moment they both both paused at the same time and said at once. "This scroll needs two signatures…" They blinked and glanced at each other, then with uneasy grimaces exchanged papers and signed each other's before moving along.

* * *

Flurry Heart reappeared in Luna's room.

Luna smiled and floated the baby onto her back. "I take it you were successful. Very good for thine first mission as a princess." The baby snuggled into her mane again. "Hmm…" Luna tilted her head at the sight of the note attached to flurry's nightcap now. "And what is this?" With a slight smirk she opened the scroll.

 _Dear Auntie Luna,_

 _I have been a very good little pony and delivered your message to Mommy and Auntie Twilight. I was so good that Mommy decided to send a message back with me. She says that she will most certainly see you by tomorrow morning. She and Auntie Twilight will be waiting very patiently but only until then: otherwise they'll come to you themselves._

 _Oh, and she says I can visit for Nightmare Night But if you feed me too much candy or keep me up too late, you're going to be the one who has to deal with my fussy tantrum. I shoot magic beams of raw power when I get fussy. Remember?_

 _Love,_

 _Flurry Heart_

"Hmm," Luna lowered the scroll with an intrigued grin, "they are getting impatient. That should produce some results. And at least Cadance speaks of working together with Twilight. Progress."

The baby yawned and cuddled into Luna's mane, her eyes hazy.

Luna smiled gently and levitated Flurry Heart into the crib. "Come along, Flurry Heart, time for bed. And when you awaken, Auntie Celestia and Uncle Discord will be back to see you, tiny one, born of friendship and love."

Flurry Heart gurgled, her eyes heavy as she gazed up at Luna.

Luna hummed a lullaby, keeping her eye on the window for the right time to raise her moon.

* * *

A carnival at Rainbow Falls: was there a more perfect way to end a date?

"You and I need to go to more carnivals," a disguised Discord mused with an almost coltish enthusiasm. "Can carnivals be our thing? This place is great—deep-fried snacks, cheesy rides, flashing lights, ponies running around laughing and screaming, and so many games I can use to show off to you."

Celestia (in her disguised form as well) just sighed and tried not to encourage her date by laughing as the two of them strolled through the bustling fairground. Floating just behind her in an aura were about ten stuffed animals. "We can go to carnivals and festivals and fairs—as our true selves or just as we are now. I'd forgotten how much fun something like this could be." Her eyes took in all of the colors and sounds around them, which had only been amplified by the falling of night (she blushed a little bit to remember how when she had lowered the sun an hour ago, she had let Discord touch her again during the process to feel her magic). She shook her head to come out of her reverie and added, "But I promise you don't have to win me a prize from every booth, Discord. I already know you're a very capable creature."

He only gave her a smirk and lowered his voice a little. "Oh come on—what about when hit the platform on that strength tester with the mallet, and the bell went so high it broke through the top of the machine? When I gave you the stuffed animal from that win, I saw how you blushed…"

"Discord!" Celestia rolled her eyes and moved forward, blushing anew. He was getting so much more comfortable acknowledging their relationship's more awkward and intimate moments. She felt relieved and flustered at the same time—his confidence made what was going on between them somehow more real.

"I'm not hearing a denial, just you coyly saying my name." He cocked up one of his ears with a smirk.

Celestia sighed and tossed one of the stuffed animals at him.

"Hey!" He laughed.

She laughed too and then magically sent the animals back to her room in Canterlot.

An announcer came over a speaker. "Attention, the fireworks will start in ten minutes!"

Celestia blinked. "Oh, is it really that late?" She sighed. "I don't think we'll make it on the ferris wheel in time to see them from there." She lowered her voice. "Maybe we should just change back to normal and watch them from a distant cloud."

"Nonsense—and I don't mean that in a good way." Then Discord took her foreleg and swiftly glided them toward the ferris wheel. "Trust me, we'll get a seat. Discord has taken care of everything."

"Oh dear, you're referring to yourself in the third person. Should I be worried about whatever's coming next?" she asked dryly.

He laughed. "Just being my usual surprising self. And the best date for you I can be. Come on…" They walked past the line and up to the pony running the ride. "Excuse me, sir, I believe my lady friend and I have a reservation—Dizzy and Tia, party of two."

The ride operator winked and led them up the staircase. "Right this way." Once they got to the top he gestured to a compartment with a sign inside that said 'Reserved'. "Here you go!"

"Thanks, pal." Discord gave him a little salute then pushed open the door and bowed low. "After you, my lady."

Celestia, still in some amazement, stepped inside and took a seat. Discord followed after her. She blinked and looked at him. "How did you—"

"I did what any guy in my situation would do, and what guys going out with girls have done for countless centuries to secure better treatment—I paid him off."

"Discord!" Celestia tried not to laugh. "You didn't?"

"Afraid so." Discord shrugged. "Snuck off to do it while you were getting us cotton candy before to compare it to my own cotton candy for that taste test I so cleverly suggested." He winked. "And besides, like I said back in Manehattan, you're the one who insists on paying me a teaching salary even though I really don't need money. So if I have a chance to spend it, especially to give you a good memory, I'm all in."

"Well," Celestia shrugged, blushing, "I guess it's not the most scandalous thing anyone has ever done on a date. And this is our first one, so it should be special. Thank you, Discord." She moved a little closer to him.

Discord leaned a little against her. "Any time."

The safety bar closed, and then the wheel began to turn. It went a few cycles up into the sky and then back down to the ground. The fireworks hadn't started yet so Celestia just enjoyed the view and experience for now. "It's funny, I've been able to fly since I was born but something about being up in the air like this is different, special."

"I like the spinning part." Discord grinned. "And seeing all the lights over and over. I have half a mind to snap us up our own permanent carnival near my cottage. Or at least a ferris wheel in the attic."

She smiled at the idea then looked to the dark sky again. "I just hope the ride doesn't finish before the fireworks start."

"Yes, well…" Discord smirked again. "About that…" And then the ride slowed down, leaving Discord and Celestia's cart at the top. "I tipped that ride worker very, very, very, very well. Surprise, Tia."

The fireworks began, and Celestia watched the sky light up from the best seat in the house. She beamed. "Discord…" left her softly.

"I know, I know—I'm the greatest date there ever was," he teased. "You can tell me in your own words later after the fireworks."

Celestia heard a snap and glanced away from the sky for a moment. Discord was back in his usual form. "Discord?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "No one can see us up here, and that pony body makes me feel so confined."

She considered then nodded and used her magic to return to her normal form too. "And we can see better too now that we're both taller again."

"See, I always have the best ideas!" He held his head high, and Celestia smiled more.

She sighed as their attention went fully back to the fireworks: they filled the dark sky with rainbows of light. "Luna would love this…"

"Then we'll take her to a carnival with us sometime."

"And Fluttershy too…" Celestia added, "but we'll make sure there are no fireworks since she doesn't like loud things."

"You're cute when you understand my best friend."

She blushed a little then felt him move a bit closer. "I'm going to slip an arm around your shoulders now," he murmured. "Try not to pass out or anything, okay?"

The sun princess's eyes widened and her blushing increased for a moment but then a snort of laughter left her. "Discord…"As she said his name again, she felt his arm slip beneath her hair around her shoulders.

The chaos master just sat there with that easy grin he'd had all day. "Yes?"

She shook her head. Then she moved a little closer too. "You've been different today. More…I don't know—more sure about…us. Less nervous. Like you're finally convinced this whole thing isn't just some elaborate dream of yours."

He smiled a little more. "Not exactly. I just…finally realized something. When I told you how I felt during our first gala, everything seemed so sad to me afterwards. Like our friendship had to be over because you didn't feel the same way and because I didn't know how to feel this new way about you. But…you understood and guided me through the awkwardness. You helped us find a better place. "

"I'm afraid I had to," she mused with her eyes hazed. "Your plan was that you would stay in that donut shop for a few centuries stuffing yourself with éclairs and that we would never see or speak again. And I'm afraid I just couldn't accept those dramatic terms."

He chuckled. "Yes, well, don't you see? Now, _you're_ the one with the new feelings that make you feel a little awkward. So, instead of being all wrapped up in myself, _I_ get to help guide _you_ through our new relationship. I get to be there to make each unusual moment a little nicer and to bring us to a better place—but this time as more than friends." He raised an eyebrow with a sheepish grin. "I've been trying all day to be comforting. Did I do a good job?"

Celestia's eyes widened. And suddenly she realized how much his new, easy demeanor about their date really had let her discover greater confidence in their relationship inside of herself too. "You were…splendid. Thank you, Discord." She hugged him with one of her forelegs.

He sighed and patted her shoulder with his arm that wasn't still across her shoulders. "We're both a couple of pieces of work, you know. A thousand years just to finally date, and then all of this shyness. But we're both rather fetching when we're being coy, so that's a bonus I suppose."

They shared a laugh, the fireworks still lighting up the sky around them. Celestia pulled back a little and smiled. "We really do have more in common than most ponies would think." She sighed. "Actually, Discord… I know I told you that I started to have some feelings for you after our first gala but that I didn't want to progress our friendship until I felt as strongly as you do. But…that wasn't the only reason I waited." She swallowed. "I also wanted to give you time to get to know me better…just in case. After all, you might have realized you'd prefer another type of mare."

"Very considerate of you," he teased, "We really have to teach you to be a little more selfish. Believe me, I knew enough to know how I felt was real from the start."

She nodded. "But…even if your feelings didn't change, I also wasn't sure I could live up to whatever you saw in me that made you fall for me so quickly." Her blushing burned. She had never imagined telling him all of this so soon. "Ponies tend to think I'm much more special and 'perfect' than I really am. It's hard enough to live up to their admiration but to live up to your lo…" she took a breath and didn't say 'love'—she had never directly used that word to refer to his feelings—she didn't want to embarrass him, "…to your…affection…it was very hard to imagine."

"Hmm…" his voice was quiet, "but you understand now that what I care for is you, not some ideal image of you I have in my head, yes?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course." Her eyes met his, and she laughed a little. "It's…just…well, it's like a couple days ago at the tatzulwurm's flower when you wanted to prove to me you could be a good prince. If you think living up to the idea of being the prince of the sun is stressful, try living up to the idea of being the mistress of chaos." Those last words left her mouth quite suddenly.

Discord's suave grin and gaze dropped away, replaced by wide eyes and a slight tilt of his head.

Celestia's eyes widened a little too. "I…I meant…heh, 'mistress of chaos' probably isn't even an actual title. I just meant…it was overwhelming living up to the idea of being someone who could help you with your purpose the way you'd want to help with mine."

"I know what you meant, sweet Celestia…" The words were so soft that her ears had to prick up to hear them. "Mistress of…" Discord sighed, and she watched his eyes haze in a new, almost giddy way now. A little smile barely came to his lips. "Don't sell yourself short. You're your own kind of chaos, Princess. And still so delightfully, maddeningly orderly."

She smiled a little too. "Discord, we're missing the fireworks."

"I'm not. I'm watching them reflect is those orbs of warm lavender you call eyes _. Mistress of_ …" He blushed and his gaze went down. " _Sun prince_." He chuckled.

Celestia giggled softly. "We're going too far for a first date again, aren't we?"

"Oh yes, and it's delightful."

Their eyes met as they shared another laugh.

Then Celestia moved her lips to meet his. She pulled back after a moment, eyes hazed. He moved his lips to meet hers for another kiss until he pulled back too. And then Celestia wasn't sure how, but soon they were kissing, slowly, gently, holding each other and continuing. And Celestia felt like she was happy and safe in a place she'd wanted to be for some time now. His arm around her shoulders hugged her as his other hand cupped her cheek, fingers in her hair. Celestia rested her hooves on his shoulders. She fell into the sweet moment that didn't end as their mouths found each other between each breath, and sweet warmth grew in their little compartment. Her heart raced, and as her chest brushed his, she imagined his chaotic heartbeat throbbing a catchy tune. Nothing could make them want to come apart. What a wonderful private world they had finally found together.

And then with a lurch the ferris wheel started turning again.

The alicorn and draconequus only had about thirty seconds to react before their cart would reach the bottom of the ride and show an entire carnival of strange ponies their sun princess necking with the master of chaos. In those thirty seconds, Celestia and Discord separated, gasped, pulled apart with wild blushing, and quickly changed back into their disguises just as their cart hit the bottom and they were able to exit.

Without saying a word or sharing more than one blushing glance with each other, Celestia and Discord headed out of the carnival grounds at a very quick walk.

They were neat the edge of a forest soon enough, concealed from any nearby ponies. They changed back to their normal forms.

Celestia sat there with wide eyes. The breeze of the night air made her remember with a start how cozy their cart had been. She wanted to look at Discord, to see how he was handling all of this, but she was worried she would see him hesitant, unsure, and overwhelmed again. She hadn't meant for them to go so far, and yet she felt so good that they had. She finally took a breath and glanced over at him.

To her surprise, he was sitting there looking down with his brow knit in thought.

She bit her lip. "Discord?" She hesitated. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? I…" He blushed a little as he glanced at her. "Yes. Are you?"

She nodded then smiled a little. "Maybe we should head back to the castle now. It's been such a full day…"

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I think there's one more place I'd like to go." He stood up.

"Oh. Of course. Where?"

"It's a little bit of a surprise." Discord smiled a little sheepishly. "Do you mind indulging me?" He held out his paw.

Celestia stood and placed her hoof in that paw that had pulled her so close moments ago. "Let's go."

They shared a small smile. And then with a snap of Discord's tail they disappeared.

* * *

The number of scrolls that conveniently had to be signed by two princesses was large enough to make Twilight and Cadance have some regular interaction, however professional and dry. But at this late point in the evening, with the scrolls almost done, Cadance was yawning. And for the last few minutes Twilight had been looking down at her hooves and biting her lip.

Cadance knew from far too many years of foalsitting that the gesture meant Twilight had some thought on her mind that she was probably letting herself get more anxious about by the second. And as no pony could sleep with a wide-awake and anxious Twilight beside them, Cadance finally sighed and asked. "Is something wrong?"

Twilight shrugged. "Well, it's just…what are we going to tell Luna in the morning?"

"About what?" Cadance stretched a little. "All the scrolls are almost reviewed and signed. We'll just finish up the final ones early before she comes."

"No." Twilight shook her head. "I mean, she clearly sent us up here to make up with each other and learn something. What are we going to tell her about that?"

Cadance almost smiled. "You're not still in school you know, Twilight. This isn't an assignment. It's not like she asked for a report from us."

"She still meant for something to happen between us up here," Twilight countered with a pout.

"Well, we're not yelling at each other or outdoing each other or getting carried away about Discord and Celestia anymore, so I think we're fine now." Cadance cleared her throat, glancing down. "We still love each other—that's what matters."

Twilight frowned more, but then released a deep breath (just like Cadance had taught her to do in tense situations). "But we've always had more than just love." When Cadance gave her a slight pout, she went on. "Love's the foundation, but we developed something special between us because of the love. Like sisters…I thought. Like a special kind of best friends." Twilight's gaze went down a little.

Cadance blinked. She reached out a hoof but then pulled back and looked down too. "Of course we did."

"But it feels like something's wrong there right now. It feels like we hurt our friendship a little," Twilight went on. "And I don't want to just be glad we still love each other no matter what and move on from there."

Cadance's brow furrowed in thought for a moment. "Well…I want that too. I just don't understand what happened downstairs." She sighed and turned to Twilight. "You know Celestia and Discord are so good together as lovers. You've even sent me letters whenever it seemed to you like they were getting closer to being more than friends. And I came here to help now that they're both ready to try. Why would you try to push me out?"

Twilight's eyes widened and she glanced to the side guiltily. "I didn't, I just—didn't like the idea of suddenly treating Celestia and Discord like they're a romantic couple _first_ and friends _second._ I've watched them develop such a great friendship. And I know they're ready for more, but it's only their first date. I just wanted to celebrate what led them up to this point along with wherever they'll go from here."

"But maybe that could have waited?" Cadance shrugged. "I don't get to visit from the Crystal Empire often, which means I don't get to see Celestia often, which means I don't get to do things for Celestia often. You get to see Celestia a lot, especially now that you're a princess too. This was important to me."

Twilight's ears went down but then came back up. "But it was important to me too, Cadance. Maybe I should have held off on the friendship decorations. But I don't think it was wrong to support the idea that the two of them still might not be ready to officially be more than friends. And you didn't have to make me feel like friendship was the junior version of love or like I was the junior version of a princess."

"And you didn't have to make me feel like love had a smaller place in the world than friendship or like what I tend to in ponies isn't as significant simply because creatures aren't trying to attack it all the time or because I don't go on adventures to save Equestria." Cadance was pouting and scowling a little again. "Maybe it doesn't seem like much, but being a ruler and a wife and a mother is kind of a big adventure on its own."

"I know that!" Twilight's emotions were flaring as well. "And me having to run off on adventures so often and the fact that friendship gets threatened so often doesn't make me a bad princess."

They were standing now.

"I never said that!"

"Well, that's how it felt!"

They glared at each other for another moment, then they let out deep breaths.

Finally Cadance stepped back. "Maybe we need more time to sort this out than just an evening locked in the observatory. I'm going to bed."

Twilight blinked. "But Cadance..."

However Cadance continued walking over to the bed. She crawled into one side and placed herself as close to that edge as possible.

Twilight looked at the bed with a frown for a moment. Then she sighed, approached, and got in as well, facing away from Cadance and likewise near her own edge of the bed.

There was silence at first.

Then Cadance said softly, "Goodnight, Twilight."

Twilight sighed. "Goodnight, Cadance."

Both princesses tried to settle in.

* * *

Some of Celestia's dreams over the years about Discord had progressed from simple talks in their valley in the castle gardens to small fantasies—them dancing alone in her ballroom, then building a castle in Chaosville, them having an upside down tea party in a tree house in Discord's thinking tree.

But as Celestia found herself standing on a sidewalk overlooking one of the moonlight waterways of Veneighce, Italy, she realized that clearly Discord's fantasies had been more elaborate.

"Discord…" She was trying very hard not to smile—she didn't want him to think she wasn't taking his idea seriously. There was just something so sweet and absurd all at once about the whole thing.

Discord, wearing a black brimmed hat and holding an oar, gestured to a long gondola resting on the water at the sidewalk's edge. "It was a dream I only had once, back before I'd even admitted my feelings for you to myself, but it kind of stuck with me. You and I in a gondola alone here on a starry night. Just for a little while—please?"

The sweet, unassuming smile he gave her made Celestia's eyes go half-lidded. As though she would actually say no. "It's a nice idea, Discord. Very romantic." She blushed slightly.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He blushed a little too then went forward. "I'll get on and help you on." He stepped into the gondola and turned to her with his paw held out.

Celestia was about to reach for it, when the end of the boat that held Discord suddenly plunged into the water and the other end shot into the air. She gasped.

* * *

A couple minutes later, the gondola was back to normal on the water and Discord stood by Celestia on the sidewalk, wringing out his tail. "Okay, okay, fair enough, I didn't consider that these things are designed for the weight distribution of ponies. And I can't make it larger or it won't fit in the canal." He furrowed his brow in thought.

Celestia just continued trying to keep her smiling under control.

He glanced at her. "Okay, you're a pony, so your weight gets distributed over four legs and not two. You get on first, and then I'll get on slowly and we'll balance it out."

"You know we could just take a boat out onto the Mareterranian Sea…"

"Please, Tia…" He shrugged sheepishly. "The gondola, Veneighce, the waterway streets—it's all important. Really. I'm going for something."

Again, how could she resist him when he was being sincere? She took a breath and approached the boat. "Okay…" One front hoof in and then the other—so far so good. She smiled and then brought her back legs in carefully on her end of the boat—it held.

Discord beamed.

Celestia smiled and turned to look out over the stern at the lovely sights.

That was when her end of the gondola sunk under her.

* * *

A few minutes later Celestia was wringing out her mane on the sidewalk. "Discord, I really don't think this new plan is going to work…"

"No, no, trust me!" He shook his head, his brow furrowed in determination. "This gondola is not going to outdo us. We've got this." He flew near one end of the gondola and Celestia, trying not to smile, walked over to the sidewalk near the other end. "We get on at the same time on opposite ends. Then it'll balance and we'll be okay."

She smiled a little. "We'll have to stay awfully far apart for our ride then."

He blushed slightly. "It'll just be to start. We'll move toward the middle together once we're settled. Then you can rest, and I can row. And…we can talk."

Celestia tilted her head at the request to talk. But Discord was already focused on the gondola again. "Ready…set…all aboard!"

And then he and Celestia carefully stepped into the gondola at the same time.

The gondola lowered a little in the water but held. They smiled.

They carefully walked closer to the center. The gondola held, the gondola held, the gondola held…Then when they got within three feet of each other it dropped like a stone into the water.

* * *

A few minutes later, Discord and Celestia were lying side by side in the bottom of the gondola, looking up at the night sky as the boat drifted down the canal. They had towels under their heads.

"See?" Discord grinned. "I knew we'd figure out something. As long as we lie down, no part of the boat gets too heavy. Simple."

"You must have enjoyed the dream very much to go through all this trouble, Discord," Celestia mused.

"Actually, it's more like I thought I'd enjoy having this dream with you in real life more than any other one," he explained with a little shrug. "You know, the two of us, tucked away under the night sky, on a cheesy romantic outing in an exotic place on an adventure…"

Her heart fluttered, and her smile grew. She sighed as her eyes found the stars. "I'm glad you thought so. This is nice…I'm happy we're here." They were pressed side by side. She felt warm and safe.

"Me too." Discord held her hoof and gently squeezed.

She glanced over at him. "Discord?" she whispered. "Did you want to talk about something?"

He nodded. "The carnival—how we kissed on the ferris wheel…"

"Yes?" Her blushing returned. If he wanted to go back to that here where they wouldn't be interrupted, she wouldn't say no.

"Did you like that?"

Her smile grew a little. "Very much. Yes."

He blushed more and let out a deep sigh. "Good. Me too."

Yet he was hesitating, still not looking at her. She kept her gaze on him. "Is there a problem though?"

"Maybe." He swallowed then finally glanced at her. "Remember I said there was something I wanted to tell you? And remember how I promised to tell you before our date was over? That thing…I also wanted to tell you it before we ever did anything that, um…I mean, so very…" He was stuttering—he never stuttered. So charming. Her heart fluttered faster. "Something…more intimate than usual," he quickly finished.

A small giggle left her that she failed to hide. Discord pouted and raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry. You're just…very attractive when you're being so noble."

He turned a shade of red that practically glowed in the nighttime.

She smiled more. "What we did was different. But it wasn't such a huge step. I didn't feel like I was missing anything from you when we kissed like that."

He hesitated. "But…you were missing something. Just one thing. One thing you deserve to hear before we head home and make what we have real for us and everyone else."

She blinked twice. Her smile faded to a curious frown. "Discord…what is it? You can tell me. Anything. I promise."

He nodded. Then he turned on his side to look at her.

She turned a little on her side to look at him too. She remembered him saying he wanted to look into her eyes for whatever this was.

He swallowed and almost smiled again. "No chance you'll guess what it is and save me the awkwardness huh?"

The sun princess almost smiled a little again too. "I'm afraid not…"

He nodded. And then the chaos master looked into her eyes so deeply she felt herself blush again. "Celestia." He took a deep breath…he bit his lip…he cringed…he pursed his lips, and his cheeks puffed like the words were stuck in his mouth.

His dramatics were normally quite cute to her, but Celestia felt like he was getting carried away. She moved closer, her gaze unwavering. "Discord. Tell me."

"I love you."

There was a period of silence between them broken only by the sounds of lapping water. Celestia just looked back at him with wide eyes, her mind blank…but her heart racing.

"I…" Discord tried to make words again, his features aflame with blushing, "O-Okay, you know, thinking about it now, that was definitely way too much to say on a first date. I, um…I—I'm sorry." His tail was ready to snap.

She held up a hoof. "You promised!"

He paused and blinked. "What?"

She swallowed. "You promised you wouldn't run away from me anymore when you're embarrassed."

He took a breath and nodded; his tail lowered. "Can…can we at least go back to the castle together? I need…I just told you I love you and now I really need to get off this gondola."

She nodded. "Okay. Together." And then she used her magic to teleport them away.

* * *

Celestia made them reappear in her parlor they'd been sharing in the castle (with four feet of distance between them for good measure).

She was concerned she would have to coax more talking out of Discord, but he began rambling right away. "That probably sounded stupid. And I know you've known—right from the start you've known. You just never used that word so I wouldn't get embarrassed. And I never used that word so I wouldn't get embarrassed. The closest we got was talking about the general concept. But still, I…" And then the chaos master held his head high and looked her in the eye, "if we're going to be anything serious with each other, I needed you to hear it from me. I needed to say those words to you. I am in love with you, Celestia. You're the only mare I've ever loved in my life."

Celestia felt like her heart had stopped beating and then was racing so much she could barely feel its pulses. She swallowed. "I… Thank you." She blushed and cringed. "I mean, I…" She shook her head. "I mean… Thank you for telling me, and I understand. I just don't know what to say. I feel very much for you, but…" She sighed, her brow furrowed.

Discord moved closer to her, his eyes wide and on hers. "Hey. It's okay. I did not expect you to fall in love on the first date. Really. I only wanted to say the words to you, to let you know. I wanted that last secret between us gone."

She nodded then blinked to feel some tears in her eyes. She wiped them away.

"Tia?"

"I'm just a little overwhelmed," Celestia smiled and shrugged, "and very flattered and…very happy I finally know what you wanted to tell me. I was starting to get nervous." She nudged him with her hoof.

Discord chuckled. "Hey, you know me—I like to build things up."

She nodded and wiped the last tear from her eye. "Discord…maybe I don't feel in love yet, but…what I do feel for you is very deep. And very serious. And it's grown a lot in the few days we've spent together. And it's more than I've ever felt for any other suitor…" Her blush returned.

Discord's eyes widened and a little smile curled at the corner of his mouth.

She smiled too. "Now that you told me, do you feel better about what we did on the ferris wheel?"

He blushed too and nodded. "Oh yes."

"Good." She laughed a little. "Then why don't we get comfortable now that we're back here. It's been a full day and it is our last night together. And we both did fall into a canal three times. I think we've earned a cozy night." She used her magic to light the fire then made her regalia and shoes disappear and stretched a little.

He snapped to bring them sitting on the rug before the balcony doors with a perfect view of the full moon. Then his tailed snapped up a tray with cups and a steaming kettle that smelled of lemon and herbs. "I think we've earned a few thousand cozy nights, but just one will do for now." He let out a deep breath as he poured their tea. "I'm so glad we had this time together, Celestia. And I'm so glad everything's out in the open. I don't think I've ever felt closer to you."

"Hmm…" She nodded as she looked down at her tea. "I…only ever felt closer to you once."

Hi sipped. "Oh. When?"

"On the ferris wheel…"

He chuckled, blushing a little again. "Very cheeky, Princess."

Celestia half smiled as she sipped her tea. Then her blush returned too as she shifted just a little closer to him. "Discord…are you tired?"

"Relaxed, yes, tired, no. But if you are we can turn in."

"No." She shook her head. "Actually I was just thinking about what we could do before bed."

"Ah, any fun ideas?" He squirted whipped cream on his tea.

She took a breath and accepted that blunt honesty was the only way anything would ever get done between them sometimes. "You had some fun suggestions when we first arrived here a few days ago. Is…the necking option still open?"

"Why, yes, of course, my darling. I—" Then his eyes widened and his teacup lost all magical hold and dropped to the floor.

Celestia's magic caught it just in time.

Discord wasn't moving.

She took a breath and spoke softly. "Discord, we've gotten to know each other in many ways as more than friends over the last three days. Except for one way, really… We've kissed and held each other, but there's still hesitation and uncertainty there. And whenever we get interrupted, we don't work past that newness. But right now, we're finally alone…so we'd have time to get used to things slowly, together." She blushed more and more. "I want us to know that part of our new relationship, Discord, just like how we know each other so well in every other way."

He was still wide-eyed and unmoving.

Her smile picked up on one side and she looked down sheepishly. "I've, um…never been the one to ask someone to do something like this. If I'm coming off too direct and not romantic enough, please let me know. I-I'm not used to trying to flirt."

Discord finally looked at her, his eyes still wide, his blushing pink. His gaze made her blush more, made her wonder about her appearance in the moonlight, and about whether it had been too bold that she'd made sure to remove her regalia before making this request, and about whether he felt the same deep need for touch that she was feeling in this moment.

He finally spoke. "You're…nice when you flirt. I like getting to know you as a mare."

She tilted her head, her features burning.

Discord shook his head. "I-I mean…" he took a deep breath, "okay, so you want to…the necking option…with me. So we can… and I should…" His eyes met hers again.

She swallowed. "Discord, if you're not ready, it's all right—"

" _I'm ready_."

Her heart fluttered at the conviction in those two words.

"I just um…don't know where to begin, with you…" Discord's hands clenched and his eyes went down again. "The ferris wheel was a surprise to me too." He squirmed shyly.

Celestia smiled a little. She moved beside him. "Why don't we just start by talking and let things happen naturally again?" Her voice softened. "After our first gala, I comforted you. And during our first date, you comforted me. But maybe now we can comfort each other."

His eyes met hers again. Then Discord smiled a little and nodded. He moved a closer to her as well.

She felt comfort as his tail curled through hers behind them.

Discord lightly cleared his throat and looked out the window. "The stars are nice tonight. If I hadn't cut short our Veneighce trip, we could be watching them from the water."

"We can always go back," she replied, her attention on the sky as well. "And besides, I…like the view from here very much. I grew up with the view from here." Her smile almost faltered. "I used to look out here when I was missing Luna. I'd watch the stars for hours."

She heard Discord shift and his claw came to rest on her hoof. "You must know a lot about them then…"

"Almost more than Luna." She swallowed. "I studied the stars so much. I wanted her to know, when she came back, that even if no one else would appreciate the nights in the way she wanted, I would appreciate them as much as all of her subjects put together. I didn't want her to feel her struggles had all been in vain. And really the night is so glorious."

He sighed and lightly squeezed her hoof. "I'm sorry you went through that alone."

She took a deep breath. "It's okay. It taught me a lot. It helped me be the pony I am today. And now everything's so much better." She glanced at Discord and wiped a surprise tear from her eye. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk about something so serious."

Discord shook his head and glanced at her too. "No. I want to know the things you feel and think about, the good and the bad. Okay?"

Celestia nodded. "I've liked visiting here with you. It's made this place…come alive for me again."

"Well, you make me feel like I come alive every time you glance at me or touch me or say my name, so I guess we're even." He chuckled.

She held back a laugh. "And what about when I kiss you?"

He blushed, his gaze warm. "That isn't just life—that's lightning. Like going from stone to me ten times at once."

Her heart pounded.

Discord raised her foreleg in his hands. "You said we could start slow…?" He raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Y-Yes." She tried to keep her nerves under control.

"Okay." And then he raised her hoof to his lips and kissed it. The sensation was a pleasant and familiar one. It grew more interesting as he held her leg and began slowly placing gentle kisses along the limb heading up to her shoulder.

"How does that feel?" he murmured between two tender kisses.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Like lightning…"

He chucked low as his mouth finally reached her shoulder and ended with a kiss there before he raised his head. Celestia's eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze.

The chaos master shot her a charming little grin. "You're happy—I can tell."

She laughed softly and shrugged. "I always wanted to know what our night might have been like, after our first gala—when you wanted to take me away to our valley in the statue garden after you confessed. Now I feel like I'm starting to know."

His eyes brightened. "Well, I'll be happy to keep letting you know darling Celestia—oh!"

In a rare and delightful moment of impulse the sun princess set both of her front hooves over his shoulders, half pulling herself up. "And of course, there was another moment just before you would have snapped us away from the gala…when you danced with me on two hooves, and held me close, and dipped me back…" Her blushing burned and her smile grew. "Oh!"

He was up and had his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady on two hooves. He lowered his voice. "If you want to be dipped back, my hands should probably be around your waist. Is that okay?"

His tone was smooth and steady but she could see the slight hesitation in his features. He must have been remembering that first time they had been like this—how she had asked him not to hold her so closely and then how she'd pulled away when he'd gone to kiss her.

She used her magic to gently guide his hands around her waist.

They shared a small smile.

Then Discord pulled her a little closer, a gleam in his eye, and Celestia grinned as her heart pounded. The chaos master chuckled. "Those wings of yours—they really are just magnificent…"

She closed her eyes and shook her head with a blush. She knew her wings were pushed out behind her completely in her anticipation. "Discord," her eyes opened a little again to meet his as she whispered, "why do you always tease before you act? Ever since I met you…"

"Because…" he whispered in return, "I know it drives you just _crazy_." And then before she could speak, he dipped her back sharply and gave her the kiss she had been dreaming of ever since their first gala night.

Celestia felt a great rush of magic throughout her body followed by a gentle calm she couldn't recall ever achieving in all of her centuries tending to politics and protocol and the needs of her people. At her current angle, if Discord hadn't been holding her she would have fallen backwards. The effect was that she felt totally supported in his strong hands that held her firmly but still with care. His chest brushed hers, which made her imagine their hearts beating so close to one another. And the way his mouth moved on hers was like being told 'I love you' over and over again, but through a kiss instead of words. It was better than her dreams because it was real and she wouldn't wake up from this moment in a lonely fluster. She matched his kiss with gratitude, with curiosity, and with a romantic lilt all her own.

Discord, for the first time ever, let himself give in completely to a desire about Celestia. He had craved to kiss her this freely ever since he'd first realized he was in love. Fear, uncertainty, a constant state of being emotionally overwhelmed had tempered his actions. But here and now he let his fingers touch curiously into the curve of her waist, he let his body press close to her own, and into those soft pale lips of hers he did his best to impress how totally attracted to her he was and how completely he aspired to the love of his sun princess. When he realized she was kissing him back just as eagerly, the only thing that kept him from dropping to the floor in a daze was knowing that he was responsible for safely cradling her elegant form.

Their kiss continued for a very long time.

Then finally Celestia pulled back slightly with a gasp, her breaths shallow, her features cherry-colored.

Discord's eyes opened slightly with a hazed gaze; he was almost panting.

"Nobody…has ever kissed me like that." Celestia's eyes widened after the words popped out of her mouth.

"Well," Discord cooed in a low grumble, eyes narrowing, "now someone has."

Her eyes still remained wide, looking into his.

"Tia?" Discord raised an eyebrow slightly. But then he blinked twice, and his smarmy gaze fell to something gentler. "Are you okay? Did you not like it?" He cleared his throat, almost frowning. "Maybe I did get too carried away. I—"

Celestia came forward, eyes closed, and pressed her lips to his. She used her alicorn strength to guide herself back up to standing, still in Discord's arms. And then she became vaguely aware that she had moved him backward to one of the pillars in her room. Now he was against it as she tilted her head more and kissed him gently but with conviction. She heard a deep sigh of satisfaction escape his nose and smiled a little to herself.

When her lips left his, Celestia opened her eyes to see the most dazed draconequus she had ever encountered. And he promptly slumped against the pillar to sit on the floor. She removed her hooves from his shoulders and sat too. "I'm very okay, and I liked it very much, Discord. I hope you did too."

" _Oh yes_ …" left him in practically a purr.

Celestia held back a giggle.

His eyes finally came into focus again to meet hers. "This was a very good idea for how to spend the last evening of our date. I approve."

She blushed and shuffled her hooves with a small sheepish smile. "I haven't been so impulsive with anyone since I was a teenager—and even then, it wasn't the same. I'm glad I wasn't too rusty."

Some of his daze was fading as Discord raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? You were beautiful…and you felt beautiful…you _are_ beautiful." His own look became a little sheepish. "And besides, I haven't been so impulsive with anyone in over a thousand years…" Her eyes asked the question, and he went on, "And especially not with all of my little flings over the last few years. I told you, that day under my thinking tree after our first kiss, I decided I wanted something serious and deep if I was going to really pursue anyone. And no one ever made me want what you make me want."

Celestia's heartbeat increased a little. "What do I make you want, Discord?"

He shrugged, and some of the coltish shyness she found so sweet came back to him. "To be with you…always."

She experienced the pleasant mix of feeling overwhelmed as well as eager and perfectly happy all at once.

"I love you," he added softly, then he raised an eyebrow, "I know you don't feel the same way about me right now, but would you mind if I told you sometimes anyway? If we keep doing things like that, I think it's going to pop out."

Blushing, Celestia nodded. "You can tell me you love me, Discord…. I think I like hearing the words now that you've said them."

"Oh good." Discord chuckled to himself again, delighted.

And then the happy couple became aware of how close and warm they were again.

Celestia took a deep breath. "Discord, I enjoyed…everything. But for now I'd like to go more slowly, take our time."

"In the interest of me not passing out, I think that would be best as well." He twiddled his thumbs with a goofy grin.

She smiled more. "Hold me again?"

He nodded. As his arms came up, she slipped herself between them. His hands rested lightly around her waist again, his fingers brushing against the lower feathers of her wings. She sighed in peace, her eyes closed. "I'm glad I got to know what some of that night would have been like after our first gala."

He ran his fingers over her hair, which made Celestia relax even more against him and cuddle her head under his chin. "Me too," he replied. "But I'm happier it's here and now. Somehow this is better."

"I think you're right." She pulled her head back slightly to look into his eyes again, blushing as she smiled. "And I think I'd like to know more."

He smiled too as his hand brushed against her wings, sending a light, pleasant tickle through the feathers. "Are you sure you aren't tired? You do have that pesky sunrise schedule to keep."

She shrugged and moved her hooves over his shoulders—this time she let them gently graze the top of Discord's mismatched wings (which gave an adorable, quick flutter). "Luna works days sometimes. So I can work nights. Besides, I'm really not tired. I guess lightning will do that to you." Her blush grew.

His blush grew too. "Yes, I suppose it can."

They moved a little closer and their mouths gently met, for one kiss, then two, then three, just like on the ferris wheel. It was sweet and warm and full of good magic that Celestia blushed to admit might be love.

Celestia and Discord continued to enjoy their simple time together.

* * *

Apparently falling asleep in a bed with someone you were angry with was hard, even if you had known them for years and were family. As late as the hour was, Twilight just lay gazing at the fire with a frown, while Cadance looked at the moon through the window, frowning as well.

"Twilight? Are you still awake?" the love princess finally whispered.

"How did you know?" the friendship princess whispered back.

Cadance smiled a little to herself. "I know the sound of your breathing when you sleep. When I would foalsit you and read you bed time stories, I'd know you were asleep without even looking up from the page just by listening."

Twilight almost smiled a little too. "You used to read me all the stories I'd ask for, no matter how many."

"Of course I did. You were my favorite filly."

"And the few times when mom and dad and Shining Armor went away overnight, you'd let me fall asleep next to you on my bed so I'd feel safe."

There was a warm moment of quiet.

Cadance sighed. "I always knew my special talent was in love, that it was what I was meant to take care of. I felt it since forever."

Twilight swallowed. "I didn't have a clue that I was supposed to oversee friendship, let alone that I'd be a princess. Not until Celestia showed me…"

"Love and friendship: do you think Celestia had this all planned out when she set me up to be your foalsitter?"

"I think Celestia's got everything all planned out for the next millennia."

They shared a small laugh.

"I guess Discord was the one thing she didn't plan for," Twilight added. "She likes him a lot, Cadance. I don't think I expressed it right in the letters I sent you. He brings all of this confusion and unpredictability to her, and she just lights up about it. It's like life finally surprised her, and she's glad."

"Hmm…" Cadance took a breath. "That's how love is—you don't realize until the moment it hits you and then everything changes. When I felt it hit Celestia, I was so happy for her, and for Discord. They found something unusual and special. But they needed a friendship first—Celestia especially. I'd never felt someone so overwhelmed by the magic of love before, except for maybe Discord himself."

"They needed both like Equestria needs both the sun and the moon…" Twilight added.

"I guess we figured out what Luna wanted us to realize," Cadance added softly. "Maybe ponies flock to the sun—whichever one of us that is depending on the situation—but the moon is just as meaningful. And without both, even though they're different, Equestria would be incomplete."

"And without Twilight and Cadance being Sister-in-law-best-friends-forever, something's incomplete too." Twilight took a deep breath. "Cadance, I'm sorry I got so defensive about what you were trying to do for Celestia and Discord's relationship. I started this…"

Cadance turned to face Twilight. "But I came on too strong at first. And when it upset you, instead of talking to you about it I got defensive too and competitive. I became more concerned with showing off than with doing my duty."

Twilight turned to face Cadance. "I didn't do my duty right either. And we both almost ruined everything for Discord and Celestia. They shouldn't have to come home to a fight; they should be able to come home to all of their friends and family supporting them. Whether it's love of friendship…"

Cadance blushed a little and glanced down guiltily with her mouth quirked to one side.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. She knew that look—it was the look Cadance got when she had something to say that might not go over well but felt bad about delivering the news.

"Cadance?"

Cadance swallowed. "It's…love. Celestia and Discord might not be ready to tell everyone it's love, but…I told you, if they were nearby enough and something big happened between them I'd be able to feel the magic. I felt it about an hour ago. Their feelings are completely mutual now. I just didn't want to say anything and maybe upset you—or us—again."

Twilight smiled softly. "Thank you, Cadance. But it's okay. And I'm very happy for them. And I'm just glad they stayed away an extra day and didn't have to deal with us."

Cadance nodded. "Yes. But Shining Armor and Flurry Heart and Spike and Owliscious and Fluttershy and Luna had to deal with us unfortunately. I can't imagine what we put them all through."

Twilight's eyes widened. "Oh no, we have to make it up to them!"

Cadance smiled. "I think we've already done too much for now, Twilight. Let's just apologize to them in the morning and offer to help with whatever they've planned for Celestia and Discord's homecoming."

Twilight nodded. "Does this mean we're made up now too?"

Cadance came forward and hugged Twilight. "Yes, Twilight, it does."

Twilight hugged her in return. Then she sighed. "Can we sleep like we used to when I was a filly? Like this?"

Cadance nodded. "I'd like that. It's cozier anyway."

They closed their eyes and yawned. "And can we promise not to fight about love and friendship anymore?" added Twilight.

"Of course," replied Cadance sleepily. "Besides, I heard what Starlight did to Celestia and Luna the last time they were fighting. And I kind of like my cutie mark just as it is." They shared a small chuckle.

"We'll have to let Luna know her plan worked." Twilight sighed, her breathing already slowing.

"We'll let her know—but hopefully she'll be too busy planning for Discord and Celestia to…gloat about it." Cadance gave a final yawn then her breathing slowed too.

The two princesses fell into a deep, peaceful sleep together.

* * *

After a while, the steadiness of Discord and Celestia's kisses had tapered off into cuddling and giggles. Celestia was content now to sit beside Discord near the fire, playing with his tail. He kept gently swishing it over the rug, and she would try to tap the tuft with her hoof but always just miss. And she laughed each time, especially since she couldn't imagine that he was putting much effort into evading her because he seemed thoroughly engrossed in his own course of action at the moment.

The chaos master was playing with her mane. But not just touching her hair: he kept gathering ethereal locks in his hands and forming them into complex shapes—animals, ponies, castles, and other objects. Of course, as soon as he released the 'sculpture', her hair melted into its natural shape. But he would just chuckle and start over on something new.

Celestia, who had settled for the moment on just lightly touching some of the spikes along his tail, glanced over her shoulder finally with a grin. "Are you having fun, Discord?"

"You have no idea." Discord laughed as he twirled the strands to make them resemble a three-tiered cake. "I've adored your hair—it's your most chaotic feature. I've always wanted to get a hold of it, but it didn't seem like the thing a friend would ask to do."

Celestia held back a giggle as her smile grew. "I thought your favorite feature of mine was my legs."

"Your legs are my favorite to look at," Discord replied with a smirk, "your hair is my favorite to touch." He raised an eyebrow. "Incidentally what's this new little obsession of yours with my tail? Trying to create art out of a magic mane _and_ keeping you entertained at the same time hasn't been easy, you know."

She blushed and laughed. "I suppose I like your tail. It seems very…"

"Colorful? Unique? Scaly? Sarcastic?"

"All of those things. And also strong." She shrugged with a small sheepish smile. "You're very skillful with it. Remember when you made the ballroom floor like glass before our first gala. I slipped and you caught me with your tail." A slightly dazed look came to her features. "I guess asking for a closer look also didn't seem like something a friend would do either."

His chest puffed up with a little bit of pride. "Well, there'll be no more pesky awkwardness like that now that we're more than friends. But I promise I'll try to keep my hands out of your hair on a regular basis—I can't imagine how distracting this is. I'm just glad to have one evening to explore it completely."

"Discord," she blushed a little, "you can touch my hair any time. Actually I like it very much when you do that." She closed her eyes and raised her head a little. "Making shapes from it feels interesting but when you pull your fingers through it, I…." She took a deep breath then blinked a couple times and added shyly, "It's nice…"

"Oh _really_?"

And then both his hands were combing through the tresses.

Celestia released a deep sigh and nodded, her back arching a little. She knew her mane was long but somehow his hands wound fully through every color and wave with ease. Her eyes opened and in a slight daze, some words left her. "Is there anything _I_ do that _you_ like very much, Discord?"

The pulling through her hair ceased. Celestia regained herself and blushed at her words but couldn't help smiling as she glanced behind her, curious to see Discord's response.

He was blushing, yes, but he didn't seem awkward or smarmy. He had a faraway look in his eye like he was remembering something good. His eyes met hers again and he cleared his throat sheepishly. "It's…very silly."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the master of chaos," she replied, turning and moving a little closer.

He twiddled his thumbs, an eyebrow raised. "You won't laugh?"

She shook her head.

He swallowed them smiled a little again. "I like…nuzzles."

Her eyes widened a little and her smile grew slightly.

He rolled his eyes. "There's just something about when you get close to me and brush up against me like that. The first time you did it was at our picnic before our first gala, remember? When you found out about that neat little library trick I did for Twilight…" He brought a hand to his forehead. "I honestly don't know how you didn't figure out everything then and there. You nuzzled me, and I practically shut down from the feelings: I even dreamed about it later. If Luna hadn't had it all figured out by then and covered for me, I don't know what I would have—"

He stopped talking.

Celestia had figured that would happen when she came up close beside him and pressed her full side and chest against his, nuzzling under his chin. "Like this?"

"Mmm hmm…" was all that he mumbled out in response.

Eventually she felt his arms come up to hug her close.

She nuzzled her head alongside cheek and gave it a small kiss. Discord chuckled and sighed as glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Promise you won't tell anyone that the suave, confident, devilishly handsome chaos master's favorite thing to do on a date is cuddle?"

She nodded and whispered back to him, "That can be one of those special things between us. " She winked, watched him get a delightfully dazed look again, then started to kiss the side of his face once more, moving near the top of his neck by his mane.

" _Tia_ …" he sighed, and she swore she heard a little growl at the back of his throat. His hands held more tightly around her waist. She kissed near the crown of his head and sighed by his ear, which twitched in an adorable way and brushed her lip. How could all of his fur seem so bracing and rugged while his ear felt soft? She kissed that ear and caught the velvet end firmly between her lips. "C-Celestia?!" Discord exclaimed in a tone of sudden surprise she'd never heard from him.

Celestia blinked a couple times then pulled back to look into his quite wide eyes. "Oh, I…" She cleared her throat, blushing, realizing what she'd just let herself do.

"Did…you just?"

She shuffled on her front hooves, her voice a little high, her features bright cherry. "Ponies used to do that—nip—as a sign of affection. I didn't even think about how you might… I just got carried away." She met his eyes again. "Sorry."

"No, no!" He swallowed. "It was…actually it was quite…" His eyes narrowed a little for a moment and his smile grew, but then he cleared his throat and quickly finished, "It was nice. And…if want to tell you I love you sometimes, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to nip me sometimes. It's okay if you get carried away—really." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just not sure if I could do it back to you though. There's my fang—I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Her smile warmed and a gentle sigh escaped her. "Thank you, Discord, for understanding. And that's okay. I know you'd never hurt me."

Some of his suaveness returned. "If there's anything else that would make you happy from me though, let me know. I hear and I obey, my princess."

Celestia laughed too and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, you've never been one for obeying before, Discord."

"I know." Discord smirked. "And isn't it just chaotic that now that we can't keep our hands and hooves off each other, I'm all for giving you everything you could ever want from me?"

She laughed more. "Well, in that case…there is one small—or, I guess, not-so-small—thing. But it's very, very, very silly…" She shrugged sheepishly.

He raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Silly, hmm? I'm learning to expect nothing less from the sun princess in her off time."

Celestia sighed and tried not to roll her eyes at herself. If Discord could admit his dream about Veneighce and the fact that he liked nuzzles, she could admit this along with the fact that she was open to nips. "I'd like to be under your thinking tree again." She took a deep breath. "I've thought about what we shared under there so many times. I've had dreams of you chasing me around it and catching me and then we fall and laugh. And I never felt as peaceful as when we rested together under the boughs afterward our first kiss just enjoying the day. That tree seems like a lovely part of…you…" Celestia's eyes widened. With a single snap Discord had made the tree appear in the middle of the room—a little shorter than usual to fit but with the special willow boughs he'd given it during their first kiss.

The chaos master smirked. "You are quite the sentimental one, aren't you?" He floated around her and spoke into her ear. "You know, I've never brought a single lady under this tree except for you—not in the past and not during my life now. Good to have you back." He floated over to the tree and looked back at her with his arms crossed and an amused eyebrow raised. "Now then, what's this about me chasing you…?"

She blushed completely as she approached the tree. "I suppose it was like a game… I couldn't decide how I felt about you, and there you were teasing me with the chance to feel something more about you: always coming closer…"

"A game, huh?" He wound his body around the tree once. "Well, I'm afraid a chase would be a little difficult here indoors, but a game sounds fun. And this is a sleepover, technically, so…" He snapped: two dozen colorful pillows rained down from the ceiling and dropped to the floor.

Celestia glanced at them and smiled. "A pillow fight?"

"Hmm, no, let's make things much more interesting." Discord landed and gathered up a bunch of the pillows in his arms. "Why don't we make some forts, have a little battle like old times? Come on, I know you enjoyed the thrill in the air during our little snowball fight in the Crystal Mountains just as much as I did." He smirked. "So let's give in completely now to those old instincts for battle: the princess versus the villain…"

Celestia laughed. "Well…if you really want to, maybe it would be fun." She used her magic to gather up some pillows.

"Great." Discord snapped to turn his pillows into a fort nestled in the lowest bow of his tree. "I'll be the princess."

Celestia looked up as another snap sounded. Now Discord was looking out of a window in his fort and wearing a pink, cone shaped hat with a veil hanging off of the tip. Her jaw fell. "Discord you're not serious."

He just shrugged. "Hey, whenever I played the villain against you, I had a bad habit of losing. This way the game will be much more interesting." He smirked. "Besides, you can't tell me you never wanted to play the villain even once…to flaunt society's expectations. I've seen you be playful and sneaky and cunning. I think you have it in you, Tia…and I think you know you have it in you." He held up a finger. "But no 'Day Breaker' stuff—that's Starlight's image of you. And no trying to act—we both you're not very talented at it. I just want you to cut loose and let me see how you feel like being on a more adventurous, more selfish day, Celestia—when you want things your own way or else…. Just once." He lowered his voice. "It can be one of those special things that stays between us."

Celestia listened to him with an intrigued smiled. She let his words absorb and then took a breath and used her magic. Once the aura dissipated she stood there wearing a dark bronze tiara with a black jewel. Her smile bright and her eyes narrow, she took a step forward. "It's over, Princess Discord. Give up and surrender rule of your kingdom and your castle to me unless you want to face the burning wrath of the sun at the hooves of the mistress of fire and light, the Evil Celestia."

Discord's jaw fell.

Celestia had to try really hard not to break character with a giggle.

"Wow," he finally mumbled, "if I wasn't in love before…"

Celestia rolled her eyes and leaned her head up toward his fort. She whispered in her normal tone. "You're supposed to say something princessly back now."

He blinked then chuckled and whispered back to her. "Ah yes, right." The chaos master cleared his throat and put a dramatic flair into his tone as he held his head high. "You will never conquer the powers of good and chaos and friendship, Evil Celestia. And Princess Discord will never surrender to you. Also, friendship is magic, so there!" He stuck out his tongue.

She smirked. "Then prepare for the doom of a thousand black holes."

Discord's eyes brightened and his grin grew. "Ooo, dark…" He chuckled then lowered his voice and added "This is the part where you storm the castle."

She held back a burst of laughter and nodded. Discord pulled back, and then Celestia dove at the fortress of pillows only to be repelled by a well-tossed pillow from Discord. Suddenly, the fight was on, and the room was soon full of laughter and feathers and burst of magic and (especially) dramatic monologues for fun.

* * *

On this lovely night so far, Luna had been swooping about the countryside, tending to some minor duties but mostly enjoying the peace of the evening and letting herself think (the fact that she had pretty much unloaded all of her paperwork for the evening and all of Celestia's paperwork for the morning—and them some—on Twilight and Cadance definitely contributed to her current freedom.)

She'd also had a chance to reflect on some of her own slight insecurities about Celestia and Discord. She knew her sister would return home with Discord as her confirmed suitor, and she was happy for both of them. But still Luna felt a small twinge of jealousy, as though Discord could now take her place by Celestia's side. Of course, Luna knew that wouldn't happen: whatever bond Celestia and Discord formed, it would not be the same as the bond between the two sisters. Still though she wanted to take some part of this night to confront the issue in her own mind and to let it go with acceptance of any changes that were to come. Already, with dawn still far away, she felt at peace about the situation and glad she had taken the time for herself.

Before Luna returned to her room to check on Flurry Heart again though, she knew there was another issue that needed tending. And so the princess of the night circled around the castle and flew toward the observatory tower. There had been no word from her fellow princesses since the note Cadance had attached to Flurry Heart. Luna wondered how her plan had progressed, and worried for just a moment that perhaps an evening together had been enough to calm the immediate strife between the two sister-in-laws but not enough to fully reconcile their bond.

When she reached the window though and peeked in, she smiled and her fears went away. There was Twilight and Cadance, cuddling together in their sleep with smiles. Luna could sense the ease and relief and warmth in their dreams.

She made a mental note to give them plenty of opportunity to thank her in the morning for the success of her strategy and then teleported to her own room.

Her ears met the sound of Flurry Heart's gentle cooing in her sleep.

Luna walked over to the crib and smiled at the little sleeping filly. "Thine mother and Aunt are all made up. There will be no more fighting, tiny one. And tomorrow morning we shall have the juice from oranges and many pancakes, and you shall have chocolate chips on yours for all your hard work. And then you will get to see Auntie Celestia and Uncle Discord. And if all goes well, as you grow up, you'll be the first one to have known them only as lovers—not awkward good friends and certainly never as enemies."

Flurry Heart gurgled in her sleep, and Luna nuzzled her. "I will be here when you awaken. But for now, I must make plans for Discord and Celestia's homecoming tomorrow before I retire. We can all work on putting it together in the morning." Luna tucked in Flurry Heart a little extra then teleported away.

* * *

A little while later, the remains of the great battle between 'good and evil' could be found under Discord's tree—which meant that Celestia was trapped against the trunk of the tree under the pillows from both of their forts. Discord set the last pillow into place so that only her head stuck out and smirked. "There—I've defeated you and sent you to pillow Tartarus where you belong. It seems the forces of good have one again, Evil Celestia. But you did put up an excellent fight."

Celestia giggled though she tried to remain in character for just a little longer. "But the forces of evil can rise again. Perhaps one day I'll escape pillow Tartarus and have my revenge."

"Or one day I'll come bust you out to reform you," Discord countered with a wink. "But until then, we'll just have to wait and see."

The both burst into laughter finally. Once Celestia caught her breath she smiled up at him. "Discord that was—the most fun I've had in ages." She blushed and shrugged beneath the pillows. "No one except Luna ever asks me to play anymore. And especially not as a bad guy." She laughed more.

"That was the most fun I've had in a very long time too." Discord rested on the pillows covering her. "That's the one thing I missed most about the old days with us—the witty back and forth, the struggle for success, the agony of defeat, all the well-timed kooky attacks. Part of me learned to admire something in you from all of that alone. We should do this again some time."

"I'd like that very much, Discord—it was a wonderful challenge," she replied with another laugh, though it turned into a yawn. She blinked. "It's too cozy in here." She wiggled under the pillows. "Can you help me out, Discord?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said your prison term in pillow Tartarus was done?" The chaos master raised an eyebrow and his grin picked up on one side.

"You do know I could just teleport out of these…" Celestia countered with a grin and a dry look.

"Ah, but that would be the easy way out—quite boring and quite beneath you, Princess."

"Then how else do I get to leave?"

"Finish your term…" Discord cuddled up closer on the pillows resting over her.

She held back a laugh. "And how long would that be, chaos master?"

"Probably no longer than til sunrise for obvious reasons." He yawned.

She raised an eyebrow. "Have I tired you out already, Discord?"

"Defeating the forces of evil is very draining apparently. That's all." His sleepy eyes met hers.

"Would you consider shortening my term if I asked nicely?" She hazed her eyes. "Please?"

He blushed a little and shrugged. "Well, please is the magic word." The chaos master snapped: now the two of them were sitting under the tree surrounded by the remains of pillow Tartarus. "I have a feeling that internal princess clock of yours knows just what time it is," Discord mused, "and I do shudder to think of how late I've kept the princess of the day awake…"

"No later than I wanted to stay awake with you." She gave his cheek one more nuzzle. "Though I guess you were right—sunrise probably was the limit."

He savored her nuzzle but then his smile became sheepish. "It's starting to sound like you're ready for bed too."

She considered. "Yes, bed does sound nice. We'll have a long day tomorrow travelling back home and managing whatever's going on back at the castle." She rested her hoof against his paw. "You seem disappointed."

"I guess I sort of just didn't want our time together here to end—or something mushy like that." Discord shrugged, blushing more. "You wouldn't be up for maybe…staying here forever to rule on high as king and queen of the Everfree, would you? Or even just for a month or a year or so?"

She laughed but shook her head with a sheepish smile. "I'm afraid not. You know we'd miss our friends and family too much, Discord. And you have chaos to run, and I have the day. But this really isn't an end, Discord. It's the start of so many more times like this to look forward to."

His nodded, his fingers playing over her hoof. "I know this is probably too much for a first date again but…I hope these times never end."

She moved a little closer to him. "It's okay. I…think I hope the same thing."

They shared a smile again.

He raised his fingers to snap. "I'll clean up."

She held up her free hoof. "Can you leave it, actually, just until morning?" She glanced at the tree. "I like your tree. I like the times we've had under it so far. Maybe we could even have breakfast under it tomorrow."

He nodded and lowered his claw. "As you wish, darling Celestia."

She blushed and smiled more. "And besides, it would be nice to have a goodnight kiss here…the same place where we had our first kiss."

Celestia's blush increased and her eyes widened a little as he chuckled low and then snapped his fingers. In the tree's boughs appeared little glowing points of blue light, just like during their first kiss. Only this time the boughs moved to frame the happy couple instead of closing them in entirely.

When she met his eyes again, Discord had such a charming look on his features that Celestia felt her knees go a little weak. He reached up, brushed her mane away from her eye, and twirled the green lock always framing her face around on his finger. "Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered. She nodded, breath caught in her throat. "Each time I go to kiss you, I still get nervous…" He shrugged, his smile sheepish. "Not 'bad' nervous—more like 'amazed' nervous. Like 'in love' nervous."

Her gaze warmed and her smile grew. "I get a little nervous too." Celestia brought up one hoof to rest on his shoulder, her foreleg against his chest. "But we're alone right now—and everything under your tree stays under your tree…"

" _Our_ tree when it's like this…" Then Discord tilted his head and moved his lips forward to meet hers, fang glinting mischievously. She closed her eyes, tilted her head, and let her mouth forward to meet his in return.

A wonderful moment happened—this was so much like their first kiss but finally fully realized. His hand ran through her hair, and she moved closer to embrace him and his wings and even his beard fully. There was no string of kisses like back on the ferris wheel or at the start of their time together this evening. This was one long, warm, full kiss, moving through motions as it lived.

His thumb brushed her ear tenderly, and her lips parted for a small, happy gasp.

She felt his mouth smile.

Silly draconequus—what was he planning now?

She found out when his thumb came to the corner of her mouth, and his fang settled lightly between her lips, and his lips opened too. Then her mouth became acquainted with something slender and forked and…quite fun. His kiss went deeper than words—hesitant at first, until her lips melted to him and welcomed him. If there was still any doubt in her mind that they hadn't gotten to know each other very thoroughly at the end of this evening of cuddles and kisses, he now erased it entirely.

When they finally separated, a light shudder left Celestia. Her eyes slowly opened.

Discord sat before her with a sweet smile and looking so pink. His voice was a tender whisper. "I thought our date should end with something special. And as you said, what happens under this tree stays under this tree so…"

Celestia's smile grew as did the feeling of warmth in all of her features. "Was it as good for you as it was for me, Discord?"

His eyes widened and then a bashful smile returned and a small chuckle left him. "Yes. Very…" He swallowed. "So we can…do that again sometime?"

Her smile almost became a smirk. "I'd insist upon it, but I don't want to seem like I'm coming on too strong."

He chuckled, and she laughed a little too.

Then Celestia placed her hoof against his paw. "We should probably go to sleep now, Discord. We've had a very full day."

Discord stood and bowed with his arm gesturing forward. "Ladies first."

She moved forward to her bed and placed herself beneath the covers with her head turned so she could face Discord.

A moment later the chaos master entered his own bed facing her.

The sun princess wondered how she would be able to fall asleep with her heart dancing so much.

"Goodnight, Celestia," Discord said softly. "I love you."

Celestia felt a little tug in her chest. In response she could only bite her lip and then respond, "I know. Goodnight, Discord. I'm happy we're together."

"Me too." His smile warmed. And then his sleepy eyes closed and he was soon snoring lightly.

Celestia found she didn't mind the sound in the least. It was comforting; it lulled her into a gentle repose. And she actually wasn't sure how she would fare without the sound by her side once this last night of theirs together was over. She truly loved being with him.

* * *

"Rise and Shine, fellow princesses!"

Twilight and Cadance cringed and yawned deeply at the sound of Luna's cheerful voice filling their ears.

"It's morning?" Twilight's ears twitched.

Cadance pulled up the covers more. "Luna, not yet. Twilight and I aren't you and Celestia—we don't wake up at dawn. In the note I sent with Flurry Heart I just meant we'd see you in the morning as in 'after breakfast'."

"Ah, but we have much work to do!"

Then in a burst of magic the blanket disappeared. Twilight and Cadance held closer to each other for warmth and cringed in annoyance. When they finally blinked open their eyes they saw Luna smiling down at them and a faint light of dawn from the window.

"I see you two have reconciled quite nicely. Congratulations. I knew my methods would be most effective." The moon princess held her head high.

"You know, Celestia never gloats when she's right, Luna," Cadance murmured, finally picking up her head.

"Ah but I am not Celestia," Luna merely countered. "Otherwise you would have to send me a letter about what you learned, for starters."

"I told you…" Twilight murmured, finally raising her head as well.

Luna glanced at the pile of completed paperwork. "You almost got through it all—impressive. Especially considering I gave you all my work for last night, all of Celestia's work for today, and all of my work for tonight."

"You did what?" Twilight and Cadance exclaimed at once.

Luna chuckled and turned to them with a sheepish smile. "I didn't want you to run out. And besides, you wouldn't want Celestia to have to do work when she comes back today, would you?"

"But why did you give us your work for tonight too?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Because this way I will be free to stay up late gossiping with my sister about her new coltfriend!" Luna replied with a cheery smile.

Twilight had to smile too, as did Cadance. They shared a glance. Then Cadance sighed and looked forward. "Okay, Luna, you win—we were wrong to argue about our domains."

"Not wrong to argue," Luna shook her head, "just wrong to get so carried away. You two may not be in charge of directly opposing forces but you're in charge of realms that have distinct differences. Which means differences between you may arise. But the point is to respect those differences and talk them through and never let them overshadow your bond." Her eyes hazed in wisdom.

Cadance and Twilight nodded.

Then Twilight's stomach grumbled. She grinned sheepishly. "Heh, as long as we're up, why don't we head downstairs for some breakfast?"

Cadance smiled and nodded.

Luna smiled more. "Oh, I'm afraid breakfast won't be ready for another hour—plenty of time for you two to finish up the last of the paperwork I gave you while I go lower the moon." Luna made the completed pile disappear, leaving the small incomplete one behind, ready and waiting with two fresh quills.

Cadance blinked then rolled her eyes, "Luna…"

Luna's smile didn't falter as she went on. "And then we can begin the preparations for Discord and Celestia's homecoming with help from Shining Armor and Fluttershy and Spike and Flurry Heart, and you two as well as long as you're willing! I've even invited the rest of your friends to assist, Twilight Sparkle, and to share a lovely breakfast together!" Luna gave both princesses a cheery wave. "I'll see you both in a little while! It shall be a most glorious day!" And then she teleported away.

Twilight sighed with a dry look. "I can't believe we did three cycles of Princess work in one night."

Cadance, her look equally dry, nodded. "I can't believe we needed to be taught a lesson like a couple of school fillies just to get along." She smirked a little. "Want to team up and get her back sometime?"

Twilight smirked a little too. "Once things settle down with Discord and Celestia, I think we could work something out."

The two princesses shared a warm laugh. Then Cadance sighed and shook her head with a smile. "For now though let's just finish the paperwork. I'm hungry too: fighting and making up takes a lot out of you."

"Definitely."

The two princesses sat side by side before the fire and went over the last of the paperwork together as the sun rose.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I hope you all enjoyed the double update! Also YAY Discord finallly said 'I love you'! ^_^ Will Celestia eventually say it too? We'll find out by the end of the story (which I'll try to post as soon as I can manage-thank you all for your patience ^^). I hope everyone's still doing well and that your year's are continuing on a good path. 3 I've been a little overwhelmed lately myself, but getting to write helps :)

Take care!

-Azure129


End file.
